Impossible Dreams
by dolphingirl0113
Summary: [AU] At the age of ten Naraku cast Inuyasha into a life of slavery and exile. Now, the boy has become a man, and with the help of a courageous woman he begins a revolution to avenge his family and put an end to evil's tyrrany.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Notes:** Wow, so here I go starting another story. It's always exciting when a new idea comes to me and then I can't wait to start writing it. But never fear, I am still working on my other two stories, I'm just struggling right now with an absolutely crazy schedule since I'm having shoulder surgery this Tuesday. I'll do my best to get chapters for both of my other stories posted before then, but no promises, okay? Just have a little patience…I'm not abandoning either of them.

As for this story, it's an alternate universe where Inuyasha is a slave who helps start a revolution to try and regain his freedom, and Kagome is a woman who gets caught in the crossfire. Eventually, as in all my stories, they will fall in love, and she will help Inuyasha and become his greatest ally. This was the story you all voted for, so I hope you enjoy it. Here we go!

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: One

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

It wasn't so awful being a slave…so long as you didn't mind being told what to wear, what to eat, when to sleep, and what to do every waking minute of your life. You weren't allowed to be with anyone unless it met with the master's approval, your friendships were closely monitored, and you would never think of laughing, frowning, crying, or flying into a rage unless instructed to do so with the threat of punishment hanging in the air. Even in your dreams, you were frequently ordered around because you were a suppliant, without a mind of your own. 

It was so easy to fall into such a trap. To lose one's individuality and simply become one of the many throngs of people working in the fields, or slaving in the kitchens over hot stoves was almost less of a punishment than trying to remain strong and true. It numbed the pain. It made one's existence easier to bear.

And so all who had been cast into slavery in that black year seemingly so long ago had given in to the temptation…had given up hope.

All that is, except one.

The hanyou Inuyasha glanced up at the sky as the poorly crafted cart rolled along, jolting his body from side to side uncomfortably where he sat, trying desperately to brace his body against the outer rim and form some semblance of balance. But the rope binding his hands together chaffed against his raw skin and caused a distraction, and at one point because his arms were held fast behind his back he lost his fight for balance and toppled over to his side as the cart rolled through an overly large pothole. As his shoulder slammed into the cart he became aware of the snickers of the driver, though he did his best to ignore the sound.

"Keh," he grunted, managing, with the help of the man beside him, to return to a sitting position, once more trying to find that sense of balance that eluded him, wishing like crazy at that moment that he could cross his arms in a more comfortable pose. The tips of his fingers were going numb from a lack of circulation, and he knew the bruises the chafing would leave behind would remain for at least a week when the ropes were finally removed.

But at that moment he decided that was the least of his problems.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" The man who had helped him asked, and the hanyou glared at him, causing him to look away. His name was Miroku, and he had a kind face, albeit a dirty one, with black hair pulled into a small ponytail over the nape of his neck. Unlike Inuyasha, he was very much a human, and the proud hanyou found it slightly embarrassing that Miroku had maintained his balance while he could not.

"What do you think?" He finally muttered in reply, his voice practically dripping venom. "Not only am I humiliated every day of my life, but I'm in constant pain. I'd rather die than be where I am right now, at the mercy of these fools."

"Silence, slaves!" The middle-aged man driving the cart whipped his head over his shoulder with an icy glare. "There will be no talking between the two of you. You have no rights, after what you did."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the old man's ignorant self-righteousness. "We had every right to do what we did. We fought for our freedom, something all men should be guaranteed at birth." He narrowed his sharp amber eyes dangerously. "And it won't be the last time, old man. You would be wise to remember that."

"Is that a threat?" The man laughed as though he found the prospect entertaining. "You are in no position to be threatening me, slave; I hold your life in my hands. I could slit your throat right now if I so desired, and no one would be the wiser."

"Actually," Miroku chose that moment to add his opinion, "The man who bought and paid for us would know we are missing. And besides, if you don't deliver us, you don't get paid." He always was the sensible one, his insults and retorts veiled in a shroud of manners and polite conversation.

The driver muttered something inaudible, to which Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. "It's not like you could kill me anyway old man," he boasted, puffing his chest out in pride as much as he could with his arms still bound behind his back.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," the man replied, indicating a small black diamond jewel around Inuyasha's neck. "So long as you wear that, you are powerless, and you know it."

"Keh…who the hell cares? All that does matter is the fact that you know you would die quickly if not for the help of black magic," Inuyasha spat back, the restraint on his strength and power always a sore subject. But at least the ring of truth in his words convinced the driver to stop talking and turn back to face the muddy, deserted road instead.

At that moment lightening flashed overhead, followed by the roar of thunder, and all three occupants of the cart groaned at the prospect of getting soaked, though it was the driver who spoke up. "Damn rains! Damn thunder storms! The gods couldn't wait at least until I made my delivery?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glanced out in front of him at the passing countryside. They crossed a river at one point, and he seriously considered trying to roll over and just sink to the bottom, allowing nature to take its course. At least that would be better than his life now.

He hadn't always been a slave. Once, he was the son of the mighty Inutaisho, the Lord of the Western Lands, and had been in line for the throne behind his older half brother, Sesshoumaru. His mother had been sweet and gentle and loving toward her hanyou son, and though he was scorned by many of the villagers surrounding their castle, she had sheltered him enough that he never lacked in love.

But then everything had changed one day when his father caught wind of a mounting attack from the north of a band of demons, led by a man called Naraku. Assuming he could be easily defeated, Inutaisho had ridden out with his best soldiers to meet the threat head on, promising his wife and two sons the head of the monster that was responsible for all the trouble. In truth, it had been his own head that was brought back, and Inuyasha would never forget the day he had watched the gates of the castle fall as the demons appeared, dressed in black capes with hoods covering their faces, showing no mercy and killing all in their way.

Inuyasha's mother had taken her two sons and ran for the cellar, clutching a ten year old Inuyasha and a sixteen year old Sesshoumaru to her side desperately. At first they thought they had escaped disaster as the sounds of fighting, struggle, and pillaging had faded. But then the cellar door opened, and Inuyasha came face to face, for the first time, with the demon Naraku.

He had been wearing, of all things, a strange animal cloak with a baboon's head that covered all parts of his face save for his jaw and mouth so that they could see when he was and was not speaking. And at that moment, Inuyasha had witnessed the cruelest smirk he could ever remember.

"Here's your great husband and father," he had chuckled, and brought forth his arm, hurling forward the head of the mighty Inutaisho. Inuyasha had shrieked in surprise, not caring that he was supposed to be a grown up young man by then, Sesshoumaru had simply stared with a look of pure hatred, and their mother had paled so dramatically Inuyasha had believed she would faint.

Finally, after several minutes of silence, Naraku had moved forward to take the sons, but their mother had stepped in front of them protectively, declaring she would have to die before she would see them harmed. And so Naraku had killed her too, right there before Inuyasha's eyes, and it was a memory he would never forget.

Before they had even had a chance to defend themselves, he and Sesshoumaru had found themselves bound and chained as Naraku placed about their neck black diamonds, telling them that the black magic would drain them of their super human strength and healing abilities, making them no better than an ordinary man. Then the brothers had been separated and never seen each other again.

And so, for the past seven years Inuyasha had been forced to work as a slave for different masters, knowing the whole time that his home, the palace where he had once lived with his father, mother, and brother, was now occupied by his mortal enemy, the man he had sworn to kill one day.

He ground his teeth and clenched his hands, trying to circulate the blood to his fingers as he thought about all the rage and the hatred that had been simmering in his heart with each crack of a master's whip over his head…with each barked command…with each reminder that his life was no longer his own.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

The hanyou blinked, having been so lost in memory that he hadn't even noticed when it started raining, only now realizing that his bangs were plastered to his face, his long silver hair matted into a knotted mess, his dog ears atop his head flickering sensitively every time they were hit with a rain drop.

Miroku was giving him a strange look.

"I'm fine," he grunted in reply, glancing up at the sky and letting dozens of tiny droplets pelt his face, wishing they would fall just a little harder so he could really feel the pain. At least then he would be forced to think about something other than his current position.

"What do you think our new home will be like?" Miroku wondered aloud as he bowed his head to protect his eyes.

Inuyasha just shrugged. "I have no idea, and I don't care. It will probably be no different than the other places we've lived, with a master and his slaves."

"Things are changing," Miroku reminded, both of them recalling the rebellions that had been started only to be quickly put down.

"True, but so far they always seem to find a way to stop us."

"I said no talking, slaves! Especially about that. There will be no mutinies on this little trip." This time the driver actually sounded slightly nervous.

The hanyou and his friend fell silent, deciding it wasn't worth the risk of being cast out of the cart and left to die on the road, instead staring at each other and passing the silent message that they would not give up, and that, once settled in their new home, they would try again to rebel.

In the beginning, Naraku had been able to conquer most of the land without trouble, people succumbing in fear, not coming close to comprehending that, by surrendering, they were signing their lives away. The only people allowed to remain in their homes were those who pledged their loyalty to Naraku, and they in turn became the slave masters Inuyasha hated so much.

Traitorous bastards. In his mind, they were no better than Naraku himself.

But now, at last, times were changing, and the general population was growing more courageous, deciding that death was better than living life as animals. And so, wherever Inuyasha and Miroku went, they managed to spark a rebellion, meaning they were constantly moving from home to home, master to master. Both men had long since lost count of how many masters they had served, and how many different beds they'd slept in. All they did know was that their freedom depended on the courage of their fellow slaves, and they would do anything in their power to rouse that courage into a roaring fire.

Naraku's time was coming to an end. And Inuyasha longed for the day when he could personally deliver that message.

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

The sky was just beginning to turn dark with the coming storm when the young woman returned to the stables, giving her mare over to one of the stable hands, who bowed in respect before leading the animal away to be groomed and fed as she walked quickly back toward the large mansion that was her home. She walked slowly at first, in no apparent hurry, but a crack of thunder sent her scurrying a little faster through the doorway and into the safety of the main hallway, lit with candles and illuminating the many fine portraits and long, elegant stairway. 

"Where have you been?" A strong male voice called out almost the minute she was inside the large entryway. Kagome Higurashi looked in the direction of her father's study, where she knew the older man would be at that moment, sitting at his desk doing paperwork as he always did in the afternoons.

"I was out riding," she replied confidently as she stepped through the doorway and into the elegant room, seeing exactly what she had expected, her father at his desk by one of the many windows, a mound of papers on his desk.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "In this weather?"

"It's not raining yet."

"Kagome, I've told you before I don't want you out riding alone, it's not proper for a lady."

"And since when did I ever care about etiquette?" Kagome sat down on a small plush chair across from him, folding the skirts of her simple blue dress out of the way, and began to remove her riding gloves, ignoring the way he put his head in his hands as though he could hardly find the strength to sit up straight. "One of the groomsmen said you were looking for me?"

"Yes," Mr. Higurashi raised his head and looked at her, his dark blue eyes intent on gazing at Kagome's smaller, heart shaped face. "I was thinking you might want to go and visit your grandfather today. It's been a while since we've seen him last, and I think he misses your company."

Kagome raised an eyebrow suspiciously. The only time her father ever cared at all about her mother's father was when he wanted to get his daughter out of the house.

"Does he?" she reiterated, making sure her voice didn't betray her curiosity about why he wanted her gone. Maybe he would tell her on his own. And anyway, she had her suspicions.

"Yes, and since you love him so much, I didn't think you would mind going."

She regarded him for several minutes in silence, an eyebrow raised as she tried to measure the words pouring from his mouth, trying to weigh what was true and what he was saying that was a cover-up for something else.

Kagome had never really been close to her father. It was like he had never known what to do with children, and even when she was young she had memories of him giving her cold stares and harsh glances, telling her she displeased him. Yet he had always been kind and loving towards her in spite of it all, and she had been content. But upon the death of her mother, during all the upheaval Naraku had caused when he killed Lord Inutaisho and took over the palace, Kagome had slowly watched him evolve and change into the man she now saw sitting before her with a face that was carefully hiding some truth from her.

Mrs. Higurashi had died that day when the demon soldiers had come to their home, led by a young woman called Kagura the wind sorceress. She had refused to give up her daughter, and she had died as a result. Kagome had seen the whole thing and then turned to run behind the legs of her father since she had only been nine years old at the time.

Maybe it had been the fact that his wife lay dead at his feet, or perhaps it was his own fear of enslavement, but Mr. Higurashi had declared himself loyal to Naraku at that moment, and so Kagura had left with her soldiers. Before long, slaves had begun to arrive to work the fields surrounding their home, the crops produced always handed over to Naraku, and over time Kagome had watched her father become a cruel slave master, no better than those guilty of killing her mother.

Now he regarded her coolly, and she returned the gesture, both eyeing one another warily before Kagome sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "Why don't you just tell me what is really going on?"

He waved her comment away with a flick of his hand. "It's nothing that concerns you."

Her eyes flared in indignation. "That's always your answer."

"Because that's always the truth."

Kagome sighed in frustration and glanced out the window as the storm poured rain onto the ground, turning all the dirt into mud. The fields were going to be a mess to work tomorrow.

"How many?" She finally asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"How many slaves are arriving today?"

By the look on Mr. Higurashi's face, Kagome knew she had hit the nail square on the head. He knew she hated slavery, and as such sent her away whenever new slaves arrived. One of the few attempts he made at being sensitive to her feelings. But she refused to be put out of the way this time.

"Two," he replied after a long silence.

"Only two?' Her voice was bitter as she chuckled. "I thought you were more the t type to buy in large numbers."

"These two are rebellious, and no other master would take them. But I promised I would break them of their natures before long."

Kagome sighed dejectedly, her dark eyes clouding over in pain. "Why, father? Why do you have to support this? You know it's wrong…" Her voice sounded tired, even to her ears, reminding Kagome of how long she had been fighting this battle with him.

"It's the only way we survive," he reminded her, and she looked at the ground for several minutes, knowing full well that if it hadn't been for his allegiance to Naraku that day, they would both be in chains as well.

"Maybe I would rather be a slave, or dead, than support that monster," she whispered in reply, and his head shot up.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," her voice was laced with venom as she gathered her courage. "Mama would have never approved of this, and you know it. Every day you oversee the slaves, you betray her."

"Silence!"

They both stared at one another fiercely, neither willing to back down. Kagome knew it was like driving a knife into his heart every time she mentioned his wife, but she didn't care. He deserved every minute of pain she gave him, considering what he did to the poor people under his command.

It was the sound of a horse's hooves that finally broke the moment, forcing them to look away as they both glanced out the window to see a wagon pulling up to the front of the mansion, the driver and the two occupants looking positively soaked. Knowing who they were, and why they had come, Kagome returned her attention to her father. "You will not hide me away this time, father. I will welcome them, just like you, and let them know that in me they will find some form of kindness."

He seemed suddenly tired. "Kagome, this is no place for you."

"If you are going to insist on having slaves in my home, then it involves me, papa," she retorted, straightening her gown and smoothing her hair. "Now, unless you intend to keep them waiting in the rain forever, I suggest you get up and open the door."

She turned and swept out of the room quickly, before he could come up with a reason to keep her away. Why she was being so insistent on watching as two more slaves came to her home, Kagome would never know, but for some reason she felt that it was important she do so. She wanted to comfort them, whoever they were…to make their lives even a little less painful.

Her father came out of his study a few minutes later, staring at her briefly before opening the main door to reveal an elderly gentleman who was sopping wet and shivering from the cold, behind him two men who Kagome couldn't quite make out in the dark of the unlit hallway as the candles were extinguished by a gust of wind from outside.

"Are these the two men I am expecting?" Her father asked in his usual authoritative voice, and the man nodded, water dripping down his forehead as he did so.

"They are, my lord, just like you requested. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like my pay and I'll be on my way. It's a terrible storm, and I'd like to get home to my wife and dry off."

Her father was about to pay the man when Kagome made her appearance, her head held high in pride, a kind smile on her face. "Nonsense, father, the man should stay tonight at our house as a guest." She looked at him, taking in his appearance, from his shaggy, patched clothing to his raggedy hair, tinged with gray. "I couldn't in good conscience send you back out into the storm, sir."

He seemed surprised by the offer, but nodded his head. "Why, thank you, miss. You are too kind, and I would be eternally grateful if I could dry off and rest a bit."

"Of course," Kagome replied, motioning toward the kitchen, "If you just go in there, our cook will fix you something warm to eat, and then you can go up to a guestroom and change."

The man could clearly hardly believe his luck as he nodded and scurried past her into the kitchen before she could change her mind. Kagome just smiled after him, ignoring the look she was currently receiving from her father. She knew how much he hated it when she interfered in his affairs.

It was then that she remembered there were still two men standing on the porch, looking just as wet and cold as the driver of the wagon had. Stepping forward slightly, she observed them more closely, noting that one was clearly not a human because of the dog ears atop his head and the glowing black diamond around his neck, meaning he was under the submission of black magic. His cold amber eyes regarded her with hate, and Kagome resisted the urge to shiver. She had never been looked at that way before, but then, her father also prevented her from ever associating with the slaves, except for Sango, her maid.

In reality, her life was very lonely and isolated.

And yet in that moment she wasn't entirely ungrateful for that. She didn't think she could survive if all the slaves gave her such looks.

"Where are my manners," she commented aloud, trying to ignore the strange demon-man's penetrating gaze as she smiled at the other, clearly human, companion, with his black hair and somewhat kind eyes. "You two probably want some warm soup and a bath to clean up, right?"

They looked at each other for a split second before regarding her again as though she had sprouted horns, and her father stepped up with a frown on his face. "That's enough, Kagome; I think they will be just fine going out to the slave quarters."

But Kagome shook her head, knowing, at the very least, how drafty and cold the slave quarters were, with their ramshackle walls and leaky roofs. She wouldn't send these already chilled men out to catch pneumonia. "Nonsense, for tonight they can stay in the house. And if that displeases you father," she glared at him pointedly, "Then you don't have to speak to either them or myself for the rest of the evening."

Her eyes glowed with triumph as she felt she had won the battle, but then was surprised when the demon shook his head, his glare still in place.

"We don't want your pity, woman," he hissed, and Kagome felt something fall in her gut. There was such contempt in his voice. Surely he didn't think she agreed with slavery? Not after offering to help him?

"It's not my pity I offer to you," she replied, somehow managing to hide the quaver in her voice, "But my hospitality."

"And I say again, we don't want it." His amber eyes flashed, and Kagome lowered her eyes, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment as her father looked on with a slight amount of superiority, now that he felt his daughter had been put in her place.

"If that is your wish," she muttered, and turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on her arm, and she turned to see her father giving her a meaningful stare.

"Don't retire yet, Kagome, I want to speak with you."

That brought her back to life, and Kagome looked up, her own eyes flashing in anger, her cheeks flushed, both from embarrassment and frustration. She knew very well what he wanted to say. He wanted to gloat, and tell her he hoped she'd learned her lesson about helping slaves. "Whatever you have to say to me," she replied coldly, "Can wait until morning. I've lost my appetite for dinner and conversation."

She glanced once more at the two men still standing in the doorway, the black haired youth looking slightly surprised, but the demon-man with silver hair still giving her that hateful stare, before turning and gracefully ascending the stairs, only once she was out of sight allowing the shiver to pass through her body. Those amber eyes, she knew, would haunt her for many days to come.

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

Kagome whirled around to see her maid, Sango, standing just outside the door to her bedroom, a concerned look on her face.

"Oh Sango," tears came to her eyes, and Kagome found herself collapsing against her longtime friend, who just put her arms around her and let her weep silently.

They had been friends long before the revolution with Naraku. Sango was also the daughter of a noble family but, unlike Kagome's father, both her parents, and her younger brother, were killed when their home was attacked, and Sango had refused to ally herself with Naraku. It had only been after much pleading that the woman had been spared a harsh life and instead sent to live with Kagome.

Finally, after several minutes Kagome pulled away, her eyes red, and Sango gave her a steady, questioning look. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Stepping into her room and sitting down on her large, four poster bed, Kagome sighed and looked at her friend, who sat down beside her. "Father just paid for two more slaves today."

Sango sighed. "You would think he has enough by now to produce more than enough crops."

"It isn't just about the crops any more, Sango; he's become so immersed in this world he's no longer the man my mother married…or the father I knew as a child."

"But is that all that's bothering you? You were never this sad before when new slaves arrived."

"That's because I never met them face to face before. God, Sango," Kagome looked away, trying to block out the image of those cold amber eyes. "One of them looked at me with so much hate; you would think I was responsible for his current condition."

"Kagome," Sango sighed, "All slaves are going to blame anyone who is not a slave, because it means they are allies of Naraku."

"But I'm not!" Kagome shouted but then spoke softer. "It's not my fault my father aligned himself with Naraku when I was only nine. He would have stopped me if I'd tried to rebel, anyway. At least with you, your parents were already dead, so they couldn't stop you from doing what you wanted."

"I don't blame you, Kagome," Sango assured her, "In fact, if it weren't for you, I would probably be out in the fields in chains every day. I still don't know how you negotiated for me to become your maid."

"By throwing myself at my fathers feet and begging," Kagome replied, recalling the day, only a month after her mothers death, when Kagome had seen Sango passing by on the road to another master's home. She had literally fallen to the floor in tears, begging her father to give her the money to buy Sango and, in the end, he had relented. It was one of the few things he had done for her in her young life.

"Either way, you saved me, and I know you would save hundreds more if you could."

"But that doesn't matter." Kagome was shaking her head, her voice suddenly monotone. "I've never talked with any of father's slaves before on a personal level. Only when I go to help them in groups. Do they all look at me the way that one does when my back is turned? Do they all assume I am like my father, and approve of this? Do they all think it is only pity I have to offer them?"

"No," Sango hastily moved to assure her friend. "I talk to them often, and they have nothing but kind things to say about you. Give these two new men time, Kagome; they'll come to understand that you are not like your father at all."

Kagome shook her head again. "But that's not enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to do more."

Sango sighed, having had this discussion many times before. "How?"

"By actually going to talk with all the slaves more than I do, and letting them know that I am their friend. Maybe I can even try to bring them food once in a while."

"Kagome, they don't want your pity."

"I'm not offering them my pity!" Kagome snapped back, angry that it was the second time she had heard that phrase in the same evening. "I'm offering them my help!"

Seeing her determined face, Sango sighed and nodded her head. "Alright, but if you're going to do this, I'll need to help you. You'll have to do it secretly, because you know your father won't approve."

"I know," Kagome looked away, out the window in the direction of the fields. At the edge, she could just barely make out a line of huts, which were the slave's quarters. She didn't care what her father thought; she had to do something. What she didn't realize, however, was that soon she would be asked to do more than she was ready for. If only she could have known in that moment that fate had dropped an entire revolution into her lap with the arrival of the silver-haired hanyou, Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes:** Wow, this story has gotten a really positive response, thanks so much, everyone. It makes me feel really good. And in case any of you are wondering why I'm updating this story and not my other two, it's because yesterday I had shoulder surgery, and I can't type very well, and I already had this chapter typed up. So don't worry, the other two will be updated shortly. That's all I've got to say for now. Enjoy chapter two!

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Two

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

The quarters provided for the slaves were just as marginal as he'd ever seen, and Inuyasha felt the urge to punch something as he settled in for yet another night on a broken down, rock hard cot pushed up against a creaky wall, so unstable he was sure at any moment it would just collapse all together. 

Each hut consisted of four simple walls that were thin enough to allow every noise from the raging storm to pass through as though there were no shelter at all, a small hearth without a fire was in the corner, and four cots provided for each slave pushed up against each wall. The hanyou was anything but thrilled about meeting his newest bunkmates (how many people had he met in the past seven years?), but at the same time knew it was his best chance to plant the seed of revolt among the slaves of this particular home.

So he would tolerate them, expecting that they would be just as ridiculously obedient as every other slave he'd ever met; quiet and reserved, and without any sort of will to do anything beyond what their master commanded. Keh…the fools. He'd soon change that, or die trying.

Inuyasha and Miroku had barely settled in, each on one of the empty cots and desperately trying to get comfortable, when the flap that was supposed to be a door was pushed aside and two people walked in, only looking mildly surprised to see two strangers in their hut. Initially Inuyasha just ignored them as he instead chose to run his fingers gently over his scarred wrists, seeing that he had been right in his suspicions that the skin would be blotched, bruised, and scabbed for a long time.

Finally, when he heard Miroku cough lightly to try and get his attention, the hanyou decided to at least try and be tolerably social as he raised his eyes to greet his bunkmates.

They were both demons, made obvious by their non-human features and the fact that they both wore black diamonds. One appeared to be a young man about the same age as he and Miroku, with long, athletic legs and a ponytail pulled back by a headband of what looked like animal hide. His ears were pointed, and the tail of a wolf extended behind him.

Inuyasha groaned. All he needed was a wolf in his hut. They were known to be stubborn, arrogant, and very loud in their opinions. Just what he didn't need.

He had to physically crane his neck down to see the other slave, who looked to be nothing more than a little boy in black pants and a surprisingly clean green shirt. He wondered how the kid kept his clothes looking so nice as he noticed the pointed ears, flaming red hair, and bushy tail that marked him as a fox demon.

They weren't his favorite kind of demon either, though more tolerable than the wolves, to be sure. Mostly he just didn't like the fact that foxes were crafty, sneaky, and always playing tricks. He hoped this kid didn't get any weird ideas in his head.

"So you're the new arrivals Myouga mentioned were coming," the young wolf man said, his voice not unkind, but not exactly welcoming either. He placed his strong hands solidly on his hips, planting his feet in an open, firm stance as his chin went up proudly. "Who are you then?"

The hanyou grunted at the obvious attempt to assert authority. He wouldn't fall for that, and kept this voice neutral. "My name is Inuyasha, and this is Miroku."

The man shifted his clear blue eyes in the direction of Miroku momentarily before nodding, indicating his recognition of them both. "My name's Kouga, and this is Shippou." He paused and sniffed the air before smirking slightly. "You're a hanyou, aren't you?"

Inuyasha tensed at the way he said hanyou. He'd known it was coming eventually. Diamond shards or not, wolf demons still had a better sense of smell than most. But it was still a sore subject.

"So what if I am?" He challenged sharply.

Kouga just shrugged, his smirk still in place, and glanced at Miroku with another sniff. "You're human enough."

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment since I'm not in the mood to deal with an insult," Miroku replied in his usual kind voice. He always did get along with others much easier than Inuyasha. "Though I will insist that I'm not entirely helpless. I was training to be a monk before Naraku came, and learned much about taming and wielding spiritual powers." He grinned. "And since I appear to be the only human in this room, I'm telling you that so no one gets the idea that they can just pick on the poor guy with no super strength."

Kouga chuckled lightly at that, clearly already warming to Miroku, like most people did. He was nearly impossible to dislike, Inuyasha had decided, since he rarely created any enemies or rivals.

Still feeling slightly unsettled though by the wolf's blatant comment about his mixed blood, Inuyasha felt the need to assert his own intelligence as he locked gazes with the other man. "You're a wolf demon, I take it?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Well, I guess the mutt has a brain after all." Inuyasha growled, and the other man just laughed lightly before sobering and nodding his head. "Yes, I'm a wolf demon. In fact, I was once prince of the wolf tribes, before Naraku attacked us. He massacred nearly my entire pack, and those of us who survived were caught and made slaves with these damnable jewels."

Inuyasha nodded, hearing a story that had become familiar. It changed slightly with each person he talked to, but generally speaking, everyone had the same story. They had lived normal lives, they were princes, and they were noblemen, before Naraku came. And then it all changed. Humans didn't stand a chance, and demons were forced into submission with the black diamonds, so full of negative energy that only someone with a pure heart could remove them. As of yet, Inuyasha had not met someone like that, and he figured it was unlikely he ever would.

"And what kind of demon are you?" Inuyasha asked, indicating the boy with a shrug of his shoulder even though he already knew the answer.

The boy, called Shippou, puffed out his chest slightly in a way that made Inuyasha almost want to smile. He wasn't exactly fond of children, but at the same time he always admired the fact that they seemed to have more courage and fortitude than most adults. "I'm a fox demon. My parents were killed while I was away one day, and I was just picked up off the road."

"And how old are you, kid?"

"I'm no kid!" The boy did nothing for his argument by allowing his voice to rise into a high falsetto in his anger. "I'm a man by now; I'm almost ten years old!" He tapped his chest twice to accent his point.

"Keh, ten is still young," Inuyasha replied gruffly, succeeding in making Shippou look like an infuriated little ball of red fur.

Miroku, used to the way Inuyasha interacted with people, simply sighed and turned over to lie on his back, closing his eyes and simply listening to the sound of the rainstorm assaulting the ramshackle roof of the hut, the sound somewhat soothing, as he spoke. "So how long have you two been here then?"

Kouga opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by the sound of a gentle knock on one of the walls by the door. He turned and sniffed the air once before nodding, and Inuyasha caught a scent that was distinctly female as the wolf demon told the visitor to come in.

A young woman appeared, clutching a small towel to her waist to protect it from the rain. Her face was round and kind, her figure shapely and accented by a dress of pastel colors, and she had long brown hair that fell clear to her waist. As though sensing the presence of a woman, Miroku opened his eyes and sat up straight, managing simply to gawk in a very rude manner, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his stupid behavior.

"Sango," Kouga referred to the woman by her first name, showing they were friends, almost the moment she entered the hut. Placing a hand on her arm, his eyes narrowed in concern. "What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be out here unless instructed to."

The young woman looked down, obviously a little nervous, before returning her chocolate eyes to the wolf man. "I was instructed to, just not by the master," she whispered, and held out the towel, which Inuyasha could now clearly see held something.

"What is it?" Kouga asked as he sniffed and took the towel from the woman, motioning for her to sit down on one of the empty cots.

Nodding towards the towel before sighing with an unbidden amount of fatigue, the woman gratefully sat down, the cot squeaking and groaning under her weight. "Bread from the kitchen, freshly baked. Kagome wanted Shippou to have something extra besides what was provided for dinner."

The kitsune jumped up in excitement, his eyes practically glowing with delight. "It's a present from Kagome? Oh, she always sends me food!" He scrambled over and took the small towel, unrolling it to find several small rolls tucked away, and immediately stuffed one into his mouth before handing another to Kouga, who smiled and accepted the offer.

"Thanks kid," he said kindly before turning back to look at Sango. "Kagome really shouldn't keep doing this. She could get into so much trouble."

"She doesn't care," Sango replied, recalling her conversation from earlier with her friend. "In fact, she plans to come down here herself more often."

Kouga opened his eyes wide in surprise. "What? How could she possibly pull that off? Her father would suspect her of something!" There was actual concern in his voice, and Inuyasha found his interest was piqued, albeit slightly.

"But what's the worst he can do to her?" Sango retorted. "He wouldn't enslave his own daughter."

"Hn, I wouldn't put it passed that bastard," Kouga retorted, crossing his arms. "And the last thing we need is someone like Kagome suffering."

They would have continued arguing had it not been for Inuyasha clearing his throat, causing Sango to notice both he and the gawking man with black hair for the first time. She met the man's eyes and blushed as she recognized the desire in their dark depths. It wasn't the first time a man had looked at her like that, and yet, for some reason, it was the first time she'd actually blushed and felt her own gut react.

"Are these the new arrivals?" she asked, forcefully looking away as Kouga nodded. She smiled in welcome. "I guess it's not exactly a happy occasion to be brought here, but all the same, welcome."

Inuyasha grunted. "Keh, save your breath woman, I don't intend to stay here long."

Blinking in surprise, Sango found herself slightly taken aback. She'd though she had sounded nice. "Why is that? Do you know how to escape?" She couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice. "Do tell, if you do."

The hanyou stretched his neck, deciding not to go into detail yet about his plans to start a revolt. And besides, the way she was looking at and speaking to him, as though she thought him ridiculous, meant he wasn't inclined to include her in his plans ever. Women were all so complicated.

"It's not an escape plan, per say…I just don't plan on staying very long."

Sango shrugged. "Whatever you say." She suddenly seemed to think of something as she recalled Kagome's upset from earlier, and the silver-haired man and his currently careless and cold attitude. "Are you the one who upset Kagome so much earlier this evening?"

"I don't know a Kagome," Inuyasha replied in a voice that said 'I-don't-care', though the name did sound vaguely familiar. And he had no doubt he had offended her, whoever she was…he offended everyone just by being in a room.

Sango felt her suspicions confirmed, and pressed the matter a little further for her friend's sake. Kagome had been so upset, and disturbed. "Then do you at least remember a girl who offered you food and an evening in the mansion to dry off and warm up?"

The image of that girl in the dark blue dress with her long ebony hair and dark eyes came to mind, and Inuyasha groaned. "You mean the bitch who offered me her pity? Why the hell should I care if I offended her?"

Suddenly a half-eaten roll connected with his head, and Inuyasha glanced down to see a fuming Shippou. "Don't call Kagome a bitch, baka! She's the kindest person I know!"

"Keh, she's not much of a kind person if she owns slaves and has pledged her loyalty to Naraku, kid." He was trying desperately not to be at all disturbed by the way Shippou was looking at him…as though he were the meanest creature on the face of the earth.

"Her father pledged his loyalty when she was only nine years old, and ever since she's been stuck in a situation she has no control over," Sango replied, somewhat irritated. Obviously this was the man. He was certainly rude enough.

"Say what you want," Inuyasha spat back, ignoring the woman's icy stare, "But I know that anyone who is not a slave is arrogant and selfish and only interested in saving their own hides."

Sango shook her head as she rose to her feet, not in the mood to hear her best friend badgered and insulted in such a way. "And if you really believe that, then there is no hope of you surviving this world." She pinned Inuyasha with a harsh glare. "I suggest you take your allies where you can get them."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her eyes were actually kind of frightening if he chose to think about it.

"Just that I think you'll find Kagome's presence here a blessing."

Kouga nodded. "It's true; she always keeps her father from being too harsh with the slaves when she's around. Granted, Mr. Higurashi keeps his daughter practically locked up in that mansion most of the time, not wanting her to interfere, but she still does her best to help when she can. Like with Shippou."

"She's the reason I'm here," the kitsune piped up with a happy nod.

"Oh lucky you," Inuyasha grumbled, but everyone ignored him.

"What do you mean by that, Shippou?" It was Miroku who spoke, for the first time since Sango had arrived. She found his voice pleasantly…attractive.

The kitsune frowned and played with another roll, picking off pieces and rolling them between his fingers. "I was going to be sent to one of those mines where they need little kids, but Kagome saw me passing by and saved me by offering a lot of money to the guy taking me to the mine. He wasn't going to give me up, but she payed him more than twice what the miners had bought me for, so the guy selfishly gave me up." He beamed. "She saved my life."

"She did the same for me," Sango added, recalling the way Kagome had thrown herself at her father's feet and begged him to give her the money needed to save Sango.

Still, inspite of their soft looks and loving voices, Inuyasha closed his ears to what he was hearing. It just wasn't possible for someone like her to be kind. He'd learned to not trust people over the past seven years, and he had no intention of breaking that habit now, just because a few wimpy demons and a woman said so. He would still proceed with his plan, and Kagome would fall along with her father.

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

The thunderstorm passed in the middle of the night, and the rains cleared by early the next morning, leaving behind a shockingly fresh, clean scent in the air, the earth refreshed and replenished as it dried in the sun that appeared through the clouds around midday. Not wanting to miss the potential for profit, Mr. Higurashi ordered all the slaves out to work in the fields as soon as it was determined the ground wasn't too muddy, sowing and harvesting all kinds of crops from rice to wheat and barley. 

It was hard work, but everyone was at least grateful for the beautiful day after such a horrendous night.

Like all plantations, Inuyasha and Miroku quickly learned that being new did not spare you from taking part in the work as they were ushered out of their huts early in the morning after they'd finished a meager breakfast. In fact, one could argue they were given the hardest task of all: taking a hoe to the dirt to prepare it for the seeds that would follow.

They all worked alone, in silence, the only noises being that of the tools turning over the dirt, and even though they were surrounded by dozens of other slaves taking water back and forth or planting seeds, no one spoke, and everyone felt very isolated. But feeling isolated was better than being whipped for speaking.

His body had long ago become accustomed to hard work, and Inuyasha attacked his assigned task with a passion, using it as a means of getting rid of his excess frustration. He was so tired of doing what others told him to, knowing he was considered no better than property. It was no way for a prince to live. It was no way for anyone to live.

Grunting, he imagined that in the dirt he could see Naraku's face, and each time he brought the hoe down he felt a slight tingle down his spine. Some day soon, he promised, it would all be over.

About halfway through the day Inuyasha began hearing the people around him murmur excitedly about something, and the hanyou couldn't help but stop what he was doing to look around and see what was going on. A growl in his stomach had him hoping that lunch was being brought out early.

Reaching out, he grabbed the arm of a young man toting a bucket of water with the ladle of a gourd protruding from one side. He stopped and nervously looked up, as though expecting to be punished for momentarily halting his duties.

Inuyasha ignored the look and nodded towards a group of muttering slaves to his right. "What's up?"

The young man lost his nervous expresson and instead began to look very excited. "Miss Kagome is here, with water and food for everyone almost two hours earlier than we usually get our lunch. She's coming around to give us all our fair share."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted. Did everyone worship this woman, or what? They treated her like she was some kind of savior, when in fact she was the daughter of the very man who enslaved them!

Well, he decided, at least he'd eventually be getting some food out of the situation, like he'd originally hoped.

Inuyasha released the man's arm and went back to working, ignoring the fact that everyone, including Miroku, had stopped what they were doing for a few minutes to go and get their water and food. Ignoring his own growling stomach, he hacked even more fiercely at the dirt, wishing he could be anywhere but where he was.

He knew if he didn't go get food, Kagome may very likely pass him by. He knew that it would be a great inconvenience for some other slave to bring him his food if she did remember him. But Inuyasha refused to go groveling to the young woman everyone else was so enamored with. She was a slave master's daughter, nothing more, and he was determined to hate her as much as he'd hated every other spoiled woman and man that had betrayed their countrymen for the easy road in life.

So what if everyone else thought he was being stubborn and difficult? He frankly didn't give a damn…he never had.

After a while of working in silence, completely alone as all the other slaves were no doubt off enjoying their afternoon meal, Inuyasha's sharp ears caught the sound of footsteps approaching him, and his nose was filled with the scent of vanilla and spice. No slave could smell like that, which could mean only one thing…

"Would you like some food?"

He groaned in annoyance at the familiar feminine voice, recognizing it as the one belonging to the woman they called Kagome. Not even bothering to stop what he was doing, he shrugged his shoulders. "If I had wanted anything, I would have gone to get it myself."

He heard her feet as she scuffed her toes in the dirt. "Oh…well I just thought that maybe you didn't know there was food and water." There was hope in her voice, something Inuyasha had no patience for. He wasn't interested in being friends with this woman, and the sooner she understood that, the better off they would both be.

"Keh, what do you think I am, stupid?" His voice was harsh and purposefully cruel. "I could smell the food long before any of these idiots knew you were coming, woman. I just don't want anything."

There was a long silence that followed, but Inuyasha knew she was still there because he hadn't heard her walk away. She was certainly persistent; he had to admit that. With a sigh of frustration, he slammed the hoe into the dirt and whirled around, his silver hair flying and his amber eyes fuming.

"What do you want, wench?" He said it before he could stop himself, and it was only after the words left his mouth that he really saw her, standing there in a simple mint green gown, her hands holding a small pitcher of water and a plate displaying a generous helping of meat and bread. Her eyes were wide with surprise at his outburst, giving him a better look at their innocent, doe-like appearance, and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice their gleam of intelligence. Her ebony hair was pulled back in a ponytail, giving him a clear view of her face, which was shaped something like a heart, and her full lips were currently pursed in a frown.

Damn it, he swore inwardly even as he had to admit that she was rather beautiful. Probably one of the more beautiful women he had ever seen in his life.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked finally in a simple tone, though Inuyasha could smell her nervousness and hear the slight waver in her voice.

"Keh, why do you think, wench?" He was honestly getting a little unnerved by the fact that she wasn't averting her eyes like most women (and men, for that matter) did after he gave them one of his trademark glares.

She just shrugged. "I honestly have no idea."

"That I find hard to believe, unless there really is just air between your ears, like most women I know."

Her eyes hardened at that, and Inuyasha saw a flicker of the fire he had witnessed the night before when she had snapped at her father. "I'm not stupid," she hissed. "In fact it's because I'm not a fool that I don't understand. All I've done is try to help you and you act like I'm no better than my father."

"Because you aren't!" He snapped back, but she didn't even flinch at his temper, which surprised him.

"Assume what you want about me," she stated plainly, her voice as hard and cold as ice, the warmth and hope from earlier completely gone. "But just remember that you're not the only one who has suffered since Naraku took over."

"Keh, and what is that supposed to mean?" He hadn't meant to ask the question, but Inuyasha found himself suddenly intrigued by what she meant. The gods only knew why.

She blinked several times, clearly surprised he'd even bothered to show an interest in their conversation, but finally shook her head. "That's for me to know. I don't know you well enough to tell you anything."

That fueled his already boiling anger. Where did she get off preaching about pain and suffering, and then give him a response like that when he asked what she meant? "You are a spoiled little brat, you know that? And you know nothing about anything! You're no different than any of the other women I've met!"

"Well that's probably the most intelligent thing you've said since I met you," she replied, and he growled in response. "Or at least, it's certainly the most you've said." She just ignored his growling and set the food and water on the ground, to which he raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing now?"

"Leaving this for you. You'll be hungry eventually." She rose back up to her full height, though the top of her head barely reached his shoulders, and stared at him for a few seconds before turning around.

"I told you I didn't want this, wench!" He hollered after her, feeling very unsettled and not liking the feeing one bit.

She stopped momentarily and glanced over her shoulder, her expression neutral. "And as you can see, I don't give a damn what you said."

That left him speechless. Not only was he used to women cowering in fear at his temper, but he had also never heard a young woman of her standing curse before. It was, actually, kind of refreshing. He shook his head violently to clear it of the thought. Kagome Higurashi was not refreshing; she was annoying and self-centered, just like every other woman he had ever worked for in the past seven years. She didn't care about anyone but herself, and she was loyal to Naraku.

"How about I just kick this pitcher over? Then you're precious water will go to waste!"

Kagome turned back around and looked at him as though he were a complete idiot, which made him feel very uncomfortable. "It's your loss," she finally stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

Inuyasha was feeling more and more exasperated. Why wasn't she screaming and yelling like most women did? Why wasn't she acting like normal people? Why was she making him feel so…uncomfortable? "Keh," he finally replied for lack of anything better to say, and she smiled haughtily.

"Yes, you've said that already."

He growled again. "What did you say, bitch?"

"Hey!" Her eyes flared again, and she turned around and stomped back in his direction, instantly closing the gap so that she was standing right in front of him. "The name's Kagome."

"I'll call you whatever I want, wench!"

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed onto several locks of his silver hair, pulling him close. He nearly howled in pain, but she didn't seem to care at all.

"The name's Kagome," she hissed dangerously, "Not bitch, not wench, and not woman. Got it?"

"Whatever," he grumbled back, but she just pulled harder, and he winced.

"I've lived with my father long enough that your temper and your growling and your glares don't intimidate me in the least. Now say it with me: K-a-g-o-m-e."

They glared at each other for a few seconds, amber meeting dark brown, before Inuyasha finally relented and whispered, "Fine…Kagome."

She released his hair and proceeded to poke him in the chest. "That's right, and don't you forget it."

In the process of poking him, her fingers grazed the black diamond on his chest, and for an instant the jewel crackled with white hot negative energy, before calming down. They both stared at it for a moment before Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and turned around, walking away.

"Eat the food," she called over her shoulder, "Or give it to someone else, I don't care. Just don't let it go to waste."

And then she was gone, but Inuyasha stared after her for several minutes, glancing from the direction she had disappeared to the jewel, and back again. What had just happened? When she had touched it, for a brief instant Inuyasha had felt free like he hadn't felt since before Naraku had enslaved him seven years ago. What had she just done?

Turning around, he picked up the hoe once more, and was shocked at how light it felt. Taking a few practice swings, the hanyou suddenly found himself pounding the tool nearly a foot into the ground with each stroke, and had to back off somewhat to finish the job without ruining the dirt.

Blinking in shock, he just stared at the ground for several minutes, unsure of what do to, and trying to decide if any of it was really happening, or if it was all in his head. It couldn't be, he insisted to himself, and yet there was no denying the fact that he felt like he had some of his old demon-like strength back. Not all of it, but some.

Glancing down at the jewel around his neck, he saw the very tip flicker pink for an instant, and that was when he realized what had happened. His jaw nearly dropped to the ground, and he once again looked up to where Kagome had been standing, now only the food present as a reminder of what she had done.

Kagome Higurashi, in the second when she'd touched it, had started to purify the black magic within the diamond shard.

"_I suggest you take your allies where you can find them." _

Sango's words from the night before returned to play over and over in his mind, and Inuyasha furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to block out what his logic was telling him to be true. If Kagome Higurashi could purify the black diamond around his neck, then she had the purest soul of anyone he had ever met, which meant she couldn't be a cruel slave owner like he had so ardently believed.

But then again that would mean that she was his friend, and he simply refused to believe that.

"Keh," he grunted, picking up the hoe again and feeling the jewel starting to take over once more, his super strength vaporizing into thin air. And as his strength vanished, his anger returned, reminding him of how much he hated his life.

Kagome was no ally of his; she was the enemy. Inuyasha smacked the earth again with his hoe and grunted. He just had to keep telling himself that so he would continue to believe it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for your response to this story! As always, it's a dream come true for me to see such support. And thank you as well for all your good thoughts and kind words regarding my surgery. It went well, although it took an hour longer then expected, so I was slow to wake up, but beyond that it all went as planned, and now I just have to deal with the pain that comes with recovery for the next two weeks, followed by four more weeks in a brace, and then four months of physical therapy. Not exactly my first choice for how to spend my summer vacation, but oh well, we can't control fate, right?

The reason I keep updating this story and not the others is because I had already typed up the first three chapters as rough drafts before my surgery, whereas the other two stories I have not yet. I just don't have the energy yet to work on a completely new chapter, so bear with me. I haven't abandoned them, and an update will be coming shortly, I promise.

This chapter begins to set the stage for the main theme of the story (if you already didn't know), and we meet yet another familiar face. I would love, by the way, some suggestions for the names of Kagome's mother and father. The way I see it, I'm so horrible with Japanese names that I figured I could just get advice from you!

And finally, several of you have asked exactly what the setting is for this story. I'm picturing it as kind of the south in times of slavery, with an influence of French revolution. But at the same time, Inuyasha is wearing his usual red haori…I just couldn't help myself on that one. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Three

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

Kagome observed the man with the silver hair and amber eyes as silently and subtly as she could for the next few weeks, trying to avoid any and all contact other than to offer the food she had started bringing to the slaves every day during their work. The hardworking men and women seemed very appreciative of her efforts, and some had even gone so far as to try and earn her trust and her friendship, including the man called Miroku who seemed kind and wise…but even Kagome knew there was only one person she wished she could talk to more. 

Every day she brought him his food in the hope that finally he would open up to her, or smile, or even soften his harsh features just a little. Every day she'd start fresh and force her brain to forget the cruel things he said the day before. And every day produced the same frustrating routine as he would refuse to eat the food, argue with her, call her names until she rose to the bait and fought back, and then only eat the food once she put it on the ground and left.

He was puzzling, to say the least, and the more she observed, the more confused she became. But she also became more and more determined to understand his nature…to understand what drove him to be the way he was.

He was cold toward everyone who came near him save for Miroku, and she had long since deduced that the two must be longtime friends since he only spoke to the black haired man, and in turn Miroku seemed to be the only one with any tolerance for his unruly and arrogant temper. Kagome knew she could be tolerant too…she could accept everything about him, if he'd just give her the chance.

And what frustrated her more than anything was the fact that her heart and her mind refused to let that desire go.

One afternoon as she was sitting up in her room reading a book on the small window seat cushions next to her bed, she noticed him walking toward the well for a drink. He was wearing the red pants he had arrived in, though his matching red coat and white undershirt were missing, displaying for all to see the rippling muscles on his slender body.

Not having had much contact with men other than her father, Kagome was intrigued, and found herself watching him as though he were the most fascinating creature in the world. She observed the way his arm easily lifted the gourd out of the well, the way his biceps contracted as he brought it to his lips to drink, and she found her own tongue going dry and thirsty.

She couldn't have looked away even if she'd wanted to, and the thought caused a fierce blush to stain her cheeks. Cruel or not, he was beyond handsome, and Kagome could no sooner deny that then she could deny the fact that she hated the way her body reacted to his presence.

Whatever fate intended by what happened next, Kagome wasn't sure, but for some reason the silver-haired man happened to look up at that moment, water running down his chin, the gourd in his left hand, and without warning he met her gaze intently. For a time they just stared at one another, and Kagome had the distinct feeling he was trying to figure something out, but then the blank expression on his face was replaced with a scowl, his amber eyes once more flaring dangerously.

Shivering, Kagome looked away, unable to bear someone looking at her like that for long. What had made him so hard and cold, anyway? What kind of life had he known? And why did she care so much about a man who was practically a stranger?

When she glanced back once more, he was gone.

"Kagome?"

Startled, Kagome jumped slightly and dropped the book in her hands as she turned around to find Sango standing in the doorway, gazing at her with a curious expression. The novel crunched against the floor as it fell face down, the pages within crinking in protest, and Kagome couldn't help but wince slightly at the sound.

"Yes?" She tried to sound natural, but her voice was somewhat tight even as she folded her hands neatly in her lap, pretending as though the book had never been in her hands and she had not just jumped nearly two feet in the air.

Her friend was clearly not fooled by her act, because Sango took a few more steps into the room and folded her arms, giving Kagome one of her all-knowing stares. "What's wrong?"

With a sigh, Kagome returned her gaze to the well, now sitting alone in the middle of the back courtyard, framed by garden flowers. She really wished the man would come back…even if it was just to walk by on his way to a different location.

"What do you know of that new man?" She found herself asking without thinking.

"What?" Sango did nothing to hide the surprise in her voice.

Kagome turned to look her friend square in the face as she repeated herself. "What do you know about the new man, or demon, or whatever he is, with the silver hair and amber eyes?"

Sango sighed and moved to her friend's side, leaning against the wall casually, very unlike how a slave was supposed to act in the presence of a master or mistress. But their relationship had never been that way, and it never would be. Kagome would not stand for it and, in all honesty, neither would Sango. They were equals. "Why would you ask me?"

Kagome shrugged. "Because you sleep out in the servants quarters, and I know you talk to them at night."

Knowing she was caught, Sango sighed again and met Kagome's gaze. "What do you want to know?"

She decided to start with the basics. "What's his name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tested the new name on her lips, marveling at the strange meaning behind it, picturing the ears on top of his head. "Dog demon?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me why he's called that because I have no idea." She chuckled. "I certainly didn't name him."

Kagome grinned at her friend before glancing back at the window…towards the vacant well. "Does he have a last name?"

"Probably, but he hasn't told anyone."

"So…he's not very social then?" Sango gave her friend a strange look, and Kagome blushed slightly, realizing how it must sound for her to be asking about a slave that way. But she wanted to know, so she wouldn't stop now. She tipped her chin slightly higher to show she wasn't backing down, and watched Sango frown before looking away and answering the question.

"Not really; he pretty much keeps to himself. Miroku is the only one who can ever get a reaction out of him. Well," she smiled to herself, "He and Kouga, but then, all Kouga gets is an argument. The two don't get along very well."

Kagome found that surprising since Kouga was the type to get along with everyone. "Why?"

"I don't know; different personalities, I guess." Sango didn't look like she particularly cared, which meant she probably could have found out if she wanted to, but chose not to.

Kagome nodded and was silent for a minute, thinking about her next question carefully before asking it. "Sango, can you tell me why he continues to hate me so much?"

That caught her attention. "Why do you think he hates you?"

Looking down at her hands, Kagome blushed and recalled the intensity of his stare. The way it sent chills down his spine. The way her knees wanted to buckle every time their eyes locked and he showed her, for just an instant, all the turmoil in his heart before masking his feelings with one of his snappish comments. "I can see it in his eyes."

"Kagome…" Sango looked away for a minute, sounding strangely tired. "You have to understand that he hates all people who aren't slaves. Hell, he probably hates just about anyone, to be perfectly honest. We were all normal people, and he no doubt had his life turned upside down just as much as you or I that day when Naraku overturned everything we'd ever known in our lives. So just be patient with him. Besides," she adopted a coy expression, "Why would you care so much anyway?"

"No reason," Kagome instantly went on the defensive. "I mean, he seems to like insulting me, or at least provoking me into a fight whenever we meet, and I just wanted to know why." _And I want to know if that's all there is to his personality_, she added silently, choosing wisely to keep that to herself.

"So…you don't have any special feelings for him?" Sango always had been straight to the point with her questions.

Kagome turned a bright shade of pink. "Oh, god no!" She snorted. "He is insufferable."

Sango laughed at that, putting a hand around her friend's shoulders in an attempt to soothe her obviously ruffled nerves. "I agree with you on that one. Just be thankful you don't have to talk to him on a daily basis."

Kagome smiled, and was about to say more, when the sound of frantic hoof beats on the ground drew her attention to the far window of her room, which provided a view of the front courtyard and the turnaround. Getting up off the window sill, she moved quickly to see what was going on, and was surprised when she spotted an elegant coach pull up next to the front steps, two men and a woman getting out hastily and walking up to the front door.

"Visitors?" Sango asked curiously as she came up behind Kagome to peer over her shoulder, clearly just as confused as she was. All Kagome could do was nod her head. Her father hadn't mentioned anything about this…

"Yeah, but I don't know why," She murmured, pressing her face closer to the glass. "People so rarely travel any more." But then her eyes opened wide in surprise as the younger of the two men removed his hat, revealing a wealth of brown hair and kind blue eyes that she would recognize anywhere. "Hojo!"

"Hojo?" Sango echoed her own surprise.

Both girls stared, disbelieving, at their old childhood friend who they hadn't seen in at least three years. What was he doing here?

Kagome hastily pulled back from the window and smoothed her skirts before rushing out the door, pulling Sango along so they could find out together what was going on. The sound of voices drifted up the stairs, telling the girls that the guests had been admitted into the main hallway, and they immediately halted at the top, just out of sight of anyone in the entryway.

"Well, of course I'm pleased to see you, as always," Kagome heard her father say, a note of surprise in his voice as well. She refrained from making an appearance just yet, hoping she might glean some information she would otherwise not be told. "But I can't help but wonder why you've made this unexpected trip."

An unfamiliar man cleared his throat before replying. "We had to get away, and you were the only relation we have been in any sort of contact with these days."

"I understand that, but, what happened?" Mr. Higurashi's voice was firm and direct, like always.

"It was horrible," a woman's voice commented, and Kagome realized that must be Hojo's mother, and the strange man Hojo's father. It had been so long since she'd seen any of them…so long since the mansion had housed guests…

"What was horrible?"

Kagome peered around the corner, Sango peeping over her shoulder, and together they watched as the strange man, tall with brown but slightly graying hair put his arm around a petite woman with long blonde hair pulled back into a bun. They were all wearing black travel clothes.

"The slaves at our home revolted," the man finally answered, and Kagome swallowed down her gasp of surprise.

"Revolted?" Mr. Higurashi scoffed arrogantly. "That's impossible."

"I assure you, my friend, it has happened." Hojo's father swallowed hard. "We would never imagine something like that."

"But how?"

"During the night they attacked, setting fire to the barns and our home." The man squeezed the woman slightly as he spoke. "We barely escaped with our lives."

Kagome could see her father struggling for control, still remaining stiff, his posture perfect as always. His hands were clasped behind his back, and from her vantage point she could see the subtle tightening and loosening of his fingers as a way to release tension. "Where are the rebels now?"

"We don't know; they ran away and are out there somewhere, probably planning their next attack."

She had heard enough by then, so Kagome stepped away from the stairwell and back in the direction of her room, taking several deep breaths to calm her racing heart before she made a sound of distress that would alert the others to her presence. This couldn't be happening.

"I can't believe it," she whispered, leaning against the wall of the corridor with a hand on her forehead, and saw Sango nod her head in agreement out of the corner of her eye.

"It's finally happening," her friend replied, and Kagome noticed that there was excitement in the woman's eyes, rather than the fear and trepidation she knew to be in her own.

"You think it's a good thing then?" Why did she suddenly sound so tired?

Sango gave Kagome a look that said, 'of course, don't you?' but then she also looked slightly guilty. "Well you can hardly blame me, Kagome. If this revolt spreads, I have a chance at being free again."

"Free?" Kagome whispered, tasting that treasured word on her lips and seeing the way it made Sango puff out her chest in pride. She looked away, down at her shoes. "But…what about me?"

Sango blinked. "What do you mean? You have nothing to fear, Kagome; you're already free."

Kagome shook her head. "No, Sango, I'm in danger now more than ever. You heard what happened; the slaves set fire to the house, and could have killed Hojo and his parents if they hadn't escaped. You yourself said that no matter how kind I am to the slaves here, some of them will always only see me as the daughter of the master, loyal to Naraku, and thus the enemy." She shuddered.

"Kagome…"

"It's true!" There were tears in her eyes as she stood up and away from the wall, her back straight. "What if the revolt comes here? What if it comes while I'm asleep and I can't run away?"

"That won't happen!" Sango shook her roughly by the shoulders. "I'll protect you, Kagome, do you hear me? I'll protect you!"

But Kagome was shaking her head again, fighting back the sobs that were threatening to shake her body. "No Sango, you can't protect me, don't you see? Ever since that day when Naraku killed your family, you and I were put into different worlds. Now, no matter what I do, I'm the enemy." She blinked, shivering slightly. "I'm alone."

Sango was clearly about to say something more, when the sound of footsteps alerted them that someone was coming up the stairs, no doubt to tell Kagome she was wanted to greet the guests.

Rubbing her eyes to rid them of the tears, pinching her cheeks so that they were slightly pink, Kagome put on a fake smile as her father appeared, and Sango marveled at how well her friend hid her inner pain. No one but her knew what Kagome Higurashi really went through every day, even though she seemed outwardly the perfect image of control.

That, Sango decided, made Kagome one of the bravest people she had ever known.

"Father, is someone here?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice, pretending she had never seen the carriage arrive.

"Yes, your old friend Hojo. Would you like to come see him?" His voice was sweet in a sickening way, but Kagome just nodded, her smile still in place, lacking the energy to play her usual role as the rebellious daughter.

"Of course! I always have time for friends." She moved away, and Sango started to come with her when Mr. Higurashi sent her a warning glare.

"Don't you have something to do, Sango?" There was a hidden meaning in his voice…a sudden protectiveness that had never been there before. Things were spinning wildly out of control, and both young women could feel it in the very marrow of their bones.

"Me, my lord?" Sensing that he was in no mood to be argued with, she decided to play along, and nodded. "Of course. I'll see you later Kagome." And with a bow, she disappeared down the back stairway leading into the kitchens.

Kagome wished her friend had not left her, but also knew she had no choice. Her father was probably going to be stricter than ever toward his slaves now that he knew there were the whispers of rebellion sweeping throughout the country. And she did not miss the way his strong hand came to rest at the small of her back, guiding her and also reassuring her, in his own way, that she was safe.

The gesture worked enough to keep the false sense of cheer in her eyes, though Kagome suspected she would never feel truly safe again so long as there were slaves in her home.

Rounding the corner, she pasted the smile back on her face, and found it was almost genuine at the sight of her old friend Hojo, who was currently smiling back, gazing at her in a certain amount of awe. Blushing slightly under his attention, Kagome cocked her head to one side elegantly, moving down the stairs with her father right behind.

"Hojo!" She exclaimed his name with all the warmth she could muster. "How wonderful to see you!" She moved quickly to his side and clasped his hands in a warm greeting.

"Ah, Higurashi, you've grown up so much," he replied, still sounding like someone who was gazing at an angel, and not just an old playmate. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, though she found the warmth in his voice rather pleasant.

"As have you," she replied, trying to sound casual even as her brain reeled from both the knowledge that slaves were revolting and the reality that she and her childhood playmate were now a grown man and woman. "Are you all here for a visit?" She looked innocently over at Hojo's parents. "I didn't know you were coming, or I would have had the cook prepare a meal for you." She decided to play stupid and pretend she hadn't heard a word of what they had been discussing a few moments earlier.

Hojo's mother was the first to smile, though it was tight, her tiny, round face pale from exhaustion and strain, though her bright blue eyes held a slight sparkle at seeing Kagome again. "I'm afraid our journey was rather unexpected Kagome, but we hope it won't cause too much inconvenience."

Still smiling, Kagome shook her head. It was amazing how their world had been turned upside down, and yet they still managed to have all the proper manners of high society. Perhaps that was because when everything went to hell all a person had left were the lessons they had been taught.

"It's no problem at all," She hastily assured the three visitors, seeing them relax as though they had honestly expected her to refuse. Hojo gave her another admiring stare. "I will have rooms prepared for you three at once." And with that, unable to keep the mask on her face any longer, she swept out of the room with an elegant nod of her head and the excuse of tending to their comfort, all the while inwardly feeling stifled by fear.

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

Sango made her way to the slave's quarters almost immediately after she was dismissed to tell Kouga what she had heard. This could potentially mean serious problems if news of the rebellion spread too quickly; the slaves would be rash in what they did, and Kagome could get hurt in the process. And if nothing else, even with the prospect of freedom now in her sight, the former demon exterminator intended to keep her promise and protect her friend. 

Hastily knocking on the outside wall beside the mat that was supposed to be a door, she was greeted by a confused looking Shippou, who was clutching a muffin that Kagome had brought him earlier that day in his hand. "Sango? What is it?"

"Shippou, I need to speak with Kouga." Her voice must have sounded urgent, because the kitsune didn't even ask why as he swept the mat away to allow her entrance.

Kouga was hastily pulling on a shirt as she entered, and she blushed slightly as she caught sight of his tan torso. She had no inclination toward liking the wolf man; she was just a proper girl and the mystery that was a man's body was supposed to remain that way until she was married. Or so her parents had always told her.

"Sango, what's wrong?" His question confirmed the suspicion that she must have a look of panic on her face, so she decided to cut straight to the point.

"Do you remember Hojo and his family, the ones Kagome's mentioned a few times?"

He nodded, sitting down on his bed and taking a bite out of a green apple, another gift from Kagome. "Yeah, I've even met the guy once, the last time he visited. I had just arrived here a month before. That was three years ago." He shook his head to rid it of the memory. "Why do you ask?"

Sango clasped her hands tightly together to keep from fidgeting as she spoke. "He and his family are here now." Kouga growled slightly, which surprised her. Surely he didn't still harbor feelings for Kagome? She had thought that small fancy had faded with time.

"That wimpy man?" He spat the reference as though it were vile. "What does he want? He'd better not have plans to ask Kagome to marry him again."

Clearly she'd been wrong in her assumptions about his feelings, Sango thought with an inward sigh. "If you chose remember correctly," She chided lightly, "Hojo had nothing to do with his parents proposing that the two be betrothed. In fact, to this day Kagome doesn't know that she had almost married the man, and I'd like it to stay that way."

The wolf grunted in his obvious agreement of that sentiment. "I don't care who was responsible; he was happy at the idea of being engaged to Kagome, you can't deny that."

"So what if he was?" Sango cast the comment aside with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes. "Kagome's a beautiful young woman who is single, as is he. They've known each other practically their whole lives. I don't see why this should bother you so much."

Kouga blushed slightly at that. "You know why."

With a sigh, Sango sat down on the bed next to him, recalling all the times he had come to her in pain and confusion about his love for the daughter of his master. Kouga had been in love with Kagome almost since the moment he'd arrived on the plantation three years ago.

Giving him a friendly smile, she chose to ignore the statement for the moment. Now was not the time. "As much as I'd like to comment on that, for now I'm going to leave it be since we have a much bigger problem at the moment."

Kouga's face immediately sobered. "What is it?"

Sango took a deep breath and plunged ahead, knowing Kouga's reaction would help her gage how the other slaves would react. "Hojo and his family are here now because they were forced to leave their home when their slaves revolted, burning their house and nearly killing them."

The wolf-man opened his blue eyes wide. "Are you serious? When did this happen? How? And why?"

"I think we know why," Sango commented blandly, "And I assume it happened a few days ago, since the family just arrived today in their carriage. As for the how, I'm not quite sure. But then, when you think about it, there are more slaves here at the Higurashi home than there are masters, so it wouldn't be that hard."

Kouga rubbed his chin thoughtfully, taking another bite out of the apple as the wheels in his brain turned over the information he was hearing. "No, it wouldn't be that hard, I suppose, if people really chose to do it."

Sango narrowed her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder in disapproval, her voice grave as she spoke. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" He blinked innocently as he looked over at her.

"About copying their example and starting a revolt here."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Sango, you just said yourself it wouldn't be that hard. And once we were free, we could deal with Naraku." He practically salivated at the thought.

"And I think you're forgetting a few important factors in this plan of yours. Like how can you deal with Naraku when you and all the other demon slaves are kept under control by those diamonds?" She indicated the glowing necklace with a nod of her head.

He shrugged. "I'd think of a way."

She shook her head. "That's not the point, Kouga, and you know it."

"Look Sango, I've been a slave for five years, ever since Naraku pushed his reign of terror out toward the north and the wolf tribes. For too long I've allowed myself, a prince, to be told what to do and be a suppliant to a master. I won't have it any longer. I want revenge for what that monster did to my life, my home, and my pack."

Sango sighed, knowing how he felt. She wanted revenge too, for the deaths of her family, but she also knew that to be hasty would ruin all chances of ever attaining freedom. "I want to be free of all this as much as you, Kouga, but if we're stupid and approach this without thinking, it could all go wrong."

"How?"

She sighed, hoping he'd connect the dots without her having to spell it out for him. If he couldn't, and he cared about Kagome, then no one else would be able to either. "The slaves at Hojo's home were so hasty to be free that they burned down the house with every intention of killing their masters."

"So?" He grunted. "Mr. Higurashi deserves to die for his treachery; I make no show of pretending to think otherwise."

"But aren't you forgetting about someone else?"

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Who?"

She sighed in defeat. "Kagome."

Kouga's face went dark, and Sango knew that now he understood their situation better. If the house were attacked, Kagome would be in as much danger as her father. "But…the slaves all love Kagome," he finally protested, "They would never harm her."

"Not all of them see her as their savior, Kouga, and you know it. I can think of one man in particular, a certain hanyou, who would gladly see her dead."

Kouga snorted in disgust. "That wimpy dog? He hates everyone but himself and that ridiculous monk of a friend. He's no example."

"Still," Sango pushed, "If his attitude were to spread, Kagome would be in grave danger, and I won't let that happen." She looked away, at the ground. "I can't let that happen." Kagome was like a sister to her, and she'd already lost more family than she cared to think about.

"I'll protect Kagome!" Shippou announced, and both adults turned to see the kitsune with his hand in the air triumphantly. They had both forgotten he was even there.

"I'm sure you would, kid," Kouga commented fondly, reaching out and ruffling his hair, "But that wouldn't be enough. We would have to find some way of warning her when the attack would take place, and get her off the land before it happened."

Sango nodded, but paled. "But can we know for sure when the attack would happen? I mean, it could happen at any time. Once the slaves catch wind of the rebellion, their courage will grow. Who knows what we can and cannot control."

Kouga frowned and looked away, his expression grim. "In that case, we'll just have to put our trust in the fact that they love Kagome for how kind she has always been to them." He didn't like the idea of trusting the woman he loved with the whims of a mob, but at the moment he had no other choice. As Sango had pointed out, so long as he wore the diamond shard he could never protect Kagome on his own.

"I suppose," Sango shuddered as an image of her friend in pain came to mind. Kagome was so kind and gentle…and there had been such fear on her face back on the upper floor of the mansion. "Though I wish there was some other option. None of the slaves are predictable as it is, but who knows what kinds of monsters they'll turn into when the prospect of freedom is dangled in front of their faces on a golden chain?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes:** Wow, the response to this story has been incredible, thank you everyone, it means the world to me! I will make the same announcement on this story as I did on my other one…this is the last update until JULY 6. Why, you ask? Because I will be in Eugene, Oregon, participating in two things: the first is called the Pacific International Children's Choral Festival (a.k.a. PICC Fest) where my choir will be host to several other international choirs, including one from Israel. We will rehearse together for three days, and then perform in a huge mass concert/gala. Also, starting on Saturday, and overlapping the PICC Fest, I was accepted into the prestigious Oregon Bach Festival Youth Choral Academy (a.k.a. YCA), which takes eighty auditioned high school singers from around the country, brings them together for ten days of intense rehearsing, and then culminates in a performance on July 5. I was in it last year as well, and know that it is an incredible experience, but one that occupies my whole life for the time I'm there. So…there you have it, no updates until at the very earliest July 6.

Now that I've depressed everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It continues developing the characters, and doesn't contain much action, but I believe is an important piece to the story. In alternate universe plots I have to take more time to develop the characters and storyline since it isn't straight out of the anime/manga, which everyone is familiar with already. Still, I think it's a good chapter.

To answer a popular question among all of you, there will be NO KIKYOU in this story…I know, how sad, but she just didn't fit into the plot. And frankly, I do get a little tired of the whole love triangle thing after a while, so this time, there won't be one! Thank you for reviewing, and now I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy!

* * *

8  
8888888888888  
8

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Four

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

8  
8888888888888  
8

* * *

Though his hanyou senses were dulled thanks to the cursed jewel around his neck, Inuyasha still had ears and a nose that were sharper than anyone living on the Higurashi plantation, save for perhaps Kouga the wolf demon. And so, as he approached the hut where he and Miroku slept, his body tired from a hard day of work, he was able to hear hushed voices and was surprised to catch the scent of anxiety on the air. Cocking an eyebrow curiously, he decided to investigate, and placed an ear up to the far wall, beneath the lone window of the small structure, willing everything around him into silence.

He caught Sango's voice immediately, and was surprised at how tense she sounded. The proud, confident woman had never seemed so uneasy before that he had observed. From her tone Inuyasha could easily picture her sitting rigidly on one of the beds, even though he could not see thanks to the thin wall currently between him and the inside of the hut.

"Don't even think about it," She stated sharply.

"What?" Came the immediate puzzled reply, and Inuyasha growled at the sound of the wolf's voice, forcing himself to bite back his habitual insult, more curious to hear what they were talking about.

"About copying their example and starting a revolt here." Sango's voice held a hint of warning.

He heard Kouga snort. "Oh come on, Sango, you yourself said it wouldn't be that hard. And once we're free, we can deal with Naraku."

The hanyou felt his head spin as he listened, those enticing words, freedom and revolt, floating above his head and out of the mouths of the people inside. He hadn't had to do anything, and they were already planning something? Clearly, something had happened to spark this flame, and he intended to find out what and use it to his advantage.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha focused in once more on what they were saying, and though he had missed a few sentences while lost in thought it wasn't difficult to understand what was going on.

"I want to be free of all this as much as you, Kouga, but if we're stupid and approach this without thinking, it could all go wrong." This time Sango sounded very tired, and a little worried.

"How?" Inuyasha grunted, for once agreeing with the wolf (though he would never openly admit it). From the sound of things Sango was making this far too complicated. They would just revolt, and run away.

Kouga's voice darkened. "Mr. Higuarshi deserves to die for his treachery; I make no show of pretending to think otherwise."

There was a brief silence, and Inuyasha thought he could almost hear one of the two friends fidgeting on a squeaky cot before Sango replied. "But aren't you forgetting about someone else?"

"Who?"

"Kagome."

Inuyasha couldn't deny the slight ping in his chest at the sound of her name, and he could almost remember the feeling of her fingers on his chest that day when she had slightly purified the diamond around his neck. The thought of a heart so pure and untainted that it could purify the diamonds without even trying…and that heart just happening to be possessed by one of the most beautiful young women he had ever seen…

The hanyou felt a shiver run down his spine, but chose to ignore it, not wanting to get pulled into personal feelings at that moment.

He mentally froze as he realized what he had just thought.

Personal feelings?

"Hn." He had no personal feelings for Kagome Higurashi, other than annoyance and maybe hate (though he had to admit that particular emotion was quickly slipping away with each moment he spent in her presence). Still, hate or not, nothing changed the reality that the woman was just a bother; a spoiled little brat who didn't understand suffering like he did, and, more importantly, who was loyal to Naraku.

_That's not true_, a voice in his head reminded him; it was her father who pledged his loyalty to Naraku when she was still a young girl who couldn't think for herself. She had no choice in any of it.

Growling, the hanyou pulled away from the wall so he wouldn't attract the attention of the occupants inside the hut, and roughly started to pace back and forth, trying to get such treacherous thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to be thinking that Kagome was anything less than the enemy, because then he got confused. He didn't want to be thinking that she just might be an ally after all, like Sango and the others had originally said.

He stopped.

Actually…he didn't want to be thinking about Kagome at all, because that led to other problems he was unfamiliar with. And what he was unfamiliar with confused him. And Inuyasha _hated_ to feel confused.

But fate was not to be kind to him that day it seemed, because just as he was finally calming himself down, he caught the scent of vanilla on the wind, and turned to see the very subject of his thoughts walking toward him, her head down in an uncharacteristically somber mood. She wore a dress of green, her hands clasped in front of her, and Inuyasha could just barely detect the smell of tears.

He jerked back slightly, feeling his stomach clench painfully.

She had been crying?

It was like she didn't even care where she was going, because she ran right into him, nearly falling backward except that he, for some strange reason, caught her before she could. She looked up and met his eyes, and the overpowering pain gazing back at him shocked him.

"Inuyasha?" She blinked as though coming out of a daze. "Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled, and at first he didn't register the fact that she had called him by his first name. But once he did he tensed slightly, feeling uncomfortable at the way his body reacted to her, and the way he felt slightly less comfortable as she pulled away and rose back to her full height.

"Hey wench, when did I ever give you my name?" He snapped.

"What?" She still had that blank look on her face, like there were much more important things spinning around in her head at that moment than him.

That thought only made him more frustrated. "You heard me. Not only have I never given you my first name, but even if I had, I would not have given you permission to use it!"

Normally Kagome would have fought back against his annoying temper, but today, she just didn't have the energy. So instead she simply sighed and shrugged her shoulders, turning to walk away. "I asked Sango for your name, and I didn't think you'd care that much if I used it, so just get over it."

Her simple reply sent him crashing back to earth, his temper fading into something else, something more disturbing. Was he actually worried about her?

"Hey look, you don't have to be acting like the sky is falling or something," he called out to her retreating form, headed in the direction of the stables. Then he smirked, wanting to get a reaction out of her. "I mean, it's not like the slaves are revolting or anything."

She froze, and for an instant Inuyasha glowed in pride at having gotten what he wanted, but then he regretted his words the instant she turned around, tears in her eyes, their usual dark color even darker with something primal…something he understood all too well: fear. He could smell it wafting off her body like a putrid acid, overtaking even that beautiful smell of vanilla that always surrounded her body, that scent he could detect even with his dulled nose.

Kagome was terrified, and without his consent Inuyasha felt something primitive and protective flare in his gut at the thought. With an inward grunt he pushed it away as she spoke, focusing instead on her physical presence, and on the fierceness of her tone.

"Whatever you know," she hissed at him, "Don't mock me with it. Kill me, if you like, when the time comes, since you obviously want to now anyway, but do not mock me."

Inuyasha was shocked at the venom in Kagome's voice, which was usually so cheerful and, as much as he hated to admit it, beautiful. Right now, she sounded almost dangerous, and he knew she meant what she said. But more than that, he couldn't understand why she had been so touchy about the idea of a revolt, unless…

It hit him like a ton of bricks, the light bulb turning on in his head as he pieced it all together. The conversation he'd heard between Kouga and Sango, the arrival of those strange people he had seen earlier that day, and now Kagome jumping like a rabbit that had been spotted by the fox.

Of course! Why hadn't he seen it before? There had been a revolt on another family, most likely the one that had shown up at the Higurashi mansion. And now Kagome's perfectly sculpted, secure world had been shattered…and he'd unknowingly thrown that right in her face.

Why did that fact bother him so much?

"I wasn't mocking you, woman!" He yelled after her, and she stopped again, turning around to lock her gaze with him.

"The name's Kagome," she reminded, and he remembered how she had painfully held his hair that day to make her point.

"Keh, whatever," he replied, though he sounded slightly unsure of himself. This brought forth another wave of angry tears.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is with me, but I've had it! I've done everything possible to make you feel welcome, and let you know I want to help you, but you just push me away. So guess what? I'm done! I've had it with you!" She took a deep breath and looked about her wildly, as if searching for an answer to some question he could only guess was running through her mind. "I've had it with all of this!" She suddenly fell to her knees, not even seeming to care that her green dress was getting horribly dirty.

It was like all her strength had vanished, and Inuyasha watched as her body shook with silent sobs. Without thinking he approached her, falling to his usual crisscross position beside her…in the mud. But what did he care? Unlike her, he sat in the dirt every day.

"Look wench, you don't have to cry about it," he muttered, trying, in his own way, to get her to stop crying. He had never been affected so much by a woman's tears before, except, of course, for his mother. She had cried for him many times, when she thought he wasn't around. Every time someone had been cruel to him, and he would come to her wounded in the heart, she would comfort him and then, later, thinking he was asleep, would cry her own tears for his sake. It had killed him then, and now, seeing Kagome, for some reason that same desperate feeling was resurfacing, even though he had thought it long extinguished by hate.

Kagome seemed far away as she continued to look at the ground, her gaze seeming to stare right through the mud and the dirt to some unseen world beyond as she whispered, her words so silent even Inuyasha had to lean forward to hear what she said. "Why didn't Kagura just kill me too, that day?" She bunched her hands in the green folds of her dress. "Why couldn't I just die with my mother, and be with her now in the otherworld, rather than suffering so much without her?"

That was certainly not what he had been expecting, at least not from a spoiled, selfish brat, and Inuyasha felt his body jolt slightly as he stared at her, the woman who was usually so happy and calm. He didn't like seeing her weaker side, and again, he wondered what it was about Kagome Higurashi that tapped at his soul so much. Or, more specifically, what it was about her that brought up feelings that he hadn't felt since his mother died seven years ago…

"You want to die?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and she nodded, still staring at the ground.

"It would be better than living life so alone."

"Alone?" How could she be alone, he wondered, when she lived in that giant mansion with her father, no doubt entertaining parties and guests at all hours of the day? She had all the comforts of life, and slaves at her beck and call.

But then Inuyasha stopped himself, realizing for the first time that, unlike the other homes where he had lived, this one was always extremely quiet. Not once in the four weeks since he'd arrived had he seen a guest, save for today, and now, for the first time, he began to question the assumptions he had made.

Kagome just smiled at what he said, though it was a sad smile. "Does it surprise you that much, Inuyasha, that someone other than you could be lonely?"

He didn't really know what to say, so he remained silent, and thus they continued to sit in the mud for the next several minutes, though the silence surrounding them wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, though he hated to admit it, Inuyasha found it kind of pleasant; the first pleasant sense of companionship he had known in a long time, at least, aside from Miroku. Kagome didn't insist on filling the air with unnecessary words, like a lot of the women he'd known in his life, and he liked that, never having been one for conversation, even before Naraku came and ruined his life.

He listened as her breathing began to slow, once more regaining a steady, even rhythm, and a part of him warmed at the thought that perhaps his presence was helping. Why he cared, he didn't know…but Inuyasha couldn't deny the slight sense of protectiveness when it came to her. She just looked so helpless sitting there in the mud, her body shaking from sobs that were yet to break past her lips, her eyes glistening and her lips trembling as she valiantly struggled not to cry in front of him.

Kagome…something in his heart suddenly felt a connection to this strange woman who was so far above him. This woman who he was supposed to hate…who he had tried so desperately to hate…something about the loneliness and despair in her eyes touched him, because he'd felt that kind of pain almost his entire life in some form or another.

The silence continued, and a smile actually started to break out across Kagome's face. Inuyasha saw this and couldn't resist the way the corner of his own mouth began to twitch.

"Higurashi?"

They both jumped at the sound of a male voice, and Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from growling slightly at the intruder, his protective instincts kicking in. Kagome was still vulnerable, and his demon side, even dulled, wanted to protect that vulnerability.

A young man with short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes appeared around the corner and, seeing Kagome on the ground, stopped with a smile. He didn't even seem to pause and wonder why she was sitting in the mud, next to one of the slaves, telling Inuyasha the man wasn't too bright. Ignoring Inuyasha's look of death, he walked up to the pair and looked down at Kagome with a smile.

"Hojo, what are you doing here?" Her voice was suddenly calm and pleasant, and Inuyasha nearly did a double-take at the change. Only moments before, she had sounded dark and lonely, and now she had plastered a fake smile on her face and was rising to her feet, brushing the cached dirt off her skirts, though some of it still remained.

For the first time, Inuyasha felt like he was beginning to understand Kagome Higurashi, and he realized, in that moment, that there were some things about her that were special. She hid her feelings from the rest of the world to protect them from her pain, and despite the sadness she had known in her life, she was still able to purify the jewel around her neck, meaning she hadn't turned bitter and cruel like he had. Everything about her was generosity and consideration for others, and it made Inuyasha feel, for the first time in a long time, sorry for the way he had treated her before. Maybe she hadn't deserved his hate, like he had been so convinced she did.

"Our parents are in discussing something they don't want me to hear, I guess, and I was just wondering where you had gone," the boy, who Kagome had called Hojo, replied innocently.

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted without realizing it, and Kagome turned to him with a warning stare. Clearly she expected him to start throwing insults, and was warning him against it.

How did she already know him so well?

She turned back toward Hojo with a smile and innocent shrug. "Well, you found me. Was there something you wanted?"

"I'd like to talk to you," he replied with a shuffle of his feet, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Surely Kagome wasn't interested in someone so ridiculously shy and spineless?

Wait.

Why did he even care?

"Oh, is that all?" Kagome laughed, though it was a little more tense than what Inuyasha was used to hearing from her. "Well, would you like to go for a ride? I was headed for the stables myself."

"That would be wonderful!"

Inuyasha groaned slightly at the corny scene he was witnessing, and Kagome seemed to think that meant he was upset at having been ignored, because she took it upon herself to introduce the two men.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; this is Hojo, an old friend who I've known since I was a little girl." She looked at the other man. "Hojo, this is Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you," he called out cheerfully, extending his hand in greeting, though the hanyou just stared at it as though it belonged to an alien. Hojo shook his head and chuckled nervously, glancing at Kagome as he retracted his hand to his side. "Is he another friend of yours, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome giggled. "Not really, he's just one of the workers. We talk occasionally, but I don't know him that well."

Inuyasha noted, with appreciation, that Kagome didn't call him a slave, but rather, a worker. In fact, he'd never heard her call any of them slaves. However, he did feel a slight pang that she didn't say he was her friend. But then, what had he expected? This was the first time they'd actually talked without having an argument. She may have a kind heart, but that didn't mean one kind word suddenly made someone her friend either. She struck him as the type who built friendships on trust, and trust could only be built with time.

Keh…he'd never been one for patience, which was why friendship to him had been overrated.

Hojo had gone rigid as though he suddenly realized something, his whole persona exuding fear. "Higurashi, you mean, he's a slave?"

Kagome stared at him for several seconds, as though to say 'isn't that what I just said?' before sighing. Inuyasha just tightened his arms where they were crossed over his chest and deepened his glare. "Yes, if you want to put it that way, he is. Why?"

Hojo instantly pulled her away from Inuyasha, and the hanyou growled in spite of himself at the way Kagome winced slightly, though he knew logically it was more out of surprise than pain. That boy couldn't hurt her if he tried.

"You shouldn't be with him," Hojo whispered fiercely in her ear as though Inuyasha were no longer in front of them, but Kagome forcefully pulled her arm out of his grip.

"I will talk to whoever I like," she declared, moving slightly away from him, the usual spark returning to her eyes, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk slightly at that for some strange reason he couldn't begin to understand. "Just because you're afraid of him, Hojo, doesn't mean I am."

"Who said I was afraid?" The boy blushed. "I just want you to be safe, Kagome."

She stiffened her spine in pride, daring him to defy her choices. "And why wouldn't I be safe?"

"Because he's dangerous." He whispered the last word as though it were a dark, vile secret.

"Says who?" Inuyasha could practically see the fires of her temper growing hotter by the minute, and had to resist breaking out into a complete smile of victory. That poor boy had no idea what he was getting himself into. And more than that, for once Kagome's temper was being used to protect him, rather than to attack him. Inuyasha kind of liked it.

Hojo looked downright panicked, his face pale as he started waving his arms around wildly. "Says me! I've seen what slaves can do to people, Kagome! I watched them burn my home, and chase us away! You don't know what it's like!"

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed, all pleasantries gone, and both men jumped slightly. She pointed an accusing finger at Hojo before swinging it at Inuyasha and then back to the other man again in warning. "I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me I don't understand! My father tells me I'm sympathetic because I don't understand everything! You say I don't understand what it's like to have slaves overtake my home! I'm sick of it! I'm not stupid!" There were tears in her eyes again, and Inuyasha sighed, upset that Hobo was the reason why, and felt a growl begin again in his throat, his demon instincts kicking into overdrive…or at least, as much as they could with the shard still around his neck.

"Just calm down, woman, he's not worth it," he finally said, trying to sound calm and unaffected, but he knew his voice had a desperate edge. He just couldn't stand it when she started to cry.

Kagome looked at him with surprise, blinking as she seemed to try and figure out the mystery behind his words, but finally nodded, and somehow managed to gain control once more. "You're right, it's not worth it." She wiped the tears from her eyes, and the only sign of her frustration was her red cheeks.

"You really trust him, Higurashi?" Hojo seemed to be unable to believe it, but Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and nodded.

"I trust him to do what he believes is right." She shrugged and smiled, and this time it was genuine as she purposefully locked her eyes with his. "Now, for all I know he may think that means killing me, but then, if that's what will happen, it will." Her smile remained bright, and she didn't look away from Inuyasha for several seconds.

Both men gaped at her, their jaws dropping to the ground in disbelief, Inuyasha's hanging open a little longer than Hojo's. Had she really just said what he thought she did? Did she honestly just state that she wouldn't hate him if he killed her? That she would understand? Is that what she just said?

Still smiling, Kagome finally looked away from the disgruntled hanyou with a slight blush, took Hojo by the arm and led him away with a wave at Inuyasha. "We're going to go ride now, Inuyasha, but I'll see you later. And thanks for putting up with me."

Turning around, she then directed all her attention to a stunned Hojo, who seemed to be asking her all kinds of questions, though the hanyou could no longer hear what they were talking about. His ears were, after all, not as good as they were when free of black magic. So he was left to simply stand and gape like a fool after her retreating figure, her hips swaying slightly in an innocently seductive manner, her scent once more pure and happy, the enticing smell of vanilla wafting past his nose.

"Kagome…" he whispered, confused more than anything. And what was worse, he didn't like the suddenly protective feelings brewing in the pit of his stomach, like his instincts were telling him to be near her at all times. It was strange that she had practically given him permission to kill her, and yet, suddenly, Inuyasha no longer had any interest in doing so.

* * *

8  
8888888888888  
8

* * *

Even though she was walking arm in arm with Hojo, Kagome was seeing someone else in her mind as she strolled through the small garden in the back of her home. This man had amber eyes and strong arms that were chorded from years of hard labor in the fields, his back straight with an understated pride, his voice gruff. She could still feel his hard stare boring into her back as she walked away, and shivered slightly at the sensation those eyes had swept through her body.

"You're not cold, are you Higurashi?"

She turned her head so that she was looking at Hojo, and smiled sweetly before shaking her head. "No, I'm fine."

He nodded and smiled, staring ahead again. "So how are you? It's been so long since we last saw each other."

"I'm fine," Kagome continued to smile, though it wasn't quite as genuine as usual. Clearly he had forgotten their little argument five minutes ago, but she had not. "A little preoccupied lately, but otherwise alright."

"Preoccupied with what?"

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, I guess just with the whole issue of slavery."

"You're afraid of a revolt?"

"A little, but more than that it's the fact that I knew something like this would happen eventually. You don't just take people who used to live normal, happy lives, enslave them, and then expect them to be obedient forever." She shrugged. "I know I wouldn't be that way."

He smiled at that, the gesture calm and warm, and Kagome was reminded of why she had appreciated his friendship when they were young. Even though he was somewhat naïve and blind at times, he still had a calming presence that surrounded her as well whenever he was near. "I'm sure you wouldn't be."

She blinked and grinned, seeing the opportunity to lighten the conversation and leaping upon it without hesitation. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hojo rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "Oh, just that, well, you've always been a strong person, never taking orders from anyone, even after your mother died."

Kagome felt her face pale slightly at the memory. She could still see her mother, with her short black hair and kind eyes, falling down dead in front of her, amidst the sounds of cruel laughter courtesy of that witch, Kagura. It haunted her dreams at night, and flashed before her eyes during the day.

Sensing that she needed her space, Hojo wisely remained silent for a time, and the pair continued their walk in a peaceful, companionable silence. Kagome smiled slightly as she felt her dark thoughts fade away, and even went so far as to lean slightly against her friend's solid frame. She really did like Hojo, and had missed him, but at the same time she felt perhaps the distance, while forced, had been something of a blessing, because she knew how he felt about her. Everyone thought she was blind to the fact that her childhood friend had fallen in love with her, but Kagome simply feigned ignorance so as to not cause him any unnecessary heartbreak.

She firmly believed that the heart chose who it would love, and it simply refused to choose Hojo, which she accepted, though for a time she truly had tried to convince herself that she loved him if only for the fact that it would have been easy that way. Fall in love with him, and move away from her father and his restrictive personality.

But it wasn't meant to be. Life, she decided, was never meant to be simple when it came to her.

"So," Hojo finally muttered, careful in the way he disturbed their mutual silence, and she turned to look up at him without really seeing or hearing anything going on around her. "Do you still want to go for that ride?"

"What?" Kagome shook her head to clear it of all thought, and only then realized how late it had become, the sky starting to turn pink with dusk. "Oh, no, I don't think so, not today at least. But I would like to go for a ride with you some time, and show you the land. It can be so beautiful, especially in the woods."

He smiled. "I'd like that very much, Higurashi."

"You don't have to keep calling me that, Hojo," she said kindly. "You could just call me Kagome. I mean, we've been friends for so long you're like a brother to me." She didn't miss the way he blanched slightly at her calling him a brother, but chose to ignore it. He needed to understand there was nothing for him in a relationship with her, and the sooner the truth sunk in, the happier he would be.

And the less guilty she would feel, she also admitted, because even though she didn't love him, the part of her that wanted to please those around her wished she did so she could give him what he wanted most.

"I can't help it," he finally replied as they turned around and headed back for the mansion, his voice careful and quiet. "It's just a habit that won't go away."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and smiled, and they fell once more into companionable silence, strolling peacefully, still arm in arm.

As they passed by the stables, Kagome noticed a large group of men, who she didn't know very well but assumed were slaves, huddled together near the back wall, in the shadows of the large barn. She cocked her head to one side, trying to discern from her point of view what they could be talking about that was so fascinating, but in reality had no idea.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Hojo commented, practically reading her mind, though his voice had suddenly gone harsh. Kagome understood that he would probably never trust slaves again, after what had happened to his home. And she supposed she couldn't really blame him for that.

"Oh, probably just talking," Kagome brushed it all aside, trying, in the process, to stop the fear brewing in her own stomach. She simply refused to fall prey to making assumptions and stereotyping people.

But even so, as she passed by, she couldn't help but wonder, and even once she was safely in her room after having bid Hojo good night, her mind would not rest. She tossed and turned the entire night, and unfortunately, sleep would not come; only nightmares of the night her mother died.


	5. Chapter Five

  
  
**Author's Notes:** These past two weeks have had some of the best, and worst, days of my life. The Bach Festival Youth Choral Academy was wonderful, and the concert last night was beautiful...I even had two solos...but unfortunately, my life took a tragic punch in the gut right before I left a week and a half ago. My former swim coach, who was a dear friend and mentor to me, passed away suddenly in his sleep, shocking us all. They don't know how he died (the autopsy revealed nothing) so it's all kind of mysterious. He was only 34 years old, and, frankly, I'm still heartbroken. So, I do not want to depress all of you, but if my updates slow down it's because my mind has a habit of just wandering right now, so forgive me. He was a dear friend and mentor, and I will never forget him. Also, I will be dedicating this story, as well as my others, to him for a while, so be prepared for that.  
But on to a more cheerful note. This chapter is nice and long as a way of saying thanks for being so patient. I tried to update a few days ago, but the site was down and wouldn't let me log in, so sorry about that. A lot will be covered, including finding out exactly how Kagome's mother died, and how her father came to be a slave owner. And...well...I just won't tell you how it ends, you'll have to find out. All I can say is don't hate me...and I'm pretty sure you all know what that means. Thanks for your wonderful reviews, as always they mean the world to me, and hopefully I'll be posting another chapter soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Five  
  
Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

****

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

* * *

The days had gone cold once more, the sun practically vanishing before everyone's eyes as though the gods had decreed unpleasant times were coming. Rain pelted the ground, turning the soil into mud and clay, and all the residents of the Higurashi plantation, from slave to nobleman, was holed up indoors.  
  
For Kagome, it was misery in the worst sense, being trapped inside with none but her father, Hojo, and the boy's parents for company, though the cooks, and Sango, bless her heart, would make an effort to trudge through the ghastly weather to help around the house. But for the slaves, the weather was a blessing, because it meant there was no work to be done since the fields were sodden, and, for that fact alone, Kagome decided she could bear her own confinement.  
  
She had taken to lying out on her bed for hours at a time, just listening to the rain falling against the roof and windows of the house, feeling soothed by the sound, almost imagining it was her mother's voice instead of simply a passing storm. She sighed and let her whole body sink deeper into the mattress, allowing the fantasy to take hold, and Kagome could almost see the face of Mrs. Higurashi, with her kind eyes, sitting beside her, smiling.  
  
"Kagome," she chuckled, reaching out and touching her daughter's face. Kagome closed her eyes and indulged in the stolen feeling of warm fingers on her cheek, smiling in contentment.  
  
"Mama," she replied, and would have gone on living in her dream world, except at that moment there was a knock at her door, and the image instantly vaporized into thin air.  
  
Tears threatened the corners of her eyes as Kagome sat up on her bed, smoothing her gown and making sure her hair was decent. Why was fate so cruel to her? Why couldn't she just savor even a simple fantasy, and be with her mother again? Just once?  
  
"Who is it?" Her voice did not betray her inner turmoil, sounding like her usual, cheerful self, for which Kagome was grateful. The last thing she needed was anyone feeling sorry for her. Compared to the slaves out in those ramshackle huts with the leaky roofs, she had nothing to complain about.  
  
"Higurashi? May I come in?"  
  
Sighing in annoyance as she recognized Hojo's voice, Kagome nodded, only after a few seconds of silence realizing that the closed door prevented him from seeing her consent, forcing her to reply verbally. "Of course."  
  
The mahogany door swung open slowly to reveal her childhood friend, his brown locks combed back away from his forehead, a shy grin on his perfect face, a slight blush the only thing marring his otherwise smooth skin. He really was a handsome man, Kagome thought inwardly with a frustrated sigh. So what prevented her from returning the feelings he so obviously harbored on her account?  
  
They stared at one another for several minutes, the sound of the rain mixing with the sound of the clock ticking out in the hallway. "Was there something you wanted?" Kagome finally asked, breaking the silence, though Hojo didn't seem to notice her irritated tone when he responded.  
  
"Um, I just thought you'd like some company. I mean, you've been up here practically every day for the past week. I thought you might be lonely."  
  
"Oh," Kagome looked away, as always feeling slightly guilty whenever he showed such care for her wellbeing and state of mind. Why did he care for her so much, anyway? She did nothing to promote it. "No, I'm fine, I like being alone sometimes, and I don't find it lonely at all."  
  
"I see," Hojo frowned and looked at the ground, "Would you like me to leave then?"  
  
As much as she would have liked to say yes, she couldn't bear to see the hurt expression on his face, and so Kagome found herself shaking her head. "Not at all; I suppose a little company now and then might do me some good."  
  
He smiled at that, his blue eyes sparkling, only making his face look more handsome, and as he moved to grab the chair from where it currently sat at her desk, Kagome found herself observing him more closely.  
  
Hojo had certainly changed, that was for sure. She still thought of him as a gangly boy of fourteen, presenting her, awkwardly, with flowers on her birthday and giving her a shy kiss on the cheek before he left to return home with his family. His eyes had been almost too big for his face, and his hair had almost looked stringy next to his pasty complexion. That had been the last time she'd seen him, because since then it had become too dangerous to leave slaves unattended in order to travel.  
  
Now he was a man with broad shoulders and a back straight with pride. His skin had a healthy glow, his hair seemed fuller now that he had grown into his face, which was far more masculine then she remembered, and his smile was full and kind. Only his eyes hadn't changed; not really, at least. They were now more proportionate, but still seemed large and open and honest, making him seem younger and more innocent then his eighteen years.  
  
His muscles aren't as developed as some men, she thought to herself. Maybe that's what I don't like about him. Or maybe it's the fact that his hair and his clothes are always in order, perfectly groomed. Kagome cocked her head to one side and suddenly imagined what he would look like with silver hair and amber eyes, before blushing and shifting suddenly on the mattress.  
  
Good god, she thought, horrified; was I just comparing Hojo to Inuyasha? She shuddered at the thought, trying to understand what insane idea had prompted such a vision, and yet, now that it was there, it wouldn't go away. Inuyasha, wearing his red jacket and pants; Inuyasha without his shirt on, his lean but firm muscles gleaming under a sheen of sweat; Inuyasha, with his intense amber eyes staring at her sharply; Inuyasha with his cute dog ears that swayed in the direction of every sound imaginable.  
  
Without realizing what was going on, a huge smile spread across Kagome's face as her mind continued the slide show of images, the pink on her cheeks turning into a flaming blush of desire.  
  
"Higurashi? Are you alright? You look warm. You don't have a fever, do you?"  
  
Kagome blinked and turned her head sharply to look at Hojo, putting a hand to her cheek and realizing, with a shock, just how hot it was. What had gotten into her? "I'm fine, Hojo, I guess I just suddenly got a little warm, that's all."  
  
"Oh," he looked away for a moment, and another uncomfortable silence filled the room. Finally he sighed and looked up at her, smiling once more. "So, what have you been thinking about up here all alone?"  
  
"What?" Kagome hadn't been expecting such a broad question, but gladly moved to answer it; anything to get that infuriating hanyou out of her mind. "Everything I guess."  
  
"Everything like what?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know; life."  
  
He chuckled. "That's a pretty broad subject."  
  
Kagome blushed again, this time in embarrassment. "Well, what do you think about when you're alone?"  
  
"Me?" It was his turn to shrug. "My family and friends, and what they're up to."  
  
"Really?" It was surprising to hear that he thought about a lot of the same things she did. "Me too."  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
Kagome hesitated to answer, but finally figured there could be no harm in telling the truth. One thing about Hojo she knew to be true was that he was always sensitive about certain topics in her life. "My mother," she whispered, and he looked away.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Higurashi, I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"You weren't prying, how were you supposed to know? Besides, I get so tired of everyone avoiding the topic so much, especially my father. It's like you all figure so long as it isn't discussed, it never happened." Kagome felt her temper flare slightly. "Well guess what? It did happen. My mother is dead; and she's dead because she was murdered."  
  
The bold statement caused the normally conservative Hojo to turn slightly red, and he looked away, clearly trying to figure out what to say in response. "Do..." his voice cracked slightly, but he pushed forward. "Do you miss her?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Every day of my life."  
  
"What do you miss?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome thought about it for a moment. "I miss her smile. It always made me feel loved in a way nothing else did. It was like her smile would put a warm blanket around my shoulders that made me feel safe and protected."  
  
"She was a kind woman...your mother..."  
  
Kagome jerked her head around and looked at him closely. "That's right, you were older then me, so you have more memories. What was she like Hojo?"  
  
His eyes opened wide in surprise at the question, and he looked suddenly nervous. "I didn't know her that well, I was only eleven. And you weren't that young, Higurashi."  
  
"But I wasn't that old either. I only saw her as a mother. Maybe you, well, saw her more as a woman?"  
  
"What?" Hojo turned bright red then, and Kagome realized how that must have sounded, backtracking instantly.  
  
"Not like that," she assured him hastily. "I mean, didn't you observe how people reacted to her?"  
  
"I...I suppose..."  
  
"What did you see? Tell me, I want to know."  
  
"Shouldn't you ask your father? I'm sure he knew more then I did. I was just a young boy barely stepping out from behind my own mother's skirts."  
  
Kagome looked away. "My father won't talk about her," she whispered. "It's too painful for him to remember. I think he'd be happier if he just forgot she ever lived. That's why sometimes he gets so annoyed with me," she sighed, "Because I remind him of her."  
  
Hojo looked at her seriously. "You don't really believe that, do you, Higurashi? Your father loves you, you know that. That's why he aligned himself with Naraku...to keep you safe."  
  
But Kagome was shaking her head. "No, he aligned himself with Naraku to save his own hide, I just happened to be attached to his leg when he made his vow. And I was young enough that they didn't require me to make my own pledge of loyalty, so I'm not bound to Naraku in any way," her voice lowered to a whisper, "Except by my hate."  
  
The air almost seemed to chill at her words, and Hojo shuddered slightly. "Don't hate others Higurashi," he tried to give her a smile, "You don't wear it well."  
  
Tears came to her eyes. "I can't help it...I miss her so much...and it's his fault..." The room filled with silence again, and neither occupant made any attempt to speak for several minutes.  
  
Finally, Hojo let out a long, soft sigh. "She lit up the room."  
  
Sniffling, Kagome looked up in surprise. "What?"  
  
"Your mother," He was looking at the opposite wall as he spoke. "She lit up any room she entered. It was like she carried sunshine in her eyes and in her smile." He glanced at Kagome. "A lot like you, Higurashi."  
  
She blushed and looked down at the bed, but couldn't help the tender smile now spreading across her lips. Whatever his faults, Hojo did always seem to know how to make her feel better, and this moment was no exception. She could practically feel the sorrow and hate fading from her heart. "How did others react to her?"  
  
"They always seemed happier when she was nearby."  
  
Kagome nodded in pleasure and pride. Yes, that is what she remembered of her mother too. She just asked Hojo because she liked hearing it from somewhere other then her own memories. "Thanks Hojo."  
  
He gave her a smile. "Any time, Higurashi."

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth across the hardwood floor of the hut, grimacing every time a rain drop managed to penetrate the pathetic excuse for a leaky roof. It had been raining for nearly five days, and for five days he'd been all but stuck inside, and his hanyou senses, though restrained, were going mad feeling so confined. Not to mention the fact that Kouga the wolf-man was driving him to the breaking point of his sanity.  
  
"Damn rain," he cursed as another drop of water landed right on his nose.  
  
Kouga was reclining on his bed, and Miroku was copying his example on his own cot, while Shippou had fallen asleep on the floor, curled up by the fire. "You know stomping wont make the rain go away any faster, dog boy," Kouga called out lazily.  
  
"Baka, I know that," Inuyasha snapped back, having had it with the wolf's annoying, snide remarks. "It amazes me that a wolf like yourself actually enjoys being indoors."  
  
"I don't," he replied, still simply staring at the ceiling while lying on his back. "I just figure complaining about it will do me no good, so why bother."  
  
"Well aren't you just a smart one," Inuyasha commented dryly.  
  
"Now I understand why you move so often from home to home," Kouga sighed, and the hanyou glanced his direction, lifting his chin proudly.  
  
"Yeah, it's because of all the rebellions I start."  
  
"No..." the wolf-man yawned. "It's because you drive your masters insane with your incessant babbling."  
  
"Shut it, baka!" Inuyasha made a leap for Kouga's throat, but Miroku managed to stop him just in time, whacking his friend across the head and knocking him away.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kouga, this is no time for a fight. Frankly, I'm not in the mood."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Keh, don't want to tend to my wounds, monk?"  
  
Miroku just rolled his eyes and lay back down. "No, I just don't want to go out in the rain in order to lug your dead bodies outside."  
  
"And to think I actually thought you cared," the hanyou remarked. Miroku just smiled in response, and Kouga was about to say something more when both demon and hanyou suddenly turned to the window in surprise.  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked, being the only one without super-hearing abilities.  
  
"There are people outside," Kouga said in surprise.  
  
"Is that not normal?"  
  
The wolf-man shook his head. "No, when it is raining and the slaves cannot work, Master Higurashi requires all the men and women to stay in their huts, save for the house servants who can make it inside to work."  
  
Inuyasha moved to the small window, which was currently covered in a large, thick animal hide, and pulled it aside, peering into the drizzled mess outside. The jewel had dulled his sense of smell too much to find the source of the voices through the rain, but his sharp eyes managed to catch movement to the right which, on closer inspection, turned out to be a man running to stand under a large tree protecting several others from the rain.  
  
"It looks like a large meeting of some kind," he commented, and Kouga moved to his side to look too, nodding when he saw the same thing. "But what do you think is going on?"  
  
"Who knows," Kouga shrugged. "Probably just taking the opportunity to talk without fear of the master barging in on their conversation. After all, there's no risk of him coming out of his leak-proof mansion on a rainy day, especially with guests in the house."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, for once not arguing with everything that came out of the wolf-man's mouth, and continued to watch the group of men as they huddled close together, clearly talking about something important.  
  
In the time before Naraku, when Inuyasha had been free of the restraints of the black diamond around his neck, his hearing would have been good enough to hear what the men were saying, but now he could hardly hear Kouga above the rain.  
  
"Damn!" He cursed loudly, slamming his fist onto the windowsill and causing the flimsy wood to break off in several places.  
  
"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked evenly, standing up and joining the two men.  
  
"It's nothing," he shook his head. "Only that there was a time when I could have heard exactly what was going on out there, but now I can't."  
  
"So now we'll just have to wonder, won't we?" Miroku put a hand on his friend's shoulder in a gesture of comfort, but the hanyou turned on him with an annoyed expression.  
  
"No, I'm just going to have to spy on them, baka!"  
  
"What?" The man opened his eyes wide in surprise. "You mean you actually care enough about something to go investigate?"  
  
"Keh, why is that so surprising?" But Inuyasha now looked slightly uncomfortable. "If there is a rebellion brewing, I want to be a part of it."  
  
"Me too," Kouga added, moving toward the door before glancing at Shippou. "Miroku, watch the kitsune while I'm gone. He's always at a greater risk then us because he's small."  
  
"So that means I'm not going?"  
  
"No, Inuyasha and I have more tactics with stealth then you would as a human."  
  
"Right," Miroku nodded and sat back down on his cot. "Always the weak human. I guess that's what I get for being friends with a man like Inuyasha."  
  
"Keh," was all the hanyou said in reply as he exited the hut behind Kouga.  
  
The rain hit them full force, pelting their heads and faces painfully, and Inuyasha was forced to pull his red jacket up over his head to protect his sensitive ears as they walked toward the circle of men, careful to not be seen. Managing to walk around to the side of the tree that was currently unoccupied, the demon and the hanyou leapt silently into the branches, the sound of the rain covering any sound they would have made to the dull ears of the men below. Now, in close range, both Kouga and Inuyasha could hear exactly what was going on, and they leaned forward eagerly.  
  
"What you propose is dangerous," one man with a long black beard commented, rubbing his left temple gently, indicating he probably had a headache. Another man with black hair and a clean-shaven face turned to reply.  
  
"It's dangerous, but it can be done. You've heard the rumors about what drove the visitors here. Their slaves revolted, and now they have no where to go."  
  
"But Master Higurashi keeps a close eye on his home. There is no way he'll just let us plan a revolt under his nose."  
  
"So we'll have to do it suddenly, without much complexity or thought." The man with the beard nodded but went silent, leaving room for others to join the conversation as well.  
  
"Why risk attacking at all? Why not just run away?"  
  
"Because the home and family must be devastated, or else they will have the strength and will to hunt us down and bring us back."  
  
There was a long silence, and Inuyasha felt his body tingling with anticipation of what they were saying. A revolt...that meant freedom, if successful. But then, he had led so many before, and none had worked. How could this one be figured to have a different end?  
  
"How would we go about this attack then, if that is what we must do?"  
  
"A raid?" One man offered.  
  
"No, a raid is too risky, and besides, I don't want anything from this place when I'm gone...it will just remind me of unhappy times."  
  
"What about a fire, like at the other home? That would certainly guarantee success as far as destruction goes."  
  
"Yes, but our master could still escape with a fire. We need to make sure he cannot come after us once we're free."  
  
The excitement in his body increased, and Inuyasha could feel his demon blood turn hot. Yes, the thought of killing Mr. Higurashi was most satisfying. The man represented everything he hated...everything responsible for the death of his mother and the loss of his cherished freedom seven years ago.  
  
"So you're saying we have to kill him in cold blood?"  
  
There was a long silence, and it was clear that none of the men liked that possibility, but finally several of them nodded. "Yes, that is the only way. We have to make sure we are not caught once we escape."  
  
"What about the daughter?" One man asked.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well, what do we do about her? You can't expect her to just allow us to kill her father and not do anything about it."  
  
"Lady Kagome does not approve of slavery, and never has."  
  
"That's right...she's always helped us in every way she could, bringing us food and extra blankets."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that once her father is dead and her home gone she will remain so kind."  
  
Inuyasha was feeling something cold growing in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the way this talk was very threatening toward Kagome. But then, why should he care? She was just the daughter of a slave owner, right?  
  
Several of the men now looked horrified. "You can't be suggesting that we have to kill Kagome as well as her father?"  
  
"If that is the only way for us to be free...then yes."  
  
"But....kill Kagome? That beautiful girl couldn't harm a soul, even if she wanted to."  
  
"So you would rather stay in chains the rest of your life just because of one girl?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Another silence filled the air, this time with more dread and apprehension then before, and Inuyasha felt the cold in his stomach plummet, giving him a nauseous feeling as he thought of Kagome that day when she had partially purified his diamond, if only for a split second. He thought of the smiles she gave to everyone, and the fierce fire in her eyes whenever he snapped at her and she snapped back.  
  
Kill Kagome?  
  
Could he honestly, in good conscience, allow that?  
  
For some reason, the girl had managed to stir in him the protective emotions he'd felt for his mother. So perhaps that was it. Perhaps Kagome reminded him of his mother. That would certainly make sense. His mother had been just as kind, her smile just as warm, and her eyes just as bright and full of life. Maybe that was why he couldn't stand the idea of her getting hurt, and felt his body suddenly itch to be at her side, to assure himself that she was indeed alright and unharmed.  
  
"Let's not decide anything more today," one man finally said, and the others seemed to agree. "We can meet again to discuss the final details, but...this will have to happen soon, before the master has a chance to catch wind of our plans."  
  
They all nodded in agreement, and one by one dispersed until finally Inuyasha and Kouga were alone, and dropped down to the ground. Surprisingly, when the hanyou turned, he saw that the wolf-man had fiercely balled his hands into fists and had a furious look in his eyes.  
  
"Men can be such traitorous monsters," he hissed.  
  
"Keh, it was not a man who enslaved us, Kouga, it was a demon. Several, in fact."  
  
"Then men are no better than Naraku," Kouga snapped back, startling Inuyasha. "After all she's done for them," he continued, "After everything she's tried to do, and the risks she's taken, they are willing to sacrifice her life as though she means nothing?"  
  
"You mean Kagome?"  
  
"Damn straight I mean Kagome!" He really looked upset now. "She's helped us every chance she gets...given Shippou blankets and extra food since he's still a growing boy...tended to my wounds, and my aches and pains...and yet they still want to kill her."  
  
"They fear what will happen if they do not," Inuyasha replied, trying to push his own feelings of apprehension to the back of his mind.  
  
"How can you say that? Kagome would understand!"  
  
"You don't know that for sure!"  
  
"But I do! She...I..." He trailed off into silence, and suddenly Inuyasha understood. He understood all too well what was going through the wolf's head, and he didn't like it.  
  
"You love her," he whispered, his voice shaky with some unknown emotion, "Don't you?"  
  
Kouga lowered his head, but nodded. "Yes."  
  
Why did that information bother him so? Why did Inuyasha suddenly feel like the wolf-man was encroaching on his territory? Kagome didn't belong to him, he didn't even like her! "So you will protect her, even if it means you sacrifice your freedom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, for some reason not having the strength to argue at the moment. His mind was too muddled with the onslaught of emotions that had surfaced with Kouga's confession to care about much else. "Whatever...let's just get back to the hut for now."

* * *

_A little girl's laughter filled the silent afternoon as a nine year old Kagome ran through a field of daisies, the sun on her face. The field was completely empty, but as she ran Kagome knew she was running toward something, or rather, someone, and found she was right when a taller figure turned around to face her.  
  
"Mama!" She cried, running faster, her short legs kicking into overdrive as she sprinted for the open arms of Mrs. Higurashi, who was smiling and laughing along with her daughter.  
  
She was beautiful, with short curly hair the color of chocolate, golden highlights seeming to gleam under the sun. Her eyes were bright and beautiful, and reflected the light of the sun as her perfect smile caused everything around her to seem warm and beautiful.  
  
"Mama!" Kagome cried again, leaping into the air, feeling herself caught by a pair of surprisingly strong arms that quickly held her tiny body against a strong woman's bosom.  
  
"Oh Kagome," her mother replied, her voice warm and gentle, and Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and relishing the sound. She loved hearing it more then anything else in the entire world.  
  
"I've missed you, mama," Kagome whispered, and felt the woman nod her head in reply without actually seeing it.  
  
"I know, I've missed you too, sweetheart."  
  
"But we're together now?"  
  
"Yes, we're together now."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever, my darling." Kagome smiled and clutched her tiny fists, holding large amounts of fabric from her mother's blue gown.  
  
Suddenly the sky went dark, and it was like the moon had eclipsed the sun, because there was total darkness, and Kagome felt her heart clench in fear. "Mama? Mama, what's going on?"  
  
"Kagome, stay back!"  
  
Suddenly there was light again, only this time Kagome found herself inside her home, feeling someone shove her forcefully backward. She was peering around a large skirt, and knew, from the feminine owner of the voice, that it was her mother.  
  
"You think you can just ignore the demands of Naraku?" Another voice, darker and crueler, cackled, and Kagome peered around her mother's dress further so that now she was looking at a tall woman with black hair pulled into a bun. She held a fan over the lower half of her face, and her skin was pale, as though it never saw the light of the sun. But more then that, she had red eyes, and Kagome shuddered at the cruelty within their depths.  
  
"You won't touch my daughter," Kagome heard her mother reply, the usually kind voice hard and full of determination.  
  
"If you come with Naraku, you can be saved."  
  
"I will never do such a thing, and neither will Kagome!"  
  
"Then you shall die." The woman lifted her fan, but at the last instant a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her, and Kagome saw that the owner was her father.  
  
"No, don't...wait..." He turned pleading eyes to his wife. "Nazuna, please, don't do this. Think of our daughter..."  
  
"Kagome would rather die then be cowardly enough to surrender her morals and her soul," Mrs. Higurashi replied, her voice harsh. But then it softened slightly as she looked at her husband. "Don't worry, all will be right...in the end."  
  
"The end of what?" He cried out desperately, still holding the red-eyed woman's wrist so she couldn't flick her fan.  
  
"Who ever knows what the end means?" Mrs. Higurashi replied, and then hardened her voice once more. "I will not align myself with Naraku, and neither will my daughter."  
  
"Then you both shall die," the woman with the fan replied, freeing herself of Mr. Higurashi's restraining hand and flicking her fan down, sending several pointed beams of light at the mother and daughter.  
  
Kagome felt her small body being smashed to the floor, her mother's full weight pushing her into the ground. But more then that, she suddenly felt something warm and sticky dripping onto her hand and, looking up, she saw that her mother was bleeding from her shoulders, her stomach, and...her heart.  
  
"Mama!" Kagome cried in horror, seeing her mother's face go pale, her usually beautiful face marred by an expression of pain.  
  
"Don't cry, child," she replied, her voice just as calm and soothing as it had ever been. Her eyes remained bright and defiant to the last as she reached out a hand and touched her daughter's cheek, though her skin was fast going cold. "I love you, my beautiful Kagome...I love you...I love you..."  
  
Kagome watched in horror as her mother's beautiful eyes closed forever, felt her warm hand go cold and drop to the ground, and was suddenly very afraid.  
  
"Nazuna!" She heard her father wail in anguish before running over and turning his wife onto her back, lifting Kagome up off the floor and pushing her behind him so that now the girl was peering around a pair of legs rather then a large skirt. "Don't touch her! We align ourselves, I swear my loyalty. Please, just don't hurt my daughter!"  
  
It all happened so fast that Kagome didn't know what to say or think, and all she could really do was stare at the lifeless body of her mother, still beautiful, even in death. "Mama..." she whimpered.  
  
The woman with the red eyes and the deadly fan smirked, but nodded. "Very well, you will be held to your promise. And to test your loyalty, you will become master to those who do not swear their loyalty to you."  
  
"But...but you killed my wife?" Her father asked, his voice desperate. "Why did you kill her?"  
  
"She would have rebelled," the woman replied simply before glancing once at Kagome, causing the little girl to shiver. The woman continued to watch Kagome as she spoke. "She had fire in her eyes, as does the little brat. Watch yourself, man." And with that, she vanished, and Kagome fell to her mother's side, wailing in grief and inner pain.  
  
"Mama! Mama come back!"_

Kagome sat up so quickly she lost her balance and somehow fell off the side of the bed, landing with a thud on the ground. There was a pounding in her head, and she placed a hand to her temple, all the while willing the tears away from her eyes and the pounding of her heart to slow down.  
  
The sound of people moving about below caused her to realize that she had somehow fallen asleep during the afternoon, and that now everyone but her were eating dinner. So what, she decided. She wasn't hungry anyway. She was never all that hungry, and never had been, not since...she shook her head to rid it of the memory.  
  
The dream had been so real. It was the same dream that haunted her sleep from time to time, forcing her to relive the worst moment of her life, watching her mother die again and again.  
  
"Mama," she whispered into the silent darkness of her room, glancing out the window and seeing the moon, clear that night. Two days had passed since her conversation with Hojo, and at long last the rains had stopped, which meant that the next day the slaves would return to work.  
  
"Slaves," she whispered, again hearing the echoes of her voice in the silence. "Is that what you died for, mama? So you wouldn't have to see such cruelty done to others?"  
  
Kagome recalled the woman, who she later learned was called Kagura, smirking at her mother's dead body, and then later grinning in triumph when her father pledged his loyalty to her.  
  
He did it to save me, Kagome thought, and yet, mama died to save me too, or at least, to save me from living this hell I'm in now. What would she think of you now, father? Are you even the man she loved then anymore?  
  
Kagura's cruel red eyes bore into her mind, and Kagome shuddered at the memory. She had looked at Kagome then with cruel understanding, and Kagome knew that the woman recognized her, even at the age of nine, as a potential threat if not kept in check. She knew that was why her father wouldn't allow her to associate with slaves...at least, not if he could help it...and why he kept her locked away in the mansion for so much of her life. He was afraid. Afraid of losing her. And yet, because of his cowardice, rather then saving her, he was killing her every day, killing her along with the love she had once held for him.  
  
Lying back down on the soft pillows of her bed, Kagome tried to take deep breaths and calm her racing heart. But just as she felt sleep beginning to return, there was a loud crash, followed by the sound of shattering glass, and then a scream of fright from a woman, most likely Hojo's mother since she and Kagome were the only two females currently in the house.  
  
"What on earth..." Kagome leapt to her feet and ran to the door, running out into the hallway and to the top of the stairs, only to be shocked to see smoke pouring forth from the kitchen doorway. There was no mistaking it...it was the smoke of a fire, and a raging fire at that.  
  
More glass shattered, and this time there were the shouts of men accompanying it, and Kagome watched as several men...slaves...ran through the downstairs hallway with torches, throwing them at everything in sight, causing curtains, furniture, papers, and the very walls of the house to catch on fire.  
  
Kagome's mouth opened to form words, but none came out. It was like she was watching something through a haze, like she was convinced it was all a dream and would just go away. Until, at least, she saw men climbing the stairs to the upper story, and to where she was.  
  
Thinking quickly, she whirled around and ran back into her bedroom, closing the door and securing the deadbolt before running over and throwing open the window, only to see how high she really was from the ground. The pounding began on the walls and the doors around her, finally reaching her door, and Kagome felt her heart rise into her throat.  
  
She was trapped.


	6. Chapter Six

  
  
**Author's Notes:** I know I haven't posted anything for SIATB yet, but I had this chapter already written up, so I decided to post it rather then wait, since I left you all with a cliff hanger last time. Now you all get to see if Kagome gets rescued, and by who (although I'm sure none of you will be surprised). Thanks for your reviews, as always, and as for SIATB, please just be patient, okay? I'm having a hard time functioning right now and dealing with the death of my coach. These chapters just happened to have already been written, that's why I've posted them. Thanks for your support, and now on with chapter six. Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Six  
  
Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

**

* * *

**

It had been two days since he and Kouga had listened in on the conversation regarding a possible revolt, and Inuyasha was starting to become anxious. There had been no sign of further meetings, and no indication of them choosing to move ahead with their plans of attack, but unlike the wolf, that only made Inuyasha more nervous then ever. When it came to rebellion, as he had learned from experience, once men got it into their heads that they wanted their freedom, they didn't stop until they got what they wanted, and that meant that they were probably still meeting, but now the hanyou didn't know where or when, which resulted in his not knowing a thing about what they planned to do.  
  
He hadn't come across Kagome yet, but then that was not a surprise since the rains had only stopped that afternoon, and until then she had been staying in the mansion while he was still in the slave quarters. But then, it wasn't like he really had a plan if he did see her either. He couldn't exactly just tell her to watch out for her safety because the slaves were planning a revolt that involved her father's death, and possibly hers as well. After all, Inuyasha didn't want to hinder the chances of escape.  
  
"Damn," he cursed out loud for at least the hundredth time since the meeting. His emotions were tied up in knots he couldn't undo, and that not only made him confused, it made him irritable, as Kouga, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku had quickly discovered. Miroku was, of course, used to the hanyou's mood swings and as such didn't care, but the other three would be of the habit of snapping back because they would get offended, and that only made matters worse. In fact, that is why he was currently outside walking around, trying to cool off...he'd had another run in with his 'roommates', and figured either he was going to kill someone, or was going to be killed, if he didn't leave for a while.  
  
Memories of the conversation he'd heard replayed in his mind again as he tried to discern any secret meanings in their words, but Inuyasha simply couldn't find anything that could have a double meaning. They had said they would meet the next day, and that had been that, and no matter how much snooping, spying, or asking he did, Inuyasha hadn't found any trace or hint of when or where that next meeting had taken place.  
  
The clouds were starting to roll back in, and Inuyasha glanced up at the sky in disgust, smelling the chance of rain. Clearly, the weather wasn't done completely soaking the area yet, and with a last sigh he decided it would be wise if he turned around and headed back for the hut so that he wouldn't have to spend the next several days drying off his clothes.  
  
Everyone was still sitting as he had left them a little while ago, with Shippou at Kouga's side on the wolf-man's cot, and Sango sitting next to Miroku, the two deep in conversation about something. Inuyasha had noticed the humans were becoming closer, and he could smell, even with his dulled senses, the nervous anticipation on the woman that indicated she was attracted to Miroku. But he didn't really care, so he just shrugged and moved to sit down on his cot.  
  
"So you decided to come back," Shippou commented lazily, rolling over and curling up into a little ball, his sign that he was going to take a nap.  
  
"Keh, of course I did, idiot. It's going to rain again, and I'm not stupid enough to stand outside and get wet."  
  
"Really?" It was Kouga who spoke, with a tremendous amount of sarcasm in his voice, and it was all the hanyou could do to not start another fight. But he wasn't in the mood to get kicked out again, so he just didn't respond at all, lying down on the cot and turning his back to the group, listening to what they were saying while pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Has anything new happened up at the house, Sango?" It was Miroku who asked.  
  
"No, just the usual boring routine whenever it rains. Master Higurashi is playing house for his guests, while Kagome stays up in her room and I bring her meals to her. She just doesn't like socializing with people much any more...it's almost like she's losing the fight within herself, and losing the will to live."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kouga asked, and Sango looked away with a sigh.  
  
"She's sad. She misses her mother more then ever, and frequently she tells me how lonely she is, and that she'd give anything to be a slave, if only for the companionship it would give her."  
  
Inuyasha grunted in response, wondering how stupid the woman must be if she wanted to be a slave. But at the same time, a very small part of his heart tightened in sympathy at the statement that she missed her mother. He missed his too, so maybe that was one thing they had in common.  
  
"Poor Kagome," Shippou's young voice commented, trying to sound wiser then it actually was, and the other's nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sometimes I think we're better off then she is, you know that?" Kouga commented. "I mean, while we don't live in a beautiful mansion, or sleep in soft beds, we do have each other, and we have something to do with our lives. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate thinking I belong to someone else, but at the same time I can't imagine how she must feel every day, all alone as she watches her father practice something she hates."  
  
"It is true," Miroku added, "She clearly hates slavery. I mean, I've only been here for a little over a month, and I can see that. She does so much to try and help us, despite the warnings of her father, and unlike many of my former mistresses, she doesn't flaunt her wealth and rank by wearing expensive clothing or jewelry. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen her in jewelry."  
  
Sango shook her head. "She doesn't have any. At least, none that belonged to her in the first place. She has a few jewels that belonged to her mother, but whenever I ask her to wear them, just for fun, she refuses. She treasures anything that belonged to her mother, and guards the possessions with her very life."  
  
There was a long silence, and Inuyasha began to wonder if all of them had actually fallen asleep. It certainly would have been easy to do. The fire caused their wet bodies to steam and create a very warm environment, making even the hanyou drowsy. Perhaps sleep wouldn't be such a bad thing...at least for a little while.  
  
Unfortunately, just as he made up his mind and closed his eyes, he heard a large crash and the sound of shattering glass, followed by a piercing scream. Throwing himself off of the cot, he was instantly wide awake, along with Kouga and the others.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kouga snapped, looking slightly panicked, and as a group all five of them ran outside, where the rain clouds were getting darker, to find that the lower level of the mansion was starting to smoke, and that several of the windows were smashed.  
  
"Oh my god," Miroku whispered, just as another scream filled the air, and as though someone had flipped on a switch, all hell broke loose as slaves ran from their huts to see what was going on, finding the mansion burning. Several people put two and two together and realized it was a revolt in progress, and decided to help, running up to the giant house and running inside through the broken windows and now wide open door. Inuyasha and the others joined them, but rather then wanting to help, they all had only one thing on their minds.  
  
Kagome.  
  
I guess I've got my answer as far as what the men decided to do, Inuyasha thought ruefully before putting all his energy into locating the human woman.

* * *

The pounding had gotten louder, and Kagome's eyes were fixed on her door as she waited for the moment when someone would break it down and come running at her with a knife or a torch blazing with fire. Her heart was in her throat, and panic was quickly overcoming her sense of logic as she looked back at the window and down at the ground, which now seemed so far away, before glancing back at the door again as another loud bang filled the air.  
  
"It's happening," she whispered frantically, knowing this was the revolt that had been coming to her father for years, ever since he started housing slaves. Unfortunately, that didn't make things any easier for her young heart to handle, and Kagome felt her whole body start to shake in fear.  
  
She quickly moved to the other window of her room, only to find that it too was high above the ground, too high for her to jump and still hope to be alive. So what was she to do? What could she do?  
  
"Mama...help me," she whispered, reaching up and putting a hand over her heart to reassure her mind that she was still alive and breathing as she felt the muscle frantically beating in time with her racing pulse.  
  
Another scream reached her ears, and Kagome wanted nothing more then to curl up into a ball of despair on her bed and wait for the end to come. After all, isn't that what she deserved? She should have tried to free the slaves years ago, but had not, because her father wouldn't allow it, instead simply helping them in small ways, like giving them food and blankets and medical attention. Maybe now, she realized, they had only ever seen that as mockery for their station in life, and had never seen her as an ally at all, but just a snobbish daughter of their master.  
  
The thought caused bile to rise in her throat, and before Kagome knew what was happening, she was leaning over and retching all over the floor, her empty stomach still managing to heave something. Ironically, the first thing she thought when she was done was not that she was doomed, but that someone needed to clean up the mess. Focusing on something simple like that helped to calm her panic, and so Kagome went about searching for a rag, while all the while people continued to bang on her bolted door, as well as the rooms around her.  
  
They managed to break into the room that had once belonged to her mother and father, she could hear it because it was next to hers, and they were now pounding on the walls. The angry shouts of men and women filled her ears, and the trembling returned as Kagome turned and started pulling frantically at her large desk, trying to pull it across the floor and finally, after much exhaustion, managing to get it secured in front of her door, hoping that when they failed to break into her room they would give up and go somewhere else.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome didn't stop to consider the possibility that they would just use other tactics to get to her, because the next thing she knew someone threw a burning torch through one of her windows, and while it shattered the glass, it also instantly caught fire on her curtains. Now the scream that filled the air was her own as she frantically backed away from the far wall, feeling trapped in a way she had never thought possible.  
  
The screams had stopped coming from down below, and Kagome could only imagine in her nightmares why that might be, in her heart knowing that everyone was probably already dead, and that she was the only one left. The thought terrified her, and she hugged her arms around her waist frantically, looking for some way out.  
  
Her curtains, usually so beautiful, were now proving to be her doom as they finally fell off their hangings onto the hardwood floor, spreading the fire as they went, and Kagome could only watch as the hot flames moved across her floor and to her bed, which easily caught on and became like a large mountain of fire, black smoke billowing up toward the ceiling and causing her throat to burn.  
  
Glancing at the door, still braced with the desk, she knew that she was doomed, and felt tears come to her eyes. This wasn't how she had ever imagined herself dying. She had hoped to find someone who loved her, and die with him at her side, comforting her. But not like this. Not all alone, knowing she was hated.  
  
The sounds of voices shouting reached her ears, and Kagome walked as close as she dared to the door, even though the flames were quickly spreading, to try and make out what was going on, coughing slightly as smoke entered her lungs. There was a lot of anger in every voice, as well as a mixture of panic and triumph, but it was one voice in particular that caught her attention, even though she had only heard it a few times in her life.  
  
"Bastards, what have you done to her?" It screamed, and she felt a small glimmer of hope in her breast.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered, sounding completely shocked that he was looking for her. Was it possible? Could he save her?  
  
"If you've killed her, it is your life that will pay the price," another male voice commented, and Kagome felt even more relief in her heart as she recognized Kouga. Her two saviors had come to her aid. Perhaps she wouldn't die yet.  
  
Thinking quickly, she began to bang on a part of the wall that wasn't on fire, hoping someone would hear her as she screamed at the top of her lungs, all the while feeling her head becoming light from the exposure to the smoke, her eyes and nose burning, her throat feeling like the very skin was on fire.  
  
"Help me!" She screamed for all she was worth. "Please...somebody help me!"  
  
Unfortunately, because she was opening her mouth and taking deep breaths of toxic air to shout, Kagome was now also racked with coughing, and her eyes, still burning painfully, began to water, her skin turning hot at the close proximity of the flames now working their way in her direction. She became more frantic then ever. "Help me please!"  
  
Her voice, to her horror, was slowly disappearing, and she feared it would be gone before someone heard her. Her throat hurt, and her lungs felt like they now contained hot coals thanks to the smoke she was inhaling at a frantic pace. But she didn't care. She had to get out of there. She had to live.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She shouted. "Kouga! Help me please! I'm in here! Help me! Inuyasha!"  
  
It was like fate guided her words, because just as she began to feel faint, she watched as a strong pair of arms punched through the wall, followed by a familiar flash of silver and red as Inuyasha leapt into the room, looking frantic. He saw her, and she managed a small smile before her knees buckled, both in relief and exhaustion, and felt her body land against his firmly.  
  
"Kagome," she heard him whisper in concern, but before she could reply, there was a sound that was more frightening then anything else she had heard so far. The sound of wood cracking and giving way, and then the sickening plunge as the floor collapsed and the pair fell.  
  
Screaming, though her voice was fast dwindling to a whisper, Kagome did the only thing she knew, and wrapped her arms frantically around the hanyou's neck, feeling him shift her over against his stomach so that when they landed he took the brunt of the fall on his back, accented by a loud groan of pain that escaped his lips. But he continued to think fast, because once they had fallen, he rolled over and placed Kagome underneath him, spreading his large red coat over them both as parts of the roof and the walls continued to fall on them like flaming rain.  
  
Finally, after a long time, when Kagome thought it was all over for them both, everything stopped, and somewhere in the distance she heard the sound of thunder which would prelude a great storm. It was dark underneath Inuyasha's coat, and Kagome couldn't see or smell anything but him.  
  
"I...Inuyasha?" She whispered nervously, her voice cracking and her lips parched, afraid that he wouldn't answer, and that she would be forced to watch someone else die on top of her, just like her mother had. But that fear was instantly squelched when she heard him groan in discomfort and shift slightly on top of her. She tried again. "Inuyasha...are you alright?"  
  
Her voice was raspy, and not above a whisper as she spoke, but at least she still had a voice, and was relieved when he responded with a grunt. "Keh, of course I'm alright, wench. It takes more then that to kill me."  
  
Slowly he rolled off of her, and a small amount of light illuminated their situation, which was far from ideal. They had not only fallen through the second floor, but through the first as well, and were now down in the basement, covered by debris from the house, with no way out.  
  
_Great_, she thought inwardly, _I'm trapped again_.  
  
But all thought fled, because as the panic of falling wore off, an incredible nausea, caused by a mixture of her adrenaline rush and her exposure to the smoke, overtook her senses, causing Kagome to retch for the second time. There was a loud yell of protest, and it didn't take a genius to figure out she had nailed Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey wench, you didn't have to puke all over me," he snapped furiously, and Kagome heard, more then saw, him move to shake himself off, removing his jacket, which had taken the brunt of her stomach assault.  
  
"I...I'm sorry..." she managed before feeling her stomach heave again, her voice raspy and her throat raw. The bile caused her raw throat to burn like flames were inside her very body, and she felt tears come to her eyes in pain.  
  
I must look so horrible right now, a part of her commented, but then she didn't really care, so long as she was alive.  
  
Once she finished and her stomach settled down, she fell over onto her side, curling up into a tiny, exhausted ball, wondering what they could do now. How were they going to get out of there? They had to be covered by at least half the house at that point, all precariously balanced above their heads.  
  
"What do we do now?" She finally whispered aloud, her voice cracking, and as she licked her lips, she felt that they were cracked and parched, the smoke and fire having removed all the moisture from her skin. When she touched her face, she felt clammy, and Kagome, having seen victims of fire and smoke before, knew she must look almost gray at the moment.  
  
"Well we can't just stay here," Inuyasha replied, not really answering her question. But for some reason that didn't matter. It was enough to just hear his voice and know that she wasn't alone.  
  
"I know that," she replied, trying to sound annoyed, but in the end failing as her body was wracked with a coughing fit. Inuyasha put a hand on her back to steady her shaking body, and for some reason the touch soothed her.  
  
"Just stop talking, wench," he commented, sounding annoyed, but also sounding concerned, and so she nodded her head and obeyed, waiting for him to speak again, which he did after several minutes. "I don't know what we're going to do, but there has to be a way to break out of here. If only..." he trailed off, and Kagome turned her head, still lying on the ground, to look at his shadowed form.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
"Tell me, please..."  
  
He sighed and she saw his head bow as he looked down at his chest, at the black diamond shard around his neck. She could feel its dark energy pulsing from it like waves. "If only I didn't have this damn thing holding me back I could get us out of here in a few seconds."  
  
Kagome nodded and remained silent for several minutes, her eyes trained on the shard, as though it meant to bewitch her. Finally, after several seconds, she reached out and touched it, surprising both herself and Inuyasha. But more then that, the shard began to change, the black fading into a pink color, and Kagome opened her eyes wide in surprise as a tingling sensation ran down her fingers into her hand and arm. Quickly, she withdrew her hand like one who had touched a hot stove.  
  
When she looked up she found Inuyasha staring at her, his eyes wide with awe and amazement. She blushed slightly, and looked away. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that...I mean...touch you without your permission."  
  
But instead of getting mad, like she expected him to, Inuyasha just continued to stare at her in amazement, his hand reaching down to touch the diamond shard, which was slowly returning to its normal black color.  
  
"Kagome," he finally whispered, "How did you do that?"  
  
She gave him a strange look. "Do what?"  
  
"You don't know what you just did?"  
  
"No..." She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable under his shocked expression, his eyes never leaving her as she looked away. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"You have the power to purify the shard," he commented. "I knew it! I knew it after that day when you touched it for just a second. You can free me, Kagome! You can free me!"  
  
Kagome was watching his eyes as they lit up with excitement, and thought that it was the first time she had ever seen his expression that happy before. She swallowed, wincing again at the pain in her throat. "Free you?"  
  
He stopped his celebrations and looked at her. "Yes...free me...unless..." He stopped. "Unless you don't want to free me."  
  
Kagome felt a jolt run through her body. How could he think that? How could he honestly believe that after saving her life she would not free him if she could?  
  
He seemed to read the answer in her eyes, and nodded, his face once more relaxing. He didn't smile, but at the same time his voice was gentle as he spoke. "So you will free me?"  
  
She met his gaze, and felt something inside her shift at the hope in his eyes. It was a hope that was no less innocent then the kind she saw in Shippou's eyes...the innocence of a child. And Kagome couldn't help but feel amazed that a man like him was able to still look like that even after everything he had been through and seen in his life.  
  
"If I can," she finally replied, her voice cracking, "I will free you. But...don't get your hopes up; I'm not exactly sure how to do what you want."  
  
He shook his head. "Just touch the jewel."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yes, and it will become pure, and the hold it has on my abilities will be broken."  
  
Kagome nodded and swallowed, sitting up slightly to reach for his jewel shard, but at the last second she felt his hand on her wrist, the contact sending a shock through her arm, and she glanced up to see his eyes now full of questions. "What is it now? Am I doing something wrong?" She asked, and he blinked.  
  
"No, it's just that, well...you would free me without question? Without even asking first what my intentions are once I am free?"  
  
"Should I ask you that?" She replied, feeling almost irritated. The man had convinced her to free him, but was now telling her she shouldn't? What was the deal?  
  
"I don't know...I mean...as far as you know, I might want to kill you the minute I have my strength back."  
  
Kagome felt her gaze turn soft, realizing he was just confused as to why she trusted him so completely with her safety. It was probably because he had never been trusted by anyone in the whole time he had been a slave. "Inuyasha, if you had wanted to kill me, you wouldn't have saved my life when I was trapped in my room, or again when we fell through the floor."  
  
She thought she saw his cheeks turn a slight pink at the obvious answer, and he looked away, nodding as his mouth formed a silent 'o'. She smiled slightly and began to reach for the diamond shard again, feeling its negative energy surround her as she drew closer. How could Inuyasha live with that every day? It was enough to make her sick in the few seconds she was near it.  
  
Without pause, her hand closed over the shard, and Kagome felt the tingling sensation return, this time stronger, and for an instant it was so silent in the room you could have heard a pin drop, but then suddenly Inuyasha let out a loud sigh, and as Kagome removed her hand she saw that the shard was now glowing a bright pink. Shocked by what she had done, Kagome could only stare, but Inuyasha quickly moved to rip the chord from around his neck, handing the shard to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, staring at the shard in his open palm.  
  
"I want you to take it. That way I have no risk of it capturing me again." Kagome was confused, but nodded and took it, tying it around her wrist, as she did so noticing that the shard glowed even brighter.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath through his nose, relishing in the fact that he could once again, for the first time in seven years, smell everything around him. He could smell the rain outside, and the burned wood, and more then that, he could smell Kagome. He could smell vanilla, even though she also reeked of smoke and singed flesh, and he smiled inwardly as he watched her study the shard now hanging from her wrist.  
  
"You smell nice," he commented, and it was only when she turned and gaped at him that he realized he had spoken out loud. He looked away and grunted, trying to end the uncomfortable moment, but was saved when his sharp ears, once more able to hear everything around him, caught the sound of a struggle outside. He also heard Kouga's voice calling for him and Kagome.  
  
Turning to Kagome, who was still staring at him in shock over his comment about her smell, he motioned for her to climb onto his back. "Let's go, they're looking for us."  
  
He could tell she wanted to ask how he knew that, but instead hid her curiosity and obeyed, climbing onto his back and giving him a questioning look as he put his hands under her legs in a piggyback style while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He nodded in approval as she buried her face in his back, clearly understanding that things were going to get rough, and turned to look at one particular spot in the piles of debris where he could smell the rain the strongest, knowing that was the surest way out.  
  
"Hold on, Kagome," he warned, and then pushed off the ground with such speed and strength that Kagome let out a gasp of surprise against his back at the sensation that she was flying. They crashed through the debris and out into the air, and even though her head hurt slightly from where it had been hit rather hard by a piece of wood, she was nonetheless grateful to taste fresh air, her lungs, still burning, seeming to sigh in relief as the rain and sweet smell of wet grass soothed her worn out body.  
  
But what she saw was far from peaceful, and almost as soon as they were out Inuyasha set her down to go and help Kouga as he fought against a mob of men who Kagome recognized as some of the other slaves from her home. But why were they fighting with Kouga? Weren't they all on the same side?  
  
As she turned, Kagome saw several men and women helping each other out of the debris that had once been her house, now smoking and steaming as the fires died under the pelting rain, and tears came to her eyes. Her father was clearly dead, as were Hojo and his parents, and while she had not loved any of them like she had loved her mother, she wept for their lost souls anyway.  
  
Shouts rang out, and she watched as people realized they had succeeded in destroying the home, meaning they were now free. A small part of her felt happy for them, even as her own life lay in ruins, smoldering like the mess that had been her home, but she still couldn't manage a smile on her face, instead just watching as the now former slaves jumped up, danced, hugged, and kissed one another in joy.  
  
Unfortunately, fate would not let her rest, because just as she fell to her knees to say a prayer for her lost family and friends, one of the slaves, a man, noticed her and frowned, moving to speak to someone else, until several of them were looking at her, clearly unsure of what to do about the fact that she was still alive. Finally, seeming to make a decision, they moved in her direction, and Kagome heard their footsteps approaching, turning her head to see a mob of about fifteen men giving her hard stares.  
  
There was no mercy in their eyes, and Kagome felt her body shiver. What were they going to do? Surely they wouldn't kill her, not after all she had been through? Fate wouldn't be that cruel to her, would it? To have trapped her amid smoke and flames, terrified her beyond her mind, thrown her down into the basement of her home as the rest of the mansion came crashing down around her ears, and then freed her, only to have her killed? Fate would not do that to her. She just had to believe that.  
  
And yet, the looks in their eyes, the eyes of men who had killed already and suddenly had no qualms about doing it again, caused her to realize that, if she valued her life, she would run. And so, rising to her feet, Kagome began to fearfully back away.  
  
"Please...please don't hurt me..." She begged, walking backward but nearly falling as she tripped over a large stone. They continued to advance, but she noticed her pleas were affecting them slightly as sympathy crossed the faces of some of the older men. "I...I won't force you into slavery any more...I promise...I'm happy you're free...just don't hurt me, please."  
  
Her body gave way, and she collapsed onto the ground, telling Kagome that even if she wanted to run she could not have, not with her lungs still burning with smoke, her nose filled with the stench of burning wood and her legs sore from being battered by falling debris. And so, instead, she turned and sat on her knees, letting the rain fall on her body, and waited, her life in the hands of a mob of angry men.  
  
Inuyasha saw none of it as he helped Kouga fight off several men. The wolf- man, thinking Kagome and Inuyasha had died when the second floor of the house collapsed, had immediately gone after the men responsible for setting her room on fire in the first place, successfully killing one and wounding many more. But the shard around his neck prevented him from doing too much serious damage, and Inuyasha, with his returning strength, managed to stop him.  
  
"She's alive, Kouga," he snapped, "So stop fighting. There's no need, Kagome's alright."  
  
The wolf-man finally stopped and turned to look at Inuyasha, his eyes full of relief, but also clouded with warning. "If you lie to me, dog-face, you'll pay..."  
  
"I'm not lying to you, wolf, so get over your paranoia. Kagome's alive, I saved her." He hit his chest proudly. "And she freed me."  
  
Kouga opened his eyes wide in surprise, staring at the chest that had once been restrained by the black diamond shard. "Your shard...how?"  
  
"Kagome freed me, like I said, baka." Inuaysha recalled the way she had done so without hesitation, and felt a small amount of warmth in his chest. But he pushed it aside.  
  
"Where is Kagome?"  
  
"Right over here..." Inuyasha turned around, but suddenly felt his whole being filled with dread as he noticed a large circle of men where he had left Kagome a few minutes ago. Running over, he pushed his way into the circle to find...nothing. No Kagome, no body, nothing. So where was she?  
  
"Where is Kagome?" He asked heatedly, and the men turned blank eyes to him that told Inuyasha more then he needed to know. He glanced down and saw little footprints in the mud, already washing away thanks to the rain, and felt himself growl in annoyance, but also in a certain amount of unfamiliar fear.  
  
Kagome was gone... 


	7. Chapter Seven

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for reviewing, everyone. I don't have time to write anything long today, or give out any responses to reviewers, but I will next time, I promise. I just have one thing to ask of any of you who are willing: the website I was asked to put up a story for an award told me they changed their policy and don't allow authors to nominate their own stories any more, which makes sense, so I was wondering if **SOME OF YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO NOMINATE ONE OR MORE OF MY STORIES.** You can nominate any of them, completed or not, and more then one can be put up, but I would like to drop a subtle hint that I was hoping 'Soul Therapy' would be one of them. If none of you think my stuff is good enough, I understand, but if you do, then please go to my profile, where you'll find a link to the website, since for some reason the chapter wouldn't let me post the link here. Dumb technology. 

Thanks so much, and enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Seven  
  
Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

* * *

****

Cold.  
  
Kagome shivered as the wind blew against her already chilled body, rain drenching her soiled blue gown, plastering the fabric to her skin as she walked. Her feet felt like they were weighted as she practically dragged them through the mud, her toes sloshing against mud and water inside her shoes. She had never felt so incredibly dirty or wretched in her entire life...nor so alone.  
  
Salty tears mixed with the rain on her cheeks as Kagome thought back on her ruined home, and the hard, cruel fact that her father was dead. It was true, she had not loved him like she had her mother, and at times had even gone so far as to say she hated him for what he did to the slaves, but...she would never have wished him dead. And now she was all alone in the world, with no one to turn to, and no where to go.  
  
"Perhaps fate was being cruel rather then kind to let Inuyasha save me," she whispered, pulling the neck of her dress up closer to her chin, though it barely reached, and provided little warmth. "At least then I wouldn't be in this situation."  
  
No, an inner voice reminded, then you'd be dead.  
  
Sighing in frustration, Kagome fell to her knees yet again on the mud- drenched road she had been following for the past two days. If someone had passed by at that moment, they would have seen a young woman with her hands folded primly in her lap, her head bowed, and thought she was doing nothing more then praying. And, in a way, she was...to her mother.  
  
"The world has gone mad, mama," she whispered, recalling the two other mansions she had passed that had also been destroyed and abandoned. It was like someone had ignited a fire that could not be put out with that first revolt at Hojo's home. "Those men..." Kagome recalled the slaves back at her own home, looking at her with cruel eyes, but softening as she pleaded for her life. Finally, an older man had stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, though she had jolted at his touch out of fear.  
  
"Don't be afraid, lady Kagome," he had said. "We won't hurt you."  
  
"But you cannot stay here," another, younger man had continued, his voice colder.  
  
"Where would you have me go?" she asked, her voice suddenly calm as she looked from one unfriendly face to another. She was at their mercy, wholly and completely.  
  
"Away," the man replied generally, clearly having no idea himself, but making it clear that he wanted her gone.  
  
On impulse, Kagome had glanced back over to where Inuyasha was currently talking to Kouga, calming the wolf-man down after having been fighting with several of the other slaves. She thought about calling to him, calling for help, but then thought better of it. He had already saved her life twice...she could ask no more of him.  
  
"Very well," she said, her voice surprisingly calm as she rose to her feet and managed to hold her head high, clinging to the few threads of pride she had left. "I am truly sorry for all the pain my father put you through, and..." she lowered her head then in sadness, "Even more sorry that I failed to become your friend. Forgive me..." And with that she had walked away, not once looking back, knowing that if she did the strength she had managed to summon would vanish in an instant.  
  
She didn't have to leave on her own, Kagome knew. All she would have had to do would be to ask Sango, Shippou, or Kouga to come with her, and they would have without question. But she couldn't do that to her friends. They deserved to be happy, with their fellow comrades, who had shared the same pain and suffering, and not bound to a heartbroken young woman with nothing but the clothes on her back to help them. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if Sango had wept for her, or if Shippou had cried that she was gone. Kouga will comfort them, Kagome told herself. And then, without warning, his face came into her mind, unbidden, and she felt herself take in a sharp breath.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome felt her lips curve upward in a slight, sad smile as she thought about the hanyou, with his stern amber eyes, which had held so much shock in that moment when she had so willingly freed him of the diamond shard. Glancing down, she was momentarily enraptured by it's now brilliant pink light as it hung off of her wrist, and touched it gently with her fingers.  
  
"I hope you are happy now to be free," she whispered, still looking at the shard. "And I hope that my setting you free can help you to understand how grateful I am to you for saving my life." She closed her eyes and allowed his image to consume her mind. "Do you miss me at all? Do you know that you taught me more in the short time I knew you then anyone else I have ever known?"  
  
Kagome jumped slightly as a loud crack of thunder rang through the air, jolting her out of her thoughts, and she let go of the shard, watching as it fell back to rest against the underside of her wrist once more. "Why did things have to change, mama?" She wondered aloud. "Why did you have to leave me? Why did the world have to become so cruel?"  
  
Memories of a time, long ago, flooded her mind. Images of her home, filled with light and laughter, the candles lit and the lanterns glowing with warmth while musicians played a gay waltz. Kagome could remember standing against a wall, dressed primly, her hair curled, watching as the adults danced, and gazing steadily at one woman in particular...a woman with short brown hair and laughing eyes.  
  
"My mama's the most beautiful," she would proclaim proudly, and several of the other little girls would give her hard looks, though they wouldn't say anything in return, which Kagome took to mean they agreed.  
  
She remembered how Hojo would sometimes be there, with his long, gangly legs and large eyes, blushing as he tried to act grown up, bowing and asking her to dance. The adults would all coo and compliment them as they clumsily made their way about the dance floor, often nearly falling to the floor whenever Hojo would try and dip her at the waist like he saw the adults do, eliciting tolerant laughter from the older guests.  
  
And Kagome remembered her father, happier then, coming and taking her hand and leading her out to the middle of the floor for everyone else to watch as he bent low to put an arm around her waist, taking her right hand in his, and slowly twirling her around the room. He had been so different then...so happy...so kind.  
  
"Father...Hojo..." Kagome felt her body shake again with sobs as she thought about the fact that they were gone, and never coming back. She had been so afraid for her own life before, when the house was on fire, and then when the slaves had surrounded her, that it wasn't until now, when she was alone and had a chance to think, that grief settled over her as thick as the storm clouds above her head. And such grief she had, remembering their smiling faces, Hojo's concerned blue eyes whenever she coughed funny, always ready to help her, and her father, pulling her behind him after her mother had died, promising to be loyal to Naraku in order to keep his daughter safe. She had hated him for it then, but now, all she wanted was to see his stern face again, if even for just a moment. She couldn't believe that some of the last words they had exchanged were in the form of an argument. How could she have been so cruel?  
  
Thunder crackled again, this time followed by lightening, and Kagome realized she could be in danger sitting out in the middle of the road as she was. Glancing around, she spotted a large tree several yards to the left of where she was, and decided that was her best chance of safety. Granted, it wasn't much safer then being out in the open, but it was better then nothing, and more for her mental security then anything else.  
  
The ground beneath the large tree was just as wet and muddy, but Kagome didn't care, feeling like she was already dirty enough to last a lifetime. Finding a spot where the tree's roots came up in such a way that they formed something of a chair, using the trunk as a back support, Kagome decided to take a seat, and managed to curl up, slightly, into a ball to keep warm.  
  
A part of her just wanted to give up, and let her body die right there and then, and never have to worry about loneliness and grief again. But then she thought about Inuyasha, and how he had risked his own life to save hers, and knew she couldn't do that and dishonor him in such a way.  
  
"I'll make it out of here, somehow," she promised the empty space around her, and was surprised at how strong her voice suddenly sounded. "I will survive...I will."  
  
It was warmer under the tree, where the wind could not reach her, and Kagome felt her body begin to succumb to the exhaustion that had been waiting in the wings since she had first run away from her home two days ago. Closing her eyes, she listened to the thunder and the sound of the rain, and it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha rocked back and forth in the old rocking chair that had once belonged to some nobleman, listening to the thunder pound the ground outside. Looking around, he noticed all the sleeping bodies around him, covering the hardwood floor, and sighed, clenching his fists slightly in frustration.  
  
Ever since their rebellion at the Higurashi mansion, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku had been gathering a large following of former slaves, including many from the Higurashi home, which was something he wasn't happy about. He had not spoken to them since Kagome's disappearance, furious when they told him they had forced her to leave, rather then killing her, and acting like that was a good thing. After raging for several minutes Miroku had finally managed to calm him down, assuring him it wasn't worth it, and ever since the hanyou had lapsed into an unusual mode of silence.  
  
Kouga had been furious as well, and took to disappearing for long periods of time while the rest of the group continued moving, returning after several hours looking desolate that he hadn't found her. A part of Inuyasha felt like he should be helping the wolf-man, considering he had his nose back and Kouga did not, but his pride got in the way, and so instead he remained silent and, bluntly put, pissed off.  
  
It was strange...all he had ever wanted was for the spark of rebellion to catch fire throughout the land, and yet, now that it was happening, all he could think about was a ridiculous woman. They came across abandoned, ruined mansions every day, like the one they were using for shelter now, along with more and more former slaves looking to join their band, and together they slowly made their way toward the west, and toward the castle where Naraku now lived, and where Inuyasha had once called his home. And still, with all of that, Inuyasha was not happy, and it was all because he didn't know where Kagome was, if she was safe, or if she was dead.  
  
And why did he care anyway? He certainly didn't love her, he knew that. After all, he had loved his mother, and knew what love felt like. But at the same time, there was something about the young woman that stirred in him protective feelings he had not felt in over seven years, since his parents had been murdered and he and his brother separated.  
  
Instinctively, he reached up to feel the black diamond shard, like he always had when feeling frustrated, and when his fingers only touched his chest, he was reminded again of the fact that he was free, which unfortunately only caused him to remember who had freed him in the first place.  
  
She had purified the shard without even questioning his motives, and when he had looked into her eyes, he had seen nothing but trust. He remembered how she had looked in that moment; dirty, her hair in tangles about her face and coming loose from the braid that fell down her back, her skin gray and her eyes red-rimmed from the exposure to the smoke in her room. And none of that had mattered, because beyond that, he had still been able to see a spark...and such a spark it was...in her dark eyes. "You saved my life already," she had said, "So it would make no sense for you to kill me now."  
  
He smiled as he remembered her logic, knowing, even at the moment she spoke, that it was true. He had lost the desire to kill her that day when they had sat in the dirt, like two little children, and talked, her legs crossed in a very un-ladylike fashion, his own posture slumped, his hands in his lap, while he listened to her every word. She had said then that she just wanted to die, that she missed her mother, and he had known at that moment he could not kill her. And then, when Hojo had interrupted them, she had smiled and practically said he had permission to kill her, and she would not hold it against him, and that had only made the desire within him stronger to make sure she lived.  
  
"Kagome..." It was the first word he had uttered in almost two days, and he found it disturbingly ironic that it was her name. What was she doing to him? Why did he care so much? What was it about her that made him feel like a moth helplessly being drawn to the warm flame of a candle?  
  
She freed you, a voice in his head argued, and he couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. It was true. She had given him back his life...the life he had missed and longed to have back since it was first taken away from him seven years ago. And more then that, she had done it with complete trust in him. He couldn't even remember a time when someone had as much faith and trust in their eyes as she had at that moment when she reached out, without hesitation, and took the diamond shard in her hand.  
  
The thunder was receding as the sound of footsteps reached his ears, and Inuyasha turned his eyes to the left to see Kouga staggering into the large space that used to be a dining hall, with large windows facing to the east, where the sun would rise the next morning. He looked tired, and more then that, desolate, which told Inuyasha his search had, once again, been unsuccessful. Still, he had to ask anyway, for the sake of habit.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
Kouga slumped his shoulders and fell into a sitting position against one of the far walls. "Nothing...as usual. Not even a trace of her presence anywhere."  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart clench slightly, but ignored it, instead rising from where he was sitting to step outside, where he knew Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were sitting, the kitsune having wanted to watch the thunder storm. He found the woman and child asleep on the porch, curled up against each other, with Miroku sitting beside them staring at the horizon, and the hanyou decided to sit with his old friend.  
  
"Kouga's found nothing," he said before he had a chance to really think about how he must be sounding at that moment: like he was actually worried.  
  
"I know," Miroku replied, not turning to look at Inuyasha as he spoke. "It's been two days...she's probably far away from us by now...that is, if..." he trailed off, but Inuyasha knew what he wanted to say, and what he was thinking. She was far away, if she was even still alive.  
  
How long could she survive, he wondered, on her own? The world had become very dangerous for anyone who wasn't a slave...frankly, it had become dangerous for anyone. Naraku would soon come to shut down the rebellion plaguing his lands, and he would do it with great force. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was the only one who had his full strength back...the other demons would be useless to defend themselves. And as for Kagome...she wouldn't even stand a chance. He shuddered at the thought, and an image, unwillingly, came to his mind, of the night his mother and father died.  
  
_A loud crash resounded throughout the castle, and Inuyasha turned around with fear in his young eyes. "Mama!" he cried, and she was instantly there, dressed in her elegant robes of state, her long black hair falling down her back, her dark eyes full of love and comfort as she opened her arms and surrounded his small body. His fear slowly ebbed away in her embrace.  
  
"It's alright, my love," she cooed, running her hands through his hair gently. "The battle is far away...it can never come here."  
  
He nodded against her abdomen, where he had buried his face in her robes, and remained silent, only to cry out in fear a second later when another loud crash reached his sensitive hanyou ears. "Mama, make it stop!"  
  
She turned her head, her elegant white neck almost seeming to flash in the moonlight through the window, and slowly, taking her son with her, stepped onto the balcony to see what was going on. Her body went rigid, and Inuyasha, unable to control his child-like curiosity, turned to see what had her so frightened.  
  
A large, dark mass was moving quickly toward the castle over the lands below, and with his sharp eyes he could see that they were riders on dark horses wearing capes. He began to tremble, and his mother put a hand around his shoulders to pull him close as she turned around to call for someone. "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru, come quickly!"  
  
Her stepson, and Inuyasha's half brother, appeared an instant later, the usual passive look on his face, but the minute he saw the threat moving slowly toward them, Inuyasha saw a rare amount of fear flicker across his otherwise stoic face, and in that moment felt truly afraid. "Se- Sesshoumaru?" He stammered, and the older demon turned his sharp eyes on his little brother.  
  
"Come, Inuyasha," he commanded firmly, though not cruelly, extending his hand, which the hanyou refused to take until his mother forced him to.  
  
"Go, sweetheart," she whispered in his ear, "Sesshoumaru knows what to do. I will join you soon."  
  
It wasn't long after they made their way down to the cellars and shut the door that the sounds of feet above them told them the enemies had broken into the castle, which meant only one thing: Inutaisho had failed...for the first time, he had failed to protect his family and his homeland.  
  
The din grew until it was nearly unbearable for the hanyou and the demon and their sensitive ears, but Inuyasha found some small comfort in his mother, who continued to hold both boys to her fiercely, Sesshoumaru, for once, not pushing her away, but instead welcoming her strength and her love. They clung to each other like that for what seemed like hours, until finally, suddenly, the door was thrust open by some immense blast of power, and Inuyasha came face to face, for the first time, with Naraku.  
  
Trembling, he whimpered and balled his hands into fists as his mother moved him and Sesshoumaru behind her protectively as the cruel man smirked at them, his upper face hidden by a baboon's mask.  
  
"So..." He cooed, walking toward them, "You are the great wife of the mighty Inutaisho." He stopped about five feet away from them. "I suppose you are beautiful, like they say you are. But you're still just a meek human, and no threat to me."  
  
Inuyasha shuddered at the man's harsh, cold tone, and the way he seemed to talk so easily about his superiority to his father, the king. Sesshoumaru, surprisingly, put a hand on his shoulder, and the hanyou looked up to see his older half-brother glaring at the man in the mask and, wanting to impress him, Inuyasha did the same, which only made Naraku laugh harshly.  
  
"I see Inutaisho raised his sons to be just like him...foolish."  
  
"You will not speak of my husband that way," Inuyasha heard his mother hiss in an unfamiliar voice, one that was cold and cruel. But Naraku just laughed again and began to pull something out from behind him...it was a bag that was stained red, and dripping something at the bottom. The foul stench of flesh and blood reached his nose long before Inuyasha's eyes could figure out what Naraku was holding, and he couldn't believe what his logic was telling him to be true.  
  
"I will speak of the mighty Inutaisho however I wish, woman," Naraku hissed, and pulled forth a head from the bag...a very familiar head. "After all, I'm the one who won the battle."  
  
"NO!"  
  
_"NO!" Inuyasha lunged forward, only too late realizing he was perched on stairs, and went crashing forward, head over heels, only to land on his rear in the grass down below, rubbing his head. "Shit! That hurt!"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku peered over the steps with a puzzled expression, moving down to check and see if his friend was alright, but doing so slowly, as though the hanyou would explode if he made any sudden movements. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"  
  
"Damn!" he continued to curse. "No, I just fell down the stairs!"  
  
"You were having a bad dream, my friend," Miroku tried to soothe, and Inuyasha stopped to think.  
  
"A dream?" Miroku nodded. "So...it wasn't real. It was just a dream. God...it was just a dream." He put a hand over his face and took a deep breath.  
  
"Was it the same one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's going on?" Sango was standing at the top of the stairs, along with Kouga and Shippou. "I heard you cry out, Inuyasha. Is everything okay?"  
  
Humiliated and not wanting to sound like a child and admit that he had a bad dream, the hanyou did the only natural thing: he got angry. "Of course everything's okay. Can't a guy fall down the stairs and have nothing be wrong?" There was a heavy silence, and it was only after a few minutes that Inuyasha realized how that had sounded, and turned even more pink in his cheeks.  
  
"Were you, um, having a bad dream?" Sango asked, looking at her hands, which were twisted into a knot at her waist.  
  
"What?" He looked at her in disbelief. How the hell did she know?  
  
"Well, Miroku said you frequently have bad dreams about the night your mother died, and, well, I was just wondering if you had that dream again."  
  
Inuyasha sent a death glare in the direction of the former monk, who in reply just crossed his arms and looked away, pretending to admire the sky. "So what if I did?" He ground out. "It's no big deal, so it doesn't matter."  
  
"I'm not saying it does, it's just, well..." She seemed not quite sure of what to say, and so went silent, which only irritated Inuyasha even more.  
  
"Spit it out, woman!"  
  
"It's just that Kagome had those kinds of nightmares too...about, well, her mother dying, and such."  
  
"She did?" Inuyasha felt himself deflate at the mention of Kagome, hearing that she had the same problem he did. "How...um, how often?"  
  
"All the time, really. I'd always be waking her up after hearing her screaming incoherent words."  
  
"Poor Kagome," It was Kouga who spoke, and he now again looked like a lost puppy, unsure of what to do to find Kagome. The wolf-man was clearly more then just a little smitten with the woman, and that didn't help Inuyasha's temper one bit.  
  
"Oh hell," he stood up, "Who cares where she is, or what she dreams about anyway? We're free, and that's all that matters!" He put a deep scowl on his face, but knew from the looks the others were giving him that he wasn't fooling anyone, and that was even harder to stomach then the idea that Kouga loved Kagome. The last thing he needed was anyone getting it into their heads that he cared about her.  
  
Wait.  
  
Cared about her?  
  
"Shit," He began to stomp away, and Miroku called after him.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?"  
  
"To find Naraku, where else, baka? Wake everyone else up, it's time to go."  
  
"But Inuyasha, they've only slept for four hours."  
  
"I don't give a damn. Get them up now. We're leaving!" It felt good to yell at someone, since he couldn't yell at Kagome for making him worry so much. He hoped that walking would give him something to do and take that insufferable woman off his mind...for the time being. 


	8. Chapter Eight

  
  
**Author's Notes:** I love that all of you are loving this story so much. Some of you have commented on how so far it seems a lot darker then my other stories, and you're right, it is. With this one, even though I said it was drama, it's probably borderline angst at times. Still, when I think of an angsty story, I think of a story where it's sad all the time, with the occasional happy moment, and that's not going to be the case with this plot. I know it's started out a little depressing, but that's because I had to set the stage for what's to come, because while there will be romance as well, it still deals with the darker side of human nature (at least in my opinion). So I hope you all don't mind that it's a little dark. I kind of like it.  
I think all of you should like the end of this chapter (I've probably just given it away), and hopefully once you finish reading it you won't be mad at me any more about Inuyasha and Kagome being separated. Some of you have asked when the romance is going to come between the two, and all I can say in reply is that it's already started, it's just going to take a while before the pair reach the kind of love they have in some of my other stories, like 'Soldiers in a Timeless Battle', where they've been together already for four years. Remember, in this plot they've only known each other for a few months, and up until the revolt, they were separated by a major social barrier. So just be patient, it will come. Have I ever let you guys down when it comes to Inuyasha and Kagome as a couple?  
And to answer some of you who've inquired, yes, I am doing better now in regards to my coaches death. I'm starting to move beyond the grief and back into my old personality and way of living. Writing had helped a lot, and receiving your reviews has absolutely made my day. So, thank you, with all my heart. And now I'll shut up and let you all get on to chapter eight! Enjoy!  
  
**Lioness Kea:** I promise there will be more focus on Sango and Miroku's relationship in the next few chapters. My main focus up until now has just been getting all the characters introduced. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**FrameofMind:** Yeah I know, I thought about that after I wrote the chapter, but the way I see it, she wasn't thinking very clearly, and her only goal was getting out of the rain since she was already wet and freezing. Thanks for the review, as always!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Eight  
  
Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

* * *

Kagome felt like her body was being stretched too thin as the sun came up on the sixth day, and still she had found no food, and the bare minimum of water. Her legs were starting to give out, she could feel it as they quivered with every step, and her mind was hazy, begging her to just lie down and rest. But at least the storms had finally decided to leave, allowing the sun to come through and warm her chilled body.  
  
Clearly, something was very wrong with the world. She had continued to follow the main dirt road, and yet had seen no carts, horses, or men pass by. That was hard to believe considering where she was. She felt out of touch with reality, and feared what was going on that she didn't know about. Every rustle in the bushes, every snap of a twig under her feet, caused her to jump in fear, whirling around to see who was there, only to find that she was, as she had been for nearly a week, completely alone.  
  
"Is this my fate, mama?" She asked, listening as the wind carried her voice away. "Is this how I am meant to die? All alone on a forgotten road?" The thought caused tears to well up in her eyes, and Kagome angrily brushed them off her cheeks as they fell, continuing to stagger onward, determined to find refuge.  
  
Every home she'd come across had been looted and burned to the ground, the well destroyed, and the food gone. The only time she'd found water was when a small stream had been near a mansion, and even though the water had been dirty, Kagome had drunk eagerly anyway, and it was thanks to that stream that she was still alive.  
  
It was so quiet, and with nothing to distract her, Kagome was constantly thrown back into her memories, of not only her mother, but of the house burning down. New nightmares plagued her sleep, of being trapped in a smoke filled room, and she would wake up wide-eyed with fear, gasping for fresh air, still able to feel the fire in her lungs. No one was there to give her comfort, and Kagome chuckled as she recalled how she had believed before, while still at her home with her father, that she was alone, only now realizing she'd had no idea then what being alone truly meant.  
  
"I'm sorry, father," She whispered as she continued to walk, "For the way I treated you. I must have caused you so much pain, blaming you for all my own suffering. Mama must be so ashamed of me now." She looked at her hands, filthy with mud and grime, knowing her face must look the same way, and smiled sadly. "I must look so ugly now. Even if I do find other people, they'll just be horrified by what they see."  
  
She continued like that, talking to herself to keep awake and somewhat focused, until a breeze, stronger then before, and in a different direction, nearly blew her over, like a twig in the wind, forcing her to turn slightly to her right to steady herself, and that was when she saw it. A familiar sight, and one that brought joy to her heart.  
  
Her grandfather's old home stood before her, untouched, like a safe haven, and for an instant Kagome wondered what would have happened if the wind hadn't caught her up suddenly and forced her to turn. She would have walked right past her salvation.  
  
Turning to look up at the sky for an instant, she smiled in love and thanks, knowing it must have been someone who loved her who guided her steps now.  
  
The house grew in size as she approached, stumbling several times and even falling down once as her toe caught on a stone hidden beneath the overgrown grass of the front lawn. But she didn't care. It was as though some hidden strength within had come forth now that she could see her chances of survival renewed.  
  
Unlike the other homes she had passed, this one still stood strong and steady, with no signs of break-in damage, or fire. Somehow, her grandfather had avoided the hell that was spreading everywhere else in the country, something she would be eternally grateful for.  
  
"Grandfather!" She called, her voice surprisingly strong. There was no response, so she staggered on, reaching the steps up to the front door and banging on the wall several times. "Grandfather, it's me! Kagome! Let me in!"  
  
Several seconds passed in silence before the sound of shuffling feet reached her ears, and then the blessed sound of the door opening, and Kagome found herself looking at a short old man with white hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, dressed in a blue robe. He was exactly as she remembered him last, and with an exhausted smile, she collapsed against his surprisingly strong body.  
  
"Kagome," his voice was shocked, but filled with relief as he helped his granddaughter into the house, shutting the door quickly. He had seen mobs of men and women pass by his door every day and night, hearing the screaming of their victims, not daring to leave his home for fear of someone noticing him as well, and had decided his daughter's family was dead, not daring to hope that either Kagome or her father had survived. And yet, she was here, with him now, exhausted and dirty, but very much alive, and he felt tears wet the corners of his eyes as he helped her sit down on a large couch near the fireplace.  
  
Sitting on something soft was a luxury she had all but forgotten, and Kagome smiled as she fell over onto her side, curling up into a small ball of protected warmth as her grandfather kindled a fire in the large marble fireplace. She was safe. That's all she could think of at that moment. She was safe at last.  
  
"Kagome, what's happened?" She heard his voice through the fog of exhaustion, and looked up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Father's dead, as are my friend Hojo and his parents. The slaves attacked without warning, burning the house to the ground and only sparing my life because I'd helped them in the past." Fresh tears came to her eyes. "It was horrible, grandfather. I was trapped in my own room, with no way out. If Inuyasha hadn't been there, I would be dead now too."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Her eyes were closing, the warmth from the fire seeping into her bones as she felt a heavy blanket pulled up around her ears. "Yes," she sighed, "He was one of father's slaves. He...saved me..."  
  
"A slave saved you?" The old man frowned. "A strange man indeed, to go against everything his comrades are doing right now in the world. That was very dangerous on his part."  
  
Kagome nodded, not having thought of it that way before, but knowing it was true. Those slaves had been mad, nearly crazy, and if they'd taken the time to figure out that Inuyasha had helped Kagome, the daughter of their slave master, they probably would have turned on him too. But then, he could have defended himself...  
  
"He wasn't in any real danger, grandfather. He's a hanyou."  
  
"A hanyou, you say?" She watched through hooded lids as her grandfather frowned and seemed to think for a moment. "The royal couple had a hanyou son..." He put a hand under his chin thoughtfully. "Did you say his name is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Nothing...it's just that, well, I've heard that name before. My instincts are telling me he was a man of great importance before the times of Naraku."  
  
Kagome was interested in what he was saying, but also felt her body giving way to exhaustion, and so finally decided that they would have plenty of time to talk when she woke up. After all, a nap would surely not be something her grandfather would begrudge her, right? And so, as she continued to listen to his soft, gravelly voice, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha huffed again in frustration, having to stop and wait for at least the fifth time that day for the rest of the ever-growing group of slaves to catch up to him. They were moving too slow for his liking, especially now that he had his hanyou strength back and could easily cover three to four times the distance they did every day if he were on his own.  
  
_So why don't you just leave them?_ A voice inside his head taunted. Inuyasha growled at himself and started stomping away again as he saw Miroku, Sango, and Kouga come into view, Shippou perched on the wolf man's shoulder. He knew very well why he didn't leave. He didn't want to be alone. As annoying as Miroku was, he was the only friend Inuyasha had, and the thought of not having his patience and silent strength nearby was not appealing. Unfortunately, the monk wouldn't leave Kouga or Sango, so the hanyou was stuck.  
  
But it was more then that. His nerves were raw, even the slightest sign of irritation setting him off on a wild rampage that only Miroku could calm down with either words of encouragement or a good whack upside the head. And it was all because, he admitted to himself, he was worried about that damnable girl Kagome.  
  
Kouga still hadn't found her, even though every day he went off to look for her once the group had settled down for the night. He always returned long after everyone else was asleep, his tail quite literally between his legs and his head low in disappointment and despair. Inuyasha knew he wanted to go out and help the wolf man look, but his pride stubbornly refused to allow him to show such a sign of weakness in front of the others. He didn't need anyone...well, maybe he needed Miroku...but he sure as hell didn't need the presence of a stupid wench to keep him calm.  
  
_Liar_, the voice in his head taunted, and the hanyou grunted. An argument with the others was one thing, but arguments with himself were just downright ridiculous. So, for once, he just ignored his conscience and continued to walk.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait up!" He turned around to see Miroku scrambling after him quickly, and slowed his pace slightly to allow the man to reach his side, panting heavily from his exertion.  
  
"Did you want something, monk?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, I just wanted to talk to someone, that's all."  
  
"You have Sango and Kouga."  
  
"Nah, Kouga's too quiet lately and Sango's mad at me again."  
  
"I've told you before to stop groping her."  
  
The black-haired man just grinned mischievously and shrugged. "I can't help it. She's just too beautiful for her own good."  
  
"More like for your own good," Inuyasha replied, unable to resist turning up the corners of his mouth slightly. "But what do you mean Kouga's too quiet? Is something wrong with him?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Nothing serious, just heartbreak."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, the fact that he still hasn't found Kagome." The monk didn't notice how saying Kagome's name caused Inuyasha to tense, because he just kept talking. "I don't think any of us realized until now how much he really loves her, though I can't say I blame him. She was a beautiful woman..."  
  
"She IS a beautiful woman," Inuyasha corrected before he could stop himself, only after speaking realizing that he'd made two errors. One, he'd acknowledged that Kagome was beautiful, and two, he'd made it sound like it bothered him to think that she might be dead. The first mistake was pardonable, since a man didn't even need a hanyou's eyes to see that the woman was beautiful, but the second error made him a bit more nervous. It was moving too close to his fear of others thinking he was actually worried about Kagome.  
  
Miroku was staring at him as though the hanyou had said something completely unexpected and amazing. "Of course, she IS beautiful, how stupid of me..." He turned to look Inuyasha square in the face. "But I thought you didn't care. Has that changed?"  
  
"No!" Inuyasha snapped, quicker then he meant, because now it definitely sounded like he was lying. Damn it! Why was everything so hard whenever she came into his mind? She didn't even have to be real, in front of him, to get him all tongue-tied and acting like a buffoon.  
  
"Really?" Miroku arched an eyebrow suspiciously, and the hanyou sent him a glare that warned 'push me any further and you'll lose a limb'. It seemed to work, because the monk backed off and changed the subject entirely. "The weather sure has cleared up nicely, hasn't it?"  
  
"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha grunted in reply, looking around at the passing scenery. He turned around and saw that the main group of people were falling behind again, and stomped his foot into the ground in frustration, spattering mud on the bottom edges of his red pants. "Damn it, why can't they move faster? They move like they're walking in molasses or something!"  
  
"Don't get mad at them, Inuyasha, there are old women and children with us now. We have to cater to the slowest person in the group."  
  
"No one asked them to come with us!"  
  
Miroku sighed, as though he were talking to a mere child. "But they see safety in numbers, and every one of them wants revenge against Naraku as much as you do. Once they heard you were heading for his castle, they figured you were their best chance at exacting their revenge."  
  
Crossing his arms, the hanyou almost seemed to pout. "Well they're pissing me off. Especially those men from the Higurashi home. The arrogant bastards are the ones responsible for sending Kagome away in the first place, even after everything she did for them."  
  
Oops. Mistake number three that day.  
  
Miroku looked at his friend with a stunned expression, before his eyes went all starry. "Inuyasha, I had no idea you cared so much. There must truly be something special about this girl to soften your heart like she clearly has."  
  
"My heart's no softer then it ever was baka!" He retorted, his face going red. Why did he have to open his big fat mouth anyway? Now he had really dug himself into a pit he couldn't get out of.  
  
Thankfully, he saw salvation in a large home that appeared to still be in perfect condition, which meant the slave riots hadn't reached it yet. He turned to Miroku, who was chuckling to himself, and rolled his eyes. "Just shut up, already, you're pissing me off." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the home. "Let's stay there tonight. It looks safe enough."  
  
Miroku frowned. "It also looks occupied." He indicated smoke coming from the chimney, and the hanyou groaned in frustration. Great, there was shelter right in front of them and they couldn't use it because it was still occupied by a slave owner.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Inuyasha couldn't see any slave quarters or fields for harvesting crops. All he saw was the house, sitting at the base of a hill, surrounded by trees. Perhaps whoever lived there had managed to avoid housing slaves? But how was that possible?  
  
Finally, after several minutes of silence, he made a decision. Turning around, he held up a hand for silence, and every one of the seventy or so former slaves stopped talking to hear what he had to say, standing still, hovering close together to avoid the chill of the oncoming evening.  
  
"There appears to be a home over there that's still in tact where we can stay tonight." He paused, watching as hope and relief spread across the faces of the men, women, and children before him. "But it also appears that there is someone already living in the home. So we'll have to talk to whoever it is and get permission first."  
  
"Who needs permission?" A man somewhere in the crowd shouted. "We can take the home by force! There's more of us then them!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, sick of these foolish men and women who were grating so much on his nerves. He remembered clearly the night Naraku had invaded his home, killing his mother and father and separating him from his elder brother Sesshoumaru. The pain and sorrow of that night was burned onto his heart, never completely scarring over, and he would be damned if he would do the same thing to anyone else, no matter how much he hated slave owners. It was that very conviction that had prompted him to save Kagome in the first place. She didn't deserve to die for the sins of her father any more then he had deserved to be cast into slavery simply because of the name he had been born with as a royal prince. He probably would have even saved her father, if given the chance, simply because he didn't feel right being the one to help murder her family. But it had been too late for him.  
  
Shaking his head, he returned to the present situation with his fists clenched and his teeth bared. "We will not attack whoever is in that house. We will ask permission, and hopefully the man, woman, or both who are living there will be merciful and give us shelter for the night."  
  
"Why do we owe them such courtesy?" The same man shouted again, and Inuyasha clenched his fists tighter, feeling blood run down his right wrist from where one of his sharper nails had pierced the skin. He didn't care. His healing abilities were back to normal now that the shard was gone, and there wouldn't even be a scar by morning.  
  
A woman joined the man. "Yeah, we owe them nothing. They showed us cruelty, so that's what they deserve from us!"  
  
"The only blood I intend to spill, ever again, is Naraku's, along with any of his henchmen who aided in murdering my family and putting me into the hell I've known for the past seven years!" Inuyasha exploded. "I'll be damned if I watch you all attack someone you don't even know and kill him or her like a stupid mob!"  
  
"Who are you calling stupid?" A third voice asked, sounding bitter, and Inuyasha growled again, this time loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"I call anyone stupid and foolish who attacks the occupants of this house. And whosoever chooses such a path, will have to get through me first."  
  
"And who are you to tell us what to do?" The first male voice shouted again, sounding angry. "You weren't even at the Higurashi home more then a few months. We don't know you, or respect you."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "You don't have to respect me," He flexed his claws, listening to his knuckles pop. "But you will know, one way or another, that I will not hesitate to rip you apart if you even try to take part in something so low as attacking a helpless family."  
  
A woman stepped forward, crossing her arms and scowling. "And I thought you said you would spill no more blood but Naraku's. You would kill us, your fellow slaves?"  
  
"I would kill those of you who would insist on acting like Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted back, but unfortunately his loud voice was only irritating the mass of people even more and, seeing a disaster waiting to happen, Miroku stepped forward, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder comfortingly as he did so.  
  
"Friends," he began in the voice he had learned to use while still learning to be a monk all those years ago, the voice that could calm others. "Haven't we all seen enough pain and destruction in our lives? Aren't you all tired of hearing the screams and wails of pain?" He looked around, and saw some of the women relax slightly, their faces clouding over in painful memory. He felt encouraged, and continued. "Aren't you all tired of watching others hurt their fellow men just to save their own hides?" Several heads nodded. "If you truly hated your slave masters as much as I did, then you know that attacking other people, and repeating what you did at the Higurashi home, only makes you as bad as they. I ask you to rise above such hate, and save such emotions for when we finally come face to face with Naraku."  
  
There was a long pause as everyone seemed to take a deep breath before it became clear that the rage of the mob had quieted once more, and Miroku relaxed his body, dropping his hand from Inuyasha's shoulder as he did so.  
  
The hanyou just grunted and turned toward the house, not really wanting to say any more. "Right," He grumbled, "Let's go then."  
  
He led the way as they trekked across the acre or so of tall grass that had clearly not been tended to for several weeks. Clearly, whoever lived in that house was too afraid to come outside...not that he could blame them.  
  
Finally, after a long while, they reached the steps leading up to the door, and Inuyasha motioned for everyone to stop as he, Miroku, Kouga, and Sango approached the front door, Sango tapping lightly on the door knocker. A few minutes later they could hear someone moving inside, and before long the door was opening to reveal a short, old man with white hair. He opened his eyes in surprise to see so many people standing out on his lawn, but somehow managed to keep his composure as he glanced at the four currently at his door.  
  
Inuyasha inwardly thanked Miroku for calming the mob. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if they'd attacked such a helpless looking old man.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked in a surprisingly strong voice, considering how old he looked, and Inuyasha snapped out of his trance as Miroku began to speak, always the diplomatic one.  
  
"We mean you no harm, good sir," he began, "But we have no where to go, and were hoping you would be kind enough to allow us to sleep under your roof tonight."  
  
The old man glanced again at the mass of people behind them before looking at Miroku again. "Forgive me, but I have to ask who you are."  
  
"Of course," Miroku smiled kindly. "We are a group of former slaves who now have no where to go. We stay from night to night in different locations, and have been traveling for a little over a week now."  
  
"Is that so?" He nodded slightly. "And what is your destination, my boy? Where will your journey end?"  
  
"We intend to reach the palace where Naraku now lives, and..." He stopped when the old man held up his hand for silence.  
  
"I don't need to know your intentions, I'm smart enough to figure that out for myself." He nodded and sighed. "Of course you may stay here, although most of you will have to sleep on the floor, I only have one spare bed."  
  
"That's not a problem, it's still better then sleeping in the dirt."  
  
"Yes, I can see that." He sighed again and motioned with his hand toward all the people standing in the lawn, looking rather pathetic. "You're welcome here, my friends. Come inside and I'll get a fire going. Perhaps my granddaughter and I can even fix you all something to eat, if you'd like."  
  
Inuyasha hadn't seen the dirty faces of the former slaves look that happy in a long time as they walked into the house, some of them even taking a moment to clasp the old man's hand and offer him thanks. He grunted in satisfaction, hoping they'd learned their lesson about murdering people in their sleep. They would have thrown away the perfect opportunity to make a new friend. Who knew when having allies would come in handy, after all?  
  
Once a fire was going, and everyone was sitting in the large living area, on the floor, on tables, chairs, and couches, the old man smiled and nodded. "I'll go get my granddaughter and have her help me fix some dinner for you all. Does soup sound alright, because I'm afraid that's all I have right now that could possibly feed all of you?"  
  
They all nodded eagerly, not having had a hot meal since leaving the Higurashi home, and the man smiled and disappeared, leaving the people to talk.  
  
"Luck finally seems to be on our side," Kouga muttered, coming to lean against the wall beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh, I wouldn't count on this luck holding forever," the hanyou grunted in reply. "After all, we're only here for the night."  
  
Miroku joined them, followed by Sango and Shippou. He put a hand under his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think it would be such a bad idea for us to stay a few days and allow everyone to recuperate a little. Some of the children are getting very tired."  
  
"You've lost your mind, Miroku," Inuyasha sputtered. "Every minute lost is a minute in Naraku's favor, giving him the chance to retaliate and bring us down, sending us back into slavery."  
  
Sango frowned. "I know, Inuyasha, but at the same time, unlike you, we humans can only move so fast and so far every day before we can move no longer." She looked at the group of happy people spreading out, some dozing off in the warmth of the fire, others talking happily, looking at peace for the first time in several days. "I agree with Miroku. We should give them all a few days rest here before we move on."  
  
Inuyasha was spared arguing any more by the sound of the old man entering the room again, carrying a large pot full of what looked like some sort of vegetable soup. "I'm afraid you'll all have to take turns, I only have twenty cups." He was so apologetic Inuyasha silently thought the same thing Kouga had said a few minutes earlier. How had they lucked into such a kind man?  
  
But all other thoughts fled as he heard a painfully familiar voice sing through the whispered conversations of the people in the room. Her scent, beautifully fresh and like vanilla, hit him like a tidal wave even before his eyes caught sight of her, and when she did finally enter the room, his heart leapt in thrilled excitement, hardly able to believe what he was seeing was real.  
  
"Decide who's first and come get your cups," Kagome called as she walked into the room carrying a box full of tin cups. But she froze suddenly, catching an all too familiar flash of beautiful amber mixed with silver and red, and the bright smile on her face faded as her eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." The box hit the floor, the cups clattering and making a horrific sound in the sudden silence, the slaves recognizing their former master's daughter. But Inuyasha didn't care about any of them. All he could do was move forward and take her in his arms, before he could even think straight and decide it was a bad idea.  
  
She fell against him, and he remembered that moment in the mansion when the walls and roof had come crashing down around them, and how he had held her against him tightly to protect her. Then he hadn't had time to really feel her supple body against his, but now his clear hanyou senses were all too aware of her scent, her feel, and her presence, and the part of his soul he hid from the rest of the world was more content in that moment then it had been since his mother was alive.  
  
"Kagome..." 


	9. Chapter Nine

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Okay, before I say anything else, am I the only one hearing rumors that the Inuyasha anime will end this September? Can it be true? It can't be! I don't want it to be over. It's funny...I want to know what's going to happen, but at the same time I don't want the show to end, cause I love it so much.  
But enough of that. I love that you all love this story, and I love the reviews I'm getting from everyone. We're starting to get more into the plot now, though this chapter only starts to tap the tip of the ice berg as far as this story's potential. I'm going to touch on a lot of things, so bear with me, and know that everything will start to work itself out as the story progresses.  
I guess the only other thing worth mentioning is that I finally started physical therapy for my shoulder, which is completely frozen up right now thanks to six weeks of immobility after the surgery. Therapy is painful, frustrating, and discouraging, but I'm working through it with the help of my wonderful physical therapist. Maybe I should write a story again about therapy, only this time have someone be a swimmer who has shoulder surgery like me...kind of like an autobiography! Eh, maybe not, it would probably be pretty boring for those who don't understand swimming. Oh well...  
That's all I've got for now. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, and thanks so much for all your support of this story. Enjoy!  
  
**Gotenluver:** Albeit means, in a sense, 'but' or 'although'. In context, it would be something like "She was really beautiful, albeit her personality was somewhat dark". Does that make sense? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Mirokuluver:** We must be on the same wavelength considering what you asked in your last review, and I think you'll see what I mean towards the end of the chapter. Thanks as always for reviewing!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Nine  
  
Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

****

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

* * *

Kagome wasn't even aware of the probing eyes that were massed in a sea all around her...all she knew, thought, or sensed was Inuyasha. His arms were so strong...had they always looked that strong? His scent was unique...like a spring day after a hard rain. But more then that, Kagome had never felt such emotions roiling in her gut at the contact of a man before. What did it all mean?  
  
For his part, Inuyasha seemed content to just squeeze her tightly, as though holding her so would ensure that she wouldn't vaporize into thin air. He'd never noticed before how supple and curvy her figure was, considering her form was always hidden beneath modest gowns. She was hard and yet soft at the same time, and he marveled at the strange new emotions stirring in his heart. And yet, the thing he was enjoying the most was her scent: pure, beautiful...simply Kagome.  
  
"Erm, excuse me," Her grandfather cleared his throat, "Would you mind telling me who you are? I'd like to know before I approve of you touching my granddaughter in such a familiar way."  
  
That did it. The spell was broken.  
  
Leaping back as though he had been touching acid, Inuyasha plastered himself against the far wall, trying to become as invisible as possible. What had he been thinking, anyway? You didn't touch a woman like that until you spoke to her parents...or, in this case, her grandfather...but if you were asking permission that meant you were serious about her. Inuyasha was serious about no one!  
  
Then why had he wanted to touch her that way?  
  
Unable to resist, his eyes lifted to see her beautiful dark, doe-like orbs staring at him intently, confusion hidden in their wide-open, innocent depths. Clearly, she was unsure of how to react to his action as much as he.  
  
But then, she had seemed shocked to see him as well, hadn't she? After all, she'd dropped that box full of cups and made a huge scene...so maybe he wasn't the only one who had made a fool of himself. At least that thought made him feel slightly better.  
  
"Kagomeee!" Shippou hollered, running forward and leaping into her arms, nearly knocking her to the ground, but also in the process breaking the silence and causing all hell to break loose.  
  
The slaves started whispering fiercely amongst themselves, and with his newly sharpened hanyou senses, Inuyasha could pick out some pieces of what they were saying, including what should they do now that they were once again in Kagome's presence. The thought caused a growl to well up in his throat. Did they think that now, after finally finding her, he would let them run her out alone again? Not likely.  
  
But before his thoughts could get any further, he felt something hard whack him across the back of his neck. Whirling around, fangs bared, he found Kouga glaring at him viciously. "What do you want, wolf?"  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Kouga was clearly upset about the embrace. "After everything I went through to find her, you just sneak in there with your pathetic, hanyou hands and take my place! You bastard!"  
  
Inuyasha found himself blocking an attack before he really had a clue what was happening, and the fight would have gone on, except that Kagome magically appeared between them, a pleading look on her face.  
  
"Kouga, no!" Her voice sounded worried as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't hurt him, please..." Her eyes were pleading, and so the wolf-man relented, stepping back, still looking hurt.  
  
"So you're defending him now, eh Kagome?"  
  
She sighed, glancing at Inuyasha. Seeing the triumphant look on his face, as though he'd won some kind of prize, her tired gaze turned into a fierce, deadly glare. He shrank back slightly, surprised at the force behind her eyes.  
  
Turning back around, she clasped her hands, allowing her eyes to go soft again. "What would you have me do, Kouga? He saved my life...at great peril to his own...what kind of honor would I have if I were to not defend him?"  
  
"Keh, just leave me out of your pathetic little love squabbles," Inuyasha grunted, turning around before anyone could see the deflated expression on his face. She just saw her kindness to him as honor? A requirement? And why the hell did he care any way! "Damn it!" He swore, punching a wall, harder then he meant, before stomping outside to think.  
  
It had gone silent once more in the large living area of the mansion, all the former slaves gawking at Kagome, whose life they had assumed ended when she had left to make it on her own in what had become a harsh, cruel world. Her survival was nothing short of a miracle, for her at least...but some of the men were seeing it as a curse.  
  
For her part, Kagome was thinking, again, only of Inuyasha. The hanyou's actions were puzzling, to say the least. One moment he was embracing her and the next acting like she was some vial creature who burned his eyes just to behold. He was infuriating, leading her on like that!  
  
"Kagome, I'm so glad you're safe," Sango exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her friend, squashing Shippou, who had his own arms wrapped around one of Kagome's legs.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome sighed, feeling warm and loved again. "It's so good to see you. I thought...well...it doesn't matter, I suppose, not any more."  
  
As she continued to embrace her friend, Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned her head slightly to see a smiling Miroku, his handsome face, as always, full of nothing but kindness. "Kagome-sama, I'm very relieved to find that you are alright. We were all worried about you."  
  
"Yes," Kouga stepped in and put an arm around her waist, pulling her against him possessively. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not. "We all feared the worst after you disappeared."  
  
"Well, not ALL of you were worried, I'm sure." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, and to accent her point Kagome looked toward the door, where she knew beyond Inuyasha was sitting in that crisscross position of his, brooding over something.  
  
Kouga just snorted, but Sango pulled away and shook her head. "That's not true, Kagome. Inuyasha was very worried about you."  
  
Miroku nodded. "That's right, you should have seen the way he tore into the slaves after he found out they made you leave." He put a hand under his chin thoughtfully. "He probably would have killed someone if we hadn't stopped him."  
  
"Really?" Kagome couldn't hide her surprise. He had done all that for her?  
  
"He might have been upset," Kouga retorted haughtily, "But did he go out looking for her? I think not!" He gave Kagome a tender look. "I tried to find you every day, Kagome. I was so worried that something had happened to you, and so frustrated when every day I came back alone."  
  
"Kouga..." He was being so kind, and it caused a soft smile to come to Kagome's face. She believed what he said...in fact, she'd always known he felt something for her, and it caused her to feel slightly giddy that such a handsome man cared so much about her. But at the same time, she felt her heart still drifting towards the door...  
  
"Kagome, you should go talk to Inuyasha." She looked down to see Shippou speaking to her. "After all, he did save your life. I think he'd like that."  
  
She smiled at his innocent outlook on things, bending over and ruffling his hair slightly. "Thanks, Shippou, I think I will." She turned to her grandfather, who had started dishing out soup, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going outside for a minute, okay?" He just nodded, and she turned and waded through the masses of people and out the door.  
  
Rather then sitting in one of the old rocking chairs her grandfather had set out on the porch, Inuyasha was perched on the far end of the wooden structure, dangling his feet over the side. His hair was falling over his back, his amber eyes blinking in an unfocused manner as they randomly settled on objects out in the unkempt yard. She sensed he hadn't even noticed her presence.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
His body jolted slightly, though he hid it well, and he grunted, turning slightly away from her. "What do you want?"  
  
Ignoring his tone, which said 'leave me alone', Kagome walked over and sat down next to him, putting a smile on her face. "To thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saving my life."  
  
He looked at her briefly, before turning away again, his expression unchanging. "You've already thanked me."  
  
"Not really..." She looked down at her hands. "I mean, I've said it in front of others, but...not to you personally. So...thank you for saving my life."  
  
"Keh, I don't want or need your thanks." His responses were harsher then he intended, but damn it, he was in a bad mood, and she was the reason for it. He wasn't sure what upset him more: that Kouga thought he was trying to steal her away, or that, in truth, he himself was extremely relieved to find her safe.  
  
Kagome seemed unfazed by his standoffish attitude, simply shrugging her shoulders and choosing to keep smiling as she looked out at the rolling hills and endless pastures before her, framed by the colors of dusk. "It's going to be a beautiful night," She sighed, and he inadvertently flicked his gaze in her direction.  
  
"Why would you say that? It could rain."  
  
She shook her head. "No, it won't...and I don't think you believe that to be true either. There isn't a cloud in the sky. The night will be beautiful."  
  
Whatever she was doing, Inuyasha decided, it was working, because he slowly felt the tension within fading, his entire persona relaxing as she spoke in that calm, peaceful manner of hers. Without thinking, he uncrossed his arms and placed them palm down behind him for support, leaning back against his braced arms.  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"What?" She blinked in confusion.  
  
He just shrugged, as though he were asking the obvious. "How did you survive for so long on your own? I know for a fact that there aren't many homes to offer shelter, and there were thunder storms for many days."  
  
She looked at her feet, which she had pulled up onto the porch, pulling her knees to her chest. "It was hard, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. And there were a few times when I thought I was going to die for sure, but..." She looked up at the sky and smiled.  
  
"But what?"  
  
She shrugged. "It just wasn't my time."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I just did."  
  
He looked at her for several seconds in complete silence, the only sound being the beginnings of the cricket songs that would interrupt the night. "You're a strange person, Kagome," He finally said, to which she just laughed.  
  
"I've been called that before." She flicked her hair over one shoulder, still smiling, and Inuyasha found himself completely captivated by her laughter, her sparkling eyes, and her beaming smile. "I personally prefer to call myself unique."  
  
He looked away then, starting to feel uncomfortable again in such close proximity to her. But as he turned his head, he noticed something flicker in the approaching darkness, and blinked in surprise as he saw the diamond shard still around her wrist, exactly where she'd placed it after removing it from his neck. "You...still have that?"  
  
Blinking innocently, Kagome held up her wrist to look at the object in question, the shard sparkling beautifully. "Yes, why would I have gotten rid of it?"  
  
"I don't know...I guess I thought that, well..." Inuyasha couldn't believe it was still so pure in her presence. He'd seen people be able to temporarily purify the shards before, but always, in the end, the evil within would find darkness in every heart, and once more turn black. She'd had it now for nearly a week, and still it was as pure as the moment she'd first touched it.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" She was looking at him intently, and he just blushed and looked away.  
  
"Nothing, that's just...interesting."  
  
"O-kay," she looked away again, resting her chin on her knees. It felt strangely...good to have him next to her. She couldn't deny that her heart seemed determined to develop a fondness for him, despite his gruff nature and short temper, but then she just sensed that, deep down, he wasn't as bad as he tried to pretend to be. She sensed plenty of hatred for the world, and certainly more then enough sadness, but still, deep down, she just somehow knew he was a good person.  
  
"Tell me," he began softly, almost hesitantly, "Why did you free me that day? Why did you so willingly purify and remove the shard?"  
  
Kagome was surprised by the question. Hadn't she already told him? "I told you before, Inuyasha..."  
  
"I know what you said," he interrupted, "I just was wondering if there was any other reason you didn't tell me that at that moment since we were, well, in kind of a hurry to get out of that mess."  
  
She met his amber gaze, and held it, for several seconds, feeling a slight breeze blow through her hair, tickling the back of her neck. "I knew I could trust you. Why can't you just accept that as an answer?"  
  
"Because it's not a good answer!" He snapped, breaking away from her eyes. Damn those eyes for being so beautiful, anyway.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's so hard about the concept of someone trusting you?"  
  
"It's not the concept of trust that I doubt," he replied, his voice lowering once more as he looked away, toward some unseen place, and Kagome had the feeling he was remembering something. "It's the idea that YOU trust me I just can't understand."  
  
"Why not?" She knew she was pushing, but she wanted to hear him say what he was clearly wanting to get off his chest.  
  
"Because, stupid," his voice was sharp again, "You're the daughter of a slave master, and I'm a slave. More then that...I'm a HANYOU slave. Why don't you hate me, like every other master's daughter or son has? Why were you so willing to help me by purifying the shard? It doesn't make sense."  
  
"It does make sense, Inuyasha," She reached out and touched his shoulder lightly, feeling his skin tense underneath his red jacket. "It makes sense because it was the right thing to do. That's all the explanation you should need."  
  
He was shaking his head, clearly confused. "But it isn't enough."  
  
Kagome felt her heart go out to him then, as she watched his eyes acquire a lost look. He had known so much pain in his life he had forgotten how to love and trust, and be trusted. What kind of life had he lived, anyway? It forced the reality to hit her that she really didn't know this man very well at all.  
  
She decided to try a different approach. "Fine, if that makes no sense, then tell me why you saved me when the house was burning down and I was trapped?" She scooted closer as she spoke. "Why did you risk your own life to save the daughter of a slave master...your slave master?"  
  
He sputtered, which brought a slight smile to her face as she realized she'd made the perfect point. "T-that's a different situation entirely," he stammered.  
  
"I don't see how it is."  
  
"Well, it is."  
  
"But Inuyasha, how is saving my life that way any different then what I did for you? Didn't I save your life as well, by freeing you from your curse?"  
  
He looked down at his feet, feeling frustrated and confused, and refusing to see the truth in her words. But she was right, a part of him acknowledged. He demanded answers of her for why she so willingly helped him, getting angry when she simply said it was the right thing to do, and yet, he knew he had the same reason. He'd saved her from that house because, deep down, he'd known it was what his mother would have wanted him to do. He couldn't stand the thought of dishonoring her so by allowing an innocent woman to die thanks to the sins of her father.  
  
But was she really so innocent?  
  
Yes, he conceded. It went against everything he'd believed in for seven years, but still, it was true. She was no more guilty of the evils of the world then he was. They were both victims...victims who had lost their mothers, and she had now lost her father as well, so that they were more alike then he really cared to acknowledge.  
  
Thankfully, he was saved from having to formulate a reply to her comment when Miroku appeared on the porch, a worried look on his face. He usually never looked that way unless there was something truly wrong, and Inuyasha felt himself growl slightly in an instinctual response, causing Kagome to give him a questioning look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ignoring her question, Inuyasha instead looked straight at Miroku. "What's wrong, Miroku?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you'd better get inside quick and talk some sense into those people." Something was definitely wrong, because the monk never acted so unless heavily provoked.  
  
Rising to his feet, Inuyasha looked suddenly formidable, no longer the vulnerable man he'd allowed to surface while speaking to Kagome. "You still haven't told me what's going on?"  
  
"It's the slaves, they..." He glanced apologetically at Kagome, and she suddenly felt a familiar dark pool of dread in her stomach, the same dread she'd felt when seeing them approach her that day after she'd managed to escape the burning house.  
  
"What are the damn fools doing now?" Inuyasha had seen the fear on Kagome's face, and it caused rage to well up inside. The thought of those cowardly men and women doing anything to hurt her...he didn't even want to think about what his demonic instincts wanted to do in her defense.  
  
"You'd better just come and see," Miroku insisted, indicating the front door. Inuyasha nodded and walked forward, only then realizing that Kagome meant to follow him.  
  
"No," he said forcefully, "You stay out here."  
  
"I will not," she replied defiantly.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"No Inuyasha, if they have something of concern regarding me, I deserve to know about it. I won't run and hide." Her words were brave, but her eyes told a different story, so even though the hanyou finally nodded his head in consent he vowed silently to watch her carefully. He wouldn't let anything happen to her after the hell he went through to keep her alive in that burning house.  
  
Miroku certainly wasn't exaggerating by making them think something was going on inside. The minute they opened the door, they were greeted with shouting and arguing, which was suddenly directed in their direction as the slaves noticed their entrance. One, a familiar looking man, pointed right at Kagome.  
  
"She knows too much...we won't stand for her to remain alive."  
  
Kagome felt her face pale slightly, but still somehow managed to stand straight and proud against their insults and threats.  
  
Another slave, this time a woman, stepped forward, her face holding a little more sympathy. "Hasn't the poor girl been through enough? First she lost her mother when this all started, and now she has no father either. Her grandfather is all she has left. Let her stay here in peace."  
  
But the man was determined to make his point known. "She knows our plans. She knows we intend to march against Naraku. What if he pressures her and she tells him everything?"  
  
"I would never..." Kagome began to protest, but Inuyasha stepped in front of her, in a fighter's stance, his claws bared and gleaming in the light of the lamps.  
  
"Anyone who even attempts to lay a hand against her will have his throat slit by me." His voice was a low, feral growl, and as he spoke, Kagome thought she saw a flash of red flicker over his amber eyes. But it was gone when she looked again, so she decided she'd been seeing things.  
  
"You would defend her," the man called again, "After all; you saved her from her home that day when she should have died. Frankly, it's your fault we're in this dilemma at all."  
  
The growling grew louder. "What kind of man are you, to hurt an innocent, defenseless woman? She's done nothing but take care of you, and this is how you repay her?"  
  
Several heads nodded as they glanced at Kagome's fear-stricken face, and this time an older man with wrinkled, kind eyes stepped forward. "The boy is right. We owe her gratitude for all she did for us, not this hatred. She is not her father."  
  
"She carries the same blood," An unfamiliar voice called out from the mass of people. "How do we know she won't turn us over to Naraku at the first sign of trouble?"  
  
"Because I have some honor of my own," Kagome snapped, ignoring Inuyasha's command to be silent. All eyes turned toward her. "Of course I'm sad my father is dead, I regret what he did. But I hate Naraku more then anything for ruining my life in the first place. I want him dead as much as all of you."  
  
Her conviction was surprising, and everyone stared at her in silence. Kouga took the opportunity to step forward, next to Inuyasha, completely shielding Kagome from view. "She can help us, just like she helped us before. She knows how to treat wounds..."  
  
"And she can purify the jewel shards around our necks," Inuyasha indicated some of the other demons in the crowd, who gasped in surprise, seeming to notice for the first time that Inuyasha no longer seemed to be under the curse of the black diamond shard. Even Kouga was looking at Kagome curiously, as though seeking confirmation from her.  
  
The silence made her nervous, so all Kagome thought to do was raise her arm to allow Inuaysha's old shard to glow in the light of the oil lamps her grandfather had lit. Everyone gasped, and she gained confidence. "This was once around Inuyasha's neck. I removed it."  
  
"It's true," A woman whispered, "Look how pink the shard is now, like it's supposed to be. The girl can purify the diamonds."  
  
All eyes turned back to her again, and Kagome, unsure of what to do, remained still, her arm up in the air like an idiot. Finally, after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Inuyasha turned his head and gave her a sharp look, like she was the stupidest fool in the world. "How about a demonstration?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He was speaking out of the side of his mouth, as though the rest of the people couldn't hear him, which was a joke. Not that it mattered, she was more angry with the way he was speaking to her then anything. "Purify someone's shard, Kagome."  
  
He was acting like she was a child, and that infuriated her. But she couldn't exactly make a scene...so how did she get back at him? Especially after their somewhat pleasant conversation outside a few minutes ago?  
  
Suddenly, the idea came to her as she spotted Kouga looking out over the crowd, making sure there were no immediate threats to her. Smiling, she took his hand and turned him around, giving him a wink as she reached for his jewel. "Don't worry," she spoke calmly, "You won't feel a thing."  
  
He gawked as she put her hand over the shard without hesitation, feeling a familiar shock radiate down her arm the longer she held on. But sure enough, after a few moments of absolute, enraptured silence, she removed her hand, and now on the wolf-man's chest sat a shard equally as pink as the one on her wrist, causing another gasp to move throughout the room.  
  
Ignoring the prying eyes around her, Kagome quickly removed the shard from around his neck before it could be tainted again, wrapping it around her wrist alongside Inuyasha's. But something unexpected happened. As they touched, the two shards merged together.  
  
Blinking stupidly down at her wrist, Kagome was only jerked out of her reverie when she felt arms wrap around her securely, looking up to see Kouga's overjoyed face. "Kagome," he whispered, "I can smell you at last. You smell so wonderful."  
  
Blushing and unsure of what to do, Kagome just giggled slightly and muttered a shy thank you. But a growl broke her out of her reverie, and she turned to see Inuyasha once more stomping out of the room.  
  
At first, she felt victorious for having upset him as much as he'd upset her by treating her like a child, but then, as his hair and red clothing disappeared out the door, she felt strangely empty and unprotected, the satisfaction vanishing as quickly as it had come. Her heart was obviously trying to tell her something, she just didn't know what...yet...

* * *

There was a strong wind that evening, the kind that threatened to knock you down if you didn't pay enough attention. It was the kind of wind that caused most to retreat into the safety of their homes. Everyone...except for Naraku. Standing out on the balcony of the old palace of his sworn enemy, he relished in the feeling of the wind as it chilled his skin, daring him to stand tall another moment...and then another...  
  
He was handsome man, in a deadly, dangerous way. Evil radiated off of every inch of his body. But then, he wouldn't have had it any other way.  
  
He possessed a strong, muscular body, from his solid legs up to his slim, corded biceps, and atop his elegant neck sat a handsome face with sharp features, a well defined chin, and full red lips that were always curved up into a smirk. Long, dark brown hair framed his body as it fell loosely all the way down to the small of his back, causing his skin to look strikingly pale, almost like he was of another world. But the most frightening thing about him were his eyes: beady and red, they possessed a cruelty that children could only imagine in their worst nightmares.  
  
At the moment, those eyes were trained in the direction of the east, where, if the rumors were true, a rebellion was brewing. And it was being led, if his spies were still as accurate as they once were, by none other then the deceased Inutaisho's son, Inuyasha.  
  
"Fool..." His voice was gravelly and deep as he cocked his head to one side, trying to decide what kind of a threat Inuyasha posed to his carefully constructed empire. "What are you up to, Inuyasha?"  
  
The winds shifted to blow from the north, but Naraku maintained a rock- solid sense of balance as he continued to think.  
  
He remembered well the day that he had killed Inutaisho and destroyed the ruler's family, murdering his wife and cursing his two sons before sending them into exile. Back then, he had believed that the cruelest thing to do would be to send the two princes into slavery, making them suffer under the whips of cruel masters who had only been interested in saving their own hides, but now he admitted to himself that perhaps he had been wrong.  
  
Inuyasha had been such a small child then, only ten years old. Naraku could still see the tears rolling down the hanyou's tiny face as he stared at his dead mother, his wailing screams as he realized she was dead. He had been sure the boy was broken that day...but then, maybe he'd underestimated how much the sons of Inutaisho would crave revenge.  
  
"Kagura!" He called without turning, hearing, after a few moments, soft footsteps behind him, despite the wind.  
  
"What is it, Naraku?"  
  
"Any word from the north in regards to Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"None, my lord. It would seem he has not yet learned of his brother's ill- fated attempt at rebellion."  
  
Naraku smirked. "I take it you do not think Inuyasha will pose much of a threat?"  
  
"He is merely a hanyou, my lord..."  
  
"Yes, I know." Naraku turned around to look directly at the deadly wind sorceress. "But if he truly does have even half the strength of his father, he is more of a threat then you give him credit for."  
  
"Inutaisho was clearly not so powerful, if you were able to defeat him."  
  
Chuckling cruelly, Naraku folded his arms across his chest as he recalled that great battle out on the plains of the west, with Inutaisho standing before him, his army of loyal soldiers behind him in masses most rulers could only hope to have. There had been no fear in the king's eyes, which had only inspired a rare amount of respect in Naraku as he had watched the demon lord signal the charge by transforming into his demon form, his soldiers crying out the call of the west as they followed their lord into battle.  
  
In all truth, the only reason Naraku had ever managed to defeat such an army was thanks to a traitor amongst the ranks, who had sold out Inutaisho by revealing to Naraku the king's exact battle plan days before the actual fight had occurred. In all truth, Naraku had not stood a chance if he'd followed the honorable rules of engagement. His smirk grew as he thought about it. After all, when had he ever been one to follow the path of honor?  
  
"Do not assume anything, Kagura," he finally said, after several minutes of silent contemplation. "And never underestimate a foe."  
  
Kagura looked at him saucily. She was beautiful, with jet black hair pulled up high into a bun behind her head, earrings dangling down to her neck from her elegant lobes, her body slight, but deadly as she carried her fan, always covering a certain part of her face. In truth, she was his deadliest servant.  
  
"Perhaps I do not underestimate our enemy," she began, "But rather have a tremendous amount of faith in you, my lord."  
  
That caused him to laugh outright, his eyes twinkling maliciously. "Flattery will get you no where, my beautiful sorceress. I know very well that you hate me, and that your hate is only surpassed by your desire to be free once more."  
  
Kagura chose not to respond, but instead simply bowed her head, telling him he was right. She had been the daughter of a simple farmer once, along with her little sister, Kanna, but he had seen her potential to serve him, and so had tempted her with promises of power, wealth, and riches, and before she had known what was happening, she had literally sold her soul into his hands, along with the soul of her sister. He now had a hold on her life that nothing could break...his death meant her own, and as such she could never exact her revenge.  
  
"What do you think of the situation, Kagura? Should I attack now? Or should I start to let them hope first that they can actually win? Which would be the crueler fate?" He asked, though he cared not what she thought. He just wanted to see if she was still as sharp as usual.  
  
She bowed lower, hiding the scowl that marred her otherwise beautiful features by raising her fan higher. "You are cruel, my lord. I would not want to be your foe on the battle field." She rose to her feet, once more in control of her emotions. "Whatever you decide, I am sure it will bring about the suffering of many."  
  
He nodded. "Indeed...I think I'll let them get closer before I do anything about this little problem. After all, it's been a long time since I've had a real challenge. But once they get too close, I'll send you to deal with them."  
  
"As you wish, my lord," she bowed respectfully and moved away once he'd made it clear he was done with her by turning around and staring once more out at the hills and valleys of the land before him.  
  
In truth, he knew Inuyasha was the least of his problems. As Kagura had pointed out, he was merely a hanyou. The true threat lay in the north, where the elder full demon brother still lived. Though Sesshoumaru had made no hint of trying to rebel, Naraku knew the proud son of Inutaisho would not stand to live out his days as a slave...and if he ever heard of what his brother was trying to do, well, all hell could break loose. The family of Inutaisho could not, must not, be reunited. That, above all, was the one thing he had to prevent.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Notes:** Hello, my fellow readers and writers! I don't think I took too long to get this chapter up, but I will warn you that my life is about to take a crazy turn. It's like watching an oncoming storm, unable to avoid it. Oh well, I'll deal with it the best way I can: by smiling and laughing. After all, what else is there to do?

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and I'm happy my introduction of Naraku was appreciated. Don't worry, we will be seeing Sesshoumaru very soon, just not quite yet. But know this...he will play a huge role in the upcoming conflict. And as for who he will end up with (Rin or Kagura), I can't tell you that yet for the simple fact that I haven't decided. Hey, I'm an author, I'm entitled to spur of the moment decisions, right?

The only other announcement I have is to let everyone know that the people's choice voting has begun on the website where 'Soul Therapy' is nominated. Unlike the other awards, which are determined by judges, this one is for readers to vote. I'd like to encourage you all to check out the stories (no, I'm not promoting my story, I really think there are some other wonderful Inuyasha stories that have been nominated that you should read). Do NOT feel pressured to vote for me by any means, but I would like to ask that you consider taking a look. The website's on my profile.

That's all I have for now. I hope all of you continue to enjoy this story, and know that we are just now barely beginning to tap the surface of this rather huge iceberg. In my opinion, it's about to get exciting, so hang on! Other then that, all I can say, as always, is enjoy!

-------------------------------

**Inuficcrzy:** What kinds of treatments am I having? Well, let's see...first, I have an ultrasound treatment for ten minutes (given to me by a very cute guy who is, alas, too old for me), then my therapist massages the muscles around my rotator cuff, and then the fun really begins. My joint has semi-frozen up thanks to six weeks of immobility, so now the first thing we have to do is break all the adhesions in the joint itself, which is quite a painful process. There's nothing worse than your therapist lifting your arm over your head as your body is screaming at you to just put the dumb limb back on the table. Oh well...grin and bear it, that's become my motto. Thanks for taking an interest, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Lizard:** I would love to see a picture of the infamous Inutaisho! After all, I use him in several of my stories, and it would probably be helpful to get a good look at him for descriptive purposes. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Ten

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

* * *

****

_All the fireplaces were full of flames, warming the house and protecting the occupants against the cold, snowy December evening. The main room was full of splendid colors, including different shades of pink, purple, blue, green, red, and gold, as all the women appeared dressed in their finest gowns, their hair done up in the latest fashions, some in curls, others in braids. Diamonds glittered from around their necks and ears, and gold cufflinks could be seen flashing in the light of the fires on the collars and cuffs of the smartly dressed men. It was a wonderful party._

"_Did you see the dress my mama gave to me for this evening?" One young girl with short brown hair twirled before Kagome, demonstrating the large hoop-skirt of her light pink dress. _

"_It's beautiful, Eri," Kagome replied, her tiny hands fingering the silk fabric delicately. She sighed. "You're lucky...I've had this dress for a long time...soon it will be too small."_

_Eri tweaked Kagome's cheek. "But then you'll be able to ask your mother for a new dress and she'll have to give you one." The eight year old girl stepped back to admire her friend. "Besides, you look beautiful in anything, Kagome." _

"_Do you think so?" Kagome glanced in a hallway mirror, twirling, watching as her deep-blue dress, laced in white velvet, followed her body. Her hair was pulled back into a heavily curled ponytail, and her cheeks were lightly tinted with blush. _

_Smiling in satisfaction, she turned back to her friend. "Yes, I suppose you're right...this dress will do fine tonight."_

"_I hope you guys aren't planning to just stand out here and talk the whole evening," A new voice commented, and Kagome turned to see her long-time friend, Sango, approaching, her long hair falling down her back in a simple braided fashion, dressed in a jade-green gown of velvet. White opera-length gloves were on her arms, and altogether she looked like she was at least four years older then she actually was. But then, Sango had always been mature for her age._

"_We're coming," Eri replied, looping her arm through Kagome's, and all three girls giggled excitedly as they moved into the main room of the Higurashi Mansion, watching as about twenty couples, some young, some old, moved to a fast-paced jig in the center of the floor, the outer rim made up of refreshment tables. _

_Laughter was everywhere, but one laugh in particular caught Kagome's attention, and she looked over to see her mother, Izumi Higurashi, speaking to a crowd of adults, her head tilted back slightly in flirtation, her entire body seeming to radiate sunshine. She was dressed in a gown spun of gold and silver silk, had carnations in her hair, and to her daughter, she looked like an angel. _

"_Mama!" Kagome cried out happily, running through the masses of people, darting in and out of legs, to reach her goal, which was the waiting arms of the beautiful woman before her. _

_Unlike most women of nobility, Mrs. Higurashi was not one to scoff at her child in public, but rather, welcomed her daughter's company whenever possible, and that night was no exception. She turned, her eyes lighting up and her smile broadening as she swept Kagome into her arms with surprising strength, lifting the petite eight-year-old girl slightly off the ground as she did so._

"_Kagome, my angel," She whispered, holding her close. "And how are you, sweetheart? Are you enjoying the party?"_

"_Yes mama, but Hojo isn't here tonight, so I don't get to dance."_

_Her mother laughed, and Kagome thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "Well, I'm sure we can find some other handsome young man who would be glad to dance with you." She looked up and winked at Kagome's father, who turned around, his handsome features soft and loving. "Like, perhaps this gentleman here?"_

_Her father bowed elegantly, as though Kagome were some beautiful stranger, taking her hand and kissing the back of it lightly. "I would be honored, beautiful princess, if you would dance with me."_

_Kagome giggled and nodded her head excitedly. After all, not only was her mother the most beautiful woman there, but her father was the most handsome, and she would be so admired in his arms. "I would love to dance with you, good sir," she replied, trying to sound formal. Mr. Higurashi chuckled slightly and led her onto the dance floor._

_The crowds parted as father and daughter passed, and there were smiles on the faces of everyone as the musicians struck up a slow, peaceful waltz. Mr. Higurashi bent over so that he wasn't quite towering over his daughter, and Kagome leaned her head against his abdomen, the top of her head barely reaching his chest. Her mother laughed in the background, and she sighed in peace. This was heaven, she knew it, and she never wanted to leave..._

"Kagome...Kagome, you need to wake up." Someone was shaking her gently, tearing her away from her dream, her memory, and she wanted nothing more then to push the hand off her shoulder and cling to the fading sound of her mother's laughter. Unfortunately, the voice persisted, and the haze began to clear as her eyes slowly opened to find Sango standing above her.

"Good morning, beautiful," She commented lightly, her eyes kind and soft. She still couldn't believe that her dear friend was alive, after everything she had been through with the slaves.

Kagome rolled her head over to her left side, glancing out the small window showing a misty, early morning sunrise. Yawning slightly, she felt somewhat desolate at the realization that she had in fact only been dreaming, and was now once more in the waking reality that she was alone, without a family, save for her grandfather, who she would be leaving that day.

"Is it time to get up already?" She muttered, curling up against the cold seeping through the thin walls of her grandfather's old home. Sango simply nodded.

"I've held off Inuyasha as long as possible, but he's insisting that it's time to leave now, so that we can cover a lot of ground today."

Kagome felt slightly irritated at the mention of Inuyasha, who was responsible for insisting that they had to leave after only one night of rest at her grandfather's home. She was so exhausted...they had all arrived on the same day, and before that she had been walking, alone, without food or water, for nearly a week. Her body was begging her to just ignore what she needed to do and sleep for another month, here, where she was safe with her grandfather and his love.

_But you won't be safe_, she told herself, _if Naraku remains free_. And so, with that thought in mind, she mustered the energy to sit up and roll her feet off the end of the bed, standing up and stretching languidly, immediately missing the presence of the warm covers of her bed.

"Here," Sango thrust a bowl of hot soup under her nose, spoon included. It smelled like chicken broth, and Kagome's stomach grumbled excitedly.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast." Sango said it like it was obvious, and Kagome chuckled as she accepted the bowl into her hands.

"I know that, but...why is it up here?"

Her friend shrugged. "Those people downstairs are behaving like starved animals...there would have been no soup left for you if I hadn't managed to grab some before anyone else knew there was food. It's not hot any more, but it's still at least something."

"Thanks," Kagome nodded, barely managing to reply as she slurped hungrily, completely ignoring the spoon. She was too hungry for such formalities.

A knock sounded on the door, and Sango rose to her feet to see who was there, a few seconds later revealing Miroku, with Shippou on his shoulder. He had a kind smile on his face, and his eyes seemed very relieved.

"Ah, Kagome, you're awake," He came over and sat down on the bed beside her. "Everyone will be so relieved to know that. We feared that perhaps your body would be so tired that it would refuse to wake up now that it had a chance to sleep."

Kagome laughed, but then stopped short as she felt something creeping down her backside. On instinct, she whirled around and her hand found his cheek, leaving a red handprint, her eyes still wide-open in shock. "You...you lecherous baka!"

Miroku just shrugged it off as though it were the most natural thing in the world to be slapped and then insulted by a woman. "In any case," he sighed, "I am happy to find you well."

She was saved, thankfully, from any further responses when Shippou launched himself against her body, attaching himself to her waist, his head on her chest. Kagome hugged him back kindly, a soft smile on her face. "Good morning, Shippou...did you sleep well?"

The little kitsune nodded happily. "Yes, Kagome...with you and Sango beside me it felt like I was with my mama again."

Kagome ruffled his shocking locks of red hair fondly before picking him up and placing him beside her on the large bed, returning once more to her soup. She went silent for a long time, brooding on the problem, or rather, the task, at hand. She had a long, long journey ahead of her...longer then she cared to recognize...but she refused to back down. She knew no one would think less of her for staying, even though she could free demons of the dark diamond shards, but the thought of hiding away in fear while her mother's killer remained free caused bile to stick in the back of her throat.

"Naraku..." She hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until she found everyone staring at her in surprise. She blinked and blushed slightly, finding her soup very interesting as she explained herself. "I'm just thinking about our journey ahead. It's going to be a long one, and a hard one at that. But I'm ready to go, if it means destroying Naraku, and that witch Kagura, once and for all."

Sango's eyes darkened with sadness as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, causing Kagome to turn her head and meet her gaze. "It's such a shame, Kagome, that you have been forced to change so much."

The comment surprised her, and Kagome acquired a confused expression. "What do you mean Sango? I haven't changed...not really."

"But you have, in more ways then you'll ever realize because it's happened so gradually." The former demon exterminator sighed and fell onto her back on the mattress, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou all looking down at her from where they sat. "I remember a girl who was so happy just to be with her mother that she wanted nothing else. I remember a friend who couldn't even dream of hurting someone intentionally, and when accidents would happen, she would cry and mope about for several days as a way of apologizing."

Kagome couldn't stop the grin from widening her mouth as she recalled the time when she had accidentally caused her friend Ayumi to fall from her horse by insisting that they try and jump the fence surrounding her home. Kagome, skilled with a horse, had made it, but Ayumi's horse had sensed the seven-year-olds fear, balked, and sent her flying over the fence, horseless, into the mud. Kagome had felt so terrible after the incident that she had baked a dozen cookies, with the help of her mother, every day for a week, taking them over to her friend's house in the afternoons.

"I suppose I was a little more lighthearted then," she whispered, more to herself then anyone else, even though they had all heard her. She looked down and met Sango's gaze. "But how can you blame me for that? Is it so wrong that I hate Naraku for what he did to my family?" She clenched her fists, her mother's pale face from that horrible day breaking through to the forefront of her thoughts. "He killed my mother, and because of him, my father, Hojo, and his parents were killed due to a slave revolt that never would have existed had Naraku not created slaves seven years ago." Her face darkened. "Oh yes...I hate him..."

She felt a strong, warm hand cover her own and looked up to find Miroku smiling at her in pity, shaking his head. "Don't hate anyone, Kagome. I don't know you very well, but I do know that you wear kindness like an angel's wreath, and hate like a grotesque snake around your neck." He sighed and looked away, towards the window, which now showed the sun clearly visible above the horizon. "Some are born to hate...others are born to forgive."

"You would have me forgive he who murdered my family? He who destroyed everything I ever loved?" Her eyes were full of disbelief, and the former monk shook his head again.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him, Kagome...no one could ask that of you. But I am asking you to fight that hate, lest it spread to others as well."

"What do you mean?"

"It would not be difficult to move from hating Naraku to hating the slaves who killed your father. Then it would not be difficult to move from hating them to hating all slaves, including..." He glanced at Sango and Shippou, "Your friends."

Kagome gasped. "I would not, could not ever hate them! How could you say such a thing! Sango is like my sister, Shippou like my little brother!"

Miroku raised his hand in a silent plea for her to be silent. "I know, Kagome, I know how you feel about them, and I don't doubt your love or your compassion. But hear me when I say that I have seen what hate can do to people. I have watched good men turn evil, and become that which they despised...in the end."

Kagome cocked her head suddenly, an idea popping into her mind that she hadn't thought of before. "Inuyasha..." She breathed. "You speak of Inuyasha, don't you?" He looked away, and she knew it to be true.

"He was never what you would call a gentle boy," Miroku all but whispered, "But at the same time he was compassionate, and would never hurt anyone unless he felt they deserved it. I met him six months after Naraku killed his father and cast him into slavery. He was a hard worker then, full of hope that, if he waited long enough, good would prevail...that is something his mother had taught him, or so he told me. But...it didn't take more then a year in the life of a slave before his heart was slowly hardened, turning him into a man of ice and stone who cares for nothing except exacting his revenge. The only reason I'm still his friend is because I saw what he was before his soul was corrupted by hate...I saw that he could be kind, if given the chance. But others only saw his crueler side, and fled from him in fear. Thus, he has had a very lonely life. Where other slaves found companionship and loyalty in their joint suffering, Inuyasha only found isolation and despair."

The room was silent for a long time as everyone pondered what Miroku had said. It burned at Kagome's heart to think that he had become what he was thanks to slavery...thanks to the cruelty of Naraku. It was one more reason to hate the man, and yet, she thought about what Miroku had said, about how hate could easily poison the mind, and vowed silently, in that moment, to try and remain kind despite everything around her.

Besides, Inuyasha wasn't all bad. He had saved her life, after all, and then protected her again when the slaves had threatened her the day before. So if he could withstand turning completely cruel, then so could she.

As though sensing that he was the subject of conversation, Inuyasha burst into the room then, looking frustrated as he placed his hands on his hips...once the door had successfully clanged into the wall with a loud crash. Unsure of what do to, the others just stared at him in silence, as though believing that, if they ignored him, he would just go away. Unfortunately, things didn't work that way, as was proved by his instant yelling.

"What the hell are you all doing up here? Having a tea party?" He snorted. "We should already be on the road to Naraku's castle. Every minute wasted is a minute lost!" He glanced at Kagome, who was giving him a very strange look...almost like sympathy...and suddenly felt very nervous, which only made his temper worse. "What, do I have to drag you all downstairs? So help me, I will!"

Miroku stretched his left arm above his head lazily, his face, serious a moment before, suddenly soft and casual once more, completely free of worry and care. "Or you could just leave us here, Inuyasha, and search for Naraku yourself."

That caused the hanyou to remain speechless for a few seconds, though he quickly recovered in a sputtering mess. "I...that...I'm not leaving you!" He finally settled for a lame response.

"And why not?" Miroku replied. "All you ever do is complain about how slow we move. We'd just be holding you up, don't you agree?"

"Don't play that game with me, Miroku," He hissed in frustration, feeling more and more upset by the look he was receiving from both Kagome and Sango...but especially from Kagome. "You're all coming with me whether you like it or not! You think I'm going to fight Naraku with the idiots downstairs?"

"You have Kouga..." Shippou offered.

"Kouga's a wimpy wolf, even free as he is from the jewel!"

"I heard that, mutt!" The proud wolf-man appeared in the doorway, just behind Inuyasha, and with his newly recovered strength, whacked the hanyou across the back, sending him stumbling further into the room. But when he looked up, all he saw was Kagome, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Kagome! Kagome, my woman, you're alright!"

At first, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace, Kagome didn't register that he had called her his woman. But then, as the light bulb clicked on, she frowned and pushed him away enough that she could meet his eyes with her own. "What did you just call me?"

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, "He called you his woman. Do you have a problem with that? I thought you liked him."

Kagome shot the hanyou a deadly glare, not understanding why he was being so cruel. Taking in a deep breath and trying to remember what she had learned from Miroku, she rose to her feet and brushed off her already filthy, torn blue dress. Even six months ago, she would have felt ashamed to appear with such a haggard appearance, but now...now she was almost honored to look so. It reminded her of what she'd lived through, what she'd survived, and it made her confident that she could conquer any challenge fate still had in store for her.

Putting one of her old, beaming smiles in place, she turned to look at the group in general. "Well, shall we go then?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome acquired a mischievous look as she walked past him. "Honestly, Inuyasha, you are a hard man to understand. I thought you wanted to get going, and now you're the one who wants to be lazy and stay behind?"

That did it. His nostrils flared dangerously and he flexed his claws, though everyone knew he wouldn't harm Kagome, as he charged after her in silent fury. "Who are you calling lazy, wench?"

"The name's Kagome."

"I'll call you whatever I want wench!"

"Fine, but that means the same rules apply for me, baka."

"Who are you calling a baka, you bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Hey!"

The sounds of their arguing echoed throughout the modest house as they walked through the hall and down the stairs, and Miroku could only chuckle as he motioned for Sango to walk through the door. "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes, but accepted his offer anyway, careful not to look him in the eye, but rather hold her chin up haughtily. The man in purple just chuckled and followed after, having every intention of softening the fiery woman to his tendencies before long. After all, he loved a good challenge.

Kouga and Shippou were the last to leave, and before they did so, they looked at each other and sighed, as though they were the same age, and Shippou wasn't a mere eight year old. "This is going to be a long trip," The kitsune muttered, to which Kouga just chuckled.

"You got that right, kid."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Notes:** Hey there! I'm trying to stay on schedule with my two stories, getting an update out every week for both, and so far it's working...for the most part. 'Soldiers in a Timeless Battle' is winding down, but I'm already working on my next story (I swear, my mind is like the energizer bunny sometimes) so I feel like, when I'm not out doing physical therapy or other activities, all I'm doing is writing. Not that I mind.

Oh, before I forget, if anyone's wanting to see a picture of me (yeah, I know, something you're all desperate for, right?) the Bach Festival has posted the pictures from this year's festival, and they happened to take a picture at the YCA concert while I was out with my quartet doing a solo from our Mozart Mass, so you can see me (not up close, but still, good enough). The link's on my profile page (since it won't let me put the dumb address on here for some reason), it's the top picture on the left, and just so you all know, I'm the girl with BROWN hair...in other words, I'm NOT the blonde on the end, but the next one in, beside the tenor, got it? I'll shut up and just let you check it out, if you want to. 

This chapter has the first bit of action between Naraku (well, sort of) and Inuyasha, and the others. There's a lot of issues that are going to start coming to the surface, so be prepared for a lot of questions that will start to be answered in the upcoming chapters. And, for all you Sesshoumaru fans, he's going to be making his appearance as well very shortly, so stay tuned for that.

And my other announcement is that they're still having the People's Choice polls at the site where my story, 'Soul Therapy', has been nominated for an award. You're allowed to vote once every day, so if you've already voted for a story and feel like voting again for it, go right ahead, as always, the link is still on my profile. And just so everyone is clear, this is NOT me plugging my story, I truly want you all to pick the story you like the best. This is a new awards site that's trying to become more well known, like Elimination, so I'm just trying to give it some advertisement!

Other then that, all I can say is thanks for the reviews, as usual. I love hearing all of your opinions, and I'm just now starting to tackle all of your stories that you've asked me to read, so be patient, I haven't forgotten about you. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

**IceSugarHigh:** Not to give anything away, but...in response to your review I just want to say that I think you'll be pleased with some of the upcoming events of the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**FrameofMind:** Way to catch that, yeah, I forgot. I checked my hardcopy for her mother's name, forgetting that I changed it after uploading it to Oops. Hopefully not too many people noticed. And as for your other comment, I hadn't thought about it, but yeah, Kagome's appearance is kind of a Scarlet O'Hara thing, isn't it? That's not intentional, but it's still kind of cool. I love _Gone With The Wind _too.

**Miko Sakura-sama:** I'm supposed to be completely recovered by December or January, and able to start swimming (hopefully) in November. So...keep your fingers crossed that I can maintain a positive attitude, because it's definitely not an easy thing to do with something like this. Just grin and bear it, right?

**Inuficcrzy:** Hm...what pain killers? Lets see...percocet at night (the doctor says narcotics for three months minimum after a shoulder surgery...yikes!), vicodin after physical therapy, when it really hurts but I don't want to be totally knocked out, and darvon at all other times when I need it, though mostly I just need stuff right after therapy and before I go to bed, because I still have this habit of rolling into uncomfortable positions that hurt. Hope that answers your question, and I like your theory about typing being an exercise!

**Pippin-kun:** Actually, I'm basing this in a fictional place, with the dress and traditions of the times fitting something along the lines of France just before the revolution. I didn't want the women wearing hoop-skirts (that was an English thing first), but at the same time I wanted them wearing dresses. But you'll notice I still have Inuyasha in his red attire...I just couldn't bear to part him from his red coat, you know? Thanks for the review!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Eleven

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

* * *

****

The day was surprisingly warm, considering the fact that the weather had been unusually overcast for the summer over the past two weeks. In fact, the sun even seemed to be attempting to make an appearance to brighten the days of the weary travelers lining the dirt road below.

Kagome smiled as she felt a rather warm ray of light hit her face, causing a shiver of warmth to rush through her body. She threw her arms up over her head and spun around once. "I love the sun!" She announced to no one in particular, and in response Sango giggled while Shippou jumped up onto the ebony-haired woman's shoulder.

"I like it too, Kagome," He replied with an equally bright smile.

Miroku, who was walking suspiciously close behind Kagome and Sango, nodded and looked up at the blue sky, the first to appear in a long time. "It is a beautiful day. Perhaps we should stop for a while and enjoy it."

Inuyasha, who was, as always leading the group, whirled around and glared at the former monk in disdain. "Don't even think about it, Miroku. You're not turning lazy on me now. If you are, then you shouldn't have come."

The black-haired man just shrugged his shoulders. "As I recall, Inuyasha, you are the one who insisted I come along."

That had the hanyou turning around, with one more deadly glare, muttering about incompetent humans and their weak bodies. Kagome heard him, and bristled slightly, though she kept a smile on her face.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice.

He grunted. "Keh, I said you humans are all the same...weak."

"It's not our fault we were born that way," she retorted. "And besides, we may not have the strongest bodies, but we can be equally as strong in the mind as any demon," She grinned, "If not more so."

"What was that?" Inuyasha slowed down so that he was now walking at her side, practically yelling in her ear. "Are you calling me stupid, wench?"

Kagome just looked like they were having a normal conversation. "For the last time, my name's Kagome, and no, I said some demons, Inuyasha, not all. Besides, you're a hanyou, not a demon...so you don't know that I was referring to you."

He stiffened as she reminded him that he wasn't a full demon, and marched back in the front again, leaving Kagome puzzled. She glanced over her shoulder at Miroku questioningly, and he sighed. "You have to understand, Kagome, that it's a very sensitive issue...the fact that Inuyasha's a hanyou. Hanyous are forever targeted by full-blooded demons, and outcasts in the realm of humans. If not for his birthright, he would have had a very miserable life."

"I can hear you, monk," the man in question growled.

"I know, Inuyasha. I'm merely saying to Kagome what you don't have the courage to say yourself."

"So now you're calling me cowardly?"

"No, I'm saying you have the usual amount of nervousness any man adopts when talking to a woman he fancies."

"What!?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha sputtered, practically spitting, as though they had tasted something vile. And they weren't the only ones who were upset by the implication, as was proven by Kouga whacking Miroku across the back of the neck.

"What did you mean by that, Miroku?" The wolf prince demanded, and the poor monk found himself surrounded by five pairs of questioning eyes. He laughed and tried to wave the comment aside.

"Nothing, nothing at all...just an observation, that's all."

Kouga seemed to relax, as did Kagome, but Inuyasha only seemed more upset. "Keh, you never say anything you don't mean, so come on, spit it out. What did you mean?"

He shrugged, his face still the perfect picture of innocence. "Just what I've been observing, Inuyasha, nothing more. We all know you risked your life to save Kagome's when the mansion was burning down..."

"I tried to save her too!" Kouga interrupted, but Miroku just seemed to ignore him.

"As I was saying, you saved her life then, at great risk to your own, something I've never seen you do for anyone, including myself. You were very worried about her all the time she was missing..."

"I was not!" This time it was Inuyasha who interrupted, hating the way Kagome was watching him with sudden fascination, as though trying to read between the lines of his answers. It was making him very uncomfortable.

But Miroku ignored him as well, continuing to speak. "And once you found her, Inuyasha, you defended her against the former slaves again." He shrugged again. "I'm just pointing out the obvious. After all, I was in training to be a holy man before all this happened, and was taught how to observe people discretely."

"Keh," Inuyasha folded his arms. "Well this time you're wrong. I feel nothing for Kagome."

"Then why did you ask her to come along?" It was Sango who spoke this time.

"Yeah, Inuyasha," Shippou chimed in, "You're the one who insisted Kagome be safe from the mob of slaves, and then insisted she come with us to find Naraku. Why?"

Inuyasha felt an unfamiliar wave of panic overcome his sense of logic and propriety. He didn't want these people thinking he had a weakness. He, a noble-born prince, was not so easily reduced to his knees by a simple woman. Love was for weaklings. No, he did not fancy Kagome...right?

And yet, he still stammered with his reply, his voice tense, his eyes flittering all over the place, refusing to meet the eyes of the woman in question, though he could feel her dark orbs piercing into him. "Be-because...because I need her to release the other demons from the diamond shards." There, he'd given an answer. Feeling better, he crossed his arms. "And I saved her because she's no use to me dead."

Because of his pride, it took a few minutes for him to realize that he was suddenly walking alone, in silence, but once he did, he turned around to see that the others had dropped back and were currently speaking to Kagome in hushed tones, though his sensitive ears could pick up every word.

"He didn't mean it, Kagome," Sango muttered, touching her friend's shoulder.

"That's right, Kagome, you have to forgive Inuyasha," Miroku offered, his hand on her back, Sango's watchful eyes preventing it from going any lower. "He's never been very good with personal issues."

"Yeah, he's just a jerk, Kagome," Shippou continued, pointedly glaring at Inuyasha, and it was only then that the hanyou really stopped to think on what he had said, and how it must have sounded to Kagome.

Purposefully looking at her, he nearly fell backward as he saw the sadness in her eyes...the hurt. It looked familiar, just like his own eyes had when he was young whenever he overheard, with his sensitive hanyou ears, one of the palace servants insulting him for being a hanyou. He had sworn then he would never make another being feel so low, but he had just broken that oath, and he felt like a prize idiot that was lower then dirt.

Damn it, already, he couldn't stand her looking like that. She wore sadness like a hideous, scaled mask. He wanted to see her smile again. "Look, Kagome..."

She looked up, surprised to hear his voice, and their eyes met as they both stopped walking, her waiting for him to continue, and he trying to figure out what to say. His mouth had gone dry looking into her eyes, so full of intelligence, and he realized he didn't have a clue what to do. Miroku was the one with all the womanly experience.

Desperate for a distraction, he glanced down at the diamond shard still around her wrist, noting that it was slightly larger then before. It was the mystery they had been trying to solve now for nearly five days: why the diamond shards, when purified and put together, merged into one piece? She had freed the four other demons in their group of travelers, and all four shards had merged with the two she had already collected from Kouga and himself. Now, the piece glowed bright pink, looking enticingly beautiful, and Inuyasha found himself almost hypnotized by it.

"Inuyasha?" He blinked several times and looked up to find Kagome staring at him questioningly. He blushed for having looked like such an idiot.

"Oh, um," he was feeling even more embarrassed now, and didn't think he could continue. But there was such hope in her eyes; how could he refuse that? "Kagome, I..."

Suddenly his head whipped around, along with Kouga's, and the two demons growled almost in unison. Miroku stopped and went rigid, and Sango instinctively went into a fighter's stance, reminding Kagome that she had been, once, a demon exterminator.

Being the only one, apparently, without fighting experience, Kagome felt suddenly very useless, and stepped back slightly, unknowingly moving behind Inuyasha for protection, which he didn't seem to have a problem with since he moved closer to her as he instinctively reached for something at his waist, only to have his fingers clutch air. What had he been reaching for, she wondered?

"What is it?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, but when Inuyasha didn't reply, she turned to Kouga, who had a rigid stance, his nose in the air, sniffing. He glanced at her momentarily.

"There's a strange scent on the air. It smells like..." He crinkled his nose slightly and seemed unsure of how to describe whatever it was he smelled.

"It smells like death and blood," Inuyasha offered, his voice no more then a feral growl.

"Death and blood?" Kagome was confused. How could anything smell like that, unless it was a dead something? But this thing clearly wasn't dead, as it was moving closer. She could hear the trees nearby rustling.

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew everyone standing to their knees, and everyone reached for something to hold onto; in Sango's case it was Miroku's arm, in Shippou's case it was Kouga's hair (which was apparent by the wolf's cry of pain), and in Kagome's case it was Inuyasha's waist. A large amount of dust was rustled off the ground, making it difficult to see, but a shadowy figure could be seen approaching.

It was a woman, Kagome could tell by her curvy figure and the way she walked, her hips swaying from side to side in the seductive way only a woman could master. But as the dust cleared, all thought of analyzing this new enemy faded as she realized who it was, her eyes barely believing what they were seeing, her lungs heaving in a sharp gasp, her heart suddenly racing.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's sharp intake of breath, and could smell her sudden fear, causing him to turn slightly so he could look at her face. "Kagome, what is it?"

But Kagome, for once, didn't hear him, so focused was she on the woman before them, now coming into plain sight.

It couldn't be, her mind insisted. And yet, here she was, once more standing before Kagome with that familiar smirk on her face, her red eyes full of malice, her black hair pulled back behind her head in a thick bun, her skin pale, dressed in that despicable kimono of purple, earrings dangling from her lobes, dancing slightly in the wind.

But the woman wasn't looking at Kagome, she was looking at the hanyou in front of her, her cruel, thin lips pressed into a seductive smirk. "So Inuyasha, at last we meet." She cocked her head slightly. "Or should I call you 'your highness'?" She bowed sarcastically.

Inuyasha growled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Now, now," the woman replied, "Didn't your mother teach you not to swear?"

It all happened in a flash as Inuyasha launched himself at the woman, but was repelled by some invisible force. A barrier; it had to be. He was panting as he sat back up, wiping his mouth where a thin line of blood had begun to trickle down his chin. "Bitch, don't you ever speak of my mother," He hissed. "Now answer my question: who the hell are you?"

"Kagura..." Everyone turned, including the mysterious woman, to stare at Kagome, who had spat the word out as though it were poison. Her body was trembling in rage, and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides.

"Kagome?" Sango had a puzzled look on her face.

But Kagome was far away from any of them at that moment, not hearing, seeing, or sensing any of their presences. All she saw was Kagura, and memories; horrible, nightmarish memories.

"_You think you can just ignore the demands of Naraku?" A voice, dark and cruel, cackled, and Kagome peered around her mother's dress further so that now she was looking at a tall woman with black hair pulled into a bun. She held a fan over the lower half of her face, and her skin was pale, as though it never saw the light of the sun. But more then that, she had red eyes, and Kagome shuddered at the cruelty within their depths._

"_You won't touch my daughter," Kagome heard her mother reply, the usually kind voice hard and full of determination._

"_If you come with Naraku, you can be saved."_

"_I will never do such a thing, and neither will Kagome!"_

"_Then you shall die." The woman lifted her fan, but at the last instant a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her, and Kagome saw that the owner was her father._

"_No, don't...wait..." He turned pleading eyes to his wife. "Izumi, please, don't do this. Think of our daughter..."_

"_Kagome would rather die then be cowardly enough to surrender her morals and her soul," Mrs. Higurashi replied, her voice harsh. But then it softened slightly as she looked at her husband. "Don't worry, all will be right...in the end."_

"_The end of what?" He cried out desperately, still holding the red-eyed woman's wrist so she couldn't flick her fan._

"_Who ever knows what the end means?" Mrs. Higurashi replied, and then hardened her voice once more. "I will not align myself with Naraku, and neither will my daughter."_

"_Then you both shall die," the woman with the fan replied, freeing herself of Mr. Higurashi's restraining hand and flicking her fan down, sending several pointed beams of light at the mother and daughter. _

_Kagome felt her small body being smashed to the floor, her mother's full weight pushing her into the ground. But more then that, she suddenly felt something warm and sticky dripping onto her hand and, looking up, she saw that her mother was bleeding from her shoulders, her stomach, and...her heart._

"_Mama!" Kagome cried in horror, seeing her mother's face go pale, her usually beautiful face marred by an expression of pain._

"_Don't cry, child," she replied, her voice just as calm and soothing as it had ever been. Her eyes remained bright and defiant to the last as she reached out a hand and touched her daughter's cheek, though her skin was fast going cold. "I love you, my beautiful Kagome...I love you...I love you..."_

"Mama!" Kagome felt the scream rip from her throat before she even knew what she was doing, and she launched herself at Kagura in fury. "You monster, I'll kill you for what you did!"

Kagura simply stood her ground and smirked, but her expression instantly changed when Kagome was not repelled by the barrier, but rather, went right through it, her hands headed for her throat.

"What..." She barely had time to think as she instinctively grabbed the younger woman's wrists in a vice-like grip, barely keeping her cat-like swipes away from her face. How could such a weak girl pierce the barrier? Who was she?

"You bitch!" Kagome continued to assault the woman, though it was a feeble attempt as Kagura had weapons and was trained in defense, whereas she, the daughter of a nobleman, was not. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

Inuyasha and the others could only stare in shock at a side to Kagome they had never seen before. Since when had she been the violent type?

Kagura continued to barely hold the girl at bay, wrestling with her arms, unable to reach her fan, which had fallen to the ground, when she suddenly met the young woman's eyes and felt a shock of memory run through her mind like a bolt of lightening. It couldn't be...

_Kagura found herself smirking at the woman's body, now on the ground slowly bleeding away her life, listening as the pathetic little girl underneath her wailed in anguish, desperately pushing and pulling at her mother's body for some sign of life. _

"_I love you, my beautiful Kagome," the woman whispered, her lips barely moving. "I love you...I love you..." Then her hand fell to the ground, limp with death, and the girl wailed even louder, causing Kagura to feel extremely irritated._

_Raising her fan, she prepared to strike the girl down as well, only to watch as the man, obviously the father, jumped in front of her, pulling the child out from underneath the dead woman and placing her protectively behind him, her tiny face peering out from around his waist._

"_Don't touch her!" He begged. "We align ourselves, I swear my loyalty. Please, just don't hurt my daughter!"_

_Kagura felt a smirk come to her face. Men were so weak, so cowardly when faced with death. Even though his wife had just died nobly, which, Kagura had to admit, was honorable, he was now willing to dishonor her memory by doing exactly what she had died to prevent. Oh well, she decided, it wasn't her problem._

"_Mama..." The little girl whimpered again, jerking Kagura out of her thoughts and causing her to look at the child more closely, trying to discern whether or not she was a threat, before looking at the man again._

"_Very well, you will be held to your promise. And to test your loyalty, you will become master to those who do not swear their loyalty to Naraku." She flicked her fan across her face and watched, with pleasure, as understanding dawned on the man's face._

"_But...but you killed my wife?" He asked, his voice pathetically weak. "Why did you kill her?"_

_Kagura shrugged, as though it were obvious. "She would have rebelled," she replied simply. A shiver ran down her spine, however, as she spoke, drawing her eyes toward the girl once more, feeling a jolt at the passion...the hate...within her childlike eyes. She could prove to be trouble. Should she remain alive? _

"_She had fire in her eyes, as does the little brat," Kagura heard herself muttering, still locked in a staring match. How could the little whelp have such a presence? She barely reached her own waist. _

_Finally, allowing her arrogance to win over, she made her decision, placing her fan at her side and motioning for the demons that had attacked the home to follow her. "Watch yourself, man," was all she said as a verbal answer before pulling a feather out of her right ear and flying away, though she couldn't quite rid herself of the doubt now plaguing her mind as the child's eyes continued to bore into her soul._

"So it is you," she whispered as she looked at the now grown girl...what had they called her? Kagome...that was it, the mother had called her Kagome.

Kagome ignored her and continued to try and punch and kick, as though to move right through the sorceress. Kagura'd had enough, and grabbed the girl's wrist, wrenching it above her head, satisfied as she heard a cry of pain. But the smirk faded as she caught a flash of pink, and turned to find one of the diamond shards sparkling daintily as it hung from the girl's wrist.

"Where did you get this?" She whispered, suddenly feeling very unsure of herself. Only demons wore such shards, and only someone with immense power could purify and remove them. She instantly let go of Kagome's wrist as though it were a hot coal, causing the girl to fall to her knees as she lost her balance.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Kouga rushed over to make sure she was alright, once they had broken out of their stunned stupor.

Without thinking, Inuyasha pulled the woman into his arms, holding her tightly as though to squeeze some of his strength into her. But she was breathing, and seemed relatively fine, just tired from the previous exertion. "Inuyasha..." She breathed, pointing at Kagura, "She...she..."

Whatever it was, whatever the sorceress was, was hard for Kagome to say, so he lowered his voice and, surprising himself, spoke to her kindly, almost gently. "What, Kagome? What is it you want to tell me?"

Kagome's eyes hardened and her hands balled once more into fists. "She killed my mother."

Inuyasha jerked his head up to observe the woman Kagome had called Kagura more closely, feeling all the pieces of the puzzle fall into place. Of course. She had mocked him by referring to him as _your highness_, a term he hadn't heard since his mother and father died. No one but Miroku and Naraku knew of his origins, and since it wasn't likely she worked for Miroku, logic stated that she was a minion of Naraku.

"So," he gently set Kagome back down before rising to his feet, Kouga at his side, clearly having drawn the same conclusion, "Naraku hasn't forgotten about me."

Kagura quickly recovered from her shock and returned the smirk to her face, picking up her fan and using it to cover half her face. "Of course not," her smirk widened, "But don't flatter yourselves. He merely sent me to deal with you now, so you won't bother him again."

Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws, once again reaching for his sword, which wasn't there, much to his annoyance. "Where is he?"

"Oh come, Inuyasha, don't insult my intelligence," she cooed, her voice deep and seductive. "You know very well where he is. He likes the home of your father...why would he leave?"

Inuyasha somehow managed to smirk, swallowing the hateful bile in the back of his throat. "That's true...he always did seem to like standing on the greatness of others."

Kagura's eyes hardened and, with one swift sweep of her fan, sent four of the people behind Inuyasha sprawling to the ground, dead. He whirled around with unkempt rage in his amber eyes, but the woman just smiled again. "Watch yourself, Inuyasha. Naraku doesn't tolerate such talk."

"I'll talk however the hell I want!" He shouted back, charging madly at her, his claws bared as he slashed at her, the barrier now gone as she had lowered her guard. But she was quick, and soon sent him staggering backward, several cuts in his arms and legs.

"You just got a taste of my cutting wind," she cooed, "And I don't recommend experiencing it too often. It can be quite deadly."

"Bitch," he hissed, rising back to his feet just as Kouga rushed forward, only to be met with the same result.

"Both of you really underestimate me," she continued to tease, causing both men to rise to their feet and charge once more, but this time she had erected the barrier once more, and they slammed into it just as she flicked her fan, causing them to be helpless to her attack.

"Inuyasha! Kouga!" Kagome ran forward as they flew backward, getting knocked down as Inuyasha's body slammed into hers.

Kagura just laughed. "This is just too easy. Without your sword, Inuyasha, you are nothing, and you, wolf prince, are out of shape. You're usually much faster then that."

Both men glared at her, but were helpless to move as they were bleeding in practically every direction. Kagome, in desperation, ripped several strips of material from the hemmed ends of her dress, wrapping them tightly around both of their bleeding wounds. Unfortunately, after tying four tight strips, she realized, in desperation, that there were still dozens of others, and felt tears of frustration in her eyes.

"Inuyasha...Kouga...hold on..."

"Kagome," Inuyasha hissed, clearly in pain, "Don't worry about it. We both have demon blood, these wounds will be nothing by the morning."

She gave him a curious look. "Are you sure? When father would whip demon slaves they would heal as slowly as humans."

"That's because they were wearing the diamond shards," Kouga replied, trying to give her a reassuring look. "Inuyasha's right, even though he's only a hanyou while I'm a pure demon-"

"Watch it, wolf!"

"-We'll both be alright. You just worry about yourself."

"I'd think it best that all of you prepare to die," Kagura called out, chuckling, "Because I've been instructed to destroy all of you and put an end to this futile, and rather annoying, attempt at a rebellion."

Inuyasha tried to sit up, with Kagome's help. "You won't touch any of them, Kagura. They're all just humans...they would have no hope of defending themselves."

"Perhaps they should have thought of that before they chose to follow you on this crusade."

"Don't hurt them, you bitch! Have you got no honor at all? No morals?"

Kagura looked at him sideways, as though trying to see right through him to his inner thoughts and feelings. "I have no soul," she replied simply, "Let alone honor and morals. I will do as I have been commanded, and no one here can stop me, considering the condition you're now in."

"Bitch!" Inuyasha somehow managed to rise to his feet, though he stumbled several times, and Kagome had to catch him against her own body to give him support.

"Inuyasha," she muttered, "Be careful."

"Keh, I'll be fine," he replied, though there was a horrible pain, like hot fire, in his gut. The damn sorceress had managed to cut his abdomen...that would take a while to heal.

But before he could take another step, Miroku ran in front of him, looking determined as he glared at Kagura. "Stay back, Inuyasha, and keep Kagome and Kouga with you."

"Miroku, what...?" He blinked and realized what his friend intended to do. "You idiot, don't even think about it! You know how dangerous it is to use it!"

The man, once trained to be a monk, turned around and put an encouraging smile on his face. "Unfortunately, my friend, I see no other choice right now. You cannot defeat her, and we need you alive for battles to come."

"But what if it cracks? Gets bigger?" Inuyasha called out desperately, feeling Kagome's confused stare. Clearly she, and the others, had no idea what was going on. But then, Miroku had always purposefully kept his curse a secret from others for fear of scaring them off.

"I'll take that risk." And with that, Miroku turned back to face Kagura, who was smirking cruelly.

"You're just a human," she cooed, "What could you possibly hope to do to me?"

Miroku frowned and said a silent prayer for everything to go alright before reaching down and removing a long band of prayer beads that were wrapped around his wrist and hand, letting forth a piercing cry. "Kazaana!"

The world exploded into a massive wind storm, and Kagome felt herself being pulled in the direction of Miroku, even with Inuyasha's arm securely around her waist. What was going on? What had Miroku just done?

Dust was flying everywhere, and the trees were being bent at their very trunks as they were pulled toward the massive hole in the monk's hand. Kagura felt herself begin to panic, for she was right in the middle of the fray, and frantically called forth her feather to fly away, barely managing to escape the pull of that horrible curse.

"Damn!" She swore as she watched the people on the ground grow smaller and smaller. Naraku would not be happy to know that not only had Inuyasha united with the wolf prince, Kouga, but the monk with the cursed hand was with them as well, and there was also a girl who could free demons of their shards...and the fact that she lived was entirely the sorceress's fault. No indeed, he was not going to be happy at all.

Miroku watched as the woman slowly disappeared from sight into the blue sky before sealing up his cursed hand once more, turning around to find everyone staring at him in shocked silence. Everyone, that is, except Inuyasha, who was glaring at him, clearly not happy that he had risked his life like that.

"M-Miroku," Sango stammered, walking forward a few paces, "What was that?"

He met her warm brown eyes, feeling the now familiar flutter of his heart, before glancing over at Inuyasha, Kouga, and the four dead bodies on the ground. "I'll explain later, Sango, I promise." He moved to help Kouga stand, since Kagome was already with Inuyasha. "But for now, we need to get them to a safe haven to rest."

Sango nodded and glanced back at the goggling group of men, women, and children who had watched the entire exchange in silent fear. "I agree." She looked around as though trying to get her bearings before turning and heading off the main road and across a small field of grass. "Follow me, I know where we can go that is safe."

"Where?"

She smiled sadly. "The ancient training grounds of the demon exterminators. No one but me knows its location any more, and it's completely secure, and luckily, it's also nearby."

Miroku nodded. "Alright." He looked down at Kouga. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, just a little slower then I'd like."

The monk laughed slightly. "Welcome to the human world, my friend."

Like a flock of birds, the large group of people slowly turned in the direction Sango was walking, Shippou on her shoulder, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku bringing up the rear.

The hanyou seemed okay, but his face was pale and beaded with sweat, which meant he was holding whatever pain he had inside. Kagome felt her eyes fill with sympathy. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Keh, I told you already that it takes more then this to put me out of commission."

Kagome smiled slightly at his tough act. "Whatever you say." She frowned again. "Um, Inuyasha, what did Kagura mean when she called you 'your highness'?" She watched as his jaw clenched, going silent, telling her he wasn't going to answer her question.

Fine, she shrugged, figuring he'd have to tell her eventually. She had so many questions these days...more then answers, to be sure. Where did Inuyasha really come from? Why was she able to purify the black diamond shards? Why did they fuse together? And, the latest question, what was that thing on Miroku's hand?

Not for the first time, as she looked around at the other former slaves, and then at Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku, Kagome wondered just what exactly she had gotten herself involved with. But, she decided, whatever was going to happen, she was too late to back out now, not that she'd want to, knowing that Kagura was still alive. So instead of dwelling on the matter further, she focused instead on getting her injured hanyou to safety.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Notes:** I'm soooo sorry, everyone! That has to be just about the longest break I've ever taken in between posting chapters. How long has it been, anyway? Well over two weeks, at least...maybe even three. Yikes! Sorry!

I do have a good reason, though. First, I went camping for six days, and then was home for only three days before my family left again to attend a wedding in North Carolina. I barely had time to post a chapter for my other story, which is winding down, and unfortunately no time for this one. We were on the east coast for twelve days, and I just got home yesterday, so I hope you can all forgive me. It was a wonderful vacation, I got to tour two college campuses that I fell in love with (College of William and Mary and Wakeforest University), and I attended a beautiful wedding on Sunday. One of the groomsmen was extremely cute, and I was ogling over him all night because he reminded me so much of the guy I can't get over who I met in Germany last summer. We still communicate via email, and he sends me pictures all the time. Too bad I finally meet a great guy and he lives across an ocean, eh?

Anyway, now I'm home, I've finally finished unpacking, the laundry from the trip is going to take days, and senior year officially starts tomorrow. Oh well, summer can't go on forever, right? I hope everyone has good first days, wherever you go!

But enough of that. This chapter deals with several perspectives, and gives you a little more insight into some of the characters who have not had much time in the spotlight yet. No, Sesshoumaru's not here yet, but he will be, I promise. Just have patience...I don't disappoint often, right? Other then that, just enjoy the chapter and know that, now I'm home, updates should go back to a more regular schedule again.

* * *

**Orange-Inuyasha:** No, I will not be putting Kikyou in this story. I have no problem with her character, and at times believe she can be very useful to a plot, such as in the case of the next story I will be posting, but for this story there was just no where she could fit, and I agree that authors who throw her in just to throw her in can sometimes manage to ruin the story completely. Thanks for reviewing!

**FanZhang:** I love how I keep getting new reviewers. That's awesome that you're Chinese, and don't worry, you're not the only guy whose reviewed my stuff before. Thanks so much for reviewing (and I love anime too)!

**FrameofMind:** Relatives, eh? That can always be an adventure in and of itself. The next story I will be posting, when 'Soldiers in a Timeless Battle' is complete, will be called 'The King's Mistress', the idea I posted before when everyone voted on which story I would pursue first, just under a different title. I've actually already written approximately five chapters, so that will be coming out soon, and I'm very excited with how it's developing. Thanks, as always for your review!

**IceSugarHigh:** mmmm...brownies...

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Twelve

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

* * *

****

The ancient cave of the demon exterminators was haunted by ghosts and memories of its glorified past, now gone forever. It was as though it were a proud widow, standing tall and dignified for the life she has led, the children she has bourn, and the things she has achieved...and yet carrying sadness at the loss of her beloved husband, as though, now that he is gone, it all means nothing. Such was the feeling that invaded Kagome's body the instant they found the abandoned shelter.

Truly it was magnificent, with a tall, pointed ceiling of stone that extended so high even a giant could have probably felt comfortable. But then, it made sense, considering the fact that it was inside a mountain, hidden from sight by a large boulder that, with the passage of time and neglect, had been hidden well with vines and ivy; so well, in fact, that Sango herself at first unknowingly passed it twice.

Weapons of every kind lined the walls, some on shelves of stone that had been carved into the very walls of the cave, others large enough that they hung down from hooks. There were blades of every shape and size, some so large Kagome didn't see how any one man or woman could possibly wield them on their own, with shafts made of different materials; some were rough to the touch, and leathery, telling her they were made out of skin, while others were hard and smooth, and clearly made out of ivory or bone. Shields in several different shapes lay, unpolished and neglected, on a set of large shelves by an impressive row of swords, and further down there was a long line of bows in many different sizes for many different body types and fighting styles, each with a quiver full of arrows at its side. And there were even some weapons Kagome didn't recognize, whose purpose in a fight she couldn't comprehend, but the meaning was, in the end, still clear: this place had clearly been home to the greatest line of demon exterminators the world had ever seen. And Sango had been a part of that line. That fact caused Kagome to swell with pride for her friend.

"Come on in, everyone, and find a place to sit," Sango instructed from the center of the great cavern. Around her on the ground, though covered by dust and weeds, were several training circles painted in red and black, and directly behind her, on a wall larger then the rest, hung dozens of targets, some small, some large, and others oddly shaped, for target practice.

The ever-growing group of former slaves (they'd accumulated to almost one-hundred and fifty) walked tentatively into the unfamiliar surroundings, friends and families immediately grouping off and sitting down in small clumps, huddling together for warmth. Kagome felt herself shiver as well, and had to admit it was positively freezing, despite the sun outside, but then what else could they expect? They were within a musty cavern that hadn't been opened for years, and to boot there was no circulation, and heat had no chance of penetrating several yards of stone walls on all sides.

"Sango," Kagome felt her teeth chatter even as she tried to speak to her friend. She'd never realized just how thin the material of her dress really was until now. "Is there any way we can get some heat in here? Everyone's freezing."

The former demon exterminator looked around at the huddled groups, seated in circles as though around invisible fires, and nodded. "Yeah, if you can help me, we can have this cave warm in no time."

Kagome had her doubts, but in the end was proven wrong as she helped light several fire pits, along with many torches lining the walls, bringing an immense amount of light to aid everyone's struggling eyes in the semi-dark, and, true to Sango's words, before long it grew so warm some people were shrugging out of their outer traveling cloaks. The rumble of conversation began to grow, and Kagome felt her body relax, knowing that, at least for the moment, they were safe.

She saw Miroku kneeling beside two figures on the ground, covered in makeshift blankets and lying on sleeping mats that had been found in the cavern, and walked over. Kouga and Inuyasha were lying back to back, a few feet apart from each other, the blankets up under their chins where Kagome had put them a little while ago when they'd first arrived. Their eyes were shut, and Inuyasha's long hair spilled over the ground in silver waves that glistened in the light of the fire. To Kagome, they looked like two innocent little boys, not the feisty, stubborn, willful young men they became once they were awake, and the thought brought a soft smile to her face.

"How are they doing?" She asked softly, not wanting to wake them.

Miroku shrugged. "As well as can be expected. Mostly they're just exhausted from walking so long with their injuries. They may have the healing power of demons, but it's still hard to recover from a battle like that, and then be asked to walk several miles over the course of three days."

Kagome nodded, remembering how she had supported Inuyasha the whole way, his weight on her left side, nearly causing her to topple over several times when he would stumble. Miroku was right, they had been healing rapidly the whole journey, but they were still exhausted, so she was glad they were now getting some rest.

"This is an impressive place, Sango," Miroku commented as the brown-haired, brown-eyed woman approached, looking tired and somewhat sad. But she seemed to brighten at the compliment, her eyes lighting up in memory.

"It is, isn't it?" She sat down in between Kagome and Miroku and looked around, as though to take everything she saw and paste it into her mind forever. "It was once so grand, so elegant..." She sighed. "Now the places where I had my first sword lessons are covered in mold and dust, and belong to the rats, and my armor is rusty with neglect." She smiled slightly, sadly. "I used to take such pride in my armor, in keeping it clean and polished."

Miroku's eyes went soft as he placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, causing the woman to start and turn, her gaze mingling with his. "I am sorry for what you've lost, Sango," the former monk all but whispered, his face kind.

"Miroku..." The pleasant tension between them grew with the silence, like a taught string, and Kagome feared moving or saying anything for fear of snapping that string.

Suddenly Sango's eyes went wide, her cheeks flamed, and a loud smack resounded throughout the cavern. "You hentai!"

Kagome glanced down and noticed Miroku's hand delicately resting on her friend's bottom, and she glowered as well, although she just shook her head and looked away. "Serves you right," She commented as Miroku protested the red handprint now on his left cheek, "After all, you're the one who ruined a perfectly romantic moment."

"There was nothing romantic about it!" Sango snapped, though there was still a blush on her cheeks. She turned to Miroku. "How dare you!"

The man just shrugged innocently. "I can't help it."

"Can't help it!?" Both women practically shrieked at him, their ears burning and their eyes deadly.

"Well, when you live a life like mine, never knowing if the next day will be your last, you can't help but live in the moment. And, at the moment, that seemed like the right thing to do."

"That is never the right thing to do," Kagome scolded, sounding more like a mother then an offended woman. "And what's all this nonsense about never knowing which day will be your last? We all live dangerous lives now...the world has become dangerous...I don't see why you count yourself above the rest of us to the point that you can be so reckless and disrespectful!"

Miroku held up his hand, his right hand, and for the first time since the battle with Kagura, both women were reminded of the strange attack he had used that, in the end, had saved them all.

"_Bitch!" Inuyasha somehow managed to rise to his feet, though he stumbled several times, and Kagome had to catch him against her own body to give him support._

"_Inuyasha," she muttered, "Be careful."_

"_Keh, I'll be fine," he replied, though there was a horrible pain, like hot fire, in his gut. The damn sorceress had managed to cut his abdomen...that would take a while to heal._

_But before he could take another step, Miroku ran in front of him, looking determined as he glared at Kagura. "Stay back, Inuyasha, and keep Kagome and Kouga with you."_

"_Miroku, what...?" He blinked and realized what his friend intended to do. "You idiot, don't even think about it! You know how dangerous it is to use it!"_

_The man, once trained to be a monk, turned around and put an encouraging smile on his face. "Unfortunately, my friend, I see no other choice right now. You cannot defeat her, and we need you alive for battles to come."_

"_But what if it cracks? Gets bigger?" Inuyasha called out desperately, feeling Kagome's confused stare. Clearly she, and the others, had no idea what was going on. But then, Miroku had always purposefully kept his curse a secret from others for fear of scaring them off._

"_I'll take that risk." And with that, Miroku turned back to face Kagura, who was smirking cruelly. _

"_You're just a human," she cooed, "What could you possibly hope to do to me?"_

_Miroku frowned and said a silent prayer for everything to go alright before reaching down and removing a long band of prayer beads that were wrapped around his wrist and hand, letting forth a piercing cry. "Kazaana!"_

_The world exploded into a massive wind storm, and Kagome felt herself being pulled in the direction of Miroku, even with Inuyasha's arm securely around her waist. _

"Of course," Kagome muttered. "Your hand, you promised to explain what's wrong with your hand." Both she and Sango gazed at Miroku intently, his offensive gesture now completely forgotten thanks to their curiosity, and the man had no choice but to sigh with resignation and explain himself.

"When I was still a boy I was training to be a priest, following in the footsteps of my father and grandfather, who were both my guides and mentors. They each possessed great spiritual power, more than anyone had ever seen before, and, naturally, they assumed I would, in time, come to possess it as well." He chuckled. "So you could say my life was pretty much planned out from the first moment I was born and they realized I was a boy."

"What about your mother?" Sango interrupted. "Didn't she have a say in things?"

He shook his head. "My mother died giving birth to me. As such, I was my father's only son."

"I see," Sango replied dryly, both women understanding now why he had such lecherous tendencies. He'd had no female hand to guide him in the right direction growing up. How else could a boy turn out who was surrounded by nothing but testosterone?

"Anyway," Miroku coughed lightly to bring their attention back to him, "When Naraku came I was only twelve years old. He didn't even offer priests a chance for mercy, because he knew a holy man would never keep slaves, or serve evil. So, one by one, the members of the priesthood throughout the land were killed off, finally coming to my own house." His eyes went dark, and Kagome shuddered, realizing she'd never seen the usually happy man look like that.

"I remember that it was raining," he commented idly, his voice detached, "Isn't that strange? I was out gathering herbs in our nearby garden when I first heard the shouts of men. Naturally, like any stupid boy who thought he was a man, I rushed back to help out in any way I could, only to find my home surrounded by demons and traitorous men alike, clutching weapons in their hands and looking heartless."

Miroku paused, seeming to collect himself, before continuing. "My father and grandfather were standing before a tall man, with long dark hair and red eyes. His face was the cruelest of them all. He told them, frankly, that he was going to kill them, and that was when I ran over to my father and clutched at his leg like the frightened child that I was, though I tried to put on a brave face as I told the man he would never kill such a powerful monk as my father." He smiled and shrugged. "I was foolish."

Kagome and Sango were enraptured by his story, and found that they couldn't look away. "So what happened?" Kagome all but whispered. Miroku met her gaze steadily.

"The man, who I later found out was called Naraku, attacked, just like he said he would. But my father and grandfather repelled him. He attacked again, and was again repelled by their holy shield. Finally, he grew impatient, almost angry, when he realized I had been right...he could not kill such powerful monks. So he did the next best thing...a cowardly thing..." Miroku clenched his fists tightly. "He cursed them, with the intention that the curse would eventually kill them."

Kagome watched as the man fingered his right hand, bound by holy prayer beads and cloth in a unique sort of half-glove. He seemed lost, far away, and she wanted to bring him back to them, back to the present, back to where he was safe. "Miroku?" He jerked as she touched his arm, but blinked and relaxed his face again.

"He cursed my grandfather with a hole in his right hand," he continued, his voice monotone, like a child trying to recite something by heart. "It was a hole of nothingness which, when opened, would suck into it anything in its path. It was a curse that was meant to pass down the line of men in my family, killing all until there were none left, because, you see, eventually the hole grows too large to manage, and it sucks in the person who is cursed with it as well. Sucked into nothingness...darkness...silence..." He shuddered and looked away.

"My grandfather was caught so off guard by it, he had no chance to seal it, and it sucked him in right away. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. But at least when it came to my father, he sealed it with holy seals, closing it, for the time being. Unfortunately, he too was eventually sucked in, a year later, and that's when I was taken away, cast into slavery."

"Where you met Inuyasha," Kagome finished, and he nodded.

"But I don't understand Miroku," Sango spoke softly, her eyes fixed on his right hand. "With such power, why have you not tried to rebel before, and use it? You could do so much damage."

"It's true; I could kill many, but not the one man I have sworn to kill. Not far away from his castle, anyway." Seeing Sango's look of confusion, he sighed and tried to explain the complicated intricacies of his cursed hand. "There are two reasons I hesitate to use the kazaana, Sango. One is that it does not specify between good and evil. It would pull you in if you happened to get in the way. But the other reason is that the more I use the kazaana, the larger the hole becomes. That is why my father died so quickly, while I've kept it at bay for many years. He thought to use it, as you do, to bring justice back to the people who had been so wrongly cast into slavery. Unfortunately, he used it so much that it grew at an alarming rate and, like I said, within a year he was gone." Miroku looked away, his eyes, for once, hard and cold. "I would gladly sacrifice my life if it meant killing Naraku, the one man who can end this curse...but a sacrifice any less then that leaves room for the fear to surround my heart, and I pull back."

"But you saved Inuyasha's life, and mine, from Kagura," Kagome offered, seeing his look of shame at being so timid. "That counts for a lot, Miroku."

He smiled, and his eyes went soft and kind once more. "Thank you, Kagome. Perhaps I have grown more courageous being surrounded by so many people with such fearless courage like Sango and yourself."

She blushed. "I have done nothing."

"Even I can disagree with you," he pressed. "I may not have been a slave at your father's home for long, but I was there long enough to see how much you risked your own life and your father's wrath to help the slaves. And then, when all hope had faded and you found yourself alone in the world, you kept going, when you had every right to just give up."

Blushing more profusely, Kagome looked away, towards Inuyasha's still-sleeping form, and sighed. "I did what we all must do in such times: I survived."

* * *

Exhaling, Kagura watched as her breath took to the air in a delicate cloud, rising higher and dispersing until she could no longer tell it apart from the rest of the air around her. A shiver ran through her body, and she cursed Naraku, once again, for his lack of understanding when it came to putting actual fires in the hearths throughout the old castle. Made of stone, four stories high, and covering nearly an entire acre, Kagura was convinced the structure would be icy even during the hot days of summer.

"And it's haunted by ghosts," she murmured, crossing her arms and leaning back against one of the hallway walls, her head down in concentration. "So many ghosts..."

How many had she killed since becoming Naraku's servant? She couldn't even remember. Many. Probably hundreds. But after the first five she had hardened her heart and stopped counting...she had to, or she would have gone insane a long time ago, and then who would protect her sister?

As though reading her thoughts, Kagura looked up as she heard the sound of soft, almost silent, footsteps, and turned to see a young girl, barely twelve years old, approaching, dressed in white, a large round mirror in her hands, her eyes downcast, her pale skin accentuated by her white hair, pulled back on one side by a delicate white blossom. She was a beautiful child, with delicate hands and feet, with a perfectly sculpted doll face, but she was also a haunted child, her eyes empty, without pupils...nothing more than deep blue pools of sorrow.

"Kanna..." Kagura felt her voice catch in her throat slightly as she watched her younger sister approach, her heart constricting like it always did when she saw the empty shell her sister had become.

Memories of her laughter rung in her ears like bells, and the wind sorceress, who had long ago sold her heart and soul to the devil in order to survive, still felt a certain amount of warmth as she remembered the child running down a hill, waving a bouquet of freshly picked meadow flowers in her hand.

"Sister," Kanna whispered, her voice beautiful and eerie, like one would expect out of a ghost, looking up to meet Kagura's eyes. They were empty, as was usual any more. "Naraku wishes to speak with you."

Kagura grimaced slightly at the mention of her master, who had been ignoring her ever since she returned from her failed mission to put an end to Inuyasha and his renegade rebellion. What would her punishment be this time?

She glanced down at Kanna, who was standing perfectly still, lifeless as a statue, a few wisps of her white hair blowing about slowly thanks to a gentle wind that passed through the giant hallway from some faraway window. He wouldn't...would he? He wouldn't harm Kanna?

Her fingers tightened defensively around the fan in her left hand, and she frowned as she looked up and down the hall to the two giant doors that led into his room and out onto the balcony where she knew he would be standing, like he always seemed to be these days, just gazing out over the empty lands of the deceased Inutaisho, as though he could see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, the two brothers who suddenly posed a threat.

"He won't harm her," she whispered fiercely, knowing she would die if it meant saving her sister. That had been his trump card for years, ever since she had realized the trap she had fallen into by leaving her family to go with him ten years ago.

"_You monster!" She screamed, moving to smack the man before her, hoping to wipe away some of his arrogance by marring his sickeningly perfect face. But she was too slow, and his harsh, cold fingers wrapped painfully around her slender wrist, catching her hand just before it connected with his cheek. Leaning down so that his nose was almost touching hers, he smirked._

"_Come now, Kagura, don't be that way. You said before that you wanted to help me because you wanted the rewards, because you wanted to get away from your father."_

_Kagura tried in vain to jerk her hand free, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I would have stayed with him if I had known what you would make me do." _

_Naraku chuckled. "They had to die. What are you so upset about?"_

_She felt tears threatening the corners of her eyes, but held them back because she refused to show such weakness in front of him. "They died because of me," she hissed. "You never said I would have to kill anyone."_

_He leaned in again, so close she could feel his breath as it brushed dangerously passed her cheek, causing goose bumps to appear on her arms. "You never asked," he whispered in reply, releasing her arm so suddenly she fell to the floor from her lack of balance. When she looked up, he wore a cruel expression. "Perhaps you are rethinking your decision, Kagura?"_

_Her reply was to spit on the floor. "I would rather rot in hell then stay with you a moment longer. My father's an angel compared to you!"_

"_If that is your desire," he replied simply, his face still forming a cruel mask. "Then go. Return to that hellhole I took you from."_

_Kagura huffed and rose to her feet, feeling her heart clenching and her stomach wanting to heave, the images of the dead mother and child still in her mind. She had been forced to kill them when they had not aligned themselves with Naraku...she'd had no choice, for they would have killed her otherwise. She had only thought to go to persuade them, she had thought to be his emissary, but now..._

_Shaking her head, Kagura tried to rid herself of such thoughts, focusing only on one thing: the doors which meant her freedom. Freedom from this castle, and freedom from the clutches of such a monster._

_Just as she was reaching for the doorknob, however, she heard that horrid voice once more, laced with malice and cruelty. "Oh Kagura, just so you know, if you walk out that door, you will regret it."_

_She grunted. "Somehow I doubt that."_

"_We shall see." And then she heard it, the most horrendous sound, one that broke her heart and sent her spinning around. She heard the cry of her three-year-old sister, Kanna, and turned to see her squirming in the arms of Naraku, who was gazing at the child as though he would devour her._

"_Naraku, put her down!" It was the first time she had ever let her emotions slide in her entire life. She had guarded them against her abusive father, she had hid her pain from Kanna, and even when she learned how cruel Naraku truly was, she had managed to hide her disgust. But now, she just couldn't...there was no way, not when someone was going to harm her little sister, the one she had sworn to protect. _

_Naraku just smirked and continued to look at the girl, who had, at this point, frozen in fear. "Such an interesting, extraordinary girl," he spoke casually, commenting on Kanna's interesting color. She was practically albino, save for the fact that her eyes were blue, not red, and no one had ever known why she had been born that way. "She would make me a good servant, don't you think, Kagura?"_

"_Don't you dare," the woman hissed, taking one step forward to defend Kanna. _

_Naraku just smirked. "I'll make you a deal then, if she means that much to you." He looked at the child again, who was staring, fearfully, at her older sister. "Stay on as my servant, and I shall spare the child. But walk through that door, and she dies. Can your simple mind understand that, Kagura?"_

_Knowing she was defeated, Kagura lowered her head in resignation, her hands, only moments before tense and ready for a fight, falling loosely to her sides. "As you wish, Naraku," she whispered, knowing that with those four words she had just signed over her life. But at least, she thought, Kanna will not suffer for my mistakes._

"_A wise choice," Naraku confirmed, and set the white child on the ground, her small legs immediately pushing her forward and away from the strange man._

"_Kagura!" She called out, her arms stretched out before her, relief on her young, innocent face. The older woman opened her arms in reply, knowing it was very likely it would be the last time she would hold her sister._

_Just as their hands touched, however, Kanna froze, as though time had stopped, and Kagura instantly jerked her head up to see Naraku with his hand extended, holding a large round mirror. A few seconds later, to her horror, Kagura watched as Kanna's soul was slowly sucked from her, until finally her eyes went blank and she fell forward into her sisters arms._

"_Kanna!" Kagura sent a deadly glare in the direction of Naraku. "You bastard," She hissed, "You betrayed me. I swore I would remain your servant, and you killed her anyway."_

_Naraku just cocked his head. "I did no such thing. Your sister is still alive, her soul now merely belongs to me, contained in that mirror. If the mirror is destroyed, she will die, but so long as it remains whole, she will endure." His eyes hardened. "But the mirror is easily broken. Do I make myself clear, Kagura?"_

_For an instant, a whimper escaped her lips, but then, realizing what she had to do, she hardened her expression, her lips pressing into a thin line, and she raised her head, her face blank. "Yes, Naraku...you make yourself very clear."_

"Sister, Naraku wishes to speak with you," Kanna repeated in her angelic, haunting voice, bringing Kagura out of her memory. She looked down at the white girl and nodded.

"Very well, I'm going," she said, a sad smile coming to her face as she passed her sister. She had only been three years old, and Kagura fifteen. That had been nearly ten years ago. Now she was a young girl of twelve, and Kagura was twenty-six, her youth long since past, along with her ability to be innocent, or to regret anything she did. Not that she'd ever been as innocent as Kanna.

Her mother died giving birth to Kanna, when Kagura was twelve years old, which had grieved her father so much he had taken to alcoholism and routine abuse on his children, although Kagura had taken the brunt of it since she took it upon herself to protect her younger sister. That is what had driven her to leave with Naraku when he had arrived on her doorstep after he spent an afternoon watching her hone her fighting skills one day, practically offering her the world if she came to work for him. It had not been a hard decision at the time, he had been charming, and she had hated her father. So she left. In truth, it had been the worst mistake of her life.

The doors to his room drew closer, and she straightened her back, rolled her shoulders into a more upright position, placed a seductive smirk on her face, and covered half her face with her fan, as she always did with him, pretending that she enjoyed what she did for him.

She had been right, of course, that he would be standing on his balcony, gazing at the sky, which had gone dark. She slipped into the room and out onto the balcony silently, though she knew he was aware of her presence. He always was. "You sent for me?" She whispered in a dark voice.

"Kagura, explain to me why you were unable to handle two demons, a monk, two women, and a horde of untrained slaves."

She had expected the question, and bowed slightly as she spoke. "Forgive me, Naraku, but I'm afraid there are some new, and unexpected, twists in this uprising. Inuyasha and Kouga are free of the jewel shards...they have found a girl who carries the ability to purify them...and they are also in alliance with the monk you once spoke of, who carries the curse in his hand."

"Ah, Miroku, is it?" Naraku arched his back slightly for a moment before going still once more. "Yes, I remember that little whelp of a boy. But a girl, you say, with the power to purify the shards? She I know nothing of. Tell me more about her, Kagura."

Realizing that this time she was going to avoid any severe punishment, the wind sorceress obliged obediently. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi, and she is a young woman of sixteen years. Both her parents are dead, and her home is one that has been burnt to the ground in a slave revolt."

Naraku raised an eyebrow, though Kagura could not see it. "Curious," He muttered, almost to himself, "That she should have survived while her family died. One would almost think she was a friend of the slaves even before their rebellion." He turned, his gaze hard. "What do you make of this, Kagura?"

Careful not to reveal her true feelings, Kagura shrugged her shoulders. "I know nothing, my lord, that would help you understand the situation. All I know is what I saw, and what I learned from what I saw." And the fact that she still remembered the fire in a young girls eyes after her mother was killed.

"And you must have learned a lot, to have known her name," Naraku commented casually, though there was nothing casual about his stance. He was testing her, and she knew it.

"I heard someone call out to her, that is all," She replied without even so much as a cough or a hesitation. The perfect liar...that is what she had become. So perfect that she could now fool even the most cunning of men.

And fool him she did, for he nodded and turned back around to gaze out on the open plains of the west. "Very well, Kagura, that will do for now...but be prepared to go to work again soon, once I have devised a new plan."

She bowed again, even though he could not see her, and walked away slowly, muttering "As you wish, my lord" just loud enough for him to hear, her voice vanishing as it was carried away on the wind.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Notes:** Hey everybody, how's it feel being back in school? I know I'm having to adjust a little, because I'm not only balancing three AP classes but I'm also having to do everything that goes along with college applications, including visitations and making a CD for scholarships for my voice. Needless to say I've got a lot going on right now, and it won't be slowing down or stopping until mid-December...but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing. Frankly, the writing helps me to mellow out a little.

On that note, sorry it took a while to get this chapter out, but I was working on the final chapters for my other story, and then have also been putting together the first several chapters for my next story, which will be making its debut in the next few days. That having been said, I think at this point this story should have more of a frequent update system from now on. I know, I know, I keep saying that, but I really mean it this time. I've got the next several chapters planned out, so my mind is on 'Impossible Dreams' mode, you might say.

Several of you have asked me questions regarding Kagura and Kanna and how they tie in with Naraku, so I'll just answer your questions for everyone, rather then individually in reviewer responses. In this story Naraku does not hold Kagura's heart, she is actually quite free to come and go as she pleases. The catch is that Naraku holds the soul of her sister within Kanna's mirror, and if the mirror breaks then Kanna will die. In this story Kagura really does love Kanna like an older sister, and so she stays with Naraku to keep Kanna alive. The mirror itself will have some of the characteristics that it has in the anime, like it can suck in souls, but it's not quite the same. I have it that Kanna's soul is tied to the mirror, and I haven't figured out yet how exactly she can be freed. But rest assured I'll think of something! I hope that answers your questions.

In this chapter we'll finally meet up with one of our favorite characters and get a little look into what he's been up to while Inuyasha has been unintentionally leading the revolt. For the most part this chapter is more of a filler, but I've been told by several of you that you don't mind, so I hope that remains the case this time. I'm continuing to open up several doors for plot options, so obviously this story will be somewhat longer then my other ones. Be patient, more action is coming. Thanks for your support, and enjoy chapter thirteen!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Thirteen

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

* * *

****

The winds had picked up again at the small slave plantation, as though the gods themselves meant to stretch out their hands and knock it down to the ground. It wasn't too large, like it could have been, the mansion only two stories high and sitting on about half an acre, the surrounding farmland barely ten acres in size, but it was big enough...after all, any place that required the workmanship of slaves was too big already.

People were running about, desperately trying to get indoors before they were blown over, some of the younger men forced to muscle the larger farm animals into the barns to keep them from running away out of fright so that, within thirty minutes, everything seemed deserted. Save for one man...

As the elder son of Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru was proud, and always had been. It didn't matter that he had been humiliated and cast into slavery when he was only seventeen, nor that he had spent the past seven years of his life doing the bidding of others. No...Sesshoumaru was proud, and he knew that some day he would have his revenge for what was done to him.

He had no friends, or rather, he had no supporters, save for a little green creature by the name of Jaken who had taken to following him everywhere after Sesshoumaru had pulled him out of a well once during his first few days at the plantation. But that didn't matter. He was a prince, and the heir to the throne of the Western Lands...he cared not who liked him and who didn't. All that mattered, all that ever mattered when it came to men, was whether or not one had their respect, and he certainly had enough of that to last an entire demon lifetime.

At the moment he stood on a small rise, gazing out at the hills and valleys that made up the surrounding area of his temporary home, the mansion of his master behind him. His back was rigid, his shoulders squared, and his legs firmly planted as he met the fierce wind head on, almost as though he would challenge it to knock him to the ground.

His face was long and lean and handsome, his eyes amber, and his hair silver, falling nearly to the ground as it blew about wildly. But, like its silver color, Sesshoumaru was a man of ice, with no warmth or kindness in his expression. Not that he'd ever been one who was inclined toward sentimentality, but now it was ten times worse then before, as though all possibility for mercy had been squeezed out of him by the cruel grip of his masters, of which he'd had many.

The first had only stayed for a few months before losing his nerve and leaving the plantation without a fuss, but the second, Bankotsu, had stayed for a long time, forcing his cruelty onto the slaves as though it were nothing more then a sport. Sesshoumaru had been able to stand it alone, but when Bankotsu had started to pick on a young girl he had lost his nerve and, in a moment of weakness, attacked. He had lost his left arm in that fight, but had succeeded in killing his haughty master so that, in the end, the girl was sent away to another plantation and Sesshoumaru had been placed under careful watch. That had been the last time he came to the aid of anyone, human or demon. Now he just watched out for himself and his interests.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" A squeaky voice blew past him on the wind, and he mentally cursed the fact that he could not hear like he once could, though no one would have known his inner turmoil by the blank expression on his face.

Turning slowly, the proud demon lord watched as Jaken stumbled in his direction, falling to the ground more then once as the wind blew him over. "What is it Jaken?" He finally asked when the green man was at his side and breathing heavily from the exertion.

"Master, you should come inside," he stammered, "This is no weather to be in the middle of." Sesshoumaru chose not to respond, and so Jaken continued. "B-besides, I have started a fire in our hut, so you'll be very comfortable." Still Sesshoumaru did not move or speak, and so his servant gave up and chose to remain silent as well.

For several minutes they did not make a sound, although Jaken was having a hard time staying in one place, before Sesshoumaru finally sent a sharp, penetrating glance down on top of his green head. "Jaken..."

"Yes, master?"

"Have you heard any more news of the uprising?"

Starting to shiver from the cold, Jaken shook his head. "No master, nothing. I think that Naraku is making sure news does not travel as easily any more."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Naraku..." The very name was like poison in his mouth, and brought back images of a man clothed in a baboon suit, his smirking mouth the only thing visible on his face. Thanks to him, the proud prince had spent the last seven years of his life in slavery after watching his stepmother's murder and his younger half-brother's humiliating separation from him. He could still remember the way Inuyasha had so embarrassingly screamed and wailed when they had taken him away.

"Inuyasha, now it would seem you are the stronger one...for the time being." His voice was soft and rumbled from deep within his chest.

"What did you say, master?" Jaken looked up with hopeful eyes, clearly wanting to go back inside where it was warm and he was not at risk to blow away.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare straight ahead, wondering exactly where Inuyasha was at that moment, leading his haphazard rebellion. It would fail, there was no question of that, and it would fail miserably, unless he could arrive and help. After all, Inuyasha had never been one who was very good at planning ahead, he just did things in the heat of the moment, and that would get him nowhere closer to freedom.

"Jaken, have you heard anything more about this girl who is traveling with Inuyasha?"

Jaken shivered again and lowered his head in disappointment as he realized Sesshoumaru was quite content to have their conversation outside. "No, master, nothing more then what I have already told you."

"Then refresh my memory."

"They say she is young, and is the daughter of a slave master. But more then that, they say she has the ability to purify the diamond shards that restrain a demon's powers. They say that is why Inuyasha has become so powerful so quickly...because he is now as he once was."

Sesshoumaru had to bite back a sarcastic retort to that. Humans were so easily impressed by demonstrations of superior strength. To them, no doubt, Inuyasha was now like a god with his demon speed, strength, and healing abilities. But they had not the faintest idea what strength was, because they did not have a full demon in their ranks...yet...

"And the other companions, Jaken? Tell me again about them."

Jaken screwed up his face as he tried to remember the little information he had been told from his network of spies. "All I have been told, master, is that besides the girl with the ability to purify the shards, Inuyasha is still with that monk, and has now also befriended a wolf demon as well as a woman who used to belong to the great family of demon exterminators."

"I see..." Sesshoumaru went silent again as he thought about the current situation. No doubt Naraku would be trying to keep the sons of Inutaisho apart because he knew, as did Sesshoumaru, that if the brothers were to reunite they would be unstoppable. The question was, when should he reveal to his enemy that he knew what was going on? At the moment Naraku no doubt believed Sesshoumaru to be oblivious to his younger brother's doings, and that was to the demon lord's advantage. When would it be wise to reveal his hand?

Jaken continued to shiver, and finally Sesshoumaru seemed to take notice of it. "Jaken, lets go inside for now. But keep me informed."

"Of course, master." The green man turned and struggled to keep up with Sesshoumaru's long strides and together they disappeared into a small hut in silence.

* * *

Kagome was having a very difficult time securing the flap over the entrance to the cave in order to keep the wind from terrorizing everyone within. Every time she was about to pin up a corner another gust would knock her to the ground and all the fires would threaten to blow out. Needless to say, she was getting frustrated.

"Stupid wind," she muttered as she rose to her feet for about the tenth time, determined to get the flap up that time. Again she was knocked back, but this time she felt a strong hand cover her own and hold her in place as she fell against a strong body that smelled like pine trees. Blushing, she realized it was Inuyasha.

The hanyou made a small grunt of annoyance that he had to help as he secured the flap on all four ends before moving and allowing Kagome to step away. She looked at the ground for a second before looking up again. "Thanks," she offered, but he just grunted and crossed his arms.

"Keh, maybe next time you should just let me do it from the start, woman."

Kagome balled her hands into fists. "You know, you could maybe show me a little gratitude for helping you get here in the first place."

He shrugged. "I would have gotten here on my own eventually. I didn't really need your help."

They had been going at it now for four days, ever since the hanyou had woken up, and Kagome was starting to get very skilled at arguing with him. This time she smiled and walked by as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You certainly seemed to be leaning on me quite a bit. How much do you weigh, anyway?"

"What did you say?" He snapped, his arms falling to his sides stiffly.

Kagome just smiled sweetly. "Nothing."

"You're no lightweight either, you know," Inuyasha retorted. "I was barely able to carry you out of that house during the fire."

"Are you calling me fat?" Kagome all but screeched, and the two moved closer so that now they were practically touching noses.

"You should know what I mean," he replied. "It's your body, after all."

"Why you...you...baka!" She smacked him, hard, across the face, and the hanyou staggered back with a hand on his cheek, his eyes now giving her a harsh glare.

"You'll pay for that, wench! No one slaps me and gets away with it."

Kagome turned her back on him and crossed her arms. "You deserved it."

"Well maybe you're too sensitive!"

"And maybe you have no sensitivity for others!"

"Will you both please just shut up?!" Kagome and Inuyasha froze, their mouths open to spew more insults, and turned to see Sango, her face a mask of annoyance, her eyebrow twitching. "Man...you two act like four year olds."

Miroku came over as well and looked at Inuyasha's cheek, still red from its contact with Kagome's hand. He chuckled. "You know, Inuyasha, it's my job to get slapped by the ladies, not you." He leaned in to whisper in his friend's ear. "What did you say to get her to do it? Maybe I can use it some time."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Do you ever think about anything besides that, Miroku?"

The former monk shrugged. "Why should I? One must always plan for the future, after all." All three were staring at him now, and he looked around for an instant before shrugging his shoulders. "What? It's true."

"You're both hopeless," Kagome exclaimed before walking away in the direction of the rows of weapons. "Are you ready, Sango?"

"Ready for what?" Inuyasha had a puzzled expression, but then understanding dawned and he smirked. "Don't tell me you're still wanting to practice learning how to fight. Keh, you're no good at it, wench."

Kagome stiffened her shoulders at the insult, but otherwise made no reply as she and Sango continued walking over towards the wall of targets. Sango put a hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "Just ignore him, Kagome. You know all he wants is a rise out of you anyway."

"Who cares?" Kagome grunted. "It makes me feel better to get in his face."

Seeing it was an argument she wouldn't win, Sango just sighed and reached over and grabbed a bow and several arrows. "I thought we'd practice with these today."

"Why?"

"Well..." Sango wasn't sure how to explain her reasoning. "I've been observing you in practice, Kagome, and I have to say I think you're better suited for fighting with little contact. That means the bow and arrow would be a perfect weapon for you."

"What do you mean 'little contact' fighting?" Kagome had narrowed her eyes, and Sango tried to laugh away the tension between them, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Just that, well, you're not as strong in hand to hand combat as you need to be to handle swords."

"What about your weapon?"

"Hiraikotsu?!" Sango opened her eyes wide in surprise as she glanced over at her weapon, which looked like an oversized boomerang, made out of the bones and hides of demons. She had put on a demonstration for Kagome the other day, and was now regretting it. "To handle a weapon like that takes years of practice, Kagome, and we only have a few weeks."

"Try a couple of days, Sango," Inuyasha called over haughtily. "The longer we stay here, the longer Naraku goes unpunished for what he's done."

The former demon exterminator whirled around and sent the hanyou a surprisingly forceful glare. "We'll be staying here as long as we need to, Inuyasha. So deal with it."

"Keh," was all he said in reply, crossing his arms and sitting down, though his ears were cocked in such a way that both women knew he was listening to their conversation.

"Anyway," Sango put a pleasant expression on her face once more, "There's no shame in being an archer, Kagome. Archery is a fine skill, and one that not many people can be successful at."

"And you want me to try and learn that instead of hand to hand combat?" Kagome now just looked confused.

Sango sighed. "Look, it takes a long time to learn either skill, but you have more potential to learn the basics of archery then you do of hand to hand combat. Do you understand?"

Kagome looked at the bow and arrows before shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever. What should I do first?"

"Here, take the bow and hold it for me." Kagome obeyed, but while she had it facing the right direction, it looked very awkward in her hands...as was to be expected from a girl who had never been taught how to fight before. Sango then handed her an arrow. "Now, I want you to arm your weapon, just so I can see what you do, alright?"

Kagome nodded and attempted to notch the arrow, pulling back, but the bow was too taught for her, or her arms were too feeble, she couldn't decide which, and she couldn't hold it back for long before it fell forward limply on the ground. She sighed in frustration. "Maybe I should just stick to treating the wounded."

Sango laughed. "Come on, that wasn't so bad for your first attempt. I should have remembered to check the bow first anyway. Just a second, I'll get you a different one that's a little lighter."

Kagome watched her friend trot over and pick up a different bow, slightly smaller and lighter then the first. But when Sango held it out to Kagome, she was skeptical. "You think just by changing bows it will change the fact that I don't have a clue how to use it?"

"No, but it will be easier to fire an arrow if the bow is better suited to your body and style."

"Okay, give me another arrow then." Kagome was keenly aware of the fact that not only was Inuyasha watching her, which was humiliating enough, but now Miroku, Kouga, Shippou, and several of the other former slaves were observing her lesson too. She could just picture all of them laughing and saying she was useless when she screwed up.

"Alright Kagome, now pull the arrow so that the string of the bow is taught," Sango instructed, and Kagome obeyed, not realizing she was closing her eyes as she did so until her friend laughed. "It might help if you watched to see where you were aiming."

"Oh...right..." Kagome blushed and opened her eyes to see the targets on the far wall. Why did that wall suddenly seem so far away? "Now what?"

"I want you to pick a target and aim for it."

"That's it?"

"Well, I want to see how you aim before I give you any instruction."

"Okay." Kagome found a large target low to the ground that seemed easy enough to hit and so, with a deep breath, she pulled back on the arrow until her arm was shaking with the effort and let go.

The arrow exploded into a halo of pink light, leaving a trail of sparkling, purified air in its wake. It fell far short of the target, landing nose down in the dirt, and Kagome had managed to snap her cheek with the bow string, but nobody seemed to care about that. They were all staring at her now as though she had just fired a perfect bull's-eye.

"What?" She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, especially with the way Inuyasha's jaw had dropped practically to the ground while Miroku could only point stupidly at her now harmless arrow.

"You...that...how..." Sango couldn't find the words to speak, instead walking over and picking up the object in question and examining it closely. Now it looked once more like any other arrow in the cavern.

"Kagome, that was incredible!" Kouga exclaimed excitedly, picking her up and spinning her around before she had a chance to realize what was going on.

"It...was?" Clearly confused, Kagome looked at Kouga as though he had grown horns out of his head.

"Yes...don't you know what you just did?"

"No. Should I?"

"You just created a purity arrow! I've never seen one before, I've only heard about them. They're very hard to use, and the person who can create them is rare. And you just created one! Can you believe it?"

Kagome just looked at him stupidly. "Purity arrow?"

Inuyasha sighed in exasperation, having finally overcome his own shock. "Keh, can't you see she's too stupid to figure out what you're talking about Kouga?"

Kagome bristled at that. "I'm not stupid, Inuyasha! It's not my fault I know nothing about fighting or purity arrows or whatever the heck you call that thing I just did. I thought that was supposed to happen! Does nobody care about the fact that I didn't even hit the target?"

Inuyasha looked over at where Sango was still examining the arrow in shock and smirked. "Oh yeah, you did miss...you've got really bad aim, you know that?"

"Why you...!" Kagome lunged for him and he, in self defense, caught her wrists with his hands so that their faces were only an inch or so apart.

"You need to not get so offended, wench," He huffed.

"Yeah, well you need to learn some manners, baka," she spit back. The silence between them stretched out into a minute, then two, then three, and suddenly Kagome felt her anger shifting into something else in such close proximity to his body. She was keenly aware of his smell, the smell of pine trees and rain, and for the first time found herself noticing how kissable his lips seemed at that moment.

Inuyasha stared back with an equal amount of ferocity, his amber eyes burning. How dare this woman insult him so! How dare she frustrate him! And more, how dare she look so damn attractive at that moment.

Her eyes were like two balls of fire...beautiful fire. They stared back at him without even the slightest hesitation, as though he were not a half demon with the strength to snap her slim frame in two, but like he was her equal. No one ever looked at him like that. Not when he had been a prince, and not when he had been a slave. In one instance he had been above everyone else, and in the other he had been beneath them. But not equal...never equal.

"Kagome..." Her name slipped off his tongue before he even realized what he was doing, and her body shivered slightly at the sound. He desperately wanted to close the gap between them at that moment, to know what it would feel like to kiss her. He'd never felt like that before. Women had always been an annoyance to him, not something to be desired, but Kagome, well, she just seemed to break all the rules he had created in his head in regards to the opposite sex.

She continued to stare back at him, but at some point, somewhere, the sexual tension shifted to something embarrassing and uncomfortable, and they pulled apart. They'd waited too long to do anything, and now they were both blushing like fools.

"Wench," he muttered under his breath.

"Baka," She replied.

"Interesting," Miroku commented with his hand under his chin, as though he had just made some startling revelation. Sango came up beside him, still holding the arrow, and nodded.

"I know; I've never seen anyone create a purity arrow, let alone someone like Kagome who has never touched a weapon before in her life."

But Miroku was shaking his head. "Not that."

"That's not interesting?"

"It is, but not as interesting as that." He pointed at Kagome and Inuyasha, who were walking away in opposite directions, still blushing, constantly glancing back at one another as though to try and figure out what had just happened between them.

"Oh," Sango smiled and glanced sideways at Miroku. "Well it's too bad Kagome hates him."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Yes, and it's also a shame Inuyasha frequently has the urge to kill her with his bare hands."

They both nodded and Sango spoke again. "Do you think this calls for some friendly intervention?"

Miroku smiled a genuine smile and acquired a mischievous look as he gazed at his friend, who was now sitting in a corner with his legs and arms crossed and glaring at anyone who came near him. "I think there's certainly no harm in trying."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Notes:** Hey, look at that, I'm actually getting an update out in a timely manner! I'm so proud of me! And even with my schedule being as crazy as it is...wow...

So, how is everyone doing? How is school treating you all? I know it's crazy for me, with my three AP classes driving me absolutely insane, plus all the college stuff...but I can handle it. In fact, I like being really busy, because it keeps me from slipping into lazy habits, which, as a teenager, I'm prone to doing on occasion.

This chapter is, again, more of a filler, but I promise that the action starts up again in the next chapter. I firmly believe that fillers are vital to the survival of a story, so I put several of them in my plots. This one should be nice and sweet for all you fluff lovers who've been complaining about not enough romance between our favorite hanyou and Kagome. So, with that in mind, I'll shut up and let you get on to the actual chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Fourteen

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

* * *

****

The stragglers looked like they had entered heaven itself as they took in the sight of the former training grounds of the demon exterminators, now littered with fires that were surrounded by people. The eldest, a man with graying hair, gazed at Sango with a pleading look, and the woman had no choice but to relent.

"Of course you can stay here," she replied to his silent question, and the trio lit up like a Christmas tree as they nodded and muttered their thanks before moving over to sit before one of the fires.

"Sango," Inuyasha came up beside her with his arms crossed and his face grim. "You can't keep allowing people in here. It's not like the space in here is limitless, and how in the hell are we supposed to feed all of them?"

Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, wearing a kind smile even though her face looked drawn and tired. When she wasn't helping all the homeless former slaves, she was practicing with her bow and arrows, and as such had very little time for sleep. And when she did sleep, her dreams were plagued by nightmares. "I know you want to help them as much as I do," she chided kindly.

"Keh, speak for yourself," he replied gruffly, looking away.

"Inuyasha, they need our help. Most of them are so young, or old, they can barely take care of themselves. They wouldn't survive for more then a few days on their own. It's a miracle they're all finding their way here."

The hanyou rolled his amber eyes up to the ceiling of the cavern. "Maybe they should have thought of that before they all decided to rebel at the same time."

Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome acquired the look that told everyone she was prepared for battle, and Sango took a step back as she sighed in exasperation. "You don't honestly expect me to believe that you would have had them stay in the bonds of slavery because it was easier on you." She huffed and looked him square in the face. "I know you're not that heartless."

"You think you know so much about me, wench!" He snapped back. "But in reality you know nothing about me!"

"Well maybe I want to, but you won't give me a chance!"

"Why should I, when all you do is boss me around all the time?" Inuyasha smirked ruefully. "Why should I trust a woman who thinks she knows everything, and yet clearly understands nothing about the misery of being a slave, and the desperate need for revenge that I have in my heart?"

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes as the corners of her vision went hazy. "How dare you!" She acted like she wanted to hit him, but managed to restrain herself, her hands balled into tight fists. "I understand more then you think baka! Maybe if you weren't so self-centered, you'd realize that!"

"Keh," he spat back, "You understand nothing!"

"My mother was murdered before my eyes!" Kagome finally snapped. She held up her hands before clenching them tightly again, tears rolling freely down her cheeks, and everyone in the cavern was staring at her in surprise. "Her blood stained my clothes...spattered onto my cheeks and hands...I could smell it all around me..." Her body was shaking now, and Inuyasha could only gape. "And all I can think about is the fact that, while all this was happening, that monster of a woman laughed!"

Sango took a step forward, unsure of what to do, and reached out to touch her friend's shoulder. "Kagome..." But the ebony-haired woman shrank back, her body shaking in earth-shattering quakes.

"I was trapped in my home, thinking I would be burned alive, believing I had not a friend in the world." Her voice was now deadly calm, her eyes, normally so kind, hard as flint. Inuyasha flinched when she looked at him. "My father was burned alive, along with my best friend and his parents, so that now I have no one left in this world to love me save for my grandfather." She sucked in a deep breath, and her body stopped shaking. "So do not tell me, any of you," she swept her hand around the cave, knowing all eyes were on her, "That I don't know the meaning of suffering and loss." She finished her sweep by staring at Inuyasha, and he shivered involuntarily. He'd never seen her like that before. "You have no right."

A silence, stronger and tenser then anything anyone had ever felt before, filled the cavern, and everyone looked around, trying to find the person who could make it all just go away. There was conflict everywhere as slaves fought against their masters, as everyone prepared for the repercussions that would follow thanks to Naraku. But no one had thought about the fact that there might be conflict within their own ranks. The thought was frightening, because if they didn't stand united, they didn't stand a chance of winning their freedom once and for all.

"Kagome..." Sango all but whispered her friend's name, and the younger woman flinched, as though waking from a dream, and looked at Sango with a pleading look in her eyes. The former demon exterminator understood, and wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders kindly. "Let's go do some target practice, eh? That would be the perfect way to work through whatever it is you're feeling right now."

Kagome nodded and leaned against Sango for support, feeling not only drained from her sudden adrenaline rush moments ago, but also feeling extremely embarrassed for lashing out in such a way. The people here needed confidence, not someone trying to tear them apart...and she was doing a horrible job of helping their situation, like she had promised to do.

As the two women passed by, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome didn't even look his way once, making him feel lower then dirt. All he had wanted to do was goad her on a little...for some reason he got a kick out of seeing her fight back. She was the only woman he'd ever met to do so, rather then just back down, and it helped him vent his pent-up frustration.

But in that moment he'd pushed her too far, he could see that now. It forced him to realize that even Kagome Higurashi, sweet, kind, caring Kagome...who seemed to have all the patience in the world when it came to an old man trying to eat a bowl of soup or a young child who wouldn't sit still while she tried to bandage his cut leg...had her limits.

He was startled out of his thoughts when something whacked him, hard, across the back of the neck, and he howled in pain as he whirled around to see the offender, finding none other then Kouga glaring at him with his hands on his hips. "What did you do that for, dog breath? It's bad enough that she feels all this pressure to earn the trust of the slaves...but then you have to push her even harder!"

"I was..." For once Inuyasha, the son of Inutaisho and the prince of the Western Lands, was actually speechless. Kouga took advantage of that by continuing with his rampage.

"You know that she has nightmares all the time, you idiot, and you know full well what they're about! How could you say something like that to her?"

Now Inuyasha was starting to wake from his stupor, and didn't appreciate being reprimanded by a wimpy wolf. "Hey, it's not my fault she's so sensitive."

"Sensitive!" Kouga made to whack the hanyou again, but this time Inuyasha was ready. "It's amazing she puts up with as much as she does from you! You insult her at every turn, you put her down, make her feel lower then dirt..."

"I do not!"

The wolf man put a hand under his chin thoughtfully. "Let me see, what was it that you said? She's only good to you because she can purify the diamond shards?"

Hearing his own words spat back in his face, Inuyasha felt his mouth close shut, not knowing how to respond to that. Finally, feeling desperate, like he always did when backed into a corner, he flung his arms out and away from his body and snapped back. "Of course I would have said that, that's what she's good for. At least I'm honest, unlike you and everyone else here. Do you think that if she couldn't purify the shards all the slaves would still allow her to live?" He smirked. "They hate her. They hate what she stands for, and they hate where she comes from. To them she'll always be nothing more then the daughter of a slave master."

Inuyasha found himself flat on his back before he could speak another word, and Kouga's nose was practically touching his own as the wolf growled in warning. "If you ever insult her again, dog," he spat the word as though it were filth in his mouth, "You will die."

The hanyou, furious at being tackled to the ground, shoved himself into a sitting position before punching Kouga in the face. "What's your problem anyway?" he retorted. "It's not like she cares for you...no matter what your feelings may be for her."

"Kagome cares for everyone, and that's enough for me." Kouga kicked Inuyasha in the gut, sending the hanyou flying backwards. "I can make her love me, in time. She and I were meant to be together, I've known that since the first day I saw her and she saved me from a harsh beating from her father." He smirked. "She's my woman."

For some reason, that sent Inuyasha spiraling into a rage, causing him to see red. "What did you say?!" His hands were around Kouga's throat before the wolf man even had a chance to block the attack.

"I said she's my woman...do you have a problem with that, dog boy?"

"You take that back," Inuyasha ground out, squeezing Kouga's throat as though it were nothing more then a clay pot in his hands that would shatter at any moment.

"Inuyasha, stop!"

He froze the moment that familiar voice washed over his body, turning to see Kagome staring at him in shocked horror, Sango and Shippou behind her. "You're...defending him?"

The surprise in his voice was evident, and Kagome couldn't understand why he seemed so confused. "Of course I'm defending him," she replied curtly, smarting from everything he had been saying. "Unlike you, he values my company, so what else would you expect?"

"I..." Inuyasha felt like he'd been hit in the gut with a tree trunk. The fact that she was taking Kouga's side made him feel...betrayed. Betrayed? Why should he feel that way? She owed him nothing, and he certainly didn't want her charity or her pity.

And yet...he had to admit, he liked it when she fussed over him. He liked it when she gave him those soft smiles that said she understood exactly what he meant, even though he wasn't very good at voicing his thoughts. He liked it when she defended him against the humans who accused him of being heartless and cruel. Now...was she abandoning him?

Kagome felt taken aback as she moved forward and saw a deep hurt in Inuyasha's eyes. He seemed absolutely shell-shocked that she would defend Kouga.

Refusing to give in to the desire to kneel beside him and tell him it would be alright, she closed her eyes and turned so that she was looking at Kouga. "Are you okay?"

The wolf man smiled, seeming absolutely overjoyed that she was coming to his aid. "I'm fine now that you're here, Kagome." He smiled at her, his handsome face innocent and full of charm, but Kagome just shook her head and sighed inwardly, wishing he would choose someone else to love...someone who could love him in return.

"Keh," Inuyasha rose to his feet and stomped off in the opposite direction, muttering something about sappy situations, and Kagome could only watch him go, feeling a pang of regret form in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

With soft footsteps, Kagura approached the familiar balcony, her fan half covering her face. She stopped just shy of the door leading out into the open air, half hidden by the shadows of the curtains, and looked down at the tiny figure beside her.

Kanna stood perfectly still, her unseeing eyes focused straight ahead, her small white hands clutching the mirror that was her lifeline to her chest. Her beautiful white hair blew about gently in the wind, the petals of the white flower pulling back several of her locks fluttering.

With a pang, Kagura looked from her sister to the tall, stoic figure before her, his face turned away from them both, his long brown hair falling down his back, perfectly combed, as usual.

It reminded Kagura of how she had run a brush through Kanna's hair only a short time ago, while the girl had stood motionless, still holding the mirror...always the mirror...the only sign that she was even alive the fact that her chest moved slightly as her lungs filled with air.

Sighing inwardly, the wind sorceress looked back at the man once more, gritting her teeth against what was to come. How she hated bringing Kanna to him, to be used in whatever way he saw fit.

When she spoke, her voice was hardly her own, but detached, as it often was any more. It was the only way she survived. "You sent for me, my lord?"

"You have brought Kanna?" He asked in reply.

"Yes."

He motioned with his hand. "Bring her here."

Swallowing, Kagura took Kanna's hand gently and led her towards Naraku, their footsteps equally silent, until the white child was standing before him, still as a frozen pond.

Glancing down at her, Naraku nodded. "Kanna, show me where Inuyasha and his ill-formed group of companions are right now."

Without even blinking, Kanna turned so that she faced him, and within seconds her mirror revealed an image of the demon exterminators cave, filled with several tiny fires, people littering the floor, fast asleep. The image moved until it came to rest on Inuyasha, who was leaning back against a wall, his legs crossed and his head down, clearly sleeping as well.

Naraku chuckled. "Always at the ready, aren't you, Inuyasha?" He closed his eyes for a moment, as though lost in thought. "I wonder if you will ever again be able to sleep in a bed, knowing that you are safe..."

The wind was all that disturbed the silence between them for several minutes, when Kagura finally lost patience. "My lord, is that all?"

Naraku eyed his deadly assassin carefully for a moment before returning his gaze to the mirror, which still showed the sleeping hanyou. "Kanna, show me the girl who has the ability to purify the shards."

The image shifted, panning out and around the cavern, until it came to rest on a small sleeping fir occupied by a girl with black hair, her eyes shut tight, a little kitsune at her chest, his hands wrapped in the fabric of her dress as he slept.

Raising his eyes skeptically, Naraku grunted. "This is the woman I should fear? This is the woman who can purify the shards, and who you, Kagura, claim is a threat to me?"

Kagura glared at his back, not liking his mocking tone at all, but managed to bite her tongue. She wasn't in the mood for a lashing, or any other kind of punishment. "Believe me, my lord," she replied finally, "That woman is more dangerous then you may think. Appearance isn't everything."

Naraku nodded. "How true." He looked back at the mirror, and Kagome shifted, her face scrunching up into a frown, a low moan escaping her lips. Naraku cocked an eyebrow thoughtfully. "It would seem she is having a bad dream."

"Indeed," Kagura agreed, though her opinion had not been asked for.

Her master laughed, the sound low and cruel, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Dream then, Kagome Higurashi...and know that your nightmares are only a taste of what I have in store for you." He looked back at Kagura. "After all, a threat cannot be allowed to live, true?"

Knowing she had just been told of her next assignment, of her next murder victim, Kagura, the wind sorceress, sighed in resignation. How she hated killing...hated taking the lives of innocent people who had no say in whether or not they were born into a world full of greed and hate and suffering.

"Indeed, my lord," was all she said in reply, her voice low and full of regret.

* * *

_Fire...it was everywhere._

_Kagome looked about frantically, but saw that there was no way out, no way to escape the hot, licking flames that seemed to reach towards her like hands through the gates of hell itself. She wouldn't give in...she refused to die this way..._

"_Help!" She cried, her voice surprisingly strong, but as she screamed, she heard the sound of crashing glass, and watched, in horror, as another torch came flying through the window to her bedroom. Shouts of anger were everywhere, not a friendly voice to be found, and Kagome felt very alone. _

"_Help!" She tried again. "Help me!"_

"_It's alright, sweetheart, I'm here," a voice called out to her. It was a kind, soft, feminine voice, one that Kagome would recognize no matter what._

"_Mama!"_

_Izumi Higurashi appeared through the flames like an angel, dressed in white, her hair brushed back and away from her face, her flawless skin glowing. She held out her arms and smiled. "It's alright, Kagome, I'll save you. I'll always protect my little girl."_

"_Oh, mama!" Kagome felt tears pour from her eyes as she ran towards her mother's figure, the ultimate symbol of safety and security in this world that had gone so wrong._

_But just before she reached out and touched her hands, Kagome watched, in horror, as blood stains appeared on her mother's white dress, leaking out and seeping to the floor. The woman looked up, her eyes suddenly dull, and Kagome saw, behind her, Kagura, her fan outstretched, as though she'd just attacked. "Kagome..."_

"_Mama!" Kagome's voice was full of horror as she watched her mother's body pitch forward onto the ground, Kagura's figure fading into nothing. "NO!"_

_She was dead, Kagome knew it. Her mother was dead._

_Stepping away from the horrible sight, Kagome turned and started to pound on the walls around her, desperately crying for help. But her voice, to her horror, began to fade...fade away._

"_Help me, please!" She screamed, her voice going hoarse. "Don't leave me in here to die! I don't want to die!" She looked back at her mother's dead body, now covered in blood, and shivered. "Get me out of here! Don't leave me in here with her body! I don't want to die!"_

_Panic welled up in her breast, and Kagome whirled around desperately as the flames spread, covering her mother's body so that it was no longer visible._

"_I'm here, Kagome," she heard her father say, and Kagome turned to see Mr. Higurashi standing before her, just as proud and handsome as he'd ever been._

"_Father!" She fell into his arms, and he held her tight. "Oh father, take me away from here, please..." Her voice was now but a whisper, a feeble cry for help._

"_I will, Kagome, I promise. You're safe now."_

_She started to close her eyes, feeling safe and secure, when suddenly her skin grew very hot and, looking up, she saw her father's body burst into flames, his scream filling her ears. Leaping back, she watched, helpless, as his body caught fire, his arms, covered in flames, reaching towards her as though to beg for help. Horrified, a shriek tore from her lungs, and she stepped backward even more, until..._

_A sickening crunch was all the warning she received before the ground gave way underneath her, and Kagome felt herself falling...falling into nothing...falling into despair, loneliness, and death...and no one was there to save her..._

"_Help me," she cried one last time. "HELP ME!!" _

_A voice, though faint, replied, and Kagome tried to figure out who the owner was, but she was sinking into darkness, away from the world of the living. "Kagome!" She knew that voice... "Kagome!"_

Lurching forward, Kagome found herself sitting up, the fur blanket Sango had given her falling from her white fingers and pooling in her lap. Her heart was racing, her skin was clammy, and her face was white as a ghost.

Afraid she was still in the nightmare, she started shaking horribly and rubbing at her arms and legs, feeling them burning from the flames, gasping as though the smoke were still choking her lungs. But even as she panicked, she felt someone strong grab both her shoulders and give her a good shake, bringing her back to reality...the reality that she had been dreaming, and was now awake...the reality that she was still alive...

"Kagome, snap out of it!"

"What?" She turned her head sharply, and found herself gazing into a pair of concerned amber eyes. Inuyasha's mouth was set in a grim line, and his face was tense with worry. "Oh, Inuyasha..." she put a hand to her forehead, shocked at how cold her skin felt. "I must have been dreaming."

"Keh, having a nightmare is more like it."

She blushed and looked around, noticing that everyone else still seemed to be sleeping, including Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Shippou. "I..." Her voice caught, and she gripped the blanket in her lap for support. "I'm sorry I woke you up." She looked away. "I'm sorry I'm always such a bother to you."

Inuyasha winced at the cruel comment and, without thinking, gruffly pulled her to her feet. "Come on, let's get you outside. You need some fresh air."

Too weak and exhausted to protest, Kagome leaned against him for support as he led her towards the cave entrance, seeing the stars beyond and feeling a slight breeze comb through her hair as she stepped outside. Taking in a deep breath, she relished the feeling of fresh air in her lungs.

"I wish I could take a bath," she said suddenly, remembering how it had felt to be caught in the flames, falling into darkness, the stench of her mother's blood all around her.

"Really?" Inuyasha looked at her for a moment, seeming to think, before coming to a silent decision and nodding his head. "Alright then, follow me."

"What?"

"This way..." He rolled his eyes as though annoyed. "There's a stream over here. It's cold, but you can rinse off if you want."

She stopped. "With you watching?"

He huffed. "I won't watch you, you stupid woman. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

She acquired a thoughtful look, as though actually considering how to answer, and he rolled his eyes again and picked her up. "Just forget I asked."

His arms felt strong and safe, and Kagome nestled against his chest happily, almost disappointed when she heard the sound of water running over stones and turned to see the small stream glinting off the light of the moon. But soon her need for a bath overcame her need to feel safe and, climbing out of his arms, she knelt by the water, glancing over her shoulder. "Promise you won't peek?"

"Yeah, now just get it over with."

Once he'd turned around and Kagome was satisfied he wasn't looking, surprised to find that she trusted him to keep his word, she stripped out of her soiled dress and dunked it in the cold water, washing away several weeks' worth of dirt, blood, and sweat. Then, once she'd scrubbed it as much as she could, her hands red from the cold, she held her breath and scrubbed her own body, squatting in the stream and rubbing the water over her arms, legs, face, and even managing to dunk her head enough to get her hair.

Unfortunately, she hadn't considered the fact that when she was done she would have nothing dry to put on and so, as she stood shivering, stark naked for all the world to see and blushing like a strawberry, she tried to get Inuyasha's attention without having him turn around. "Um...Inuyasha?"

"What?" He started to turn. "Are you done yet?"

Quickly, out of instinct, crossing her arms over her chest, Kagome squealed in protest. "No! No! No! Don't turn around!"

He froze, but did as she commanded. "O...kay..."

"I need to borrow your...um...your red jacket." She paused. "Please."

"What?" He started to turn again, and she squealed again in protest, causing him to flinch in pain, his sensitive ears falling back against his head. "Would you keep it down, woman? Some of us have super hearing, you know."

"Sorry." She tried again, this time softer. "Can I please borrow your jacket?"

"Why?"

She sighed in frustration. "Can you just let me borrow it? It will only be until my dress dries, okay?"

"Keh," He shrugged out of the jacket and tossed it over his shoulder, leaving him dressed in only his white undershirt and red pants, "Whatever, woman. I never said you were all that smart."

She snapped up at that, but decided to bite her tongue this time. After all, he'd taken her out to clean up in the first place, when he could have just left her in the middle of her nightmare back in the cave...all alone...

The red jacket, surprisingly, fit very well, long enough that it covered anything important (though it was still short enough that it made her blush), the long sleeves covering her arms and quickly erasing the goose bumps from her skin. And more then that, it smelled like Inuyasha. It had the essence of pine trees and fresh air about it, and she inhaled deeply, sighing in pleasure. She liked his smell.

"Can I turn around now?"

"What? Oh," she blushed, having forgotten he was even standing there. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Whatever." He seemed to like that word, she thought, as he turned around and eyed her, noting how the sleeves seemed far too big for her, and how short the jacket was, revealing a fair amount of her long, creamy legs. Despite himself, he gawked, and she blushed, moving to sit down against a nearby stone, looking out in the direction of the hills of the West.

"You don't have to stare, you know," she reprimanded, and he blinked out of his reverie, coming to sit beside her.

They sat like that, in companionable silence, for several minutes, before he finally turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Your nightmare."

"Oh, that..." She looked at the ground, and he noticed her body beginning to tremble slightly as the smell of fear started to overtake her usual scent of sweet vanilla.

"Kagome, don't be afraid," he suddenly said, looking at her in concern. "I'm right here, and I'll keep you safe."

She looked at him, and her eyes were suddenly full of gratitude, but also, more then that, he recognized a deep-seeded pain. One that, he knew, he carried in his own eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha," She suddenly threw herself against his chest, clutching the fabric of his undershirt, "It was horrible! There was so much fire, and death, and suffering! I didn't know what to do! No one was there to save me! I thought I was going to die!"

His body had gone rigid once she'd latched onto his chest, but slowly, as he felt her tears dampen his shirt, he felt himself relax, and before he even could think about the intelligence of what he was doing, Inuyasha found himself wrapping his arms around her small body and holding her close.

"You're safe now, Kagome," he murmured into her hair, smelling the fresh water she had just washed all over her body. "That's all that matters."

"But the fire..."

"Don't worry about the fire any more," he interrupted. "It can't hurt you. Nothing can."

"How do you know?"

He stopped. How did he know? Why was he telling her this? "Because..." He paused, thinking about what he was trying to say, before he realized what he meant. "Because I'll always protect you."

She pulled away then, sitting up on her knees, though her hands were still on his chest, and met his gaze with her own, as though she would read his mind. Not wanting to pull away, he kept his arms around her, though it was a bit of a reach, and waited for her to speak.

"Wh...what did you say?" Her voice wasn't above a whisper as she spoke.

"I said..." His eyes went soft, and he realized then that he meant what he said. Whatever else they argued about, he realized that he never, ever wanted to see Kagome harmed or in danger. The thought brought warm feelings to his chest...feelings that were foreign, but that, at the same time, he didn't reject. "I said that I'll always protect you, Kagome. And I mean it."

She stared at him for another few seconds before, surprisingly, leaning back against his chest again, a soft smile on her face. "I'll hold you to that promise, Inuyasha," she whispered, and he smiled, a true smile, as she fell asleep in his arms, out under the stars.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Notes: **Hello, everyone! How was your week? Mine was okay...my shoulder has finally progressed to a point where I can start strengthening my rotator cuff and shoulder muscles. That's a major step! And my physical therapist says that I'm progressing faster then most people she's ever worked with after that kind of surgery...so I guess that means all my hard work with my pulleys and thera-bands is starting to finally pay off! Yay for persistence!

Oh, and in other news, the mountain (or should I say volcano) near my home erupted today! Yeah, it spouted some ash and steam and all that good stuff and created a huge crater in its side. And they're saying it's not over yet...the earthquakes have started again, so we should be prepared for another eruption at any time. It's Mount St. Helens, in case anyone was wondering, and I live about a five or six hour drive away from it. So that's certainly interesting. But now on to the story...

We're starting to move forward again with the plot, so there will be some more action again, rather then just conversation and fillers. And watch for what happens at the end of this chapter...I'm sure all of you will figure it out...I'm hoping you'll all be happy about what (or should I say who?) shows up!

I'd better shut up or I'm just going to give away the whole chapter. I'm glad you all liked the romance in the last chapter. Remember, we need to move slowly, but at the same time I'm not going to drag things out between the couple as much as Rumiko Takahashi seems so inclined to do because, as I've stated before, I wouldn't wait for months and months to tell someone I had feelings for them! But keep in mind that Kagome tends to come to her revelations before our beloved hanyou, since he can be a little dense at times...ehm...

Thanks as always for all your wonderful reviews, both with compliments and suggestions, I really appreciate them, and honestly read every single one. Enjoy chapter fifteen!

* * *

****

****

**Charmed18:** AP US History? I feel your pain. Last year I had that class, and all I can remember is reading at least one chapter every week out of the book, with a multiple choice exam every Monday, a ninety minute lecture on Tuesday, and a practice essay exam on Thursday. Ugh...that was overwhelming at times. But cheer up, at least the material is interesting...most of the time (except for all the stuff about Jacksonian Democracy...I never really got into that). And by the way, what musical is your school doing?

**Crystal Rose2:** Thank you for the feedback...I appreciate you taking the time to make suggestions. I'll try to work on not using flashbacks so much, and as for the grammar, I'll be honest when I say that I've always had a problem with keeping 'then' and 'than' in proper context. But I'll maybe start asking someone else to read my stuff and edit it so that they can catch it. Thanks again!

**Miko Sakura-sama:** clears throat and sings in lovely mezzo-soprano opera voice Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear reader, happy birthday to you! bows Now tell me how old you are, and have a great day!

**Orange-Inuyasha:** I had no idea that's what that meant...it gives a whole new meaning to the many different promises Inuyasha has made to both Kikyou and Kagome in the series. In that context he's even worse then just a two-timer! Thanks for the tidbit, and for the review!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Fifteen

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

****

****

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

****

* * *

****

The tops of the trees flew by beneath her, and Kagura tilted her head back to savor the feeling of the wind combing through her hair, pulling a few loose strands free from the clasp that held it away from her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed, inhaling the smell of fresh rain from the day before.

She had never been good at appreciating nature, not even when she had been free to choose what she did with her life. It had always been Kanna, sweet little Kanna, who had loved to roll around in the grass after a rain storm, saying, even at her young age, that there was something special about getting the smell of fresh air on your body. It had all made the older woman laugh back then, but now all it did was make Kagura melancholy, reminding her of what she'd lost.

A branch below snapped, and she quickly came out of her trance, swooping down on her white feather to inspect the source of the noise. What she found was a squirrel, happily munching on a fallen acorn, and huffed in exasperation as she took to the sky once more, continuing her search.

Kanna had told her, just before she left, that she would not find Inuyasha or Kagome at the demon exterminator hide out, but that she would find them on the road to the west...heading, unknowingly, towards where Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half brother, currently lived. Naraku had, for once, actually looked visibly surprised, and cut his plan for attack in half, sending Kagura to deal with the hanyou and the girl before he ran the risk of having the sons of Inutaisho reunited.

"Hn," she grunted, leaning back on her knees as her feather continued to move through the air. "Are you afraid, Naraku? Is that what you fear?"

He had explained to her, many times, the power of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and feared the older demon brother being freed from his restrictive diamond shard. That is why he didn't want to risk Kagome Higurashi getting anywhere near the demon prince, but at the same time, he also didn't want the brothers to get any wild ideas about uniting their forces and marching against Naraku himself.

"If I could only assure myself that Kanna would be safe," Kagura muttered aloud, "I would lead them right to that cruel bastard." Unfortunately, she added silently, she didn't know how that damnable mirror worked. For all she knew, if Naraku died, Kanna would die too...or worse, be a soulless zombie for the rest of her life.

"Damn him!" She swore under her breath, wishing desperately to hit something with her pale hand, currently clenched into a tight fist.

Kill Kagome Higurashi, he had said. Kill her and incapacitate Inuyasha and bring the hanyou to his castle. Those had been Naraku's exact orders.

And what had Kagome done to deserve such a fate? She had done nothing more then be born in a time when evil reigned supreme. And Kagura, stupidly, had allowed that little girl with black hair and dangerous eyes to live all those years ago.

A flash of red caught her attention, and as Kagura sped by she watched a group of four moving down a small road beneath her. Glancing over her shoulder she knew there was no mistaking that silver hair...it was Inuyasha. She had found her targets.

"Another few dead won't make any difference," She muttered to herself with a sigh of regret. "You're already going to hell for what you've done, Kagura."

But then she thought about the fact that there were two others with Inuyasha and Kagome...no doubt that monk with the cursed hand and the former demon exterminator. What should she do with them? She knew what Naraku would have her do...but, did she really want to kill them too, and add two more innocent victims to her growing list? Was it worth the blood that would stain her hands?

Realizing that she was still speeding along in the opposite direction of her prey, the wind sorceress finally made her decision. She could take no chances...they would all have to die. And Inuyasha would go to Naraku. She couldn't risk Kanna's life by sparing anyone else like she had Kagome all those years ago.

With that thought in mind, she lowered her head in a moment of regret as she turned the feather around and pointed it back in the direction of the four unsuspecting people. And as she started to move faster, she lifted her face directly into the wind and smirked. Kagura was gone, replaced now by the wind sorceress who was Naraku's deadliest assassin...just as he'd taught her to be.

It was the only way she survived from day to day.

* * *

Kagome felt as though she were walking on air, her heart thumping happily as she hummed some tune she'd heard from a long ago waltz. A smile was plastered on her face, and her feet were almost skipping along the ground.

He had held her all night. She could still feel Inuyasha's arms around her, as though the night had never ended and he had never woken her up to get her back inside the cave before anyone noticed they were gone. His smell seemed permanently ingrained in her nose, and now that she knew what he smelled like, the fresh air around her paled in comparison.

Never in her entire life had she felt so safe.

Never.

Not even when her mother had held her, or her father had sat with her in her bedroom until she fell asleep, had she felt quite so secure and, frankly, invulnerable. He was like a shield...a living, breathing shield that kept her protected from all the dangers of the world.

"Hey woman, do you mind not humming like that?" Inuyasha called out, and she turned around to smile at him, surprising everyone. Since when did Kagome ever smile at Inuyasha like that?

"Why?"

The hanyou didn't take long to recover. "Because I have sensitive ears, and I can't stand you singing out of tune like that."

It was like the world came crashing down around her ears, and Kagome suddenly looked like the sun had gone out of her life and the rain clouds had moved in. "I..." Anger quickly replaced her confused heartbreak, and she hardened her eyes. "What would you know baka? It's not like you're musical!"

"What did you say wench?"

"I said you're probably tone deaf, so your opinion doesn't matter!" And with that she started humming again, this time louder...and purposefully off key.

The hanyou thrust his hands over his ears as though in horrific pain, and in all honesty he was. He'd learned how to play the piano thanks to his mother while living at his old home, so he knew quite well what good music was. In all honesty, Kagome hadn't been singing off key before, she'd sounded quite lovely, but now...now she just sounded like fingernails scraping over a rock.

Finally, he just couldn't take it any more. "Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up!_"

Kagome stopped humming and looked at him in surprise. Was it really bothering him that much? "Inuyasha? I...I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were that serious about it."

"Keh," he shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to get into another uncomfortable conversation with Kagome. "Shows what you know."

She huffed and turned back around, her good mood completely ruined. Why had he done that? It had been so wonderful the night before, so why...? He'd offered her his red jacket, which was once more on his shoulders, after she'd washed the raggedy dress that was again on her own body. And he'd held her close and promised to always protect her, his voice tender, like he...

Kagome shook her head, suddenly feeling very nervous and afraid of what she had been about to say in her head. There was no way. No way at all. She didn't even want to think about the possibility that he loved her.

"Ah, why did I say it?!" She shrieked aloud, and her three companions all stopped to look at her in confusion.

"Um, Kagome?" It was Sango who spoke, coming forward.

Kagome turned and looked at her friend, blushing. Sango was now wearing her exterminator armor, and looked like a completely changed woman. The armor, unlike her gowns, revealed every curve of her body; her shapely thighs, curvaceous hips, and long, lean arms (Miroku had already been drooling since the moment he first saw her in her new garb). Her hair was pulled back behind her head in a tight ponytail that allowed the brown curls to fall down her back, and slung across her chest was her large weapon, the boomerang like object that she called Hiraikotsu.

"Sorry," Kagome blushed again.

"Are you okay? I mean, you didn't say anything, you know."

"What? Oh, yeah, I know...I meant what I'd said in my head."

Sango nodded. "What was that? Something bad?"

Without meaning to, Kagome snuck a glance in Inuyasha's direction, and the hanyou met her gaze steadily, their eyes locking. "Um, not really...I mean," Kagome blinked and looked away, "I don't know."

But the demon exterminator now had a look of pure glee in her eyes, and she sent a meaningful glance towards Miroku, who nodded in understanding and looked at Inuyasha. "I understand Kagome," She finally replied, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Wait!" Kagome moved so that she was in front of Sango and looking directly into her brown eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged. "I know that you were thinking about Inuyasha."

"What?!" She sputtered. "I...I was not!"

Sango laughed again. "Please, it's obvious that you were. And I don't know why that bothers you so much."

"I wasn't thinking about Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped back...a little too loudly. Inuyasha turned with a stunned expression on his face, while Miroku just looked positively stupid with a grin spread all across his face.

Her cheeks now burning, Kagome turned around and started walking down the road again. "Let's get going," she muttered.

"Hey Kagome, wait!" It was Inuyasha who spoke, running up to her side. Sango just stepped back in a suspiciously generous act, moving to Miroku's side.

"What, Inuyasha?" Kagome now just sounded tired.

"What were you and Sango talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you say my name?"

"I didn't." Now that was stupid, and she knew it. Of course she'd said his name. She'd said it loud enough for everyone within ten miles to hear it. And now, her face was so transparent he would have no trouble seeing the fact that she was falling...

Oh god! What was she thinking? She absolutely refused to go down that road. She refused to follow that thought process to its end, because to do so would make it more real then she wanted it to be.

"I'm not in love with you!" She snapped, as though he had just been arguing that he was.

Inuyasha, for his part, stepped back an inch, blushing like a fool. "I...never said you were." Exactly how was he supposed to respond to that?

"Well, don't ever think that I am!" She continued, now more embarrassed then ever. "I mean, just because of what happened last night doesn't mean I have any major feelings for you." Good lord, could she possibly stick her foot any further in her mouth at that point?

"Last night?" Now Inuyasha was angry because he didn't like how everything coming out of her mouth was confusing. He also didn't like how she kept snapping at him like he'd done something wrong. "Who said last night meant anything? I sure as hell didn't!"

"What happened last night?" Sango and Miroku both asked in unison.

"Shut up!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled back, and their friends took a few steps back in surprise.

Kagome whirled around to face Inuyasha. "What do you mean last night meant nothing to you? Was what you said a lie too?"

The hanyou blinked in extreme confusion. Now she was contradicting herself. A moment ago she'd said the night before had meant nothing...now she was acting hurt when he agreed with her? "What the hell do you want from me, wench? I said I would always protect you, didn't I? What more do you want?"

"Why did you say that?"

Now he was really getting pissed off by her questions. And what did Inuyasha do when he was pissed off? He said something stupid. "Because somebody's got to save your butt when you get in trouble! You certainly can't defend yourself!"

"What?" Kagome all but screeched, refusing to allow him to see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes at what he'd just said.

"Keh, you can't hit the broad side of a barn with your arrows. Frankly, I don't know why you even bothered to bring them with you!" He indicated the bow and quiver full of arrows slung over her back, looking somewhat out of place next to her dress, which was falling apart at the seams after over three weeks straight of wearing it.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, and she turned around before he could see the tears spill down over her cheeks. Looking down at her rags, at her hands, which were dirty, and feeling her stringy hair falling down out of the braid she'd put it into that morning, she couldn't help but agree with him. She must look absolutely pathetic at that moment. And she really wasn't getting any better with her arrows, and now that the shock of the fact that she could shoot purity arrows had worn off, people were shaking their heads in exasperation at her apparently slow ability to learn.

She started stomping off, but not before the scent of salt caught Inuyasha's attention, and his jaw dropped open as he realized Kagome was crying.

"Damn," he swore softly. He'd never meant to say anything like that. But she was making him so nervous with all her talk about love and interpreting what he'd said the night before. _He_ didn't know what he'd meant by that...and as such he didn't need the likes of her pushing him to understand.

Distracted as he was by Kagome's crying, Inuyasha didn't catch the scent of Kagura until they were all blown over by a forceful gust of wind, flattening everyone save the hanyou to the ground. When they all looked up they found the wind sorceress standing before them, her fan up and hiding the lower half of her face, just as it had before.

"You should be nicer to the woman who set you free, Inuyasha," Kagura muttered, clucking her tongue as though she were his mother and scolding him for being naughty.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped back, his body going rigid. "Did you not get enough of a beating last time?" He flexed his fingers, his knuckles cracking and his sharp nails looking like dangerous knife edges.

Kagura just laughed. "Don't insult me, Inuyasha....as I recall, it was your friend the monk over there who saved your sorry butt before. I would have killed you and that wolf man if he hadn't gotten in the way." She looked up thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, where is wolf-boy?"

"He's not here," Inuyasha ground out, thinking of Kouga back at the cave protecting all the people inside. He'd been furious when they'd all decided that he would be the one to stay behind that time, but in the end Kagome, with a few sweet words that had caused the hanyou's skin to boil, had managed to calm him down and get him to agree to the task.

Kagura shrugged as though she didn't care and turned her deadly gaze on Kagome, who was slowly rising to her feet. "Arrows?" She chuckled again. "How noble of you, Kagome...don't tell me you have a skill with archery now too? What a combination that would be: the woman who can purify the shards and shoot arrows at the same time."

Kagome glared at Kagura once she had her feet solidly planted on the ground once more. "I don't need to listen to you," she hissed, pulling an arrow out of her quiver and notching it in the bow. Pulling back like Sango had shown her, she let the arrow fly, the string snapping her cheek yet again with a harsh sting.

The arrow was immediately engulfed in an impressive pink light, and Kagura opened her eyes wide in shock. "What...? It can't be!" But in truth she didn't have to do anything since Kagome's aim was off, and the arrow flew right by her.

Still, the wind sorceress felt her body shake slightly from the shock of what she'd just seen. It couldn't be, there was no way that puny little girl of a woman could fire off a purity arrow!

Suddenly there was a new reason why Kagome Higurashi had to die.

"Enough of these games," she snapped, drawing her fan above her head. "It's time for you to die, Kagome Higurashi!" And with that she swept her hand in front of her face, launching several blades of light towards the ebony-haired woman who had no chance of moving in time.

Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome screamed and fell to her knees, large cuts appearing on her arms and legs, oozing blood. Thankfully none of the blades seemed to have cut her throat, heart, or stomach, but all the same she was now in danger.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha launched himself into the air and swept at Kagura with his claws before she knew what was happening, and was satisfied when he heard her cry out in pain, claw marks appearing on her back. "Keh, that will teach you to attack Kagome."

But the wind sorceress was not so easily fazed and, turning around, she smiled again. "What's she to you, Inuyasha? Could it be the mighty prince has fallen in love? That he's gone soft?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha charged again, but this time was forced to jump out of the way as Kagura launched another attack. He was unharmed, but barely, and now there was no one standing in between Kagome and her attacker. At least, he hadn't thought there was...

"Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang came flying out of nowhere, and Kagura threw herself to the ground at the last moment to avoid being sliced in half as the great weapon circled around to be caught easily by Sango, who had run up beside Kagome and was now bending over and seeing to her wounds.

"Stand back, Inuyasha," Miroku commanded, "I'll take care of her!" And with that he started to open his kazaana.

Seeing this, Kagura smirked and reached into a pocket at her waist to pull forth a large yellowish ball. Making sure she was secure on the ground, she released it into the air just as the monk freed his hand, so that it went spiraling into the dark tunnel. Seconds later he was falling to the ground, resealing his hand.

"Miroku!" Sango shrieked, for a moment forgetting about Kagome as she stumbled over to check on the man, who was fast going pale, sweat beading up on his forehead.

"God, I..." He felt his breath coming out of him in gasps. "I feel so cold, Sango...I don't know what went wrong..."

Sango took his hand and shuddered as she realized how clammy it was. "You're alright, Miroku, just hold on to my hand."

Kagura stood up once more, feeling proud of herself for taking care of that particular threat. "You didn't think I would just let him use his curse on me again, did you?" She laughed as the demon exterminator sent her a hateful glare. "You needn't worry," She teased, "The poison will wear off eventually...so long as he doesn't die first."

"Poison!" Sango looked back down at the fallen man and felt her body shake in fear. Poison that acted that fast would surely kill him...wouldn't it? "Hold on, Miroku! Just keep squeezing my hand!"

He nodded, though his face was tight. "I'll...try...Sango..."

"How touching," Kagura mocked, raising her fan above her head again. "How about I be kind and send you two to the afterlife together? That way you'll never be apart."

But just as she was about to sweep her fan down she felt something brush past her cheek, leaving a line of blood and a horrific stinging sensation, like her skin was being burned from the inside. Whirling around in anger, Kagura saw, of all people, Kagome, on her feet, breathing hard, her dress soiled with her own blood, her bow at the ready from where she had just launched an arrow.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" She hissed, though her voice was weak, every drop of blood that she lost draining more of her life away.

"I'd forgotten about you," Kagura replied, trying not to sound as shaken up as she felt. Her skin was still burning on her left cheek...

"Don't even think about touching her!" Inuyasha shouted, reentering the battle with his claws outstretched, and he and the wind sorceress went at it in a fierce duel of martial arts since she couldn't get far enough away to use one of her attacks.

Kagome slowly moved toward her friends, her legs shaking with fatigue, and collapsed beside Sango, seeing Miroku's face turn towards her from where it rested in Sango's lap.

"Hey Miroku," she murmured, and he tried to smile. "We didn't see any of this coming, did we?"

"No," he replied, still trying to act light hearted, even in his current situation.

"Kagome," Sango turned to her, "Can you watch over him? I have to go and help Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded. "Of course."

Unfortunately, before they could make the switch, they saw Inuyasha go flying back towards one of the trees, his head knocking against the trunk hard enough that he was left rolling his neck from side to side as he tried to clear his hazy vision.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, wanting to move toward him, but found that she couldn't when Kagura stepped in her way. "You..." She spat, to which the deadly assassin only smiled in contempt.

"Come now, Kagome, you know I can't let you live. I'm under orders." A flash of regret passed over her face. "We all do what we must to survive." Her expression once more returned to normal. "And I have to thank you for making it so easy to kill all three of you at once."

Sango opened her eyes wide, clearly trying to figure out what she could do to save them, but her weapon was just out of her reach, and she currently had a very sick Miroku in her lap. There was nothing she could do...

"I never thought I'd die this way," Miroku murmured. "I always thought...the curse would kill me first..."

"We're not going to die, Miroku," Sango insisted, clutching his hand tighter, but he just shook his head.

"A warrior mentality to the end, eh Sango?"

The way he said her name caused the demon exterminator to go warm, her fingers tingling where they were resting in his black hair. Her eyes softened, and a genuine smile came to her face. "Miroku..."

Kagura drew her fan back to cause the final blow, and Kagome watched as though in another place, as though her body was not her own. She wasn't sorry her own life was ending, but more she was sorry her friends had to die as well. She felt it was her fault, that once again someone was dying because they had tried to protect her, just like...her mother.

And then, in that moment, something happened...

She felt something tingling at her wrist, and Kagome glanced down to see the large shard glowing a bright pink, a lot like the pink light that always surrounded her arrows.

The pain in her body vaporized, as though it had never been there, even though the metallic smell of her blood was still in her nose, and without thinking Kagome threw herself to her feet, crossing her arms in front of her, her bow in her right hand...the hand that held the shard.

"Don't you hurt them!" She screamed. "I won't let you kill them like you killed my mother!"

"There's nothing you can do about it!" Kagura shouted back, and swept her fan down, her blades shooting towards Kagome and the others.

Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that would come, but it never did. Instead, she felt something warm surround her, calming her, taking all her fears away. Was she dying? Was this how it felt to die? To have no fear, and no anger in your heart?

"Kagome..." It was Sango who let out a gasp of surprise, causing her to realize she wasn't dead.

Cracking her eyes open slightly, Kagome was met with the sight of a pink barrier separating her from the wind sorceress, who was now on the ground, her own blood spilling out of several small wounds on her body. How had that happened?

Kagura stared up at the girl before her in shock, taking in the sight of her bow that was glowing a bright pink, the shard at her wrist glowing too, the pink barrier forming a circle around her and her friends, keeping them safe. Wincing, she looked down at her wounded leg, where one of the blades from her attack had hit her after it bounced off the barrier.

She couldn't stay, for she would surely die now. She had to get away...

Without thinking any more, she drew the feather from her hair and allowed it to carry her into the sky once more, where she knew she would be safe. She might have failed Naraku again, but at least this way she was still alive. She had to stay alive, to protect Kanna...

Kagome watched her go, her strength slowing leaving her, until finally, without warning, the pain that had vanished came back and hit her full force, and she became painfully aware of how much blood she had lost as her vision started going dark. Her bow dropped from her hands, her arrows spilling out of their quiver, and she toppled forward, waiting to hit the ground.

Instead she fell against something hard and strong, something that smelled like pine trees and fresh air...

"Inuyasha," she whispered, and felt a pair of strong arms circle around her body. "I...tried..."

"You did your best, Kagome," she vaguely heard him saying. "And you saved all of us."

"We have to get her back to the cave," Sango stated, and Kagome rolled her head (why did it suddenly feel so heavy?) to see her friend, who looked worried. "She and Miroku both need help."

Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome felt herself rise off the ground as the hanyou lifted her into his strong arms, cradling her to his chest tenderly. "I'll hurry, and then come back for you and the monk." Sango nodded, and Inuyasha turned to run.

"Wait, don't go that way," A deep, unfamiliar voice suddenly called out from somewhere, and Kagome forced her eyes to open to see who had just arrived. It wasn't Kouga...the sound was too low. But her vision was failing her, and all she saw, before her eyes went completely dark and she passed out, was a flash of long silver hair...just like Inuyasha's...


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Notes: **Hello, everyone...sorry for taking a little longer to get this out, all though I don't think I took THAT long. It's only been like twelve days or so, but I know how hard it is when you're waiting for another chapter so here it is. In case you're all wondering, it took me longer for two reasons; one, this chapter was just hard to put to paper for some reason, but the other reason is that I sort of had a melt down in regards to my shoulder last week, which made me put off a lot of things that didn't involve crying and dealing with my own personal issues.

Basically my shoulder flared up unexpectedly, and I had to go in for another shot yesterday...something I was thinking I wouldn't have to experience again, but did. This occurred because all the tendons are inflamed right now, and it's extremely painful, keeping me awake at night and limiting me to about 2-3 hours of sleep. I'm back on heavy pain meds right now, so that helps with sleep, but that leaves me very drowsy during the day, and also very discouraged. I'm sick of the pain, I'm sick of having to push through the day when I'm utterly exhausted, and so, yeah...that's my life right now. But I'm still loving writing, so I won't be abandoning this story any time soon by any stretch of the imagination, I promise.

On a happier note, I'm glad you're all liking the story so far. I think it's starting to progress now, and in this chapter we'll all get caught up, a little, with one of our favorite characters, and there will even be some fluff for those of you with a sweet tooth. However I don't feel this is one of my better chapters, so I apologize for that. Enjoy!

* * *

**Orange Inuyasha:** I wouldn't mind some tips from you about archery to help me keep Kagome's progress seem real. I have a friend who participates in an archery club at school, but she's not been around to give me advice much lately, so any help would be much appreciated! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Sixteen

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

* * *

****

A hazy veil had fallen over the world, and as Kagome slowly returned to consciousness she was only aware of how heavy her body felt. Her eyes refused to open, her arms and legs felt detached, and her abdomen felt like it could sink right through the floor without much resistance. Her sense of smell and her hearing were the only things telling her what was going on, and as the fog slowly lifted she started picking out familiar voices, including that of an annoyed hanyou.

"You have a lot of nerve," Inuyasha's voice growled.

"Is it wrong that I should wish to be free, as you are?" The voice that responded was deep...just like the voice Kagome had heard before she'd passed out.

"Keh, you haven't changed one bit," Kagome could almost picture Inuyasha crossing his arms in frustration as she heard a rustle of clothing. "You still only ever think of yourself."

"How else does one survive in this world, Inuyasha?"

Kagome wished she could furrow her brow in confusion as she tried to understand why the owner of the strange voice was acting so familiar with Inuyasha. The two men were speaking as though they knew each other very well.

Without meaning to, a small whimper escaped from her lips, and Kagome felt someone immediately rush to her side and place a warm hand over her own as her eyes finally started to blink open...very slowly. She was met with a vision of amber full of worry, framed by silver hair, and her lips curved upward into a tiny, exhausted smile. "Inuyasha..."

"Kagome," His voice was soft and gentle, and she felt suddenly very warm and safe. It was the same tone of voice he'd had when he promised to always protect her.

"Where..." Her voice cracked, and she swallowed to moisten her vocal chords. "Where are we? What happened to me?"

"You fainted," he explained, "From an extreme loss of blood thanks to that no good bitch Kagura."

Blinking, Kagome shakily lifted her fingers and traced his jaw, feeling him shiver slightly at the contact. She couldn't help it...she had to make sure he was real and that she was awake. And he was so warm. "Fainted...?"

"Yeah," his voice was still soft, "You don't remember?"

"No, I do..." She furrowed her brow, recalling the feeling of sharp pain all over her body, along with the warm, sticky sensation of her own blood running over her skin. And she remembered Kagura smirking and lifting her fan, taunting them before she tried to kill them.

"What do you remember?"

"Kagura," she whispered, her voice still extremely faint. "And you fighting with her." She closed her eyes momentarily. "And Miroku, with his cursed hand, trying to protect us..." Her eyes flew open as she recalled the former monk falling to his side in pain as Kagura released a ball of poison into the hole in his hand. "Miroku!"

She tried to rise, but was easily pushed back against the rough mattress once more by Inuyasha's strong hands. "He's fine, Kagome," the hanyou soothed, again surprising her with his kindness and patience. "He's been awake for three days now."

"Three days...?" Had she been asleep for that long? Or even longer? The thought caused her to shiver involuntarily.

The sound of confident footsteps caused Inuyasha's ears to flick behind him and Kagome to roll her head to the side to see a tall man dressed in white staring at her with neither compassion or disgust...it was the most neutral expression she had ever seen.

"So," the man spoke, and Kagome instantly recognized him as the man who had arrived just before she'd passed out, and who Inuyasha had been speaking to before she'd woken up. "You are the woman who can purify the diamond shards and free a demon's powers." He cocked his head to the side as though thinking. "You don't seem that impressive..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snapped, his voice quickly reverting back to his usual short tempered tone.

The man didn't move an inch as he responded. "If she were as strong as I've been told it would not have taken her nearly a week to recover from such a minimal attack."

"A week!" So that's how long she had been out of it?

Neither man seemed to hear her, as Inuyasha plunged ahead. "She's human, Sesshoumaru, not a hanyou or a demon."

"And yet she displays the abilities of a priestess, including that of the purity arrow...why would this be?" It didn't seem to be a question the strange man wanted answered, but that he was merely thinking out loud.

Kagome observed him carefully, noting his tall frame complete with slender but well defined muscles. His posture was erect and proud, nothing like the personality of a slave, and yet he wore the black diamond that told her he was restrained just as Inuyasha and Kouga had been. His hair was the same color as Inuyasha's and was, surprisingly, even longer, falling down practically to the ground. His eyes were similar to the hanyou's, though they seemed more inclined towards yellow whereas Inuyasha's were more amber, and his face was pale with blue stripes on his cheeks. But what really caught her attention was the fact that his left arm was missing. He seemed so strong...so what could have brought that about?

"Who are you?" She asked suddenly, her voice gaining strength, and both men glanced at her as though suddenly remembering she was even there.

The tall man remained silent, so Inuyasha huffed and chose to answer instead. "This is Sesshoumaru," he replied in a gruff voice. "He's...my brother."

"He's your what?" Kagome blinked stupidly.

"Half-brother," the silver-haired man interjected in the same monotone voice he'd been using since she'd woken up.

Shaking her head, Kagome insisted on sitting up at that point, and after several minutes managed to get herself propped up thanks to Inuyasha's support. "I..." She shook her head again, trying to remember if he'd ever told her that before. Her brain was muddy, so if he had, she couldn't remember. "I didn't know you had a brother."

At that the taller man chuckled slightly, though it was a chilling sound...nothing like Inuyasha's laugh (when he chose to laugh, that is). "So brother, you are leading others to believe that you are the sole heir to father's lands? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised...you always did seem upset that he favored me as his firstborn, pure-bred son."

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up, baka...and to think I had actually been glad to see you!"

"Heir?" Kagome was again blindly asking stupid questions. "Heir to what? And what does he mean by pure-bred?"

The hanyou grumbled something inaudible before turning and facing her, his mouth set in a grim line as he spoke, his voice gruff. "Sesshoumaru's my half brother. His mother was a full demon, like my father, whereas my mother was a human, meaning..."

"You're a hanyou." She said it with such ease that even Sesshoumaru couldn't help but raise his eyebrows curiously. He'd never heard a human accept a hanyou so easily before...and he had certainly not expected it from this girl, who, it was said, had once been the daughter of a slave owner.

"Yeah," Inuyasha continued, "So our father obviously chose Sesshoumaru to be his heir when he died, however," he smirked, "What my dear brother might forget to mention is the fact that our father never married his mother, whereas he married and died protecting mine." His eyes softened as he was clearly lost in his memories. "That has to count for something."

"Don't delude yourself, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru interjected calmly but forcefully. "Our father died protecting his lands from Naraku and his demon army. He no more died solely for your mother then he died for you or I."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha whirled around, causing Kagome to collapse on the ground, her head snapping back.

"Ouch!"

"Kagome!" It was like he wore two masks, because his voice once more went soft as he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. If she wasn't so faint and dizzy, Kagome would have laughed at his strange behavior. "I'm sorry...are you okay?"

In all honesty, no, but at that moment the fact that she was in his arms, her cheek to his chest in a way she had come to cherish, made her nod her head and smile, desperate to wipe the guilt from his eyes. "I'm fine, Inuyasha, but...I'm still really confused..."

"About what?"

"What did you mean when you said your father died protecting his lands?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "So you're stupid as well as weak, woman?"

"Shut up, baka!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I told you not to insult her!"

The older man shrugged. "Clearly she is unable to put two and two together, Inuyasha, if she doesn't understand what we're talking about."

Kagome felt her temper flare at the implication that she was stupid. Without thinking, she stiffened her back and snapped, "Perhaps I'd be able to put two and two together, as you say, if someone would tell me what the hell you're talking about first! Background information is nice, after all, since I don't know anything about Inuyasha's parents, and I sure as hell didn't know about you until a moment ago!"

"Didn't know...?" Sesshoumaru genuinely looked puzzled as he glanced at his brother. "You haven't told her who you are?"

"Keh, should I have?"

Now Kagome was starting to feel more then just upset, she was feeling like they were treating her as though she were two years old. "What's going on?" She asked again, now just sounding tired. "Why won't people just be honest with me?"

"You want the truth, girl?" Sesshoumaru looked at her steadily, and in spite of herself she shuddered under his cold stare. "The truth is that Inuyasha is the second son of Inutaisho, lord of the Western Lands."

"Former Lord," Inuyasha snapped.

"You dare insult him?"

"Well he sure as hell didn't protect us like he said he would, did he? Thanks to his failures I've spent the last seven years of my life in hell!"

Sesshoumaru seemed to lose control, and his eyes began to glow red. "And you think I haven't? You think I've enjoyed being trampled on as though I was born of a lowly human woman, like you?" He spat the implication like it were poison, and Kagome was sure if Inuyasha had fur it would be standing on end at that moment.

"Inuyasha...his eyes," Kagome whispered, "They're glowing red." She shivered.

"What?" The hanyou looked at his brother and then at Kagome's fearful face before rolling his eyes. "Keh, don't worry about that, Kagome, he's just trying to scare you. He did that to me all the time growing up...he won't hurt you because he needs you to release him from the spell of the diamond shard. In fact," Inuyasha chuckled, "I don't know why we're even afraid...he may be able to change his eye color still, but he can't really transform at this point. He has no demon powers...how does that feel, big brother?"

"I'll kill you, you whelp," Sesshoumaru hissed, his eyes returning to normal, and Kagome took that moment to stand up and move between the brothers, feeling her head spin from dizziness.

"Will the two of you just stop? I have some questions, and I want answers...after that you two can kill each other as many times as you want, fair enough? Now," she exhaled, trying to steady her balance. "Just to clarify, we are talking about the self-same Inutaisho, right? The lord of the Western Lands who ruled over the country for over three-hundred years?"

"Yes," Both brothers answered in unison.

"Okay," Her voice had risen slightly at the thought that Inuyasha was a prince, and had been all along. And not just any prince, but second in line to the throne of the entire country! She had been so disrespectful, so...

"Are you planning on asking any more questions, Kagome?" The hanyou snapped, and at that Kagome felt her guilt vanish. Screw it; he'd deserved every rude comment, and more.

"Yeah," she jabbed her finger into his chest, "Why didn't you tell me who you were before this, baka? Did you just get a kick out of me insulting you? Or have you been secretly keeping a tab of everything I've said so that you can behead me for treason or something once we've defeated Naraku?"

Without meaning to, Inuyasha felt a smile spread across his face. Here Kagome was, weak as a newborn baby from her loss of blood, her little body something he or Sesshoumaru could snap in an instant, and yet she was glaring at first him, and then his brother, as though she were the strongest woman in the universe. Did she fear nothing? He liked the thought.

"What are you smirking about?" She snapped, although she also sounded somewhat wary.

He chuckled. "I just thought that was an excellent suggestion."

"What was?"

"About keeping tabs and then executing you when this is all said and done."

She gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

He allowed a stern look to come over his face, for some strange reason feeling very playful, even with his glowering brother two feet away. "Perhaps I would...you have, after all, been very disrespectful, Miss Higurashi."

Gaping for several long seconds, Kagome finally found her voice and smacked him on the shoulder. "If you even try to kill me, you can be sure I'll take you along for the ride."

"Oh you will?" He chuckled again. "How exactly would you do that?"

She raised her chin and a look of defiance he'd come to admire filled her eyes. "If I had to drag you onto the executioners block myself, I would Inuyasha...and don't you think I wouldn't." She jabbed him again to accent her point.

The great thing about it was he believed her...every word. But before he could say anything else Sesshoumaru chose that moment to groan in disgust and turn away.

"The fact that you let her speak to you that way is disgusting...I see you've adopted our father's shameful love of humans, Inuyasha," He muttered, and now Kagome whirled on him.

"What did you say?"

The demon lord chose not to answer, and Inuyasha, without thinking, put his arm around Kagome's waist protectively, as though to shield her from the hurtful comments sent by his brother. "Ignore him, Kagome...he just has a problem with humans. He always has...that's why he hated my mother so much."

"I cared little whether that woman lived or died," he snapped back, and Inuyasha stiffened.

"And yet I remember you cowering behind her just like I was."

Sesshoumaru turned around and glared. "I was trying to keep you quiet, runt, nothing more. In fact, it was probably your whining that led Naraku to us in the first place, which would mean," he smirked, "That you are responsible for her death."

Kagome found herself flying towards the ground as Inuyasha threw her away from him and charged, Sesshoumaru not even standing a chance since he was still bound by the jewel.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, seeing the hanyou with his clawed hands tightly around his brother's neck, squeezing for all he was worth. "Inuyasha let him go!"

"You take that back, bastard," Inuyasha hissed, seemingly unaware of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, please...let him go!" Kagome's voice came out in a sob as she watched Sesshoumaru punch his brother in the face, causing the younger man to let go and step back slightly. But he was quick to retaliate, and the two went at it, Sesshoumaru surprisingly holding his own despite the diamond shard around his neck.

A sudden dark pulse caused Kagome to shudder violently and turn in time to see Inuyasha's eyes go red, marks appearing on his face, his teeth growing into fangs that overlapped his lower lip, his nails lengthening into sharpened claws. She gasped, and suddenly, for the first time, felt very afraid of him. "Inuyasha..."

Sesshoumaru, for his part, just smirked as his brother continued to launch at him, his claws and teeth bared. "So you still can't control yourself, brother? You still rely on father's sword?" He chuckled as he dodged a fist meant for his face. "I knew you couldn't acquire such control without the tetsusaiga...you're merely a hanyou. An inferior. A weakling."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice entirely changed, darker and more sinister, and lunged again, but this time, in his rage, he didn't see Sesshoumaru's counter attack, and ended up flying backwards and into the cot where Kagome had been lying only a short while ago, causing it, and him, to crash to the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him and fell to her knees, but when she reached out to touch him he snarled, and she retracted her fingers as quickly as she had offered them. "Inuyasha?" This time her voice was full of confusion and hurt.

"It would be wise to stay away from him, woman," Sesshoumaru growled, once more standing still at his full height. "He doesn't know what he's doing. In that form he is nothing more then a mindless killer with a thirst for blood."

Kagome shot a glare at the man she hardly knew. "He's not a monster...don't you ever call him that! He's not attacking me, is he?"

Sesshoumaru was matter-of-fact in his answer. "That's because he wants my blood at the moment. But trust me when I say that after he'd kill me he'd go after you as well."

"No!" Kagome shouted, "I don't believe you!" And as though to accent her point she threw her arms around Inuyasha's waist and held him tightly, as though she thought he would disappear. The hanyou lurched backward on instinct, but then went strangely still. "He would never hurt me," she whispered furiously, burying her head in his chest.

Strangely, Sesshoumaru watched as his younger brother slowly began to change back, his nails shortening, his eyes returning to their normal color, the marks on his cheeks fading into nothing. How did this girl have such an affect on Inuyasha? He'd never seen such a thing before. It was as though their father's sword, the tetsusaiga, was in his hands.

There was a long pause before Kagome felt a shaky hand touch the top of her head, and when she looked up she found herself gazing into a familiar pair of amber eyes, currently very confused. "Kagome...?"

She laughed, feeling tears of relief in her eyes, and squeezed him tighter, burying her face in his red jacket and inhaling his smell, recalling how it had felt to wear it that night after her bath in the stream. "Inuyasha! Oh, I was so afraid! But you're okay now!"

"Afraid...?" He blinked. "Of me? But why...?"

"Why do you think, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru goaded coldly, and the hanyou suddenly paled.

He hadn't, had he? "Did I...did I just transform?"

"Of course you did, just like you always did when you'd lose your temper." The older demon man grunted. "That will get you in trouble some day, brother, you'll see." He flicked his gaze down towards Kagome, who was still nuzzling her hanyou with all her might. "One day it might cost you all that you hold dear."

Inuyasha shuddered and felt his arms go around the woman at his chest protectively, squeezing her tightly. "I would never harm her."

"You snarled at her just now, and she was afraid."

He winced. "I would never truly harm her."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru grunted, "We shall see." He then focused his gaze once more on the back of Kagome's head and frowned even more, if that were possible. "Well woman, are you going to free me of this shard or not?"

"What?" She pulled away from Inuyasha, feeling faint again now that the adrenaline rush was gone.

Inuyasha growled. "How do I know you won't try to kill her or I after she frees you?"

Sesshoumaru gave an almost imperceptible shrug. "You'll just have to trust me I suppose, brother."

"Keh," Inuyasha looked away with a scowl, not liking the idea at all, but to his surprise Kagome pulled away from him and rose to her feet. "Kagome?"

She moved over to stand before the tall, powerful demon prince with her face towards the ground even as she spoke, suddenly shy and somewhat afraid. "I trust that you won't harm us," she whispered, "Because you already brought me here and kept me safe...wherever here is."

"This is where I have been kept as a slave since I was taken away from my home," Sesshoumaru offered in a cold voice.

"Oh," Kagome nodded, trying to act like she was having a casual conversation. But for the first time she felt a twinge of doubt as she started to reach for the diamond shard, glowing black, around his neck. Would he betray them? Was she wrong to trust him? He and Inuyasha certainly didn't seem to be on very good terms...and if a man could say and do such things to his own brother, then what would he do to others?

Sesshoumaru, for his part, just grunted again. "I see you're not as trusting as you claim, woman."

He was mocking her, she knew it, and, damn him, it worked, because Kagome felt her hands instantly steady as she finished the distance to his chest and wrapped her fingers tightly around his diamond shard.

A sharp pain ran up her arm, and Kagome winced, a sharp intake of breath filling her lungs before rushing out of her again in a soft whimper. None of the shards thus far had been nearly so tainted...this demon lord must have been extremely powerful to warrant such control. The thought didn't help her confidence any.

At last, after several minutes, in which time the brothers both watched her carefully, one with concern and the other with indifference, Kagome felt the tingling go away to be replaced by a gentle warmth, and removed her hand to reveal a glowing, healthy pink shard.

Holding out her hand, she gave Sesshoumaru a tentative look. "I'll, um...I'll need that." He raised an eyebrow, and she gulped. Damn it all, but that man had a presence and a cold demeanor. "If it stays on you for too long, it will revert back to what it was before."

Nodding slightly, Sesshoumaru removed the shard from around his neck and handed it to her, taking in a deep breath as though smelling fresh air for the first time in years once it was finally out of his grasp. As for the shard itself, it immediately melded together with the others around her wrist, making the collective shard just that much bigger, and Kagome again marveled at the process, wondering what the connection was to all the shards, and what would happen when they were all put together. At that point, no one seemed to have the answers.

Stretching like an animal preparing to run, Sesshoumaru suddenly had a look of pure joy on his face...if one could call it that. To Kagome it looked more like a combination of malice and sinister power, but what did she know, anyway? Maybe he had always been like that.

Finally, as though remembering he was not alone, he went still once more and looked at Kagome. "You should rest some more," he commanded, and Kagome turned to look at the smashed cot.

"And where do you suggest I do that?"

"I don't care."

"Oh, well that's certainly a grateful statement for the woman who just freed you," Kagome snapped, feeling a moment of boldness as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sure the mattress is still usable, even if it is no longer elevated off the ground," Sesshoumaru replied coldly and then, without another word, turned on his heel and walked away.

After several seconds Kagome shivered comically and rubbed her arms to accent her point. "What a frigid personality, eh?" She smiled at Inuyasha, and the hanyou couldn't help but smile back.

"Why don't you get some rest," he finally paralleled his brother's command, though his came out as a request, and she nodded, feeling very tired at that.

But as she curled up on the extremely thin straw mattress, lying on her side with her hands under her cheek, she met Inuyasha's gaze curiously. "You still didn't answer my question."

"About what?"

"Why you never told me you were one of the princes who was enslaved. I mean, everyone knew about you...it was just that no one knew what had happened to you after Naraku came, just that you were enslaved, like the rest of us."

Inuyasha stared at the floor for a moment, looking pensive, before finally shrugging. "I guess I figured it didn't matter."

"Why?"

"I don't know...why should it matter?"

Kagome looked away, her voice lowering. "I guess it just would have been nice to know more about you, that's all."

"Why would you want to know more about me?"

"Because..." Why did she want to know? She decided to be honest. "Because I care about you."

"You do?"

"Yes!" She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or hit him over the head. "Of course I do...how could you think I don't?"

He stiffened. "Well excuse me, Kagome, but I don't exactly hear that very often, so you can't blame me for assuming the worst until I'm told otherwise."

Kagome lowered her gaze and felt her heart sink. "I..." Her voice was low and, she knew it, pitiful. "I thought you trusted me more then that, Inuyasha."

"I..." He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. How exactly did he respond to that, anyway? "I do trust you, Kagome."

"Then why are you so surprised to find out that I care about you?"

"I'm not...I just..." He looked away and down, suddenly feeling very ashamed. He didn't want to hurt her, but...how did he explain all those years of hurt? How could he make her understand what it felt like to be persecuted for what he was his entire life, and even more so once he was a slave and didn't have his mother, or his title, to shield him?

Finally, after several long, uncomfortable moments he felt a warm hand close over his, and looked up to see Kagome with a soft smile in place. "It's alright, Inuyasha...I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I mean, I'd be lying if I said I don't feel sad at the idea that you don't trust me, but...at the same time, how can I expect you to trust me with your whole life's story when we still know each other so little?"

He lifted his head and met her gaze directly, feeling like he needed to say something to assure her that she had a special place in his heart...a place no woman had ever gone before, save for his mother, but even now, that was still different. "But you do know me, Kagome," he finally whispered, as though afraid he would startle her or break the intimate moment. "You know me better then most people...and you understand me better then anyone I've ever met."

Their faces had moved closer together without their knowledge so that now their noses were practically touching, their breath mingling and tickling each other's cheeks. Kagome swallowed. "Thank you for that, Inuyasha...it makes me so happy to hear that."

Finally, without warning, she smiled and moved her body so that her head was resting in his lap, which caused him to blush. "What are you doing?" He asked nervously, his body having gone rigid.

She looked up at him innocently, and he could see she had no hidden motive in her action. "You know how you once told me I smelled nice, Inuyasha?" He nodded and blushed at the memory. "Well, you do too..." Her voice drifted off and he watched as her eyes closed, her body relaxing completely and her breathing evening out into a steady rhythm.

He smiled. "Kagome..."

He was so lucky to have come across a treasure such as her. Who would have ever thought that being cast into slavery would bring any good into his life...but it had. It had brought him to Kagome, a woman with such a kind heart and positive outlook on life that he couldn't help but want to be happy too. Her smile was contagious, and even when they were arguing he felt elated in a way he'd never known before, as though she were purifying his very soul, and not just the diamond shard that had once been around his neck.

And she thinks I smell nice, he added silently, repeating her words in his head as his eyes softened. Without thinking, he raised a hand and placed it on her head, running his fingers over her soft ebony tresses. Maneuvering his body so that he was leaning against the wall behind him, he allowed his head to fall back and soon joined Kagome in her world of dreams.

* * *

Gazing out the window high up in the castle, Kagura had a beautiful view of the plains that went on for miles in the form of gently rolling hills, ending, eventually, at a steep mountain range that seemed to surround the entire area, if you went far enough away. There was a strong wind that evening, and she leaned her head against the stone wall, feeling her hair rustle slightly at her ears.

"Kanna?" Her voice was soft and gentle, completely different then the assassin who had so recently attacked Inuyasha and the others.

"Yes, sister?" It was a response that had once been beautiful and full of love, but now held nothing, and it caused the wind sorceress to wince momentarily.

Looking down at the white child clutching the mirror, she placed her hand atop Kanna's head, her fingers trembling slightly at the familiar feel of the downy soft hair. "Show him to me again," she practically whispered, an intrigued half-smile on her face.

Without saying a word Kanna nodded and, a few seconds later, Kagura watched as her reflection in the mirror faded away, melding into a different image, this time of a man. He had long silver hair and pointed ears, his face tattooed much like his father had been. His features were strong, his jaw locked in a firm scowl, and his yellow-gold eyes were full of wisdom, pain, and anger.

"Sesshoumaru..." His name rolled off her tongue like a refreshing sip of tea, and for the first time in her life Kagura felt both her body and mind respond to a man.

He was intriguing, to say the least. She'd never met him, but had heard his voice just after she'd flown away, and caught her first glimpse of the man that, she could tell already, would be her undoing. Since that moment she'd been using Kanna's mirror to follow him, observing his mannerisms and habits, which basically consisted of standing still and saying nothing. She liked that, for some strange reason...

He was every inch a demon lord's son, his body radiating strength and an inner confidence that not even seven years of slavery could break. At times it seemed he could set the earth rumbling with just a look, and his missing left arm only made him seem more formidable.

Without even realizing what she was doing, Kagura let out a long sigh as she continued to gaze into the mirror, watching as the prince moved about the plantation where he was a slave, frequently followed by a short green man who always seemed to be talking, though she couldn't make out the words.

But something was missing this time...something was wrong. And then it hit her, and she gasped, her silent, dreamy revelry broken as she realized Sesshoumaru was no longer wearing his diamond shard. That meant two things: one, the sons of Inutaisho had just upped their chances of succeeding in open rebellion, and two, Kagome had survived after all, because only she could purify the shards.

Opening her mouth, the wind sorceress started to call for her master, to inform him of this new development, but then paused, wondering if it would be such a bad thing to keep Naraku in the dark for a while. Perhaps, if he didn't know, she could go to Sesshoumaru and ask for his help. He seemed strong enough. Perhaps she could then be free...free to choose her own life...to love...

Kanna coughed lightly, and Kagura came crashing back to reality as she remembered that, if Naraku failed, Kanna would die. Lowering her head to the floor in despair, she knew then that she couldn't ever be free...at least, not in the way she desired. In a sense, she was free since she chose every day to stay in order to protect Kanna, but...did that really count as freedom? She saw it more as an example of blackmail.

"Naraku," she bellowed in a suddenly loud, low voice that echoed throughout the halls. A few moments later the sound of footsteps came to her ears, and Kagura watched as first the silhouette, and then the actual figure, of the man she hated more then anything in the world, came into view.

He eyed her suspiciously, one of his eyebrows raised in an arrogant expression. "What is it, Kagura? You know I don't appreciate being summoned by you."

She bristled at the comment, but brushed it aside as she indicated the image of Sesshoumaru still in the mirror. "The older demon brother no longer wears his diamond shard," she replied brusquely. "Which means..."

"That Kagome is still alive," He interrupted, finishing her train of thought.

Kagura blinked in surprise. "I would have expected you to be alarmed at the prospect of the two brothers now completely free of restraint, their powers fully available."

Naraku eyed her again before glancing at Kanna and waving his hand, causing the girl to shiver slightly before the image in her mirror changed again, this time to reveal Kagome, asleep in Inuyasha's lap, both of them looking peaceful.

He remained silent for so long that Kagura began to grow nervous, and finally took a step forward. "Master? What do you plan to do?"

Without taking his eyes from the image of Kagome's face, Naraku smirked. "I think it is now in our favor that the girl with the strange abilities has survived."

"You can't be serious!" Kagura was appalled.

"Oh but I am," he shot a glance at his deadly servant. "Just think of our potential to gain power, Kagura, if she can merge all the shards of the jewel together."

This sparked her curiosity. "Does something important happen when the shards are put together?"

"Yes, they form a jewel called the Shikon no Tama."

"The jewel of four souls?"

"Yes. Long ago the jewel was whole and a source of immense power, but by the time it came into my possession it had already been shattered, and while the pieces were collected, I could not put them together because they were too filled with darkness. You see, they can only be put together once they're purified, and since Kagome can do that, well..." He trailed off, but his meaning was clear.

"She'll never do it willingly," Kagura retorted, trying to regain her confidence in this conversation. She hated not understanding what was going on.

Naraku chuckled. "She'll have no choice. All she has to do is touch the shards and they are purified."

She was still skeptical. "But in order to obtain the shards you would first have to free the demons you have enslaved. That would not be wise, Naraku." She shook her head to enforce her point.

At this her master just turned and looked at her. "I have no intention of freeing them, Kagura," He replied casually, as though discussing the weather.

"Then how..." She closed her mouth suddenly, a dark, cold ball forming in the pit of her stomach as she understood exactly what he meant. Sweat appeared on her forehead, and Kagura felt like she would be sick.

Naraku just stared at her steadily before turning and walking away, calling over his shoulder, "When I tell you the time is right, you will bring Kagome to me. In the mean time I want you to start collecting the shards," he turned over his shoulder and sent her a warning in his eyes, "And make sure that all the current owners are dead when you're done, Kagura."

He disappeared into the shadows once more, and Kagura felt herself fall back against the wall for support, her legs suddenly weak.

More death...

More murder...

How could her conscience handle it? How could she ever hope to return to a normal life if Naraku was eventually destroyed?

A desolate smile came to her face as she understood the silent answer to her question. "There is no going back," she whispered aloud and, standing, turned to face the now empty hallway, knowing he could no longer see or hear her, but bowing low and pulling out her fan to cover her face as she did so. "As you wish, master."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Notes: **Well, you all got lucky today, because I wasn't supposed to even be around to write this chapter until tomorrow night, but fate stepped in and suddenly made my afternoon very open. Long story short, I was supposed to go in for my recording session today to make my college CD, but at the last minute, literally ten minutes before I'm set to leave my house, my accompanist calls and informs me that something fell through the cracks and the sanctuary where I was supposed to sing is booked solid for the evening. So I've been rescheduled to Tuesday night, and now have the extra time to catch up on my writing. Anyway...

In this chapter we'll learn a little more about the history of the Shikon no Tama, and exactly how it fits into this story beyond simply restraining a demon's powers. And Kikyou will be mentioned, but please, no one freak out because I am not bringing her into this story beyond honorable mention...she just doesn't fit into this plot. Some of you have told me you're glad of this, while others have said you really wish Kikyou could be added for a little spice, and to all of you I'm saying the same thing: I will not add a character simply to have her there. She does not fit this plot, and I can't stand it when other authors use certain characters just to use them which, in the end creates a boring, shallow, undeveloped person who adds nothing to a plotline. So that's my speech.

In other news, you all seem pretty sure you know where Sesshoumaru's future relationships are headed. Are you sure about that? Maybe you are! Who knows? I'm just saying don't jump to any conclusions just yet...

And as one final announcement, I want to let everyone know that on _November 9, 2004_ I will be posting a massively re-edited version of 'Confessions of a Broken Heart' in honor of its one year anniversary. I will also be posting revamped versions of the other two stories as well, so look for that...they will all be posted at the same time, just for the heck of it. Don't worry, none of the content or plot will change, but I just wanted to warn you all, in case you'd wanna go back, for old time's sake, and check it out.

Other then that, I'll be coming out with another chapter of 'The King's Mistress' within a few days, so stay tuned for that. I'll shut up now. Enjoy chapter seventeen!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Seventeen

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

****

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

* * *

****

After a week spent recovering from her wounds, Kagome was starting to feel like she could make the journey back to the cave of the demon exterminators, which had become their unofficial home base of sorts. And what was more, she could sense that Inuyasha was growing restless not being able to do anything or go anywhere. If anything, that hastened her recovery process so that she was the one insisting it was time that they leave, rather than him, though she could see in his eyes, which were like windows to his soul, that he appreciated her sensitivity to his feelings.

She was currently sitting up in the makeshift cot that had been her bed for the duration of her recovery, gazing out the small window that was covered by a thin layer of glass. At least this slave hut seemed to be somewhat nice in construction...nothing like her father's slave quarters. She blushed at the thought.

Where the Higurashi slave huts had been made of ramshackle wood, with leaky roofs, dirt floors, and holes for windows, these huts had wood floors, solid walls and roofs, and glass windows. Not to mention the modest stove that could warm the small room in an instant if necessary.

Seeing the comparison only caused Kagome to sigh and look at her hands in shame as she once again recalled all that she had witnessed in her life. How she'd watched her father slowly fade away, leaving only a shell of the kind man he had once been, becoming instead a monster who cared nothing for the suffering of others. He'd loved her mother so much, and it was as though once Izumi Higurashi died, he died too...though he did stay alive in order to protect Kagome, in his own way.

Yet she could not forgive him for all that he had done in the years since her mother's death. She knew her mother would have never loved the man he had become, and, in all honesty, neither could she.

What a puzzling and frustrating thing, the heart. She hated her father for what he'd done, and had long ago accepted that the man she had loved as a child was gone forever, yet her heart insisted on twisting into grief-formed knots whenever she thought of him dying in that fire that had consumed her home. She wanted to hate him...god how she wanted to hate him! And yet her heart wouldn't allow it.

She sighed. "It would be so much easier that way..." Her voice floated away in the silence of the room, and Kagome turned so she was leaning against the wall that her cot was lined up against, crossing her legs and shrugging her shoulders forward, her head down and facing her lap. "Father...you and mother haunt me still..."

She hadn't told anyone, not even Inuyasha, about the dreams she'd have when her body was trapped in an exhausted world of sleep. She didn't have the heart to put to words the pain of watching her mother's death over and over again, and of being trapped once more in her fire-infested rooms. Their faces...her mother and father...Hojo, sweet Hojo...all of them haunted her dreams these days.

Would it ever go away? Would the pain of losing them ever fade, and eventually just become scars that marked the tragedy of her life, but that no longer brought her physical pain? Or would they forevermore remain as festering wounds? Would she ever feel like she had a family again? Of course she had her grandfather, but compared to the memories of old, that was a small consolation prize. After all, how could a woman with memories of a loving mother and father who would kiss her awake in the morning and sing her to sleep at night as a little girl ever feel truly happy again? Was it even possible?

Without even meaning to, Kagome found her thoughts drifting to Inuyasha, his handsome face and amber eyes coming to the forefront of her mind. She couldn't explain it, yet...when she was with him she didn't feel so alone anymore. That night when he'd held her in his arms, wrapped securely in his red jacket that smelled of fresh air and pine trees, she'd never slept so sweetly, or had such happy dreams. And then again when she'd slept with her head in his lap she had felt her body relax into a truly peaceful state. Then the moment he left her side she felt the dark, cold reality that was her life, that she was alone, with no family and no home any longer, consume her, and she would become cold, chilled to her very bones.

What did it all mean?

Theirs was a strange relationship, she'd come to that conclusion a long time ago. And yet, even in those first few weeks after he'd come to her home as a slave of her father, she couldn't have imagined anything between them would have progressed as far as it had.

Who would have thought it possible, even three months ago, that a slave and the daughter of a slave master could have become friends? Who would have thought that Inuyasha, the man who had looked upon her with such hate that first day, his amber eyes smoldering, his hair and clothing soaked from a long ride in an uncovered cart, his whole body intimidating and full of anger, would have eventually held her in his arms and promised to always protect her? And who would have thought, even, that Kagome Higurashi would have forgiven him for all the cruel things he had said to her in the beginning?

She smiled at the memory of all their quarrels, for some reason cherishing the moments as much as she hated them. Of course she'd rather just have him hold her in his arms, his heart beating in unison with hers, his smell surrounding her, his chest rumbling against her cheek every time his gruff voice spoke to her in soothing tones.

"Inuyasha..." His name escaped her lips without her even realizing she'd spoken it aloud, and she felt a blush come to her cheeks, her body growing warm as she thought of the handsome hanyou. Inuyasha with his silver hair, his amber eyes, and slightly tan skin. Inuyasha with his hard jaw and determined stance, always willing to protect if needed, and willingly charging into battle with Kagura if it meant saving her life. Inuyasha smiling softly at something someone said...Inuyasha by the well without his shirt, his muscular body gleaming in the sun...

Shaking her head, Kagome blushed furiously as she realized the direction her thoughts had been headed. How had he managed to squeeze his way into her head so? Or, more importantly, how had he weaseled his way into her heart and burrowed so deeply?

For he most certainly had, she realized in that moment. He had to the point that she was coming dangerously close to crossing that line from friendship into something more. Any more these days she found herself gazing at his lips and wondering what it would feel like to kiss them, wanting to run her hands over his arms, which were always hidden beneath that draping red coat and bury her face in the crook of his neck, where his hair would surround her and allow her to smell him, his masculine, beautiful smell.

"God, what's the matter with me?" She shook her head as though to wipe the thoughts from her mind, but that only seemed to make it worse, so Kagome decided it was time to get up and get herself distracted by doing something else.

Yet even as she straightened her ratty old dress, which was looking like it was ready to fall off any second at the seams, and used her reflection in the window to pull her hair back behind her in a clumsy braid, she couldn't get him off her mind. Almost like she loved him...

"Get a grip, Kagome," She hissed at herself furiously. "You're not in love with him, and besides since he's a prince no doubt once this is all over he'll go back to living in his castle and you'll be out of his life forever." She nodded to accent her own point, and yet that did nothing to help. If anything it brought her spirits down more then ever at the thought of never seeing him again.

With a sigh she turned around and finished doing the braid blindly, tying it off with a white ribbon she'd had in her hair since the fire. That and her dress were the only things she had left from her old home...her old life...

"Ugh," She slapped a hand to her forehead. "I'm such a fool. If I'm not depressed then I'm thinking I'm in love..."

"In love with who?"

Kagome shot her head up to see Sango standing at the small door, her hands clasped before her, dressed in the old cotton outfit she'd worn while working for her father as a slave, which was a dress that was belted at the waist, accenting her hips, white on top and tan on the skirt, wearing a colorful shawl of all kinds of pastels over her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail again, and she looked, frankly, comfortable at that moment.

"No one," Kagome finally replied, though it wasn't in her usual panicky tone. Instead she just sounded tired, which caused Sango to chuckle as she moved over to stand by her friend.

"You sound less and less convinced every time you say that, you know?"

Kagome grinned half-heartedly. "I know...and I know I'm not fooling anyone, either, except maybe for myself."

"And why would you want to fool yourself?"

"You know why."

Sango shook her head and sat down on the cot. "No, I don't. If you love someone, I should think you would be happy about it, not upset."

"You'd be upset if you loved a man who doesn't love you back."

At that the demon exterminator laughed out loud, a beautiful, rich sound, and something Kagome hadn't heard in a long time from her friend. Not since her brother and parents had died. She couldn't help but stare. "Kagome, if you don't think he loves you then you're crazy."

"Has he ever said he does?" Kagome pointed out.

"No."

"You see...?"

"But," Sango leaned forward to accent her point, "He does everything else in the world to tell you, you're just not watching for the right signs."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You said he promised to protect you forever, right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He didn't exactly say forever, Sango...he just said he'd always protect me."

"That's close enough," The brunette waved her arm to show that didn't matter. "Either way, a man only does that if he cares about the woman, you know what I mean? And Inuyasha's not exactly the type who protects just anyone. I mean, you've seen how impatient he gets with the other people trying to keep up with us...and yet, with you he has all the patience in the world."

"We fight all the time!"

"And he also carried you all the way here after you passed out."

Kagome shut her mouth and swallowed the comment she had been about to make, recalling how it had felt when he'd lifted her into his arms just before the world had gone black. He'd held her so possessively then. Was it possible...?

"No, no, no!" She shook her head and glanced at her friend with a desperate gleam in her eyes. "Sango, even if I do love him..."

"So you admit it?" Sango sounded excited at the prospect.

"Maybe..." Kagome looked away, and her face acquired a melancholy look. "But he's a prince, and, well, he'll have his responsibilities once we defeat Naraku. He'll no doubt be grateful to return to his old life and forget about me. I mean, why should he keep someone near him who would only remind him of his painful past?"

Sango rose to her feet and took Kagome's hands in her own, looking deep into her friend's eyes. "There isn't only pain when he thinks of you, Kagome, I know it. There is also peace. Even Miroku's been saying lately that he's never seen Inuyasha so relaxed around anyone as he seems to be around you, or as protective. Did it occur to you that you're his beacon of light in all this madness?"

"Me?" Kagome blushed and looked away. "I'm no beacon of light, Sango. I can barely keep the despair of my situation from overcoming all joy I might be feeling at any given moment. I'm always fighting it back...there's never a moment when I'm just me, like I used to be when we were younger."

Sango tilted Kagome's face so they were staring at each other again. "But at least you fight it, Kagome. And that's what makes you so special. You don't let the darkness and the madness drag you down, but fight it instead, just like you fight Kagura. And that's what gives everyone else hope: the fact that you have lived through so much and can still come out swinging your fists." She laughed. "I mean, look at you. A month ago you'd never touched a bow and arrow, and now you are learning to use it as a weapon, and very quickly, I might add. You can purify the diamond shards, which means you still have a good heart that is not tainted by evil or hate or a need for revenge. And you are always taking care of others. Kagome, that's special...and that's what Inuyasha sees."

Kagome felt uncomfortable under such praise, but found herself smiling slightly in spite of herself. "You really believe all that, Sango?"

"With every fiber of my being...and so does Inuyasha."

That last comment brought a new amount of light into her face, and Kagome actually found herself giggling. "Well," She said finally, "We'd better get going, because I think Inuyasha wants to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, but first you need to come and meet someone." Sango started to pull her towards the door.

"Who?" Kagome couldn't even fathom who else there was to meet. She'd already become acquainted with Inuyasha's estranged brother, Sesshoumaru, as well as his little manservant of sorts, Jaken. Who else could there be?

"An elderly woman who has spiritual powers," Sango explained as they exited the hut and were greeted by warm rays of sunshine and a fresh breeze. "She's been wanting to see you since you arrived...she has some answers in regards to the shards you've been purifying."

"She does?" Now that sparked her interest, and Kagome started following her friend willingly, rather than simply being led about willy-nilly. Kagome had so many questions...the thought that they might be answered at last was stimulating, and gave her a newfound energy and bounce to her step.

* * *

The old woman's name was Kaede, and she indeed looked like an ancient wise woman who would have all the knowledge of the world inside her frail little head, even though she was only fifty-eight years old. Plump, with graying hair that was pulled back at the nape of her neck in a ponytail and kind eyes peering out of a wrinkled face, she had been a slave since Naraku overthrew Inutaisho, and was only now enjoying freedom, since Sesshoumaru had finally overthrown his own master only two days before he had come across Inuyasha and the others after their encounter with Kagura.

Kaede had led them all out onto a bluff which overlooked a beautiful scene of rolling hills and slightly dipping valleys, and now they sat in the grass enjoying the view, Kagome at Inuyasha's side to Kaede's right and Miroku and Sango to her left with Sesshoumaru standing just off to the side looking disinterested, though he was still keenly aware of everything that was going on and being said.

While Miroku and Kaede spoke about medicinal herbs and spiritual barriers, since the man had been, after all, a monk in training before he was enslaved, Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha and observed his profile silently, noting the set position of his jaw and the way he was gazing with longing out toward the west.

Finally she sighed and, in an act of spontaneity, leaned her head against his shoulder, causing him to tense in surprise, though he didn't shrug her off. She was going to take advantage of what Sango had told her and experiment with these nonverbal communication skills. "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed and didn't move his head as he replied. "My home is that way," He indicated with a nod of his head. "I haven't been there in seven years...almost eight now."

Kagome heard the melancholy in his voice, and felt her heart go out to him, understanding exactly how he felt. It was hard to believe that there had been slavery for almost eight years, and yet at the same time it felt like there had always been all that suffering and pain in the world.

"You must miss it then, to say it that way," she prodded, hoping against hope that he would tell her more. But he just shrugged.

"I don't know, really...I mean, in a lot of ways that place holds no real happy memories for me, because even when I was a prince I was treated poorly by a lot of people."

"Why?"

He grunted and rolled his eyes as though it were obvious. "Because I'm a hanyou, stupid. Why else? People can't stand cross-breeding, and then when you get someone like me, who represents that very thing and is a constant reminder of what they hate, you are segregated against."

Kagome tried not to bristle at his curt tone, although she did pull away from his shoulder and sat up straight before responding. "I don't think you're awful or ugly or disgusting because you're a hanyou, so excuse me for not thinking the way you seem to." She looked away. "If you ask me, the person who hates you the most is yourself."

"What did you say?" Now he looked downright upset, which was too bad since the silence a few moments ago had been so pleasant. Kagome began to regret ever having opened her mouth in the first place.

But she didn't back down, instead meeting his forceful gaze head on. "I said I think the person who hates you the most is yourself, Inuyasha, and I think it's the truth. You hate the fact that you're a hanyou...I've heard you talking to Miroku before about how you wish you could just become a full demon."

He opened his mouth to protest, but instead shot her another glare and looked away. "Well wouldn't you want that? My whole life I've had to fight off hurtful comments and disgusted stares, and then, later when I was a slave, I had to actually fight off being attacked by other demons and humans. Wouldn't you want to be strong in my situation, and normal?"

Kagome blinked and looked at the ground for several minutes before turning her eyes back in his direction, and he was shocked by the sadness in her eyes, but also by the sincerity in her voice when she spoke. "I would never want to be something different than who I am right now." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, you're already so strong...why should you desire to be stronger? You're you, and if you had been born a full demon, or even a full human, you wouldn't be the person you are today. The person to care about."

She said the last part so softly that no one heard except for Inuyasha with his sharp ears, but he suspected she hadn't exactly been thrilled about him hearing either. And yet her words made him feel warm, like someone was wrapping a heated blanket around his shoulders, and his muscles relaxed, his posture going loose as he put a hand up to cover her own, which was still on his shoulder. "Kagome..."

He was about to say more but suddenly became very aware of the fact that the conversation beside him had stopped and, turning, he noticed that Sango, Miroku, and that old hag Kaede were all staring at the two of them with avid curiosity. As though he had been burned, he quickly withdrew his hand and looked away, but not before Kagome saw the blush on his face, and she smiled. Maybe Sango had been right after all...

"So, um, Lady Kaede," Miroku coughed, trying to break the uncomfortable moment, "You say you can answer some of our questions in regards to the diamond shards?"

The old woman nodded her head and looked out towards the west, where Inuyasha had been focused for a while, though she, unlike him, didn't seem to be looking for or at anything in particular. "I should think so," She finally replied, her voice gravelly with age, though her eyes were kind. Glancing at Kagome, she indicated the girl's wrist. "May I see those, child?"

Kagome nodded and leaned over, extending her arm so that her hand rested in the older woman's surprisingly firm grip. Kaede turned her hand palm up so that she could get a good look at the shards, and Kagome blushed, feeling somewhat self-conscious. "Um, we've collected more than just the one," she explained, "But they've all merged together and..."

"Six," the woman commented finally, and Kagome and the others blinked.

"What?"

Kaede met her gaze. "You have collected six shards."

"Why...yes. But, how did you know that?"

The woman smiled and released Kagome's hand, sitting back on her heels. "I was trained from a very young age to handle the Shikon no Tama, so I should certainly hope I can still sense it."

"The Shikon no Tama?" Kagome blinked, feeling extremely confused as she started studying the pink shard on her wrist, slightly larger then it had been before.

"Yes, it is a jewel of immense spiritual power, child, which was created hundreds of years ago." Kaede sighed as though lost in memory. "And ever since it was created women of immense spiritual power were assigned to guard it and keep it pure, as it is easily tainted by evil."

Everyone was watching the old woman closely, trying to read her facial expressions as well as listen to her words, but Inuyasha was the one who voiced their inner thoughts. "Keh, we didn't come here for folk lore, old woman...we came for answers. So do you have them or not?"

Rather than be offended, Kaede simply eyed Inuyasha for several minutes in silence before softening her gaze. "Ask your questions, and I shall answer them as best as I can."

Kagome leapt on that opportunity. "What does this Shikon no Tama have to do with the diamond shards?"

The old woman seemed surprised at that. "Why, the diamond shards _are_ the Shikon no Tama, child...in several pieces, that is." She chuckled as she saw everyone's confused expressions and pressed forward with her explanation. "Like I said, the jewel was created hundreds of years ago, and held immense spiritual power. Unfortunately, that power could easily be used for good or evil as the jewel was easily tainted by the souls of those who possessed it. This was made clear from the start, so it was determined that the jewel would be protected by women of immense spiritual power, and be passed down through the generations until one day a way could be found for the jewel to be destroyed."

Miroku studied his hands as he spoke. "And that's why the jewel is now in so many pieces? Because someone tried to destroy it, and failed?"

Kaede shook her head. "No, the jewel was purposefully broken apart in order to keep it out of the hands of evil."

Kagome thought about the fact that she had never seen the diamond shards before the revolt and Inutaisho's murder, and a thought occurred to her. "Was it broken because of Naraku?"

"Yes, child...he is the one who sought to possess it." That had everyone's attention, especially Inuyasha, who was now focused on the old woman as though he would bore a hole through her with his eyes, and Kaede bravely met his gaze as she continued speaking. "Naraku was planning an uprising, and wanted to use the Shikon no Tama as his master weapon, knowing that with it he could wipe out an entire army without any problem. The trouble was he first had to get passed the woman who protected it."

"Was that woman you?" Kagome asked shyly, and Kaede laughed.

"No, child, where would you get that idea?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, you said you were taught to handle the jewel, so I assumed that..."

"My sister taught me to take care of it, if the need ever arose," she explained, and Kagome nodded. "My sister, Kikyou, was the one assigned to protect the jewel at the time when Naraku came to take it for himself." She chuckled. "He thought he could pluck it from her hands like a toy from a child, but he was wrong. She repelled him easily the first time he attacked, so he was forced to use a new strategy. He wrapped himself in bandages and pretended to be a man suffering from extreme burns, coming to my sister for help and calling himself Onigumo. Kikyou, of course, suspected that he was an evil man, but still had no idea that he was actually Naraku, and so she cared for him, taking him in to our home. Unfortunately, the moment she turned her back, he attacked, cutting her fatally in several places with the knives she used to collect roots. Thinking he had won, he took the jewel from her and started to walk away, but Kikyou, using the last of her strength, took one of her arrows and shot the jewel, shattering it into dozens of tiny pieces."

"Why did she do that?" Sango looked confused as she spoke. "Wouldn't it have made more sense to shoot the man?"

Kaede shook her head. "My sister could not be sure he would die, but she knew that she was mortally wounded, and as such did the only thing she could think of to prevent him from ever using the Shikon no Tama's power. She broke it."

"But how did that stop the power?" Inuyasha was as fascinated by the tale as everyone else.

"The jewel had been shattered once before in history, and it was discovered that the only way to put it back together again was to purify each piece. When the shards are tainted, they cannot be connected. So Kikyou, knowing that the jewel would become pure evil the moment Naraku touched it, shattered the jewel, because..."

"He would never be able to purify the pieces and put the jewel back together," Kagome finished, not meaning to interrupt but at the same time voicing her own thoughts. "And that's why the shards were black, and why he used them to restrain the demons?"

"Yes, the shards still held immense power on their own, but not in the way he desired. Still, he found a way to use them to his advantage...but at least the damage was not as devastating as it could have been."

Everyone was silent for a time before Kagome swallowed and spoke up. "So what happens now? I mean, I'm freeing the demons and then putting the shards together...does that mean the jewel will eventually be whole again? What then? Who will protect it now?"

Kaede looked at her, and Kagome felt suddenly uncomfortable even before the answer was spoken aloud. "Why, I should think you would guard the jewel now."

"Why Kagome?" It was Inuyasha who spoke, sounding somewhat skeptical.

Kagome flashed him a dangerous glare and crossed her arms. "What, you don't think I'm up for the job? Just go ahead and say what's on your mind, Inuyasha!"

He rose to the bait. "It's not like you've had any training, Kagome. How would you defend yourself if you were attacked? This Kikyou person knew how to use arrows...and you still can't hit the broad side of a barn! You'd fall prey to the first person who came along!"

"I would not!" Kagome felt like she'd been stung when he compared her to the dead woman, not liking the fact that he thought she was inferior and not up to the task.

Thankfully, Kaede intervened. "I merely thought Kagome would be suited to the task because she is the only one right now who can purify the shards enough to merge them together. That takes a great amount of spiritual power, even if it is, in her case, 't you do it?" Miroku offered, trying to come up with a compromise that would end the argument altogether.

"No, I could not. I never possessed the purity of soul to handle that jewel." Kaede eyed the shards on Kagome's wrist as though it were a puzzle she was trying to solve in her mind.

"Why? You're certainly kind to answer our questions like this," Sango observed.

"Perhaps, but it takes more than mere kindness to have a pure soul. We all have a dark side, and that jewel," She indicated the shards with a nod of her head, "Will latch on to any evil within your soul and never let go. You could be good and kind every day of the year but one, and that would be enough to taint it...even slightly."

"So what you're saying is a person has to practically be a living saint to even touch it?" Inuyasha scoffed, and when he looked at Kagome she stuck her tongue out at him, knowing he was implying silently that she was by no means a saint.

"It's not that extreme, no," Kaede replied, ignoring the two squabbling adults and instead facing Miroku and Sango. "Not even Kikyou was so pure she felt no anger or bitterness towards others. But she was close...far closer then I could ever be...and so she was the best for the job, to be blunt."

Everyone stared at one another for a long moment before Sesshoumaru, of all people, turned his head to look at the group, up until that moment having remained deathly quiet. "You said that people have tried to find a way to destroy this jewel...was anyone ever successful?"

Kaede looked over her shoulder at the taller demon lord before nodding her head and facing the others again. "Yes, someone did discover the truth, though I'm not sure exactly how. It was discovered that if someone with a pure soul held the jewel and purified it completely, then a wish could be made on the jewel, and it would disappear."

"A wish?" Inuyasha grunted. "So this is like a bottled genie?"

Kagome whacked him across the back of his head, but Kaede just laughed. "No, nothing like that. Just one wish, and the jewel will disappear forever."

"So if it's that easy then why has no one ever tried to make a wish before?"

"They have, believe me," it was Kaede's turn to grunt and roll her eyes in exasperation. "The problem is that, so far, no one has come into contact with the jewel who possessed a pure enough soul."

"But you said that many women have protected it..."

"Protected it, yes, but not completely purified it. Remember that there is a difference."

"I see..." Kagome looked away, deep in thought, and Inuyasha picked up the conversation again.

"So how do you know if someone has a pure enough soul to make this possible?"

Kaede shrugged. "You can't know for sure until the jewel is complete and someone tries to make a wish, although I will say this: I never felt the jewel so pure as those shards that are currently on your wrist, child," She pointed at Kagome and smiled kindly. "I could feel them immediately darken somewhat when I held them, and that's saying something, that you have purified them so much that I can actually feel a difference when I touch them."

Kagome blushed. "I'm not doing anything."

"You shouldn't have to, if your soul is pure enough." Everyone stared at Kagome, and she became very nervous. She had never entertained the notion that she, the poor little orphaned girl of a slave master, would be the one who could hold the fate of the world in her hands. And even now, that possibility seemed unlikely, and yet...

"We should split up, brother, if we are to search for the other pieces of this jewel."

Inuyasha tensed, and shifted his focus from Kagome over to Sesshoumaru. "What the hell do you mean by 'we'? I don't recall ever asking you to come with us."

"Inuyasha, be quiet," Miroku commanded, "You know he could be a great help to us, and he is also a great ally in this battle. Just think of how strong he is now that he's not restrained by the jewel shard."

"Keh, and how do we know he won't betray us the first moment he has the chance, like Naraku did with Kaede's sister Kikyou?"

Sesshoumaru glared neutrally. "Did I kill you the moment I was freed, like you thought I would?" Inuyasha remained stubbornly silent. "That's what I thought, little brother. Now get up and prepare to leave, there is still half a day left for traveling."

"Leave now!" Inuyasha shot to his feet and glared with all his might. "Since when did you have the right to order me around, anyway? Kagome's not ready to leave yet!"

"Actually, Inuyasha, I can leave at any time," Kagome replied softly, still half lost in her own thoughts. That didn't help the situation.

"Who asked you, wench?"

"I told you never to call me that again, baka!" She rose to her feet as well, her dreamy expression gone, and stood on her tiptoes so that her nose was practically touching his.

"And I've told you before not to be so sensitive!" He shouted back.

"I'm not sensitive!"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Argh!" Kagome turned around and started stomping away. "You're impossible, you know that?" She called furiously over her shoulder. "I can't believe I ever fancied myself to be in love with you!"

It was like the world had frozen over in that one minute, because Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she realized exactly what she'd said, Inuyasha was standing with his mouth open like an idiot, having stopped just short of shouting out another insult, and Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all stood in the background with bulging eyes and slacked jaws. The only sound that pierced the silence was the air.

And then, as quickly as it had frozen, the world melted back to reality once more, and Kagome whirled around so fast she nearly fell flat on her face in her attempt to get away. Inuyasha didn't call after her, no doubt too embarrassed or, even worse, disgusted by her accidental revelation, and in all honesty she was glad of it. After that, the last person she ever wanted to see again was the hanyou Inuyasha...and yet, at the same time, she wondered how he would treat her come morning?


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's Notes: **Hello, everyone! So, did you all think I'd died or something by now? Sorry about taking so long, but if it makes you all feel any better, I've given you all a nice long chapter to make up for it. I hope it doesn't seem too chopped up, but there were pieces of the chapter that I just couldn't save for chapter nineteen, do you understand? It all fit together, so bear with me in all the page breaks, okay? I don't think it's too bad...but then again, I'm the author, so maybe I'm a little biased.

Anyway, I won't bore you all with the details of why I've taken so long, you can find all that information on my updated profile page, but I will tell you this: for those of you who have been waiting for my updated version of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I want you all to know that while I will post the revamped version of 'Confessions of a Broken Heart' on the set date of November 9, 2004, the other two will be coming later. They'll all be posted about ten days apart, so that, by the end of November, I'll have everything posted, okay? Sorry about that, if you were all looking forward to everything being posted at once...but know that it wasn't because I didn't want to. Reality just caught up with me, as did homework and college application stuff. So again, I'm sorry.

This chapter has some action, a tiny bit of fluff (though more drama than anything), and Kagome and Inuyasha come to some realizations about their relationship. Well...at least, Kagome does. Inuyasha's always a little slower at the switch then we'd like, but he's getting there, I promise! Thanks for all your reviews, and all your support! I'll try to have another update out within a week, and get back on schedule! Enjoy!

* * *

****

**Valese:** I just wanted to say thanks for all your reviews and comments. I really appreciate it when readers take the time to let me know what they think of each chapter, even if they're a little behind and having to play catch up, so to speak. Thanks so much, and I hope you continue to like the story!

**Speaker For The Five Year:** I'll try and work on the age thing. Sometimes it gets so complicated with all the characters that I confuse myself! But I will make more of an effort to be clear about things. Just to tell you what I'm thinking, at this point Inuyasha's seventeen, Sesshoumaru's twenty-four (seventeen when Naraku invaded), Kagome's sixteen, and the others, well, I haven't really decided, but figure they're all about the same, okay? I hope that helps, and I apologize if that doesn't quite jive with what I've written before. Thanks for the review!

**Crystaltears41090:** I absolutely love that song! And it does kind of fit Kagome and Inuyasha, doesn't it? I might try and incorporate it, though we'll just have to wait and see. Songs in stories have to be done the right way, or else it's just words on a page that take up space, you know? Thanks for the suggestion!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Eighteen

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

****

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

****

* * *

****

The six shards glowed with evil and malice, dark as the night against her palm, and Kagura tried her best to not think about each demon who had once been an owner of those shards, because to think about them would be reminding herself of the fact that they were now dead...and that she was their murderer.

The wind sorceress sighed and leaned her head back against the stone wall, closing her eyes and desperately trying to shut out the images of blood and death that were burned into her memory. But it was no use...it would seem that she was doomed to never forget, and she cursed the fact that she still had a soul at all, and the ability to regret attached to it. Things would be so much easier if she never felt any semblance of regret.

All six had died the same way; they'd all escaped from their masters and were wandering aimlessly about the country, only to meet a surprising end when Kagura came to claim their shards.

"What...? Who...?" They had all sounded equally bewildered, and Kagura could still recall the way she'd covered her face with her fan so they wouldn't see her hesitance, but instead only hear her sarcastic voice. "I am the wind," she had stated simply, "And I have come to take your life."

Kagura opened her eyes to stare down one of the many empty hallways of the castle, a deep sigh escaping her lips. It was the same line she'd used every time she'd ever killed someone, and the familiarity of it always made what she had to do easier...but never enjoyable.

"Sister..." The wind sorceress turned to see Kanna approaching, her voice lilting and seemingly out of place in such a dead hallway. "Sister, Naraku wishes to speak with you."

"Hm," Kagura looked away, "He does, does he?" She wondered what the dark lord could possibly want now. Perhaps he had another name? Another demon for her to kill in order to obtain their shard?

"Come with me," Kanna commanded after several minutes of silence, and the older woman found herself merely nodding and following her sister's silent footsteps, resisting the urge to swipe a stray strand of hair from Kanna's eyes. It would not do to show such sisterly affection in front of her master.

Naraku was sitting at the end of a long dining table...a table that was always empty, save for him...casually drinking what looked like wine out of a refined glass. One leg was crossed over the other, and as he eyed Kagura from the top of his wine glass, his red eyes full of cunning and malice, the wind sorceress thought he had never looked so intimidating in all the years she'd known him. Perhaps it was because, at long last, he held the hope that he had found the way to overthrow the Inutaisho sons for good and forever and truly claim the country as his own. After all, such hope, in the hands of a cruel man, could be dangerous.

A long silence stretched between them as the master and the servant eyed one another with mutual dislike while Kanna moved to stand beside Naraku, prepared to show him anything he desired in her mirror at a moment's notice.

What a strange relationship they had, Kagura mused, trying to avoid feeling uncomfortable under his penetrating stare. Naraku knew that she hated him, and she was well aware of the fact that he didn't trust her any more than he trusted Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Actually, she thought ruefully, he probably trusted the brothers more, because at least with them he knew they hated his guts and had no regrets when it came to attacking him and avenging their father. But with her...he couldn't possibly know how long his hold over her would last, or when she might finally snap, say to hell with protecting Kanna, and betray him.

Of course, the wind sorceress never had any intention of abandoning her sister to a fate of death, but Naraku didn't have to know that...which was why she tried, with great restraint, to always show as little affection for her sister as possible when in front of him. The more he thought that her affections for the child were waning, the more he might become uncomfortable with her. It was the only way she could think of, at the moment, to get back at him for all the horrible things he'd made her do...though it was a small consolation.

"Kagura, show me the shards," Naraku finally commanded in a cool voice, swirling the wine in his glass and downing the final few drops. Obediently, she opened her palm to reveal the six glimmering diamond shaped shards, and he nodded. "Very good."

She sighed. "Do you have my next assignment?" By assignment, of course, she meant the next person she was supposed to kill, but at that moment she lacked the heart to phrase it so bluntly.

"Yes."

"Who am I to kill next?"

He chuckled. "Are you so anxious to take another life?"

Kagura blanched inwardly, but somehow, miraculously, kept her face straight and masked, even managing a slight smirk. She'd be damned if he knew how much she hated the work he made her do. "It was merely a question, my lord," she replied, allowing a slightly seductive tone into her voice.

"I see," He regarded her again carefully for a moment, as though he would read her soul like an open book, and then simply looked away, almost like he'd found what he'd needed to know. The thought disturbed her. "I have no one else for you to kill at the moment, Kagura."

She sighed softly in relief, not having realized until that moment that she had been holding her breath. "Then why...?"

"I have a different assignment for you."

"Yes, my lord?"

"It is time to bring Kagome to me."

"What?" Kagura couldn't quite hide her surprise at that. "But, my lord...I have not yet gathered all the shards."

He nodded, looking somewhat annoyed. "You think I don't know this? I have my reasons, Kagura."

"And I suppose you don't wish to tell me, as always, is that it?" Why was she suddenly being so cheeky? Kagura had no idea, but she found herself crossing her arms to accent her point, her deadly fan dangling loosely out of one hand.

Naraku smirked. "Would you like to know, Kagura?"

Now he was mocking her, and she wanted desperately to rip the smirk from his face. Instead, she merely regarded him coolly. "I always wish to know, Naraku."

"Of course," He glanced at Kanna and nodded subtly, to which the girl turned and revealed in her mirror the group comprised of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, the old woman Kaede, and, of course, Kagome. "As you can see, Kagura, their numbers are growing, as are their list of powerful allies. The brothers are now united, which is something I have feared from the start, but more then that, they now have the added alliance of the old priestess, Kaede."

Kagura smirked at that. "What, that old hag? What could she possibly do to you...to your plans? She looks like a mere brush of wind could blow her over."

"Silence!" He commanded suddenly, his voice deadly and full of meaning. She bit back her next retort, though it was like holding back the tides of the sea. "Do not underestimate our enemies merely because of their appearance, Kagura. That old hag, as you would have it, happens to know more about the Shikon no Tama then even I do. She could aid the Inutaisho sons in ways we haven't even foreseen yet." He narrowed his eyes, and for a moment seemed to be lost in memories before finally shaking his head and looking up again. "And that is why I need Kagome brought to me now. I cannot have her freeing every demon they come across, causing their numbers to grow. It would be more to our advantage to have her here, under my watch and purifying the shards, while you go out and kill the rest of the demons before they have the chance to regain their full strength."

It made sense, and Kagura nodded. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. After all, this way she could meet Inuyasha's mysterious older brother, Sesshoumaru. Her face softened slightly at the thought, and she focused on his handsome face in the mirror, his features stern, his posture full of strength and purpose...

"Where can I find them?" She finally asked, purposefully trying to steer her mind away from such thoughts, at least while in front of Naraku. That's all she needed, for him to know she might have yet another weakness. Then, as punishment, he would probably send her to kill the demon lord.

"They are moving back to their encampment," Kanna replied for Naraku, her voice lilting as her eyes continued to stare straight ahead. "It is the cave of the old demon exterminator clan. That is where you will find them."

"Kanna..." The wind sorceress couldn't resist the slight catch in her voice, but quickly covered it, and the rest of her face, with her fan, and bowed. "I shall do as you command."

Naraku eyed her suspiciously for a moment before smirking himself. "Excellent, but before you go," He held up the now empty glass. "I should love some more wine."

* * *

The day was pleasant, with no wind and blue skies filled with puffy white clouds. The temperature wasn't exactly warm, but at the same time the rays of the sun fought off the chill, and overall it was a very livable atmosphere, for which the travelers were grateful as warm clothes weren't exactly easy to come by any more.

For three days they had been traveling, and for three days Kagome had made it her personal mission in life to avoid Inuyasha at all costs. The humiliation of her sudden declaration still burned fresh in her memory, and whenever she thought of it or someone brought it up, namely Sango, her cheeks would flame red as the sky at sunset. Dear God, what had possibly prompted her to say such a thing...and in front of him, no less? It was one thing to admit it openly to Sango, but for Inuyasha to hear it...well, it was just too much to bear.

Thankfully, the hanyou seemed just about as uncomfortable as she was, because he purposefully didn't offer to carry her anywhere, like he had when they had previously been traveling, and seemed to desperately try and occupy himself in conversing with Miroku, or, more often, just walk alone at the front of the group.

The tension between them could have been cut with a knife, and the other travelers were starting to feel very uncomfortable, except for Sesshoumaru, who didn't seem to care about much of anything. Sometimes it was almost like the man's very soul had been sucked out of him somewhere in his life, leaving him with a heartless, empty shell for a body. But he was strong, and at the moment they weren't in any position to turn down an ally, so no one made any issue out of it.

Finally, just as the humans in the group were starting to feel their legs give out, the familiar sight of a mountain with a boulder covered by shrubbery came into view, and Kagome felt herself sigh in relief. They had made it back at last, and now she could rest again for a few days. After all, her body was still weak from their previous fight with Kagura, and even though she was far better than before, she still had a long way to go before she would be back to normal.

"Ah, we're home at last," Miroku breathed in relief, his voice cheerful, belaying his own exhaustion. "Aren't you all happy?"

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted from where he was walking at the front of the group. "It's no home to me...it's just a place. Besides, I could walk like this forever and not feel the least bit tired. So speak for yourself, monk."

Miroku just grinned even more and winked at Kagome and Sango playfully. "Well forgive me, Mr. Invincible, but if you had so much strength to spare, then why did you not offer to carry us and move us along faster?" He glanced at Kagome meaningfully. "I'm sure Kagome is quite tired at this point. Why haven't you at least carried her? After all, she is the one who was wounded."

At that Kagome turned beet red, and Inuyasha turned to glance over his shoulder with a slightly guilty expression, though he hid it well with an arrogant expression. They stared at one another briefly before the hanyou broke the tension and turned back around again. "Keh, why would I want to carry her? I've already said before that she's too heavy, anyway."

"What!" Kagome marched over and smacked him hard across the shoulder. "You say that again and you'll regret it, Inuyasha, whether you're a prince or not!"

He visibly winced at her reference to his royal heritage, but quickly pushed it aside and rolled his eyes. "And there you go getting all sensitive again, wench. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"You don't...?" Kagome suddenly felt a knife twist in her heart, and she slowed down so that she was no longer walking by his side, instead settling for observing his back, his silver hair swishing as he walked. It was the first time they'd spoken since she'd opened her big fat mouth, and now he'd gone and insulted her by calling her fat...again...

Even if he didn't love her, that was heartbreaking enough; he didn't then have to proceed to stomp on the pieces of the organ until it was absolute mush.

Oh Inuyasha...

The hanyou could smell her tears, and sighed, wanting to kick himself for having been so rude to her again. She didn't deserve that. All he had to do was think about the way she'd slept with her head in his lap that night in the hut, or the way she'd curled up against his chest after he'd allowed her to wear his red jacket while her clothes dried, and he felt warm inside. So why was he so rude? So cruel in what he said?

Her confession still rang loud in his ears, and he kept replaying the scene over and over again. It had been no lie, though he could tell it had not exactly been a secret she'd wanted him to know by the way she'd turned and ran away seconds after she realized what she'd said. Still, Inuyasha couldn't ignore the fact that hearing her say those three words had caused a warm pocket to form in his heart, and ever since it had been growing so that now, every time he so much as looked at Kagome Higurashi, he felt the organ would burst with emotion.

Damn women, he cursed, and damn their stupid emotions and needs when it came to love. But more then that, he wanted to damn himself for being so sensitive and, frankly, weak, for surely he must be a meek person to desire her love in the first place. Wasn't he?

Not that he really wanted her love, he convinced himself. He just...well...the hanyou made a face as he tried to come up with some sort of explanation. He'd never been loved before by a woman other than his mother. Frankly, he'd never been loved by anyone but her. Period. So that must be why he was so affected. Yes, that was why, he was sure of it; it was a new experience, that was all...the feelings he had would fade with time.

But...why then, if this was only temporary, did he feel like he was dying inside whenever he hurt her, or when he thought he might lose her?

Kouga appeared in the entrance to the cave and rushed to Kagome's side, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close. The hanyou growled. And why, he added to himself, did he hate it so much when that wolf touched her? Why did it feel like, somehow, the demon was encroaching on his territory?

"Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed excitedly, picking her up and spinning her around. "You're safe! I'm so glad!"

Kagome swallowed her tears and tried to smile for him as he set her down, stepping out of his embrace as quickly as she could. "Hi Kouga, it's good to see you. How have things been since we left?"

He smiled. "They've been just fine, Kagome, though I've been pretty bored without you around." He winked. "The only exciting thing that happened was when Shippou..." But his voice trailed off, and he suddenly started sniffing the air loudly, moving closer to Kagome's body, much to her discomfort.

"Um...Kouga...? What are you doing?"

He stepped back and growled, instantly turning and sending a glare in Inuyasha's direction. "Dog breath, she smells upset and I can tell that she's been crying. What the hell have you done to her this time?"

Inuyasha sputtered, completely caught off guard as he had been so lost in his own personal thoughts, and barely had time to formulate a reply. "What to you mean, what have I done to her? Who says I did anything? Why are you assuming it's my fault?"

The wolf man rolled his eyes as though that were a pointless question. "Because you're always the one who upsets her, baka! What have you done to her now?"

"I haven't done anything!"

"Did you have another argument?"

"No!" Well, he admitted silently, he'd snapped at her, though she'd done nothing.

"Then why is she so upset?"

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha snapped, throwing his arms up in the air. "She's the one who's spouting random confessions of love, not me! I sure as hell don't understand, and am not interested in understanding, either!"

It only took him a few seconds to realize what he'd just said, and how it had sounded, and Inuyasha became suddenly, painfully aware of the way Kagome's face blanched white, her body jolting as her hands went to clutch her stomach like she'd been kicked in the gut. He could see the hurt in her eyes, and the scent of tears wafted over the air to his nose. God damn it all, now he'd made her cry again!

Silence permeated the air, though only Kouga seemed oblivious to the sudden tension, his eyes having gone starry as he gazed at Kagome. "Kagome," he stammered, "You've been telling people that you...love me?" He went over and took her hand in his. "I can't believe...I mean, I never could have hoped..."

But Kagome wasn't listening. All she could do was stare at Inuyasha, wishing she could die of shame and heartbreak. But more then that, she wanted to run him through with one of her arrows for making a mockery of her feelings like that. How dare he!

Behind her, Miroku was desperately trying to hold back Sango, who appeared to be winding up her arm to deliver a solid punch to Inuyasha's face, and the hanyou took a step back, not liking at all the hostile stares he was receiving from any of his friends. Not that he blamed them...that had been a cruel thing to say. No, scratch that. What he said had been crushing, and he knew it because he'd received many such comments in his young life for simply being a hanyou.

"Kagome..." He started to move toward her, but she suddenly seemed to wake from a dream, because her eyes narrowed and she hugged herself tightly as she backed away roughly from Kouga. He felt his gut clench at the look of betrayal and hurt in her eyes.

"Don't you dare," she hissed, and he knew it was a warning to stay away. He froze. "Don't even think about it, Inuyasha." And with that she turned and ran away, her direction apparently being the stream where they'd had such a wonderful evening together only about two weeks earlier.

Kouga stared after her, his eyes still dreamy, and he crossed his arms in satisfaction. "So, after all this time, she's still embarrassed to admit that she loves me."

At that everyone still in the vicinity wanted to fall flat on their faces at his stupidity, though Sango was the one to speak. She walked up and bonked him soundly on the head, for no better reason then the fact that she wanted to hit something, and he turned to look at her with a hurt expression, rubbing his head tenderly. "What was that for?"

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes and stomped off towards the cave, deciding that she'd find Kagome later but recognizing that the girl needed some time alone at the moment. "You are the dumbest person I know, Kouga, on my honor!" She froze and turned to glare at Inuyasha. "No, scratch that...you are!" And with one final jab of her finger in the direction of the hanyou, she whirled on her heel and disappeared, muttering something about insufferable men.

Kouga was still rubbing his head when he turned to Miroku. "What was that all about? And what does she mean when she says I'm stupid? What did I say?"

Miroku just sighed and crossed his arms. "If you can't figure that out on your own, my friend, then there is no help I can give you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Kouga finally just gave up, but then started slightly when he came face to face with Sesshoumaru's menacing eyes, and both demons went rigid. "And just who the hell are you?"

* * *

Kagome didn't know how long she'd been sitting there on her knees, but she did know that her eyes were sore from all the tears, and her stomach was clenching like it wanted to heave anything and everything she'd eaten in the past twenty-four hours. But beyond all that, and much, much worse, was the fact that her heart felt like it was breaking in two over and over and over again.

Every time she replayed in her mind what Inuyasha had said, it was like someone took a dulled knife and stabbed it through her chest, twisting it painfully. It had to be a dull knife, because sharp blades didn't hurt as much...it didn't take them as long to cut into you. Just like it would have been if he had merely rejected her, like men did on occasion when they didn't love you. But this...this was just too much to bear.

"_I sure as hell don't understand, and I'm not interested in understanding, either!"_

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as his words replayed in her mind for at least the millionth time since she'd stormed off to be alone. Insults, like his implication about her weight, she could handle. It was all part of the tension that had been between them since the day they had met, but now Kagome knew that it had only been her who felt more than just sexual tension. And, unfortunately for her, she felt much, much more.

"Inuyasha..." As his name escaped her lips, she slammed her fists into the ground as hard as she could, trying to imagine what it would feel like if she had the strength to shake the entire world. She wanted that strength right then, so that she could smash mountains and split the ocean in two. But more than anything, at that moment, all Kagome Higurashi wanted to do was curl up in a tiny ball and never get up again.

How could she possibly face him now? How could things ever be the same again, now that he knew how she felt, and didn't return her love? For she did love him, she was certain of that now...otherwise his rejection wouldn't hurt so much. Unfortunately, she thought ruefully, it had taken his cruel words to tell her once and for all how she truly felt. Up until that point she had been able to deny it, but not now...

"Damn you, you stupid hanyou!" She cursed, wishing to god she'd never met him in her entire life. She wished he'd never come to her home in the first place, that he'd not had such handsome, tragic amber eyes, that he hadn't held her in his arms and comforted her. She wished...

Kagome felt herself gasp at the sheer thought.

Never know Inuyasha? Could she now, after all they'd been through together, possibly fathom such a possibility?

A tragic smile came to her face, and Kagome knew the answer before it even had time to finish forming in her mind.

No.

She could never imagine a life where she hadn't known him.

At the very least, Inuyasha had taught her to be strong. He'd shown her what it meant to not care what others thought, to damn their opinions, and do what was right. He'd helped her stand up to the slaves after they tried to kill her, some of them still wanting her dead. His voice had given her the courage to hold on just that much longer when she had been trapped in that hellish fire in her room, even though she'd been sure her time had come and the world was about to come crashing down around her ears. And, more than anything, his presence had fought away the loneliness that had settled over her heart after she lost her father and everything else about her life that she'd ever known.

"Inuyasha..."

His beautiful amber eyes...god, she loved it when he smiled. Even though the gesture was rare, when it happened, his whole face seemed to light up, and it was the most genuine thing she'd ever seen.

"Inuyasha..."

The way his strong arms enfolded her in a comforting, secure embrace. That night when he'd given her his jacket to wear, and how she'd been able to smell him on herself for the next several days. The way he'd told her once that she smelled nice, and then smiled when she returned the compliment.

His laugh, his frown, the way he growled whenever he was angry...

Kagome leaned back on her heels and raised her face skyward, allowing the breeze to chill the tears on her cheeks. "Oh Inuyasha," She swallowed, and her voice was barely a whisper. "I love you. God help me, I think I will always love you now." She smiled at the thought. "And I don't think I have the courage to leave you."

When had she fallen so hard for that strange man, that hanyou who seemed to be two people at the same time, at once caring and considerate while at other moments totally heartless and callous? Why did she have to love him? Why couldn't she have loved Hojo, or even Kouga? They were good men and they had both loved her. Yet, when the time came, she fell in love with the one man she could not have...the one man who did not love her in return.

* * *

__

_"Mama, Hojo tried to kiss me today."_

"_Did he, sweetheart?" Izumi Higurashi just smiled patiently as she tucked her daughter tightly under the covers of her large canopy bed._

_The seven year old made a face. "Yes, he did, right here on the cheek," she pointed to the offensive spot as though it were now contaminated with some horrible disease. _

"_What's so bad about that?" Izumi asked with a laugh that sounded like bells._

"_Mama, you know why," Kagome replied with great patience, as though their roles were reversed and she was the adult. "Hojo's a boy. Boys are gross. Why would I want something gross to kiss me?" She grimaced. "It's as bad as if a frog tried to kiss me, and frogs are very gross."_

_The older woman chuckled and ran a hand over her daughter's forehead. "I don't think it's that bad, dear. After all, I love your father very much, and he was a boy once. Do you think he's gross?"_

"_Daddy? No!" Kagome shook her head adamantly._

"_Then what's wrong with Hojo?"_

"_Mama, Daddy's different," Kagome explained, rolling her eyes and sighing in exasperation._

"_How's he different?"_

"_He's daddy, that's why."_

_Izumi finally gave up and resolved the situation by kissing her daughter on the same cheek. "Well, that should make it less gross then it was before." She leaned back and acquired a gentle look. "But sweetheart, don't be too harsh with him. If Hojo tried to kiss you then he must like you very much."_

"_Of course he likes me, he's my friend."_

_The woman shook her head. "I mean in a different way, more like the way your father and I like each other."_

"_Oh..." Kagome leaned her head to the side, seeming to think for a minute, before looking back at her mother once more. "But if he feels that way about me, then shouldn't I feel that way about him? I mean, you and daddy feel the same way about each other, and that's why you kiss all the time, and why you got married in the first place, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_So I should like Hojo the way he likes me if he kisses me?"_

"_Again, not necessarily, Kagome. You don't have to like him if he likes you. I wish it were that way, but that's not how it always works out." The woman leaned back and acquired a far off, dreamy look. "You can never guess who your heart will choose in the end. Often times it's the last person you expect. You know that your father and I couldn't stand one another when we first met?"_

"_Couldn't stand one another?" Kagome furrowed her brow. "You mean you didn't like each other the way you do now?"_

"_No, not at all. We weren't even friends."_

_That seemed to upset Kagome. "I don't believe you. You and daddy have always loved each other."_

_Izumi laughed again. "I wish that were so, sweetheart, but the truth is we didn't like each other at all when we first met." She was talking to herself now more then anything. "I thought he was too bold, and he thought I was too liberal for a woman of my stature. But," she smiled; "Now you're here, and we're married. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_She rose to her feet, but stopped when Kagome spoke up again. "Mama?"_

"_Yes, Kagome?"_

"_Just so you know, I won't ever marry someone I don't like."_

_Izumi laughed at that. "I see. And how to you plan on doing this? What if you really love the man deep down?"_

_The girl shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll just tell him no anyway."_

_Izumi nodded knowingly and walked towards the door. "Well, we'll see, Kagome. We'll see." And with that, she blew out the candle and the room went dark._

__

* * *

Kagome smiled at the memory, feeling herself grow calm as she heard her mother's voice in her head. Back then she hadn't really understood her mother's words, or the concept of love. She'd been too young. But now that she was older she realized exactly what her mother had meant, and realized it was true that the mind had no say over who the heart chose to love.

"And mama and papa hated each other for a long time before they got married," she reminded herself aloud. The thought gave her hope, even if it was faint, and it was enough to help her rise to her feet and straighten her raggedy old dress, fix her posture, and rearrange her hair using her reflection in the stream. Inuyasha may not love her now, but, she decided, so long as she was with him, she would be happy. She'd deal with the problem of what would happen once Naraku was destroyed when the time came. For now, she'd just enjoy his company.

Unfortunately, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that Kagome didn't even hear the approaching footsteps until it was too late, and felt something push against the delicate skin of her throat.

It was a fan.

"Kagura..." She hissed, knowing exactly who it was without even turning around. After all, how many people carried a fan as their only weapon of choice?

"Kagome," the familiar voice mocked, deep and steady, "Are you having problems with Inuyasha? That's too bad, because now you won't get the chance to work them out."

The girl swallowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kagura chuckled. "Obviously it means that I'm taking you with me right now. My master has taken a...shall we say...interest in you."

"Naraku?" Kagome couldn't believe it. Why would Naraku be interested in her? Wasn't it Inuyasha he was after? He didn't even know her! "I don't understand."

"And for now you don't need to," the wind sorceress interrupted. "Just get up slowly, and come with me."

"What if I refuse?"

"I will not hesitate to slit your throat."

There was no catch in her voice, and Kagome knew the woman was serious. This was someone who had killed hundreds without a second thought. One more life would not make that much of a difference.

"I could scream," She finally offered, almost like she were discussing the options casually, hiding the turmoil now within her breast, along with the immense amount of fear. Why did she always have to be so afraid of death? Why couldn't she be brave and face it courageously, like Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha did?

Kagura just laughed. "You could, but you would be dead before you knew what hit you. And then I'd kill your friends too."

Kagome thought of Inuyasha dying, and felt her heart clench. But more then that, she thought of what he'd believe if she didn't come back. Even if he didn't love her, he'd no doubt worry, and come looking for her. That could prove to be worse then having him face off with Kagura right here and now, couldn't it?

Making a split second decision, Kagome tried to recall the basics of self-defense that Sango had taught her. Kagura was a woman, so a kick to the groin wouldn't be as devastating, but what about...

She sucked in a deep breath and threw her head back as fast as she could, feeling the impact as she connected with her captor's nose, hearing something crunch, followed by a scream of pain, and Kagome felt her body fall freely to the ground. She screamed with all her might. "Inuyasha!!!"

Kagura staggered back, clutching her face, and her eyes turned deadly. "You little bitch! You'll pay for that with your life!"

Kagome somehow found the courage to stand still, preparing to meet her death, when suddenly she felt herself being shoved to the ground forcefully by another body, Kagura's attack flying over her head harmlessly. She smelled the familiar scent of pine, and looked up to see amber eyes full of worry. "Inuyasha!" She was delighted to see him, all previous anger and sorrow momentarily forgotten.

"Kagome..." The hanyou felt his breathing slow down slightly as the panic of hearing her scream slowly receded. She was alright. Now he had to deal with Kagura...not that that was an easy task.

"Hiraikotsu!" The wind sorceress was forced to move aside as Sango and Miroku came barreling into the fight, the large boomerang flying at her body. It barely missed and circled back around for Sango to catch skillfully in her left hand, the demon exterminator's posture rigid. Beside her Miroku held his cursed hand meaningfully, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he intended to do.

But Kagura had other plans. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, monk." She pulled a familiar ball of poison out of her robes and glared at the man before her meaningfully. "You didn't think that I wouldn't remember the effect this had on you last time, did you?" Miroku scowled, but still allowed his hand to fall back harmlessly to his side.

By this time Inuyasha had risen back up to his feet, and was charging Kagura with his claws bared. "Why are you after me, bitch?" He growled as she dodged his charge and skillfully pulled her fan back in front of her face. "Why doesn't Naraku come for me himself?"

She smirked and fired an attack. "Because he has better things to do. But don't worry, little hanyou, Naraku will come for you soon enough. And when he does, you'll be sorry."

Perhaps it was because of the fact that she called him little hanyou, or perhaps it was the fact that Kagome had nearly been killed because he wasn't around to protect her, but either way Inuyasha felt himself fly into a rage, charging madly at the woman before him. Unfortunately, his anger blinded him to all else, and he did not see the side swipe of her fan until it was too late and blood was running from his shoulder down his arm. He stumbled under the pain and clutched the joint protectively.

Kagura just smirked again. "Still as feisty as ever, I see. You know, rage will never get you anywhere, Inuyasha."

The hanyou clutched his arm painfully, trying to stop the bleeding, feeling the hot, sticky substance on his fingers, its metallic scent overwhelming his nose. It was his blood...his life that was draining away. He was in danger, and he had to protect himself.

With that thought the air around him pulsed once, twice, and Inuyasha felt a familiar hot flash streak through his body as his eyes glowed red and his nails started to grow long. His cheeks began to flame where he knew the blue marks were appearing, and he felt as though someone had pumped adrenaline through his veins through a direct injection.

He was invincible!

Kagome watched, stunned, as Inuyasha transformed in front of her. Even though she'd seen it once before it still shocked her to no end, and she felt something in her bones ache upon seeing the man she loved so torn. So distressed. So like a monster.

Unfortunately, she was so focused on Inuyasha that Kagome didn't even notice Kagura until it was too late, and all she felt was a sharp tap across the back of her neck before she collapsed into darkness, not even having time to whimper for help.

The wind sorceress smirked triumphantly, but didn't stay to gloat. She knew very well what was happening to Inuyasha, and that any sudden moves would attract his attention. So instead she slowly pulled the feather out from her hair and pulled Kagome onto it with her, flying into the air just as the hanyou spotted her and made a swipe at her body.

But he was too late.

Kagura laughed as they rose higher into the air, Kagome's arm hanging limply over the side of the feather. "Perhaps next time you'll get a chance to use that demon strength, Inuyasha," she mocked, and watched in satisfaction as the hanyou leapt up towards her again, even though it was futile as she was far too high in the air.

As she flew away, Kagura heard the sound of a sharp thwack, and turned in time to see Sesshoumaru punching his brother into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious and causing the hanyou to transform back to normal once more.

Her breath caught, and the wind sorceress felt a slight twinge of regret that she had, yet again, failed to speak directly with the powerful demon lord, the first born, pure bred son of Inutaisho. Why she cared, she could not say, but whatever the reason, she felt a slight ache in her chest as she flew further away, almost as though her instincts were telling her she was flying away from safety and into danger.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I owe everyone a huge apology for taking so long with this update. I've never had such a bad case of writer's block in my entire life. And the frustrating thing is that it wasn't exactly writer's block, either, because I knew exactly how I wanted the chapter to go…I guess I just wasn't sure how to put my ideas to paper. Maybe that is writer's block…eh, who cares. Either way, the reality is I never thought I'd go nearly a month without updating, and I am extremely sorry, and also extremely thankful for your patience. I promise to do a much better job from now on, since I think the cobwebs are clear.

If it helps, I have been extremely busy with school and singing and college stuff…like always. So it wasn't like I was just sitting around doing nothing. And now, I also have to go in for an MRI for my shoulder to make sure one of the ligaments isn't all screwed up. If it is, I have to have more surgery, so hope and pray with me that it's not the case, because I really don't want to start this whole process over again. Please, oh please…

Anyway, this chapter is still one that I'm not exactly sure I'm thrilled with, but it's good enough to get the point across, and sometimes, well, that's just how it goes, right? The action's coming, this is setting the stage, and I also hint at a few relationship issues…we'll just have to see if you all pick up on them or not (that's a hint, incase you all aren't sure).

So that's all I've got for now. I know, I'm gone for nearly a month, and now I don't have much to say. Oh well. All I can say is thanks again for your patience, I'm so sorry, and I promise to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Enjoy!

* * *

**Tevrah:** So true, so true…(sighs)… 

**Crunchy Lettuce:** A new reviewer! Hello there! Thanks so much for taking the time to give me a review, I really appreciate it. And just so you know, if ever I do something that you don't like, grammatically or plot wise, just let me know! Thanks again!

**Rainingfruit:** Don't concern yourself at all, I appreciate the fact that you're taking the time to be honest! After reading your review I went back and looked over some of the chapters, and you're right, her water works have been going a little too much, so I'll try and work on that, but at the same time I am trying to point out the fact that her life isn't exactly all champagne and roses right now, you know? Anyway, thanks so much for the review, and never hesitate to give constructive criticism, that's what helps an author grow!

**Inu-fanforever:** I would love to give you some pointers, if you're still wanting my advice now that I've taken so flippin long to update this story. Sorry…anyway, just send me your ideas, and I'll let you know what I think and give you some advice if you want. My email address is on my profile!

**Jav-chan:** Honestly, I don't really balance my life very well. I'm frequently up until 2:00 am doing homework or writing stories, and then getting up at 6:00 am for zero period select ensemble. But honestly, I don't mind, because I love to write, so I'll stay up late if it means I get to work on my stories. Of course, sometimes I do draw the line, but for the most part writing the stories provides me with a nice break, so I always try to make time.

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Nineteen

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

* * *

It was quiet…so quiet. The smell of cold stone titillated the senses, and as the young captive woman struggled to regain consciousness, her ebony hair falling over her face where it had come loose from her braid, she started at the unfamiliar environment. 

"Uh…" With a groan, Kagome struggled to lift her head, but found that her entire body felt heavy and unwilling to obey her mental commands, which meant she, in the end, had to settle for rolling over onto her back like a lazy slug.

Where was she, anyway?

Wherever she was, it was pitch black, making it impossible to see anything, even her hand when she lifted it directly in front of her face. It was also cold, and she shivered, causing her to realize she was laying on something soft…it felt like a mattress of some kind.

Bunching her fingers together, she found fabric in her hands, and could only assume that, if she was indeed on a mattress, then she was clutching bed sheets. The thought brought her some small semblance of comfort and so, without thinking, she curled up under the thin blanket, discouraged when she could find no pillow.

Oh well…she was lucky to have anything at all besides the cold floor…

But her neck hurt, a pinprick of pain stabbing her viciously at the base of her skull every time she tried to get comfortable, and all the muscles in the area felt like they were clenching tightly together. Yes, she thought silently as she pulled the sheets up under her chin and curled into a tight ball on her left side, a pillow would have been very nice at that moment.

Her memory was hazy, though the fuzz of the images in her mind was slowly starting to fade as she slowly returned to consciousness, her eyes adjusting, somewhat, to the dark, so that she could at the very least see the outline of four dark walls, and the shadows cast by a small window up in one of the left corners…far out of her reach. Clearly, escape that way would be impossible.

But the thought of escape brought her back around to her first question, which was where would she be escaping from? She honestly had no idea where she was. She could have been in a different country, or merely a few yards away from the exterminator's cave, for all that the room told her. The thought caused her to feel restless and uneasy…she hated being kept in the dark, both literally and figuratively.

"Inu…yasha…" The name fell from her dry lips and echoed in the silence around her, but he did not come to her side…not that she had expected him to. No doubt Kagura had taken her far away from the people she cared for.

Kagura.

At the thought of the treacherous, murderous wind sorceress, Kagome felt something akin to a growl rumble in her throat, though it wasn't nearly as intimidating as when Inuyasha did it, and she clenched her fists in fury as she recalled the way the older, dark woman had taunted her, and Inuyasha, before kidnapping her.

For the millionth time since it happened, Kagome recalled the day her mother had died, and how, even then, Kagura had looked just the same, and acted as cruel and calculating as she did now. She had taunted Inuyasha, dangled Kagome before him like some sort of valuable object, and she recalled the way the hanyou had responded by…

Kagome shot up. "Inuyasha!"

Images of the hanyou pulsating with dark energy, his entire body seeming to glow red as his eyes turned evil and his nails grew into sharp, deadly knives, caused her to shiver. She recalled how his fangs had grown to hang over his lower lip like that of a vampire, and how his beautiful face had been marred by markings that gave him a sinister aura. And the look he'd given everyone around him at that moment, when the transformation had been complete…

She didn't want to think about it. It was too horrific to recall how it was as though Inuyasha's very soul disappeared when he became that monster who she didn't know at all.

But…what had happened to him? Was he alright?

Kagome felt her body start to shake with apprehension, not knowing whether or not the man she loved was safe, or if he had flown into a rage and attacked everyone around him.

"Inuyasha…" This time her voice was a mere whimper, and she felt tears of frustration in her eyes. God, she hated feeling helpless all the time! And she didn't even have her bow and arrows!

Instinctively, she reached down to touch the shards at her wrist, and was shocked when her fingertips merely touched skin. What…? She blinked, and tried to see the white skin of her arm, wondering what had happened to the shards. She didn't recall having taken them off…so could they have fallen off at some point in the battle? No, she would have known if they did.

"Kagura!" She snapped in sudden recognition, and felt the hate within her chest swell to a breaking point. The wind sorceress had taken her shards, she was sure of that now…but to what end? According to Kaede, the jewel shards were no use unless they were in the hands of someone pure of heart, and even then, it needed to be complete to have the sort of power Kagura would desire for herself, unless…

Could it be?

Kagome blinked as a new thought occurred, one she hadn't thought of before. She had never met the demon Inuyasha called Naraku, though she had learned to hate him enough thanks to the horrific tales she'd heard from the man's many victims, and simply for the fact that he was the one who had ordered the deaths of all those who didn't swear loyalty to him…which included her mother. But now, as she thought about it, she recalled that Kagura actually worked for him, so…was all this his doing?

Panic swelled within her breast, along with a strange sense of sudden fear as she recalled all the horrible stories about his cruelty, and with that in mind she leapt to her feet and ran to one of the walls near the small window high above her head.

"Help!" She screamed, banging her hands against the stone walls, the cold seeping into her fists and stinging like the worst kind of slap. But she didn't care. Surely someone would be able to hear her…she couldn't be that far in the middle of nowhere, right? "Someone, help me!"

Deep in her heart, Kagome knew she had one savior in particular on her mind, and was hoping Inuyasha would come bursting through the door, wherever that was, at any moment to sweep her up into his arms and carry her to safety, just like he'd done that day in the searing fires of her old home. And so, with his face on her mind, she continued to wail with all her might, pounding against the walls and jumping up and down, trying to get her voice closer to the window.

And as though fate had read her mind, there was a sudden light that flooded into the room from several candles, and Kagome whirled around to find herself looking at the silhouette of a man with long flowing hair. Her first instinct was to believe that her prayers had been answered, because she actually took a few steps forward in excitement and relief. "Inuyasha?"

But then she stopped still when she suddenly realized that this man had no ears atop his head…the hanyou ears she'd come to love…and knew in that moment, even before his dark voice filled the void between them, that her hopes were all for naught. Inuyasha was not there to save her this time.

"Now really, Kagome, is that any way for a lady to act?" The stranger cocked his head and leaned slightly against the doorframe. "I would have thought your mother would have taught you better manners then that."

She bristled at the statement, and Kagome found that her voice was surprisingly confident, despite her current situation. "I don't care who you are…no one speaks of my mother that way."

The faceless man chuckled and took a step toward her, causing Kagome to realize the fact that the light she was seeing was because he was holding a candelabra in his hands. She instinctively took a step back, for some strange reason not wanting him to step into the light so that she could see his features…she could tell already that he was evil.

"You are in no position to be lecturing me, Kagome," He chuckled again, and she shuddered. "I am your captor, after all. Your very life depends on whether or not you please me."

Kagome misinterpreted what he meant, and instantly backed against a wall, crossing her arms protectively over her body as she recalled the fact that she'd been laying on a bed when she woke up. "Don't even think about touching me," she hissed, "I'd die before I allowed it."

"Oh woman, don't flatter yourself," This time the voice was stern, sounding somewhat irritated, all playfulness gone. "You think I would soil my hands with a human wench such as yourself?"

Even though she was facing possible death by angering, Kagome felt her temper spark at that. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

This time the man did laugh. "You do have spirit…I'll concede to that much. Perhaps I can understand why you managed to foil Kagura so many times."

"Kagura…?" At the mention of the wind sorceress, Kagome suddenly felt understanding glimmer in the back of her mind, but she pushed the thought away, denying the truth for just a few more moments. "Just who are you?"

She was answered by silence for a few seconds before the sound of shuffling feet greeted her ears, and then Kagome felt breath on her nose, telling her the man was very close as he brought the candles up to reveal his face, and Kagome gasped as she found herself staring at possibly one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen…in a deadly way. His eyes were cold and had a reddish tint, much like Kagura's, and his expression was as hard as flint. His hair was brown with red highlights, and as he smirked the candles cast deadly shadows over his face.

"Are you afraid, Kagome?"

Without meaning to, she gulped, knowing that this must be Naraku, the cruel demon she had heard so much about, for surely no one other than him could carry such cruelty in his face.

Her silence must have been the right answer, because he chuckled and pulled away slightly, giving Kagome the chance to breath freely again. "Something tells me you know who I am," he stated lazily, giving her a predatory glance.

"Y…yes," she stammered, cursing herself for her weakness and suddenly wobbly knees. But she couldn't help it…she'd never seen a man with such an empty look in his eyes, as though he had no soul of his own. It was positively terrifying.

"Now then," he remained standing where he was, "I have something I want you to do for me, and you will obey without question, is that understood?" To that, Kagome remained silent, refusing to acknowledge his request, which sounded more like a demand, but also not trusting herself to speak.

Seeing her resistance, he suddenly lashed out, and Kagome felt herself pinned against the wall, his fingers around her throat, squeezing meaningfully, clearly trying to make her understand that she had no say in the matter. "Do as I say, woman," Naraku hissed, "Or I will not hesitate to have you killed."

Somehow, Kagome found the courage to turn her head and glare right back into his eyes, and when she spoke her voice was surprisingly strong. "I would rather die then aid the man who is responsible for the death of my parents." And even as she said the words, Kagome knew she spoke the truth…that even though she was afraid of dying, she would never dishonor her mother's memory, or her father's for that matter, by helping the enemy.

But Naraku seemed unfazed as he merely squeezed her neck tighter, cutting off some of the air to her windpipe. The sensation caused Kagome's survival instincts to kick in, and she started to panic even though she was still getting enough oxygen to remain conscious…barely…

"I figured you'd decide to be noble," he hissed in her ear, the feel of his breath on her skin causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"And what…" She gasped for air as she sent him another glare, "Would you know about honor and nobility?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, but then I'm the one in control, so clearly that hasn't been a bad thing for me in the end, has it?" His voice was sarcastic, but the ever-present pressure on her throat and the flint in his eyes told her he saw nothing amusing in this little exchange of theirs. "You will help me, Kagome."

She looked away. "Go to hell."

At that he laughed outright. "I'm already going there for the things I've done, and it doesn't faze me in the least." The statement caused her to shudder, and as she did so he put his face right in front of hers, completely cutting off the air with one final squeeze of his fingers. She started squirming as he spoke. "You may be willing to die for the right thing, Kagome, but are you willing to kill others too?"

Her eyes went wide, and Kagome started kicking and scratching at her attacker, feeling her vision going black as her lungs screamed for oxygen. He let up on her windpipe slightly, enough for some blessed air to return, before cutting her off entirely again with a smirk.

"I can't have you passing out just when I'm making my point clear, now, can I?" He smirked as she continued to claw at his hands and kick his legs. "Now then, Kagome…if you want to die, that's your problem, but how would you feel if, oh, say, your little friend Shippou were to die instead?"

Kagome froze as she realized what he was saying, and he let up on the pressure somewhat as he recognized that he now had her complete attention. "You…wouldn't…" she rasped out between his hands, her voice cracking.

"I've killed before, it's of no consequence," He smirked, "As you know, I have the perfect assassin under my command." He brought his nose up so that it was touching hers, though she tried to turn away. "So you don't like that thought? Well, what about if I ordered Kagura to kill someone even more dear to you? Such as, perhaps, our wandering prince Inuyasha?"

At that Kagome felt herself gasp, the thought of the man she loved dying causing a lump of coal to drop into her stomach. "Kagura could never kill him," she threatened, her voice stronger then she felt at the moment.

"She could if I entrapped him again within the power of the dark jewel shard."

She started to feel desperate. "Don't…you…dare…touch him…"

"As I said before, woman, you're not in a position to give orders, I am." He squeezed her throat tightly again. "And you will do as I say, or I swear to you, Kagome Higurashi, I won't hesitate to kill your pathetic little hanyou."

With that, he dropped her to the ground at last, and Kagome instantly clutched her throat, reassuring herself that she was alive before looking at the retreating form of her captor. "What makes you think I love him? Why do you think I'd care at all whether or not he dies?" It was a futile lie, but she had to try anyway.

Naraku just laughed outright and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Please, woman, I'm not stupid. I've been watching you ever since I learned of your ability to purify the shards, and I've seen the way you look at him." His eyes turned into a mocking stare. "I've also seen the way he looks at you…so don't give me such a lie."

Kagome felt herself sadden slightly as she recalled Inuyasha's last words to her. _"I sure as hell don't understand, and I'm not interested in understanding, either!" _

"You're wrong," She whispered. "He doesn't care for me."

At that Naraku stopped and looked at her sharply, as though trying to see through to her very soul, and she felt like he was succeeding. Finally, he just shrugged. "If you truly believe that, I sure as hell don't feel like convincing you otherwise, though I will say that you're a blind fool." He chuckled as he saw her face redden in anger at the insult. "Be that as it may, at the very least you must know that he'll come after me, so, in a way he will be coming after you too. You can count on it."

He turned back around and reached the door before Kagome found herself calling out after him, wondering why even as she did so. "Wait! You never told me what it is that you asked of me?" She feared his answer.

But Naraku merely smirked again. "You'll know soon enough, woman, but for now I suggest that you enjoy some time alone." And with that, the door shut and Kagome was left once more in darkness.

* * *

The cave of the demon exterminators was not a happy place, by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, it had become an all out war zone between Kouga, Inuyasha, and the latest member of their group, the very intimidating Sesshoumaru. 

Ever since the hanyou had woken up after being knocked unconscious, he had raged against anyone who was unlucky enough to cross his path, and had wasted no time in pummeling his brother with insults for not going after Kagura when he had the chance. Somewhere along the way Kouga had joined the argument as well, and now the two younger men's shouts could be heard echoing throughout the otherwise silent cave while Sesshoumaru simply stood by passively, as though he weren't even listening.

"How could you let her get away, bastard?" Inuyasha all but shrieked at his brother, who eyed him haughtily, his arms crossed as he leaned against a far wall.

"I told you, Inuyasha," the demon lord replied simply, "If Naraku had Kagome, we shall have a better chance of getting to him."

The hanyou kicked one of the shelves holding numerous shields, causing a resounding crash followed by a cloud of disturbed dust. "We already knew where Naraku was, idiot! He's been living in our old home from the beginning of this hell! We didn't need to have Kagome kidnapped to learn that!" Inuyasha had fire in his eyes, and looked like a man possessed, and everyone was curious as to how he was managing to prevent himself from transforming, including Sesshoumaru, who had seen his brother transform over lesser arguments and conflicts then this.

"It's simple, brother," he snapped, allowing his eyes to glow red for an instant, causing a hush to fall over the already eerily silent crowd. "Kagome is now a bargaining chip. She's something you want back, and no doubt you have something that Naraku wants. We can use this to our advantage."

"Keh, what could I possibly have that Naraku would want?"

"Hn," Sesshoumaru rolled her eyes, "The very fact that you're alive is something that irks him to no end."

"Are you suggesting that I be willing to trade my life for Kagome's release?" Inuyasha was near to hysterical.

"Well…wouldn't you?"

"I…" Inuyasha paused, his jaw slack, his mouth wide open, prepared to make another comment, but nothing came forth. How did he respond to that, anyway? Yes, he would give his life for her…in an instant…but that didn't mean Sesshoumaru needed to know that. "How would I take my revenge if I was dead?"

The older demon lord clearly didn't buy the lie, but merely responded by rolling his eyes again and looking away altogether. "I see you haven't changed."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're an idiotic fool!" A third voice replied, and Inuyasha turned to see Kouga stomping forward, rubbing a bruise on his cheek from where Inuyasha had punched him a few moments earlier.

"I didn't ask you, wolf," the hanyou growled, feeling even more irritated. But how else was he supposed to feel? Kagome was gone…and it was all because the two morons before him couldn't be bothered to help her! Instead, Sesshoumaru had merely knocked him unconscious against a tree, and Kouga…well, whoever knew exactly what was running through Kouga's mind? "Besides, you didn't help her!"

"I couldn't!" The wolf man replied desperately, his eyes pained. "I didn't get there soon enough. By the time I arrived, Kagome and Kagura were gone."

"Why didn't you follow her scent?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I was unconscious!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"His!" Inuyasha jabbed a finger over at Sesshoumaru, who merely looked away again, clearly annoyed with the entire conversation…if one could even call it that.

"Alright, that's enough!" A female voice pierced the silence around them, and all three men turned as one to see Sango, looking furious, stomping in their direction. She walked straight up to Inuyasha and, without introduction, kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Damn it, what the hell was that for woman?"

The demon exterminator's brown eyes sparkled with fury as she turned and indicated the pile of rubble that had once been a neatly organized shelf full of shields. "You're ruining my home! How else do you expect me to react?"

"What are you getting mad at me for?" The hanyou whined. "I'm not the one who failed to protect Kagome."

"You're not?" Kouga joined the fray once more, jabbing a finger into Inuyasha's chest. "And just where would she be now if you hadn't allowed her to wander off alone?"

The hanyou sputtered. "She…she's the stupid one for leaving! I never said she had to go anywhere!"

"No," Sango rolled her eyes, "But you did insult her and break her heart, you unfeeling, insensitive baka!"

"Hey!"

"Well it's true!"

"You know, she's right…."

"Shut the hell up, Kouga! No one asked your opinion!" Inuyasha whirled around so that no one could see the hurt in his eyes at Sango's words, but he couldn't deny the sudden pain that pierced his heart as he thought about the final words he'd said to Kagome that had caused her to run away from him. He could still smell the salt of her tears, and the look of absolute desolation on her face as she had backed away from him, commanding him to stay away from her.

It had cut him deeply when she'd done that, he acknowledged silently. In fact, it had cut him more then he was willing to recognize, though he sensed that the reason it hurt so damn much was because of something that ran much deeper, something close to love…

"No!" He snapped at himself…aloud. Everyone stared at him in surprise, and Kouga dumbly walked over and looked into his eyes.

"Hey dog breath, are you okay? I mean, you've always been weird, but since when did you ever start talking to yourself?"

"Keh, I wasn't talking to myself," Inuyasha said in an overly stupid sounding voice, as though that were obvious. "I was merely pointing out the fact that I am not in love with Kagome!"

If the silence had been bad before, it was ten times worse now that he'd said that, and Inuyasha found everyone gaping at him stupidly, much like the time when Kagome had announced that she loved him aloud in front of Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Sesshoumaru, and himself.

"What…?" The hanyou felt his cheeks starting to turn beet red. He hated it when people stared at him like that…like he'd announced the biggest shock of the year.

Surprisingly, it was Sesshoumaru who spoke first. "Perhaps you and that human whelp are meant for each other after all." He raised an eyebrow haughtily. "You both have an annoying habit of blurting out what's on your mind without thinking."

"I do not!" Inuyasha retorted hotly. "And…Kagome's not a wench, baka!"

"Hn," the demon lord just seemed to say with his eyes that his point had been proven, before turning away to stare at a young brunette he'd been eyeing since he first entered the cave. Inuyasha had no idea who she was, but he intended to find out…unfortunately, that was on the bottom of his priority list at the moment.

"So," he finally commented casually, trying to sound much more confident then he was, when in truth he was roiling with embarrassment and discomfort. Damn it all, Kagome always made him feel so at ease, and without her nearby...without her scent…he just felt lost.

Maybe he did love her after all…

No, no, no! He screamed mentally.

"So," he tried again, "Who will come with me to bring Kagome back?"

There was a long pause, in which time Inuyasha actually thought that no one would volunteer, and he had to fight the urge to growl. Why couldn't these damn people just forgive and forget the fact that she had been the daughter of a slave master, anyway? She had helped them several times! They owed her something!

But thankfully, he was saved from having to lecture anyone when Miroku stepped forward and smiled kindly. "I will go with you, Inuyasha, as always. Kagome is as much my friend as she is yours, and I care deeply about her welfare."

"And I will go too," Sango announced, reappearing in the crowd dressed in her exterminator garb. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed that she had disappeared…

"And I'm coming too," Kouga announced, to which Inuyasha growled.

"Oh no you don't wolf, you've caused enough trouble as it is."

That threw the wolf man into a rage. "How dare you suggest that I am responsible for Kagome being kidnapped, dog breath!" He huffed. "And if you think I'm just going to let you waltz in and take all the credit, you've got another thing coming. Besides," he smirked meaningfully, "It should be the man Kagome loves who comes to her rescue."

"She doesn't love you!" Inuyasha shouted desperately, suddenly hoping that was true. He had a feeling it was, considering how strangely she'd been acting around himself lately, but still, a small part of his heart, the part that was insecure, quivered at the thought that he was wrong, and that she wasn't his after all.

Wait…his?

Ugh.

This was getting way too complicated for him.

"I'll come with you too!" A little voice announced, and everyone turned to see Shippou bound forward and onto Miroku's shoulder, puffing out his chest in pride. "I can help fight off the bad guys and save Kagome."

"I think it will be too dangerous, runt," Inuyasha commented, but before he could say any more Kouga was walking over and clapping the kitsune gently on the back.

"Of course you can come, kid, we could use a strong warrior like you." Shippou beamed under the praise, to which Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes in response.

"But Inuyasha," one of the former slaves stepped forward, an older woman with graying hair and wrinkled skin. "If all of you leave, who will guard the cave?"

The hanyou paused and looked around for a moment before coming to rest on Sesshoumaru, who glared as though to say _don't even think about it_. That was enough to convince him, and Inuyasha smirked and pointed at the grumbling demon lord with his thumb. "He'll protect you."

"Him?" All the slaves took a step back in fear, and who could blame them? Sesshoumaru, the firstborn son of Inutaisho and heir to the throne, looked about as appealing as an approaching ice storm.

"I trust Lord Sesshoumaru," A lone voice called out, and Inuyasha turned to see that it was the brown-haired woman who had spoken, her eyes glued to the demon lord as she spoke. Since when did any woman refer to the stoic man so familiarly? Who was this girl?

But his thoughts quickly turned back towards rescuing Kagome, and without a further comment, he turned to face the entrance to the cave. "Let's go then," he said to his companions, and started walking. "Every moment we waste puts Kagome in more danger."

And so the companions set out on yet another long journey, and if anyone would have seen them walking down the road, they would have shook their heads in amazement since it wasn't exactly common to see a hanyou, a wolf demon, a monk, a demon exterminator, and a little kitsune traveling together.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author's Notes: **I am so sorry, everyone! Man, I'm becoming as bad as some of those authors I get annoyed with because they don't update on a regular basis. I really don't mean to fall behind, I just get busy…honest. But I really will try from now on to get back on schedule with this story, I promise.

My Christmas break is going well…how about all of you? The only wrench in the machine at this point for me is that I had my wisdom teeth out last Monday, and my mouth is still hurting pretty bad. But at least I no longer look like a deranged chipmunk or something, though my brother now calls me 'nut hunter' because my cheeks had been so swollen that he can't get over that. Oh well…brothers will be brothers…

Christmas itself was wonderful, but I'll spare you the details, and if you really want them you can check it out on my profile page where I post notes on a regular basis. And other then that, all I can say is Go Oregon State Beavers!! They're currently playing the Notre Dame Fighting Irish in the Insight Bowl Game, and they're winning! YES!!!

This chapter, I think, is full of stuff. It deals a little with the rescue crew, but more deals with Kagome, and her relationship with Kagura. I think that's an important aspect of this story, or at least will become an important aspect. So anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and that it proves to be worth your wait. And just so you all know, there's fluff coming soon, so be patient in waiting for that, I haven't let you all down in that department yet, right? Enjoy!

* * *

**Charmed18:** 'Bye Bye Birdie' eh? That should be fun. I know what you mean though about being in the middle. It's never happened to me personally because I've never had the time to do my school's musicals (though we always do dumb ones anyway) but it's happened to my friends before, and I can tell that it's frustrating. One of my guy friends was in a local production of 'West Side Story' (not at school, just in the community) and he was a part of the Jets gang, but not quite an important part. He hated it. Just keep confidence in your own abilities, and know that eventually your moment to shine will come. That's how it's been with me and my singing. Let me know how the musical goes!

**Anni Chu: **Thanks so much! I love hearing from new readers, and I'm really glad you like the story. This one is sort of becoming my baby (although whatever story I'm working on is sort of my baby…how does that work?), so I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

**Rinelwin:** I think you'll get your Miroku/Sango fix for the time being in this chapter, and as I said before, the fluff for Inuyasha and Kagome is coming, I promise. Enjoy, and thanks for the review!

**Hengenjizai:** So…I take it you prefer Kagura with Sesshoumaru, eh? Well, I won't give you anything specific at this point, but I will say that nothing official has been decided on my part yet as to who our beloved fluffy will end up with. Of course, naturally, if I had a choice, he'd end up with me (because Inuyasha belongs solely to Kagome), but alas that's not possible, so we'll just have to see how the story works out. But I will tell you this…Kagura and Sesshoumaru will be meeting _very_ soon, and it will be interesting. Enjoy!

**Frog squisher:** Well then, here's an update just for you (winks). Enjoy!

**Tetsukon:** I did it again…sorry…(walks away with tail between legs)

**Agarwaen Lhach: **I cried too! Isn't that just awful? I wanted her to right her wrongs, marry Sesshoumaru, and become a surrogate mother to Rin! We can cry together! Waah!!

**Jav-chan:** I guess I've always just sort of seen red highlights in his hair in the series, but that could just be me watching a TV show late at night…who knows? Either way, it seemed like a fun way to change up the description of the bad guy a little. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Twenty

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kouga had caught a scent…one that Kouga didn't recognize, but that tingled at the back of the hanyou's memory like a bad dream that never quite faded from his heart. Inuyasha had never thought to smell that man again…he had thought that he would be cursed forever, and never given the chance to take his revenge. But now his nose was filled with the scent of Naraku, the man who killed his father and mother and cursed him, and he could think of nothing better then slicing the demon down with his bare hands…

At least, nothing better then ripping the vocal chords right out of Shippou's little throat.

The kitsune had also picked up the scent of Naraku and, logically, had made the connection that the stronger the smell became the closer they were to Kagome. Unfortunately, that meant his mood was lifting steadily by the day, so that he had taken to the nasty habit of humming ridiculous tunes, and sometimes even adding words when he felt like it.

Currently he was singing some ludicrous melody about frogs jumping lilies in a pond, and Inuyasha was at his wits end. He whirled on the small kitsune, who was currently sitting comfortably on Kouga's shoulder. "Will you shut up?!"

"Eek!" Startled as he was, Shippou found himself lying on the ground before he even knew what was going on, his tail quickly turning damp in the mud. He crossed his little fists angrily and glared, looking like an enraged puff ball where he sat. "What was that for, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou smirked. "Maybe that'll teach you to shut up when you're annoying, brat!" But before he got another word out, a fist connected with his forehead.

"Don't insult the kid, dog!" Kouga was glaring at him now too, his left had poised to strike again. "He's like a little brother to me now, and I won't take you insulting my kin. Besides, Kagome's taken a liking to him, and whoever my mate likes, I like."

That opened up a whole new can of worms, and this time Inuyaha lunged back rather then just walking away. They fell to the ground in a heap of white and black hair, and started rolling around in the mud. "For the last time, wolf," the hanyou ground out, shoving Kouga's head back with each word for emphasis, "Kagome is not your woman, and she sure as hell is not…your…mate! Got it?!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku ran forward. "Get off of him! You're going to cause some serious harm!"

But before they could get to the pair, Kouga grimaced and growled. "Like hell he'll cause harm! He's not worthy enough to wipe my feet!"

"Take that back!"

"Not when it's true!" He shoved the hanyou away, causing Inuyasha to land on his rear. "And Kagome is my woman! She would never accept a puny half demon like you!" His lip curled up in a sneer, but this time the impact on his head came from someone other then his opponent.

"I must ask you, Kouga, not to insult my friend," Miroku stated calmly as he rubbed his fist, wincing slightly. "Ooh, that's going to leave a bruise." He chuckled. "Your head's a bit thicker then it looks."

"And what's that supposed to mean, monk?"

"Former monk, wolf breath," Inuyasha smirked. "And what do you think that meant? It means he knew you had a thick skull, but now it's even thicker then he thought!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!"

"Ouch! Touch my head again, and I swear I'll kill you, Kouga!"

"You wouldn't want to break Kagome's heart by robbing her of the man she loves…"

"Kagome doesn't love you!"

"She said she did!"

"When the hell did she say that?"

"She didn't say it in so many words, but I know what she meant…"

"You really are a thick headed dimwit, you know that?"

"You take that back, bastard!"

"Wolf breath!"

"Dog turd!"

As the two wrestled in the mud, doing such ridiculous things as pulling on one another's legs, scratching faces, and biting fingers, Sango approached Miroku with a concerned look on her face as she looked at his hand. "Oh Miroku, does it really hurt that bad?"

The black-haired man stopped what he was doing as though he had heard the voices of angels, and looked at Sango, dressed in her exterminator garb which accented every line and curve, with stars in his eyes. "Why Sango, I never knew you cared so much about me." He took her hands.

Blushing, she looked away. "I…of course I care about you, Miroku, you've become a good friend."

Miroku stepped aside to avoid being run over by the battling duo before replying, though he couldn't avoid being slightly spattered with mud thanks to the conflict, which meant that he was now speaking with a spot of mud right in the middle of his forehead. It looked almost comical in contrast to his serious face. "Do you only care about me as a friend, my lady Sango?"

She blushed some more, but couldn't help smiling slightly. "I suppose I…" She tried to harden her eyes, with little success. "What on earth do you mean? How else would I care for you?"

He pulled her closer. "You know what I mean, Sango. You must have noticed the way I act around you. I know you must feel the same way."

His breath tinged her cold skin, and she shivered slightly, though whether it was because of the contrasting temperatures or pleasure, she couldn't be sure. Still, Sango found the smile returning to her faced and lighting up her eyes. "Oh, Miroku…are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well," He pulled her closer still, so that she was forced to twist in his arms to avoid hitting him with her Hiraikotsu, their legs touching. "What do you think I mean, Sango?"

"I…" She blushed some more. "I don't know. I mean…I know what I want you to mean, but…" She gasped suddenly as she felt a hand on her backside, and could have exploded with rage. How dare he toy with her emotions like that, knowing full well that she had come to care for him as much more then just a friend! "Hentai!" She stepped back and brought her boomerang crashing down atop his head, sending him into the mud.

Thankfully, even though Sango was now fuming, the action of sending Miroku face-first into the mud caused Inuyasha and Kouga to stop quarreling in order to see what was going on. The hanyou stepped over and pulled his friend up to his feet, knowing exactly what had happened by the lump on Miroku's head, and shaking his head in disgust. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock it off? Seriously, you can actually be appealing when you want to be, but now…well, now you've really pissed her off. Sango won't let you near her for weeks."

"Perhaps," the young man had a starry look in his eyes as he gazed at his hand, the offensive limb which had caused so much trouble. "But Inuyasha," he grinned, "It was worth it."

"What?" The hanyou gazed closer at his friend before realizing what he meant and felt suddenly nauseous. "Oh please…"

* * *

_The sun was shining, and Kagome found herself gazing out the window of her old room, the familiar mahogany dressers and canopy bed surrounding her as she sat on the windowsill, leaning against the side frame. The fields where her father grew his crops spread out before her, framed by rolling meadows which separated her home from the other plantations. _

_But unlike before, there were no slave quarters in sight, and no one was working the fields against their will with the marks of the whip on their backs. Instead, Kagome took pride in the knowledge that she had worked the fields herself, having rebuilt her home to its former glory._

_The only thing it missed now to be complete was her parents…_

_With a sigh, she rose to her feet and admired herself in her mirror, noting that she was wearing a gown of fine pale blue silk, bringing out the dark color of her eyes, her hair falling down around her shoulders loosely. She had always enjoyed wearing it that way more then any other style._

_Giggling, she twirled before her reflection once, twice, before stopping and sighing again in contentment. _

_Suddenly the sound of something clanking against her window caused Kagome to stop and turn, running back to the sill excitedly and throwing the pane open with abandon. Sticking her head through the opening, she turned about, searching for something…or, rather, someone. _

"_Kagome! Hey, down here!"_

_Stopping, Kagome looked down to find Inuyasha, dressed in his red jacket and pants, waving his arms to get her attention. She smiled widely and felt her heart leap in excitement. "Inuyasha! I knew you'd come back!"_

"_Of course," he smiled shyly, "I would never leave you alone. I promised to be there for you, remember?"_

_She grew warm. "I'll always remember what you promised me."_

_He threw his arms open wide. "Are you ready then?"_

"_Ready?"_

"_To come with me back to the castle, of course!"_

"_The castle?" She was shocked! He actually had the gall to come and assume that she would leave her home? "But, Inuyasha…I can't!"_

"_Can't?" The concept didn't seem to register with him. _

"_No! I mean, the crop needs to be harvested soon, and…"_

_He crossed his arms. "You don't think I would leave you here to work, do you? I want you to come and live with me!"_

"_Live with you?" She was stunned. "Why?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

"_Perhaps," she met his eyes directly, "But I want you to say it."_

"_Kagome!"_

"_Say it, Inuyasha, or I swear I won't take one step."_

"_Fine!" He huffed. "I love you, that's why I want you to come live with me!" He sounded like he was ridiculing a child, and Kagome winced. _

"_Couldn't you put a little more feeling behind it?"_

"_That did have feeling behind it!"_

"_Anger, and annoyance, perhaps," She rolled her eyes dramatically, "But not love."_

_He huffed again and glared at her in frustration, crossing his arms. "Why do you have to make things so difficult? That's such a girly thing to do, Kagome."_

_She refused to be offended by what he said. "Perhaps…but then again, I am a girl, Inuyasha, so I have every right to make things complicated. As you pointed out, that's what those of my sex do."_

_He shook his head, and she thought she heard a slight chuckle. "You're still as stubborn as ever, you know that?"_

_That brought a smile to her face as well, and Kagome giggled. "But if I weren't, then I wouldn't be the woman you love. Right?"_

_When he looked at her, Inuyasha's eyes were suddenly soft and tender. "Right…so will you just get down here and we can go?"_

_She regarded him steadily for a time, feeling a breeze rustling through her hair gently, before cocking her head proudly. "Say it like you mean it, Inuyasha, and I'll come without any complaint."_

_Her voice was serious this time, and the hanyou seemed to realize that she needed to hear what was in his heart in order to go confidently into a new life. So, with a deep breath, he put all the tenderness within into his voice as he spoke. "I love you, Kagome Higurashi…and I want the woman I love to come and live with me for the rest of my life."_

_A huge grin broke out across Kagome's face, and she felt her heart pound in delight as she literally leapt from her window and into his waiting arms. He grunted slightly at her weight, and swore softly, but she just ignored him and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you too…" She touched his cheek, noting how cool it was. "Promise that you'll always let me be at your side."_

"_I already did," he whispered in her ear, and Kagome pulled back to gaze into his beautiful amber eyes. Leaning closer, she anticipated the warmth of his lips, shivering in delight as he drew closer to give her a loving kiss…_

There was a loud crash from somewhere within the castle where she was being held prisoner, and Kagome jerked wide awake on the modest bed where she was currently curled up in a little ball. At first she couldn't quite remember where she was, but as consciousness and common sense returned, she groaned, and then blushed as she realized she was holding her pillow like she had been holding Inuyasha in her dream.

"Ugh, I'm really pathetic," she moaned, burying her head into the pillow in disgust. It wasn't that she minded dreaming of Inuyasha, it was certainly a pleasant change from the morbid nightmares of her mother and father dying, and of being trapped in burning houses, but still…

Since when had Kagome Higurashi, independent and self-reliant, taken to dreaming of ridiculous fantasies with a man who didn't love her?

Thinking back on the dream, she could almost feel Inuyasha's arms around her, and his voice rang clear and strong in her head. She chuckled as she recalled the argument, and rolled her eyes. She couldn't even dream about him without having an argument…

So why did she still love a man who insulted and belittled her all the time?

Sitting up, she looked around at the familiar room, noting the sunlight streaming through the small window high up the wall, telling her it was morning…or afternoon…she really had no idea. It was impossible to tell when you were surrounded by nothing but stone.

Kagome was growing rather annoyed with the fact that after her first visit from Naraku she had been left entirely alone for nearly a week, not receiving any signs of life from the other side of the door save for a hand that brought her three meals a day consisting of bread and cheese. You knew you were a prisoner, she thought ruefully, when you were fed bread and cheese with water.

In all honesty, Kagome knew she should have been thankful that she hadn't been forced to fulfill whatever plans Naraku clearly had, but in truth, she was finding it all terribly offensive. Did Naraku intend to use her or not? She would have much rather been with Inuyasha then stuck in such a drab, boring room of stone and mortar. And what was worse, she hated thinking that she was being used as some kind of bait.

"Inuyasha…"

Just thinking of him was enough to life her spirits somewhat. His handsome face and determined eyes framed by his flowing silver hair. She just knew he would find her, because he saw her, at the very least, as his only way of gaining the support of other demons since she was the only one who could free them from their shards. It was certainly a depressing way to think about it, that she was nothing more than Inuyasha's shard keeper, but at least that meant she could be sure that help was on the way.

Unfortunately, she didn't hold out much hope for her dream to come true, but at least she could count on him coming and getting her out of this horrible situation she found herself in.

The door started to creak open, and Kagome turned to watch, expecting a hand to put a plate of food down for her, but instead, to her surprise, the massive hinge swung all the way open to reveal none other then Kagura standing before her, a grimace turning down the corners of her mouth.

The two women stared at one another for several minutes, as though each was trying to discern what meaning caused the other to exist, before the wind sorceress finally huffed and crossed her arms impatiently. "Well come on, girl, Naraku wants to see you."

"Naraku?" Kagome blinked stupidly, still trying to get used to this change in routine. She was actually going to leave this awful room?

"That's what I said, so get to your feet and let's go."

As though to spite the woman, Kagome moved off the bed as slowly as she could without appearing to be obviously doing anything, and by the time she reached Kagura, the red-eyed woman was so irritated that she grabbed Kagome by the arm and all but threw her through the door.

Stumbling at first, Kagome found herself out in a wide open hallway tiled in polished wood and framed by stone walls that matched those in her room. Large windows were everywhere, letting in the light she had been sorely missing during her captivity, and she took a deep breath of the fresh air that trickled past her nose. God it was good to feel like she was a part of the outside world again.

"This way," Kagura commanded, leading the way, and Kagome quickly fell into step behind the older woman's swaying figure. There was only silence between them, and so Kagome took a moment to observe the woman who had been her enemy for so long.

She was attractive, there was no denying that. There was a sensual, dark sexuality about Kagura that even Kagome had to admit was enticing and full of promise. Her hair, always swept up off her neck, revealed ample amounts of pale skin which only managed to further accent her dark, almost red eyes, and, in all honesty, gave her an exotic look despite the fact that such skin usually only managed to give a person a sickly hue.

Risking getting into trouble, Kagome moved alongside the wind sorceress to get a better look at her profile, noting the sharp outline of her jaw and her well-defined, perfectly shaped nose. Unlike a lot of people, it was the perfect size for her face, her eyebrows forming high arches over her eyes, giving her a wide, intelligent look despite the fact that she always wore that cruel smirk.

Except now; now Kagura was merely scowling, as though all the confidence that usually oozed from every pore of her being had fled, leaving her with nothing but bitterness and insecurity. The thought caused Kagome to wonder how exactly such a woman of obvious intelligence and beauty had come to be under the command of such a cruel man as Naraku.

Of course, she reminded herself, not all intelligent people were good; in fact, history proved that often times it was the geniuses who caused the most damage to others. And yet, somehow, Kagome felt something within her shift upon seeing this new Kagura…this stranger so unlike the enemy she had come to hate. There was more to this story, she just knew it.

But before she could ask, Kagura halted suddenly before another large door, this one elaborately carved out of a wood that was deep red. Flicking her fan, the door opened with a large gust of wind, and the wind sorceress turned to Kagome. "He's waiting for you."

"In…there?"

Dark eyes rolled toward the ceiling in exasperation. "Yes in there, you silly girl; why else would I have brought you here?"

Kagome blushed, feeling like someone who had been chastised by an older sister, which was strange, considering the fact that it was Kagura doing the chastising. "I knew what you meant," She stammered in reply, "That came out all wrong."

"Obviously," Kagura replied before pointing through the door once more. "Now hurry up…he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Nodding slightly, Kagome started through the door, but then turned again to look at the older woman. "Are…you coming in too?" Evil or no, Kagura was still a familiar face, and, at the moment, Kagome was willing to take even her mortal enemy if it meant giving her some small semblance of comfort.

The wind sorceress seemed surprised by the question, but quickly recovered, smirking for the first time, though for once it lacked its usual cruel aura. "Of course…"

Again she nodded, and, gathering her courage, Kagome rose to her full height, lifting her chin into the air proudly as she marched through the arched doorway.

Naraku was sitting at a small round table of stone in the center of a large rectangular room. Windows were directly behind him, causing his hair to blow about from the outside breezes, and along all the walls were swords of every shape and size. Off in the corner was a stove that looked like it had once held very hot coals, and an anvil was beside it, telling Kagome this was where Inuyasha's family had forged their weapons.

"Impressed?" The familiar dark, cool voice chuckled as Kagome blinked and blushed, bringing herself out of her reverie. Naraku rose to his feet casually, his dark hair, highlighted by red, following him as he started pacing. "I should think anyone would be impressed by so many weapons…but I wonder, did you know that there is more to these swords then just their blades?"

Stupidly, numbly, Kagome found herself shaking her head as she found her gaze sweeping the room, noting the large blades and sharp edges of all the magnificent swords. For some strange reason, her attention was caught, more so then with any of the others, by a small, ragged, beat up looking sword that was barely the width of her tiny wrist. It looked so out of place in comparison to the others.

Naraku smirked. "Each of these blades was forged from the fang of a demon lord, so that it holds his spirit and his strength." He ran a hand over a particularly large sword, which curved upward dangerously at the tip, the blade itself wider then Kagome's torso. "Such magnificent weapons."

"And no doubt you use such weapons to keep men in line now," Kagome snapped without thinking, not appreciating this misleadingly pleasant conversation.

Naraku stopped and turned, for the first time really seeming to notice her, along with Kagura, who was now leaning against the wall to Kagome's left. He chuckled. "No, Kagome Higurashi, as much as it would please you to think so…make me seem even more evil…I do not use these weapons. Though it's not because I don't want to." He frowned. "Each of these swords was made for a specific person, and was designed to recognize its owner, and obey no one else."

Growing more and more annoyed, Kagome rolled her eyes and felt her annoyance at having been cooped up for so long, combined with her longing for Inuyasha and her friends, finally snap. "Begging your pardon, but what does this have to do with me?"

That brought forth an outright laugh from the dark man, and Kagome shuddered at the sound. "It has nothing to do with you, but I figured you would desire some form of conversation after having been left alone so long."

"I am not as feeble as that," she retorted, and heard a snort from her left, knowing it was Kagura.

Naraku chuckled again. "Of course you aren't. How else would you have survived so long, after all?" He indicated a chair. "Would you like a seat?"

"No."

"Very well." He reached into a pocket of his robes and pulled something out in a tight fist, unfolding his hand and revealing a flash of pink as Kagome saw the piece of the Shikon jewel she had been carrying on her wrist. "Do you recognize this, Kagome?"

"Of course I do," her eyes were fixated on the pink jewel piece. So that's where it had gone. She'd assumed Kagura had taken it, but had not yet made the connection that it meant Naraku had it as well.

"Then perhaps you know by now what it can do if put back together again?"

"Yes," that brought Kagome's head back up to meet his dark, cruel eyes. "It could give you ultimate power. That's no doubt why you've stolen that shard from me."

"Correct. But I have more that I want of you then just your shards."

"What?" She didn't like the sound of that.

Naraku reached once more into his robes and pulled out several shards of the jewel which were still black and showed them to her in his other palm. "These shards cannot be fused together with your piece until they are purified. And there are others still out there. Now do you understand?"

She was beginning to, and she didn't like what was happening one bit. "I won't do it," she stated firmly. "I won't purify the shards and put the jewel together for you. I'd rather die."

"Oh would you now?" He chuckled. "I have no doubt about your honor and loyalty to those of your country, Kagome, however, as I said before, I would not expect you to sacrifice yourself. Rather, I fully expect that, if you refuse, you will be forced to sacrifice one of your friends."

She tensed, recalling the same threat in their previous conversation. "You can't touch any of them. They are too powerful."

He laughed. "Not nearly powerful enough, Kagome. That pathetic monk and his cursed hand don't stand a chance once I release my poison, and the exterminator is still just a moral woman."

"Kouga…"

"Is a blind fool who acts on his emotions more then he does on common sense. I've watched him battle Kagura, and it's obvious that tricking him into his own death will not be difficult."

He sounded so arrogant, and Kagome found herself clenching her fists tightly to prevent herself from doing something stupid like blindly attacking the man. "Inuyasha," she ground out, "Can beat you. He's more powerful then you could possibly imagine."

At that Naraku laughed again. "Inuyasha? Powerful? He's naught but a hanyou, whose strength comes and goes on a whim. You've seen it; all I have to do is make him angry, and he turns into a mindless demon monster who will be easy for me to slay. Or I could just wait for the new moon, and kill him then."

"The full moon…?" Kagome didn't understand. "What's so important about that?"

For once Naraku seemed genuinely surprised. "You mean you…? Inuyasha hasn't told you about his little weakness? He hasn't told you his dark little secret?"

Kagome was growing more and more frustrated. "What the hell are you talking about? What secret?"

"Inuyasha's a hanyou, as you know…"

"Yes, so what's your point? What has that got to do with the new moon?"

"He turns human on the night of every new moon."

"What?"

"Yes," Naraku smirked. "It's his darkest secret, and I only know because I have my spies. He's told the monk, and I would have thought that you would…well, I guess he doesn't feel for you what I thought he did."

"Shut up!" Kagome felt something within her flare, and a pink aura sprang to life, surrounding her body and causing both Kagura and Naraku to stiffen in shock.

"What's happening, Kagura? You never told me about this…"

The wind sorceress smirked. "I did, but apparently you don't listen to me."

"This won't do," Naraku growled and lifted his arm, pointing his hand palm out towards Kagome, and she found herself flying back towards the wall, slamming her into the stone and rattling her teeth. She fell to the ground in a pained heap, the aura fading.

Vaguely she heard Kagura's angry voice cutting through the haze of her mind. "Oh for heaven's sake, Naraku, she's no threat to you. Leave her alone."

"What I do is of no concern of yours," he snapped back, "And you would do well to remember your place. Take her away, Kagura," he commanded firmly. "We're done for today."

Kagome felt a gust of wind, and then the sensation that she was floating. Her fingers clenched something soft, and as she rolled her head to the side she realized she was atop that feather that Kagura always carried in her hair. The wind sorceress was in her line of sight too, the feather floating level with her shoulders as she walked, and Kagome had a clear view of her face and, more importantly, her eyes, which were filled with a deep-seated rage.

"Wh…why?" She rasped out, wincing at the pain in her neck and jaw as she spoke.

Kagura flicked her gaze towards Kagome, and she could have sworn, though it could have been merely a trick caused by a minor concussion, that the woman's eyes softened slightly. "I hate it when he picks on those who have done nothing to deserve his cruelty."

"But…you…m-my mother…" Kagome could barely string together two words at a time, but she understood what the other woman was saying perfectly.

Kagura seemed to think for several minutes, her lips pursed into a serious frown, before it seemed like she made up her mind to speak. "Appearances aren't everything, Kagome," she commented with a sigh, lowering her head and smiling sadly, "Though I know there will be no heaven for me when my life is over. There's far too much blood on my hands now."

"But why…?" Kagome swallowed, feeling herself returning to consciousness slowly as the pain at the base of her neck slowly faded, though the rest of her body still ached from the impact with the wall. "I don't understand, Kagura…"

"Hn," She grunted and hardened her eyes once more. "What's there to understand? I made a mistake, and now I'm paying for it with my very life."

"So…" Kagome slowly sat up on the moving feather, "You regret…"

"Every day of my life."

"Then why?"

The wind sorceress started to reply, but stopped moving suddenly, her mouth freezing in place, half open, the feather Kagome was riding stopping as well. Wondering why the sudden change, Kagome glanced curiously in the direction of the older woman's gaze, and felt a jolt run through her body.

A little girl, who looked to be about Shippou's age, or perhaps a few years older, was walking towards them dressed all in white, her skin as pale as an albino, her hair like soft snow about her face. Her eyes were dark brown, a stark contrast to the light color of everything else on her body, and she held a mirror closely to her chest with her tiny hands. Her gaze was empty, and Kagome shivered unconsciously.

Children should look happy and innocent, with eyes that were brimming with curiosity and wonder. Not like this girl. It was like…Kagome shuddered again at the thought…it was like this girl had no soul.

"Kanna…" The voice hardly sounded like Kagura's, soft and distant, causing Kagome to turn suddenly and observe the wind sorceress who had been her enemy for so long. Her expression was tense, pulled tight like the skin of a drum, and her eyes held such pain, along with a certain amount of guilt, that Kagome wanted to cry. Who was this girl…?

"Sister," the white girl spoke, her voice soft, like that of an angel from heaven, but distant too, as though she were speaking from another time and place, "You should not anger Naraku. He is displeased with you."

Sister?! Kagome blinked several times and looked between the child and the grown woman frantically, trying to decide if what she had heard was accurate. This girl…this nymph from a seemingly faraway land…was Kagura's sister?

Things were unraveling more and more, and Kagome was starting to feel overwhelmed. It had been so much easier to hate Kagura. So much easier…but at the same time, her kind heart didn't like the thought of hating someone who deserved pity instead.

"You…you're his prisoner too, aren't you?" Kagome finally whispered, more to herself then anything, but Kagura flicked her gaze in her direction anyway, looking somewhat surprised. Kagome blushed. "I mean, you're like me, aren't you? He's forcing you to do things just like he's trying to force me to complete the jewel, isn't he?"

Kagura blinked several times in surprise, stunned that the girl had made the connection so quickly, but then, for an instant, allowed a slight smile, the first genuine smile she'd had in years as she looked back at Kanna. "She's the real prisoner…I'm merely paying the price for foolish mistakes, but Kanna, she was just an innocent child."

The light from the window glinted off something on Kagura's cheek, and Kagome blinked once more in shock. A tear? Kagura, the cruel and heartless wind assassin, could cry?

"Kagura…"

The wind sorceress hardened her eyes once more. "I don't want your pity. I've brought this all upon myself. But she," she pointed at the white child, "She does deserve your pity, and your help, if you can offer it."

"How…?" Kagome was speaking now without realizing what was going on, her concern for another's welfare coming before her long-standing hate for this woman who suddenly seemed so multi-faceted, and not just the cold blooded killer she had always seen. "How can I help her?"

Kagura smirked. "Break the mirror."

"That's all?"

"The mirror holds her soul. Broken, it will be free to return to Kanna's body. But don't fool yourself, girl," her eyes were hard as she spoke, "Naraku wouldn't make it so simple. It takes a very pure person to break the mirror in just the right way, for if it's broken the wrong way, then Kanna will simply die. It's strange that it takes a pure person to free Kanna, when Naraku created the mirror, and he's so evil. Perhaps it's because only a pure spell can imprison a soul…ironic, eh?"

Kagome glanced at the mirror for several silent seconds before she suddenly went rigid, her eyes going wide. "A pure person, you say?" She glanced at Kagura excitedly. "I can purify the shards…what if I could break the mirror too?"

"You…?" Kagura was now the one who looked shocked. "You'd do that?"

"Well," Kagome blushed, "As you say, your sister Kanna is the innocent in all of this, so yes, I'd do it for her."

"Kanna…" The wind sorceress softened her eyes, but then hardened them again, though this time it was in determination. "Kanna, show me Inuyasha."

Nodding, the white child rotated the mirror slightly, and Kagome watched in awe as the mirror shimmered slightly before revealing her beloved hanyou, his face marked by a scowl as he walked with a determined stride. The picture widened, and she saw, with surprise, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou around him, all walking with the same sure steps.

They all…were coming to save her? The thought caused tears of joy to form in her eyes. "Inuyasha…"

"He is near," Kagura commented, not seeming to hear Kagome at all. "I could help you escape, and you could take Kanna with you and free her, since it could never be done with Naraku around. He would know in an instant what was happening."

Kagome woke from her stupor to gaze in wonder at the wind sorceress who had been her enemy for so long. "Kagura…wouldn't that get you killed?"

"Hn," the older woman raised her head slightly in pride, "I won't die until I see that bastard die his own horrible death. He's put me through hell, and now he deserves to rot there!" Her voice was as hard as flint, and suddenly Kagome could also see once more the cruel assassin she'd hated for so long. This woman was like Inuyasha, with two sides to her personality…and the thought frightened her, someone who was so open and honest about her own feelings.

"So, would you come with me too?"

"No."

"But…why?"

"I would not be welcomed among your friends. However, I would possibly come with you until I was sure that Kanna was free."

Kagome nodded. "I understand. So when will this happen?"

"Not yet," The wind sorceress suddenly glanced over her shoulder in a certain amount of fear, as though expecting to see a ghost standing behind her. "Naraku would be too suspicious after what I did back in the armory room. But perhaps in a few days…" She paused and thought for a moment. "And perhaps I can steal Inuyasha's sword, and have you return that to him as well."

"Inuyasha's sword?" Kagome was lost now. She recalled, slightly, Sesshoumaru mentioning the fact that there was a sword which bottled Inuyasha's demon side, but she'd assumed that's all it did. Just how much did she not know about the man she loved?

"Yes," she seemed to suddenly make up her mind, "And I'll get Sesshoumaru's swords too. With them, the brothers can surely defeat Naraku."

This was all moving too fast for Kagome, and she was feeling her head swim with all this information, and with the realization that she no longer had the heart to hate Kagura, the woman responsible for killing her mother. It was a strange sensation, letting go of hate…like a great weight was being lifted from her heart.

She glanced back to the mirror, where she could still see Inuyasha, and felt her heart flutter, like it always, did, when she looked into his amber eyes. They were so beautiful…and he was so beautiful. God, she loved him, and missed him terribly, like there was a great ache within her soul.

When had she come to love him so much? Was it that night when he promised to always protect her? Was it when he risked his life to save her? When he told her she smelled nice? Or was it before that? Had she loved him from the first moment he'd stepped through her door, sopping wet and glaring at her?

No…she'd hated him then…right?

How strange, she thought with a wistful smile. Love could make it seem like she'd loved him forever, when in truth she'd hated the way he treated her in the beginning. And it was love that made her willing to forgive him for all he said and did, too.

Kagura was saying something, and Kagome forced herself to pull her eyes away from Inuyasha's face and focus once more on the wind sorceress.

"I'll come for you in three days," she swore softly, as though suddenly afraid that someone would hear. "I'll bring the swords, and help you and Kanna escape. I'll stay behind for a time to make sure he doesn't follow you, and then I'll join you and the others to make sure Kanna is safe."

"O…okay," Kagome could only nod at the plan unfolding before her. She'd certainly never expected this. But then again, what with everything that was happening in her life, was it really so hard to believe that her once worst enemy had now become her saving grace?


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I kept my promise and got an update out in a reasonable amount of time, didn't I? So I think we can all take that as a sign that I'm starting to get back into my old routine of school, singing, and, of course, writing. I will warn you all, however, that my life is still very unpredictable right now with college application stuff as well as a _very busy _performance schedule both as a choral singer and a soloist, so I can't promise I will always be this consistent. Just have patience, okay?

Some of you may have noticed that I removed 'Conflict and Everlasting Love' as well as 'Out of the Darkness' from my list of stories. I'd like to explain that before everyone yells at me. The explanation for 'Out of the Darkness' is simple enough: I'm going to be rewriting it eventually, so there was no point in keeping it up there as is. And as for 'Conflict and Everlasting Love', I want to assure all of you that it will be coming back…I've just got a new idea for how I want it to go, so I just needed to start over entirely. Understand? Does everyone hate me at this point? I hope not…

Anyway, back to this story. This chapter is, well, not one of my greater moments, but at the same time I'm not exactly the best action writer in the world either, so you'll all have to just bear with me. My forte is drama and romance, which you get plenty of in other chapters, so I hope that offsets the less-then-perfect action sequences, like in this chapter.

On that note, this chapter has a lot of action, with a lot of climactic moments. Kagome is reunited with Inuyasha (yay for that!), and Kagura and Naraku have their first showdown (yes, I did say first). Next chapter we'll start getting into the drama of everything, so I can't wait for that, but for now, I hope you all enjoy the action! And as one more thing to point out, I've now started posting short teasers on my profile page for the upcoming chapters of each story. So if you're dying to know what's coming up, feel free to check that out! Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

**Jav-chan:** Never feel bad about giving me criticism, I appreciate it. I believe firmly that one can always become a better writer, just like they can always become a better singer. There's too much to know…so I will never be upset if a review has more then just compliments (though I like that too…lol). Thanks! 

**ZeZaZaZe**: Oops…you're right; I did get that mixed up. I guess that's why most authors take years before they publish a novel…and why I will be, eventually, going back to correct mistakes like that. Right now though I just want to finish it first. Thanks for the review!

**Charmed18:** Screaming can be fun…

**Phox455:** I wasn't the Winter Queen, but it was fun nonetheless. The dance itself was kind of a dud, especially since the guy I wanted to come wasn't available (out of town), but the upside of that is he decided he wanted to make it up to me by taking me out to a movie. We haven't gone yet (grumbles about disorganized men) but I think he's going to take me for my birthday this week. We'll see. Thanks for asking!

**Mina:** You're right, I did screw that up. I understand that it's the new moon; I just got excited I guess. Anyway, thanks for pointing that out, and when I eventually get around to going over the entire story and editing it, I'll fix that. Thanks!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Twenty-One

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

* * *

The hallways were dark and somewhat foreboding so early in the morning when the sun had barely appeared on the horizon, everything within the castle still black and silent, and everyone asleep. Everyone, that is, save for a woman with dark hair and reddish eyes, her pale skin seeming to glow in the faint light of dawn creeping through the few available windows. 

Kagura had never felt so nervous, as though her very heart had decided to move to her throat, beating frantically as though to make sure she didn't forget the incredible risk she had decided to take when she woke up that morning hours before she usually did and started, quite literally, down the road into danger.

By betraying Naraku this way, she was sealing her fate, and knew that, when everything was finished, death for her would be a likely end. And yet, more then that, it was her fear for Kanna's safety that had her glancing over her shoulder almost every second to make sure she wasn't being followed.

Yet again, as she drew nearer to the armory room, she wondered why she had now decided to betray him when, for years, she had been tiptoeing around the man and falling over herself to do his will in order to save her sister. Was it because of Kagome? Perhaps…but then, if she'd really wanted to be free, she could have gone looking for a girl like Kagome a long time ago…

And yet, as she recalled the soft look in the younger woman's eyes, Kagura realized that part of it was because of Kagome. Kagome, whose perfect little world had been shattered by her own hands, which carried the blood of her mother, Izumi Higurashi. She had looked upon Kagura with forgiveness, something the wind sorceress had assumed would never be a gift she would know, and yet, the one girl who had the right to hate her no longer did. That had sparked within her a desire to reciprocate the gesture by helping her, and along the way Kagura had decided that perhaps it was time she freed herself from Naraku completely.

No…

She shook her head, having to remind herself that she would never be free of Naraku. She was bound to him by all the blood she had shed, all the innocent lives she had taken. She had become just as cruel, just as ruthless, and just as heartless as he; hell was the only place left for her.

But Kanna could be free. That, she determined, was why she did this. Kanna would be free to grow up like any other child, and that would be enough…almost…

The armory room came into view, and Kagura stopped, reaching out to push on the large door, but was alarmed when it let out a squeal as the rusty hinges turned in the corner.

"This will never do," she muttered aloud, and pulled out her fan, pulsing it down once and sending a gust so powerful the door came right off its hinges and blew backwards into the room. It would have crashed to the ground, but at the last second the wind sorceress flipped her fan back up and masterfully caught it mid-fall, so that now circles of wind held it barely above the floor. Slowly, she lowered her wrist, and the door came to rest silently on stone.

Taking one more brief glance around, she stepped into the room and looked around, trying to find the swords she needed. The first was long and thinner then most, though it still shone brilliantly, the blade polished to a sheen, her red eyes reflecting back at her as she approached.

It was high enough on the wall that she was forced to draw her feather and float up several feet, but once there she had no trouble taking it from the wall, the hilt pulsing once in her hands before going still.

"Tenseiga…" She whispered, admiring the hilt, which was strong and firm, having been held enough times by its master to have slight indentations where the fingers would be. The thought caused her to blush, and Kagura thoughtlessly placed her own fingers over the marks, having to spread her hand wide to fit them all, admiring the sheer size of this hand, this clear evidence of a strong master.

She knew full well who this sword belonged to. "Sesshoumaru…" That same slight smile, mostly sad and yet with a hint of girlish delight, came to her face as she spoke the demon lord's name, imagining his hand over hers, holding the sword as he prepared to go into battle.

Kagura didn't know what power his sword possessed, and in a way felt it was far too small a blade for such a mighty demon lord, but at the same time, unlike some of the other swords, with high, circled blades which seemed large and gaudy, this sword was refined and elegant, and did not appear at first glance to be very dangerous. Just like its master.

So perhaps it fit him perfectly.

Her free hand strayed across the polished blade, her breath leaving a small amount of steam, marring her reflection as she gazed at the sword, though she no longer saw it, but rather, the man it belonged to.

She could see him so clearly in her mind, as though he were standing before her with his long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes which were as hard as flint and full of confidence to boot. She had never known a man to carry such confidence in his eyes, or in his posture, his every move seeming to warn others to not cross him.

How strange, the wind sorceress mused, her eyes seemingly bewitched by the blade, that she should feel so about a man she had never met, but only seen from afar.

Yet she had watched him for so long now that perhaps it wasn't so strange or hard to believe. She could recall many evenings over the years when she had called Kanna to her side in order to gaze at the demon lord through the mirror, watching him proudly bide his time at the plantation, but never once looking even remotely like a subordinate, let alone a slave.

Sesshoumaru…

Something shifted outside, perhaps a tree branch crackling in the wind, and Kagura brought herself instantly back to reality, cursing her stupidity for being so easily distracted, and lowered herself back to the ground, putting her feather back in her bun once more as she walked carefully over to the other sword she had come for.

The tetsusaiga.

This one truly did seem out of place, the blade even thinner then tenseiga, the hilt rusty and seeming to practically fall apart. In fact, it was in such awful disrepair that Kagura thought seriously about turning around and leaving it to rot…which it seemed determined to do. But then she recalled all the stories Naraku had told, when he'd been in a good enough mood, about how the sword given to Inuyasha was capable of killing over a hundred demons with one stroke. Naraku had desperately wanted that power for himself, and that thought alone was enough to propel Kagura forward and reach for the sword.

But at the last instant, just as her fingers touched the hilt, a shock ran up her arm as a pulse came from the sword itself. She drew back, stunned, and gazed at the weapon carefully, trying to decide if perhaps it was protected by some barrier.

No…she would have sensed a barrier.

So why couldn't she touch it?

"_Each of these swords was made for a specific person, and was designed to recognize its owner, and obey no one else."_

Kagura recalled the words Naraku had said to Kagome, and frowned. If that was the case, then why had she been able to pick up tenseiga?

"Hn," she grunted and glanced at Sesshoumaru's blade again, trying to figure out what she had done right when she'd grabbed it, or, perhaps, what she was doing wrong now in trying to grab the tetsusaiga.

But nothing came to mind.

"Nothing with men is ever easy," she muttered in frustration, crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall, gazing sideways at the rusting blade that seemed to taunt her. Inuyasha had to have it if there was any hope of defeating Naraku…so how did she get the damn thing off the wall? "Think Kagura…"

And she did think. She thought long and hard about what could possibly be different in Inuyasha's sword that meant she couldn't touch it. They were both of royal blood, and both swords were forged from the same sire. So where did the road split?

"_Each of these swords was made for a specific person, and was designed to recognize its owner, and obey no one else."_

So the swords were made for an individual, tailored to their personality and strength. Could it be that each sword was fitted for its master down to a person's very blood?

The wind sorceress stood up from the wall and turned to face tetsusaiga once more, the wheels in her head desperately trying to formulate an answer, which now seemed barely out of reach.

"_Each of these swords was made for a specific person…"_

That much she understood. So each prince of the royal family had a sword. But that still didn't answer her question.

"…_and was designed to recognize its owner, and obey no one else."_

Designed to recognize its owner? Wouldn't that mean it had to be forged to recognize the very blood of its master? But if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were brothers, didn't that mean their blood was the same?

Her eyes flew open. "No!" She gasped and nearly dropped the tenseiga as she realized the truth. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha did not share the same blood…not entirely. Inuyasha's mother had been a human, while Sesshoumaru's had been a full demon.

She smirked.

That's right…Inuyasha was a hanyou. He had human blood.

"So there's the answer to the riddle," she commented to herself aloud as she stepped back towards the main door. Inuyasha's sword would not even allow a demon to touch it. In order to hold the sword, it required the blood of a human…

Her smile grew wider as she turned and ran as fast as she could back down the hallway towards the back room where a certain human girl was currently sleeping, waiting for her freedom.

Kagome…

* * *

Inuyasha paused, feeling something pulse through the air. It had been faint, enough so that he was willing to question whether or not he'd felt it at all. And yet, it was so familiar…like a part of his very body was crying out to him. 

He couldn't ignore that.

"Inuyasha?" The others stopped running beside him, Miroku giving him a puzzled stare. "What is it? Why have you stopped? Is danger near?" The comment caused everyone, including Shippou, to go into a battle stance.

"Hmm…" The hanyou gazed off into the distance, where he was just barely able to see a castle he had not seen since he was a young boy. It was his home, or at least, it had been at one time. "I don't know," he finally commented, his posture rigid as he tried to sniff anything out of place on the air.

There was nothing.

"Is it Kagome?" Shippou shouted eagerly. "Can you smell her, Inuyasha? Is she close?"

"Quiet, brat!" The hanyou snapped, not at all in the mood for childish bantering. It wasn't Kagome, though a part of him wished it was…it was something much deeper then that, something he hadn't felt since he had been separated from his brother and sent into slavery.

"Don't snap at the kid, mutt," Kouga shouted back, looking equally as puzzled, which made the wolf man frustrated. He didn't like being left in the dark, especially when it might involve Kagome.

But Inuyasha didn't react like he usually did, instead seeming lost in thought as he gazed off towards the castle, a slight wind running through his hair. "It couldn't be…" He all but whispered.

Sango stepped forward. "Inuyasha?" She glanced at Miroku and he returned her puzzled stare. It was not like their friend to be so lost in thought. In fact, usually he seemed so shallow they didn't think it was possible for him to be lost in thought at all.

The hanyou shook his head and turned back to his companions, nodding once. "We'd better keep going." His voice was firm, though not unkind, and everyone just nodded, unsure of what else to do.

Taking off at a run, Inuyasha was determined to reach that castle by midday. His prey was near, he could sense it, and suddenly the hanyou realized he could get more out of this attack then merely Kagome. There was something else that belonged to him which Naraku had stolen; something that was his birthright as a son of Inutaisho.

Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Kagome heard her door being wrenched open long before she was able to convince her eyes to open, and once she did, she was momentarily blinded by the sunlight streaming through the doorway. At first, as usual forgetting where she was, she merely rolled over onto her other side and covered her head with her hands to block out the light, wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep. After all, she hadn't been able to fall asleep until about three hours ago, restless as she had been knowing that the next day would mean her freedom…if Kagura kept her word. 

Freedom.

Kagura.

That's right! Kagome leapt to her feet off the bed, suddenly remembering everything and feeling ridiculous for having forgotten in the first place.

Sure enough, as she wobbled on her shaky legs, her head still feeling light, her mind clouded with the haze of retreating sleep, Kagome could make out the figure of the wind sorceress, her hair blowing about behind her, a smirk on her face. At that moment, with the sun behind her, she looked like an angel sent from heaven…which was an irony Kagome didn't even want to think about at that moment.

"Let's go," Kagura demanded sharply, her tone full of worry.

"Right," Kagome shook her head to clear her mind of ridiculous, pointless musings and followed the older woman out the door and down a familiar hallway. "So…which way out?"

"You're not leaving just yet," Kagura commented, "And keep your voice down. Do you want Naraku to know exactly what we're doing?"

"Oh…sorry…" She blushed, feeling as useless as always. She knew she had many virtues, and many other qualities that made her a valuable friend and ally, but battles and strategy had her so far out of her element she felt sure that she would drown in unfamiliar waters.

The wind sorceress just rolled her eyes in annoyance and responded by grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her forcefully into the armory room which was, curiously, missing a door.

"Wha…?" Kagome looked about quizzically, only after a few seconds noting the fact that the door looked as though it had been broken down and then, with a certain amount of shock, realizing that Kagura was holding a rather large, thin, polished sword in her hand. "Kagura, I don't understand."

"I figured you wouldn't," the wind sorceress muttered to herself, and then walked up to the same rusty sword Kagome had noticed the other day. She wrinkled her nose at its appearance, and felt the same amount of puzzlement over why such a poorly made sword would be among such incredible weapons.

Thus she was floored by Kagura's next command. "Take that sword, Kagome, so we can get out of here."

"What?" She sputtered. "That sword?"

"Yes! Grab it and let's get out of here! We still have to find Kanna!"

"But…surely not that one," Kagome reasoned aloud, to which Kagura rolled her eyes and huffed very dramatically in frustration.

"Yes, that one. Now take it!"

"But why me?"

"Because I can't touch it!"

"Why?"

"Stop asking pointless questions, fool. I'll explain it to you later. Now take the sword and let's go!"

The unusual sense of urgency and fear in the older woman's voice caused Kagome to bite back all her questions as she reached forward and took the sword in her hand with an ease that proved Kagura's theory correct. Tetsusaiga allowed the woman to touch it as though she were its rightful owner because she was a human.

The sword was surprisingly heavy considering how frail and small it appeared, and while it wasn't too heavy by any means, Kagome couldn't prevent the blade from clanking loudly against the stone floor initially. She couldn't help it. She'd put enough strength behind her lift to carry something like her bow…and nothing more.

The mystery behind this sword was puzzling.

Kagura hissed in displeasure as she grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her out back into the hallway once more just as there was a loud, resounding thud from somewhere above them. "Naraku," Kagura gasped in fear, knowing he had heard the clank of the sword and no doubt could sense the powerful auras of the swords moving away from where they were supposed to be. "Run, Kagome!"

She barely had time to nod, showing her obedience instead by pouring energy into her legs, forcing them awake and feeling the immediate lactic acid in her muscles from such sudden action. She ignored it, along with her labored breathing as they took to a flight of stairs, and instead focused on not dropping the sword in her hands. She had no idea which brother it was for, but decided now was not the time to wonder about that. So instead she fled for her life from some unseen evil.

The floor they arrived on was far more elegant in nature, with many intricately woven tapestries lining the walls, large, elegant windows running nearly from the floor to the ceiling on some walls, allowing vast amounts of sunlight to fill the large space. Kagome could see rolling hills and endless mountains in the distant horizon, even in her present situation marveled at the existence of such beauty.

But her wonder was short lived as Kagura once more grabbed her roughly by the wrist and pulled her forward, ducking into a large room with a four poster bed and a private balcony off to one side.

"Kanna!" Kagura called out, sounding very desperate now, and Kagome could sense that at this point the older woman was merely guessing as to the location of her sister. "Kanna, are you here?"

Luck was apparently on their side, because all of a sudden a sweet voice, followed by the white nymph-child herself, appeared from the balcony, white hair billowing about and framing a pair of dark eyes. "Yes sister, I am here."

Kagome felt the wind sorceress heave a huge sigh of relief before dropping her wrist and running to scoop the child into her arms. "You are leaving, Kanna," she explained, though the girl looked as though she wasn't understanding a word. "You are to stay with Kagome, do you understand? She will protect you."

Kanna remained silent, clutching her mirror, and Kagura acquired a desperate look. "Please say you understand me, Kanna. Please say you understand what is going on!"

The white child turned, just slightly, so that she was gazing into her sister's eyes, and nodded, her face remaining expressionless. "I understand sister."

Kagura hardened her expression once more, the tender look instantly fading, and she carried Kanna over to where Kagome still stood, stunned at the scene unfolding before her, clutching tetsusaiga to her like a child would a stuffed bear. For whatever reason, the blade felt like a lifeline that would lead her to safety within this world of darkness.

"Let's go," the wind sorceress commanded firmly, and Kagome nodded, walking with the other two women out into the large hallway once more.

But all luck seemed to suddenly run out, because Kagura froze on the spot, her body rigid and her hands balling into fists, and Kagome stopped as well to see what had caused all the commotion. She froze as well when a familiar voice mocked them both.

"You thought to escape, Kagura?" Naraku smirked at them from where he stood, his arms crossed, looking altogether far too powerful and confident for Kagome's tastes. "I thought you understood what it meant to betray me."

To her credit, the wind sorceress raised her head defiantly. "I cannot betray you, Naraku, because I was never loyal to you in the first place."

"Is that so?" He smirked some more. "Then perhaps what I meant to say is that I thought you understood what would happen if you rebelled." He glanced meaningfully at Kanna, and Kagome, who was closer to the child, instinctively gathered the frail girl into her arms, stunned at how little flesh was actually on her bones. She truly was like a doll…

"Don't you touch my sister, you bastard," Kagura warned, all fear gone from her face and posture, as though she had made up her mind and knew there was no going back.

"Who's going to stop me, Kagura? You?"

She smirked. "I will kill you if that is what it takes."

He laughed. "You are too weak, woman. I taught you all you know…and no pupil can ever overthrow its master."

Kagura eyed him steadily before bringing her fan back as though to strike him with one of her attacks. She flicked her gaze quickly over to Kagome, her eyes heavy with meaning, but it was so brief that the human girl thought for sure she'd imagined the gesture. "You forget, Naraku, that while you have purposefully taught me all about being ruthless…you have also unintentionally taught me about being cunning as well."

She brought her arm around in a full circle, and, to everyone's surprise, aimed her attack at Kagome and Kanna instead of Naraku, sending the pair backwards through one of the windows, propelled by an immensely powerful gust of wind, the sound of shattering glass echoing throughout the otherwise silent hall.

Naraku had a stunned look on his face as Kagura turned back around to face him, and she couldn't help but smirk proudly as she readied herself for battle, knowing this was the moment she had been waiting for since that first day so long ago…the day when she would finally have her revenge for all he had done to her and to Kanna.

"Like I said," Her smirk widened, "You've taught me many things besides what you intended…master…"

* * *

Kagome let out such a loud, blood curdling scream she felt as though her own eardrums were going to burst from the sound. But she couldn't help it. Within the course of a minute she found herself unexpectedly being thrown through a window and was now falling through the air with the ground rushing up quickly to meet her. 

Dear god…this was Kagura's plan? This was her plan of escape? To jump through a window and hope to survive the fall!?

Without much time to think, Kagome instinctively rolled herself underneath Kanna, just like Inuyasha had done with her when the house had collapsed what seemed like ages ago, so that she would take the brunt of the impact. Shards of glass from the shattered window had embedded themselves in her exposed arms as well as her forehead, but that was the least of her concerns as she felt gravity pull her down…down…

Then, after a few more seconds, she felt her back slam into the dirt, and she rolled to keep from having gravity force her down too much against her will, several of the glass shards coming free of her skin and leaving cuts in their wake, tiny rivers of blood running over her face and arms.

But more then anything else, a searing pain caused her shoulder to feel as though it were being wrought in two, and her legs began to tingle, threatening to go numb from the impact. The sword in her right hand clanked against her body painfully as she continued to roll, and the whole time Kagome feared crushing the girl, or worse, the mirror beneath her.

But finally, after what seemed like an agonizingly long period of time, they came to a stop, and Kagome found herself lying atop Kanna for several seconds in silence as she tried to assess the damage done to her own body by the fall. Her shoulder was aching horribly, which was not a good sign, and as she tried to sit up she felt as though her whole arm was going to fall off.

"Argh!" She felt herself cry out as she forced herself into a sitting position, Kanna simply moving away to stand at her side, looking as lost and far away as usual.

Kagome didn't care. All she could think about was how much her shoulder hurt, and as she turned to look down, she felt nauseated by the sight. Her arm, which should have been attached to her shoulder, was now hanging at a somewhat awkward angle, looking for all the world like it would fall off were her skin not holding it to her body.

Dear god…it was dislocated!

She had only seen a dislocated arm once before, when one of the slaves on the plantation had done so after falling backwards while holding an extremely heavy bucket of dirt. She cringed at the memory of the sound of cracking bones and the screams of the man, knowing what was in store for her as well when she eventually tried to fix the problem.

Shaking her head, Kagome had to force herself not to think of that now, because she was still too near to danger, with Kanna at her side, to worry about fixing her arm. And besides, she needed another pair of arms to do it for her…but that didn't change the fact that every move she made caused a fire to rage even more within her body, her forehead starting to sweat and her head feeling light from the pain.

This was going to be difficult.

Resolving to be strong, remembering Inuyasha with his determined face and set gaze, Kagome tried to push the unbearable pain to the back of her mind as she rose to her feet…slowly…and took Kanna's hand in her left, balancing the rusty sword in her right (which had hardly any grip), carefully beginning her trek back towards the man she loved. He was on his way to get her, after all…so surely she would run into him eventually, right?

But between the realities that Kanna had extremely small legs and the fact that Kagome could hardly take a step without her shoulder threatening to fall off, the going was excruciatingly slow, and after what seemed an eternity they had only managed a couple dozen yards from where they had started. Kagome wanted to cry in frustration. How the hell was she supposed to keep going?

Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, and she squeezed her eyes shut momentarily to force them away, feeling that, so long as she kept the tears away, the pain was less of a reality as well.

Unfortunately, just as she was settling into a painful rhythm that made her reality easier to bear, Kanna stumbled over an exposed dirt mound, and Kagome felt herself pulled down by gravity as well so that she landed in a heap on top of the white haired girl once more. She screamed out in pain, unable to prevent the sound, and knew, this time, that she could move no further. She was too near passing out as it was.

Her only hope, at that point, was that with her body covering Kanna's, the child would have some meager form of protection. It was the best she could do at the moment…and she prayed no demons would come hunting them with her in this state.

"We'll be up and moving again soon Kanna," She promised, though she was speaking more for herself since she knew the child was hardly aware of anything that was going on. "I just need to rest for a minute, that's all. Just a little rest…"

Kagome felt her eyes start to close, and she found herself welcoming the promise of unconsciousness. At least then she wouldn't feel this awful pain. And besides, she wouldn't sleep long, she promised herself. Just long enough to feel a little better…

"Kagome!"

She blinked, and felt her body jolt (though she instantly regretted that sudden movement) at the familiar sound. It couldn't be…and yet, no one else had that tone of urgency and strength.

"Inu…yasha?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Kagome!" She now felt the ground beneath her ears pounding slightly with the approach of footsteps, and knew that someone was coming. Gods, she hoped it was her special someone…

She turned her head slowly so that she was now looking sideways at the ground, Kanna still plastered safely beneath her body, and Kagome could see a pair of bare feet standing before her. She allowed her eyes to roam upward slightly, inclining her head and risking some more pain from her shoulder so that she could see, with growing joy, the familiar red pants and matching jacket, and finally…a pair of concerned, beautiful amber eyes.

"Inuyasha!" She cried his name, partly out of joy, and partly from the unbearable pain in her shoulder as she felt strong arms lift her from the ground. But that didn't matter now…he was here, and she was safe.

"Kagome…" The hanyou's voice was strained as it cut through the growing fog, his handsome features fading in and out of focus. "Kagome, what happened? Are you alright?"

She tried her hardest to smile for him, to tell him how glad she was to see him, to let him know how much she'd missed him, and longed for his arms...but for once Kagome Higurashi couldn't find the energy to smile. Instead, she sank against his chest, the pain in her shoulder radiating throughout her entire body, and sighed. "It hurts, Inuyasha…it hurts so bad…"

"Kagome…hold on…" She heard the desperation in his voice, and wanted so badly to comfort him.

"I'll be okay…" She tried to say. "Protect Kanna…I promised…Kagura…" She sucked in a pained breath, and Inuyasha clutched her tighter out of instinct, not realizing that she was in a fragile condition, and the jarring motion was enough to rip another cry from her lips before, mercifully, darkness engulfed her.

* * *

"Dance of blades!" Kagura attacked first, whirling around in an elegant circle as she sent daggers flying forth from her fan. 

Naraku avoided the attack easily, smirking as he jumped out of the way, causing the wall near him to explode, and leaving a rather large hole which revealed another inner bedchamber. "Surely you can do better then that, Kagura…"

"I can, and I will!" She screamed, lunging forward and flicking her fan to surround him with a torrent of wind. But again he seemed too fast, and jumped out of the way.

"You fool," he reprimanded, all amusement gone from his face and voice. "I told you I am not a forgiving man. Your sister will pay for this indiscretion, and you will lose your life."

Kagura charged, and he blocked her attack with his arm so that their shoulders were touching, struggling against the impact. "I am prepared to die, Naraku. In fact, I welcome it. But you will not harm Kanna ever again!"

The dark man thrust her backwards, sending her flying against the far wall, and Kagura let out a cry as her neck snapped back in pain. He then pointed his arm in her direction, and his fingers turned into what looked like sharp branches of a tree, though Kagura knew they were much softer and more pliable then that.

"If you're so eager to die, Kagura," Naraku cooed, his entire arm now seeming to be made up of the strange brown material, "Then die!" The pointed ends flew at her, and it was all Kagura could do to avoid the attack.

She whirled around behind Naraku, and started to attack again. "Dance of the dragon!" Large tornadoes burst forth from her fan, surrounding Naraku, but he seemed prepared for it, and leapt out of the way. "I won't let you off the hook so easily!" Kagura whirled around and moved to attack again, but just as she opened her arms, something sharp pierced clean through her left side, causing her to drop her fan to the ground as she collapsed, feeling her gown grow warm and sticky with her own blood.

Naraku chuckled from somewhere behind her, retracting his pointed blades, which once more resembled an arm, and touched her shoulder. "I told you, Kagura…the pupil can never defeat the master." She shuddered, and he sighed. "But don't worry; I shall make your death painless. After all, you have done much for me over the years, even though it was under protest."

Her eyes flared at that, and she silently retrieved her fan. "You dare offer me your pity, you bastard?" Memories of all the times when he had laughed at her, mocked her, dangled Kanna's life before her very eyes like a ball of yarn before a cat, came flooding back, and somehow Kagura found the strength to lunge to her feet. "Die, Naraku! Dance of the dragon!"

All she saw was his eyes open wide in silent surprise before her master was engulfed entirely in torrents of wind, and Kagura covered her wounded side with her arms as she waited for the attack to abate. When it finally did, however, all she saw was another hole in the wall…but no evidence of Naraku being dead.

"So…he has escaped," she murmured, plucking the feather from her hair and all but falling onto it, allowing her body to sag. It floated up towards the broken window where Kagome and Kanna had disappeared, and she closed her eyes. "I will kill you, Naraku," she swore, "For as long as you are alive, I can never be truly free. And the wind will tolerate your harness no longer…"


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, yeah, I know I said I was going to stop the updates for a while, but I just couldn't help myself. I had to write this chapter…it was going to keep me awake at night until I gave in and sat down at my computer. So here it is! Actually, after I took about a week or so off from writing and focused on nothing but school and college stuff, I got myself surprisingly ahead, and decided to reward myself by writing another chapter. So I hope you're all pleased. Just keep in mind the fact that updates might still be a little sporadic for a while, until my life slows down enough that I can have a regular schedule again.

In this chapter all you lovers of fluff should finally be satisfied. And I mean really, really satisfied. Some of the moments, to me, feel a little awkward, but maybe when I eventually go back and edit this story, I can fix that. For now, this is as good as it's going to get, and I hope that's good enough.

You might notice that I leave a few plot holes rather widely open, but I just want to assure you that I know full well what those plot holes are, and that they will be filled in the next few chapters. But for now, I just wanted to bask in the romance of our favorite couple for a little while, since I haven't really been doing that so far in this story, so I hope you all can forgive me for that. That's all I've got to say. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Inu-Pup:** Honestly, I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be. It's certainly not too close to ending yet because I still have a lot to work through, but I do know at the very least that it's over halfway done. Yeah, I know, really vague, oh well. Unlike some stories I've written, this one didn't come with a chapter plan, so I'm kind of winging it, but still, I'll know when it's done, and like you said, I won't continue just because the reviewers want me to. Thanks so much for your review! 

**Myriadragon:** Of course…that's exactly why the grammar was wrong. (…)

**Jav-chan:** Eighteen credits? Yikes! That makes me feel a little better. And thanks for the suggestions, I'm taking all of them to heart.

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Twenty-Two

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

* * *

Light…so incredibly light…as though she were floating on clouds…Kagome had never felt so weightless, so completely free of worry, in her entire life. But it was a false sense of comfort. She knew that somewhere, some place she couldn't quite reach, there was someone she had to get back to…someone she knew would be worried about her. But who…? 

"_Is she alright?" _

A voice came wafting through the warm, dense fog of her mind, surrounding her, caressing her, and bringing her slowly back to reality. Unfortunately, with reality returned the weight of the world, and of her own mortality, and suddenly Kagome felt like she was being pushed into the ground by a thousand pound weight.

No…she wasn't ready to return yet. She just wanted to rest a little longer.

With that thought, the heaviness retreated, leaving her feeling light and warm once more, but also wondering why her heart felt so empty.

"_Damn it, why hasn't she woken up yet?" _

That voice again…that familiar, sweet voice pulling her down off her cloud and back to the real world. The heaviness returned, and Kagome found herself struggling to open her eyes, which seemed determined to remain shut. She felt stifled…

"_Kaede, you said she would be awake by now!"_

"_Patience, Inuyasha…you must give her time to heal. She was severely injured."_

Inuyasha…

Kagome felt everything return then, the weight of the world crashing down on her with the force of gravity pushing her down into the earth. The warmth faded, the light, pleasant sensation disappearing into nothing to be replaced by the chill of the nearby wind, her shoulder aching terribly.

Her eyes trembled, refusing to open, and Kagome heard herself groan in protest. "Inu…yasha…?"

There was the sound of something rustling nearby, and then she was gently being lifted up, her head now resting in someone's lap. A familiar smell, that of pine trees, assaulted her nose, and as she slowly forced her eyes to open at last, she was greeted by his beautiful face, the last person she'd seen before passing out and the first she was now seeing as she woke up.

She sighed. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome," His voice was full of worry, and she felt his fingers touch her cheek hesitantly, as though unsure of what to do. "Kagome, are you alright?"

She chuckled. What a ridiculous question. "What do you think?" She tried to joke, everything still hazy. "My shoulder is dislocated, I'm cut up all over my body, and I can't think for the pain…"

The hanyou squeezed his eyes shut, not appreciating the joke as he took her hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. "I'm so sorry, Kagome…"

"For what?"

"For not protecting you like I promised."

"Inuyasha, don't…" She stopped him short with a warning look, and he went silent, gazing at her intently. "You did protect me. You found me when I needed you the most. That's all that matters."

A smile came to his face at that, and it was genuine, reaching his eyes and lighting up his entire face. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…" She couldn't stop smiling, and Kagome found that she desperately wanted to tell him everything, to damn the reality that he probably didn't feel the same way about her and confess that she loved him anyway. Perhaps, if she did, he would change his mind…and then he could hold her like this forever.

With that thought in mind, she opened her mouth and started to speak. "Inuyasha, I want to tell you something…"

"Kagomeee!!" A loud, childish cry pierced the air, stopping Kagome short of what she had been about to say as she felt a ball of fur launch itself into her arms, and she instinctively went to wrap her arms around Shippou's small body, instantly regretting it when she was reminded of the fact that her right arm wasn't in it's usual condition.

But even so, she realized that, while painful, her shoulder now seemed to be working properly, and that caused her to really open her eyes and take in her surroundings, using Inuyasha as a brace as she struggled to sit up. He put an arm around her back in support, and once she was sitting, he still didn't move, which meant now she was, quite literally, sitting in the hanyou's lap. The thought caused her to blush a bright shade of red.

She was in the demon exterminator's cave, she realized, and surrounded by dozens of tiny fires where people were sitting in circles discussing this and that, their mumbles creating a gentle rumble that soothed her. But how had she gotten here? Surely she would have woken up at some point on the long journey…or at least the pain of correcting her shoulder would have brought her out of dreams, wouldn't it?

Looking back down, Kagome saw that Shippou was still staring at her with concern, though he had a smile on his face, and he touched her hand gently, brushing Inuyasha's as well since the hanyou's fingers were still laced possessively in Kagome's. "Are you…okay now Kagome?"

He looked like he would cry if she said no, and Kagome hurried to assure him otherwise. "Yes, Shippou, I'm feeling much better now."

"Good." He glanced up at Inuyasha. "Because we were really worried about you, weren't we, Inuyasha?"

"Keh," the hanyou averted his gaze, as usual, but for once didn't deny the statement, which caused a warm pool to form in the bottom of Kagome's stomach. He had worried for her?

There was a slight commotion from nearby, and then suddenly Kouga was all but shoving Shippou aside, albeit unintentionally, to get a good look at Kagome's conscious face, as though to assure himself she was alive, before he broke out into a huge grin and grabbed her tightly around the waist, pulling her tightly against his body. "Kagome…my woman…you're alright! I was so worried…"

"Ko…Kouga," she gasped, the air having been forced from her lungs in his strong grip. "Kouga, I can't breathe…"

"What? Oh!" He instantly released her, blushing slightly, though the smile didn't leave his face. "Sorry about that."

She giggled. "It's alright. And I'm just fine now, so you don't have to worry any more."

"Are you sure? You were asleep for so long…I mean, Kaede gave you some medicine to keep you asleep so you could heal, but still…"

"Kaede?" So that was why she'd slept for so long.

"Yeah, the woman apparently still has a lot of knowledge about healing, and found some herbs to take care of you while Miroku set your shoulder."

"Miroku…?" Why did she still feel so lost?

"Keh, yeah, the monk fixed your arm," Inuyasha huffed again, "But I made sure that was all he touched." There was protectiveness laced into his voice, along with something else, and Kagome saw his eyes soften slightly as he looked at her. She blushed, feeling suddenly warm, but didn't look away.

Inuyasha…

"So you're awake," A deep, velvety voice came from out of nowhere, and Kagome craned her head to see who it was, only to find Kagura, the wind sorceress, standing and leaning against a wall, a large bandage around her midsection, her normally immaculate dress ripped and torn...and generally showing that it had seen better days. She smirked. "I was wondering how long it would take for those herbs to wear off."

"Kagura!" Kagome winced as her shoulder jolted, but met the older woman's gaze anyway. "Is Kanna…"

"Kanna's fine, though still bound to the mirror since you haven't been able to do anything."

Kagome blushed. "I'm sorry."

The dark woman rolled her eyes and swept her hand in a circle as though to say it didn't matter. "So long as you can fulfill your promise to me eventually, it doesn't matter. All that does is the fact that you helped me get her away from Naraku."

Kagome couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "I thank you, Kagura."

"For what?" She seemed genuinely surprised at that.

"For helping me escape. I couldn't have done it on my own." Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha. "She helped me, Inuyasha. Without her, I wouldn't have been able to find my way back to you."

The hanyou's amber eyes hardened at that as he flicked his gaze in the direction of the woman who had caused him so much trouble. "Keh, don't be too happy, Kagome. I'm still not sure this isn't a trap, and that she and Naraku planned the entire thing together."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, but it was Kagura who snapped.

"How dare you imply such a thing? I may be heartless, and I may have the blood of hundreds on my hands, but I am no backstabber. What I do, I do openly."

The hanyou grunted and narrowed his eyes, telling Kagome this was undoubtedly not the first time there had been this argument. "You work for the most devious and traitorous man I know, who defeated my father only by using a network of spies and ignoring the rules of war." He smirked. "And you expect me to believe you?"

The wind sorceress straightened her spine as though someone had cracked a whip behind her back, and her glare turned icy as she raised her deadly fan in warning. "I…am…nothing…like…him…" She hissed. "Don't you ever compare me to that horrible monster."

Inuyasha shrugged and turned back to Kagome, but not before muttering under his breath, "You are a monster."

"Inuyasha!" This time Kagome's voice was laced with warning. "How could you? After all that she did to help me, this is the thanks you give her?"

This time the hanyou's rage was instantly turned on her, and everyone in the cave had stopped what they were doing to watch the turmoil unfolding before their very eyes. "So now you would defend the woman who kidnapped you in the first place? The woman who forced me to come looking for you? The woman who killed your mother?"

Kagome stiffened at that implication, and looked away. "Everyone makes mistakes, Inuyasha. Kagura was a prisoner as much as I was."

"She was no prisoner." Inuyasha spoke as though ridiculing a child, and Kagome didn't like the feeling very much. "She could have stopped what she was doing at any time."

"Naraku was threatening her with Kanna's very life!"

"And so she was willing to kill hundreds in order to save one?"

"Yes!" Kagome felt tears in the corners of her eyes, furious that such a tender moment between them had, yet again, turned into a raging inferno of anger. Why couldn't he just hold her and be calm? Why did he always have to make things so difficult?

And what was worse, everyone was watching…everyone could hear…

Inuyasha grunted. "And you think it was worth it?"

"Do I think what was worth it?"

"You think all the lives that were lost were worth saving that little wench?" He indicated Kanna, who Kagome noticed for the first time sitting off in a corner, as always clutching her mirror to her chest like a normal child would hold a teddy bear.

"Inuyasha…you don't understand…" Kagome began to cry openly, but for once Inuyasha seemed unaffected.

"I do understand. You have such a pathetic heart when it comes to these things…always willing to forgive and forget. How could you, Kagome? How could you betray your family in such a way? It is partly Kagura's fault that your father was killed, and it is entirely her fault that your mother was killed!"

"But Inuyasha…"

"And since you're willing to forgive that, then perhaps you are not as loyal as I thought you were!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome felt her heart rip in two.

"Maybe you weren't worth risking my life to come and save you, if you would change your loyalties and opinions so quickly, just because of one little favor!"

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" This time, the voice was not Kagome's, but rather, it was Sango's. The former demon exterminator, dressed once more in her old attire from the plantation, stepped forward with an infuriated gaze, her hands on her hips, her breath coming in short, erratic gasps. She would not stand for her best friend, nay, her sister to be insulted in such a way. "You'd better shut that insensitive mouth of yours before I have to shut it for you!"

The sound of a new voice seemed to break whatever protective bubble that had been surrounding the hanyou, because he suddenly seemed to hear everything, including Kagome's shuddering sobs.

He was stunned.

Glancing up, he saw that Sango had been joined by Miroku, who, for once, had no friendly look on his face, but rather looked just as infuriated with his arms crossed, and Shippou had jumped onto his shoulder looking like a bird that had ruffled its feathers into a round puff ball.

Good god…the hanyou gulped, unsure of what to do, and feeling helpless with Kagome shivering and shaking in his arms. What had he done? How could he have said such a thing? He had just been so worried about her while she was missing, and now, when she was so willing to forgive Kagura…his heart just had a hard time taking it.

But that didn't mean what he had said was any less painful, and having been the subject of cruel words before himself, Inuyasha wanted to kick himself. How could he do such a thing? How could he make someone feel so low? And to Kagome no less, the woman that he…that he…

His eyes opened up wide in shock as he realized, truly, for the first time what his heart had known for at least a month. Kagome…sweet, pure, innocent Kagome who always seemed stronger then she appeared, who always defended the weak and was willing to take on the world if she felt justice had to be done…she was the woman that he loved.

He loved her! He loved Kagome Higurashi!

But rather then feel warm and elated at such a revelation, like he should have, Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head in shame and all he could manage was a deep sense of fear at the knowledge that she would possibly hate him now.

He'd lost her. Surely after what he had said she would leave him and never return. Surely now she would think him a horrible, cruel monster with no heart. And what woman could possibly love that?

"Kagome, I…" He felt panicked now, and very unsure of himself. Touching her shoulder, he flinched when she snapped it away from him, whimpering at the pain the movement wrought.

"Don't you touch me…" She managed to grate out between her clenched teeth, the sound like the warning hiss of a snake ready to strike, and with that, rose shakily to her feet and stumbled out into the fresh air of the evening, clutching her shoulder as she went.

For a moment everyone just stared, unsure of what to do, and Kouga was the first to react. He turned his glare away from the hanyou and softened his eyes immediately as he took off in Kagome's direction. "Kagome, wait!"

Everyone's eyes followed him out the cave entrance as well before once more returning their scolding, smoldering looks upon Inuyasha. But he could have cared less. Suddenly, he cared about nothing other then the fact that he had probably just lost the one woman he would ever love. And what was worse, another man was now chasing after her to give her comfort.

* * *

Kagome heard him crying out after her, was well aware of the fact that Kouga was trying to catch up with her as she ran…though to where, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get away from that stifling, horrible place where the man she loved had literally ripped her heart from her chest and crushed it under his feet…and in front of everyone, no less. 

Inuyasha…his very name was like a knife twisting deeper and deeper into her soul.

It was raining, rather hard, but Kagome didn't care. She ignored the way the hard droplets assaulted her skin, causing her arms to sting where they were not protected by the fabric of her dress. Her hair seemed to grow heavy with moisture as well, causing her shoulders to sag, and her footsteps slowed somewhat as she heard the sound of water slapping against water, knowing she had reached the stream.

The stream where Inuyasha had held her; where he had promised to always protect her and then allowed her to sleep wrapped safely in his red jacket, his strong arms keeping her safe from all evil.

"Inuyasha…" She couldn't hold it back; she could no longer hide it. Tears spilled over her cheeks, warmer then the rain on her face, and she fell to her knees in the mud, ignoring the chill that was fast seeping into her bones. After all, what did such things as warmth and comfort mean when your entire world had collapsed?

The sound of feet pounding into the mud, that gushing noise created by the suction of wet earth, reached her ears at last, breaking her out of her solitary reverie, though Kagome did nothing to acknowledge Kouga when he finally reached her side and sat down beside her.

"Kagome?" He swallowed, his bright blue eyes sparkling with worry. She didn't respond, and he reached out to hesitantly touch her cheek with one of his calloused hands. She jerked at the contact, but he didn't pull away. "Kagome…whatever the mutt said, he didn't mean it."

She sniffled at that. "Yes he did."

"No," the wolf seemed to think before continuing, "Or, at the very least, if he did, then you should pay him no heed. You have to know by now that he's a thick dumb ass who would be cruel to his guardian angel if given the chance."

That, for some strange reason, brought a smile to Kagome's face despite her dreary mood as she thought about a miniature Inuyasha, dressed in white with a golden halo and angel's wings, arguing with the real hanyou about the differences between right and wrong.

Kouga saw the light flicker in her eyes, and felt his own lips curve up at the corners as he grew more confident, his voice soothing as he spoke. "Now that's more like the Kagome I know." He winked. "You never did look good with a frown on your face or with tears in your eyes."

She smiled again, trying to smile just for him, and nodded, wiping her eyes. "Thanks, Kouga. I know you didn't have to come out here in the rain…and I'm sorry for being such a bother."

"What bother?" He laughed, and it was so warm and genuine she couldn't help but feel herself respond to his positive attitude. "Kagome, I would sit in the rain with you forever if it meant making you happy."

The good mood instantly vaporized as Kagome felt the tone of their conversation shift from innocent to suggestive, the look in the wolf man's eyes turning into one of adoration…the kind of look she wished with all her heart she could receive from Inuyasha…but not from him. "Kouga…"

"Kagome, I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time now, and I guess since we almost lost you, I don't want to wait any longer."

He took her hands in his, and Kagome felt strangely stifled despite the fact that she was outside with the fresh air and rain pelting her face. Her skin felt suddenly hot, though not in a good way, and she wanted to hyperventilate. She knew what was coming, and didn't like it one bit. "Kouga, don't…"

Putting a finger to her lips to shush her, Kouga turned on his knees so that he was facing her directly. "Kagome, since the first moment I met you on your father's plantation all those years ago, I knew there was something special about you. And ever since, all you have done is proven me right time and time again. You're strong, you're brave, and you're just about the kindest person I've ever met." His gaze softened. "No one else in this world could have forgiven Kagura the way you have."

God, she just wanted to pull away! This was the most romantic moment she'd ever had with a man, and all she wanted to do was turn and run like a frightened animal! "Kouga, please…"

Again, he interrupted her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, well, for a long time now, I've been in love with you, Kagome Higurashi." Her breath hitched in her throat, and he unfortunately misinterpreted that as an encouraging sign. "And, well, before anything else possibly happens, I want to ask you, um…" He blushed. "I want to know if, perhaps, when this whole thing with Naraku is over, if you would consider being my mate…er…that is…I guess since you're a human, what I mean to ask is if you would want to marry me?"

Oh god, she hated being right about these things! Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat, her instincts telling her to turn and run and never look back as she looked up and met Kouga's kind blue eyes, which were brimming with hope. She didn't want to hurt him…she really did like him, after all…but at the same time, she could never love him the way she loved Inuyasha, and she just couldn't see herself marrying anyone if she couldn't marry her beloved hanyou.

"Kouga, look," she swallowed, not sure how to begin, "You're a really wonderful guy, and I think you'd make a great husband, er, mate, but…I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment right now. There's too much left undone in my heart." That was just about as cryptic a reply as she could have managed, but Kagome didn't care. She just didn't have the heart to come out and say that she couldn't marry him because she was madly in love with his rival…at least, not when she knew Inuyasha didn't love her back. "Do you understand?"

The wolf prince looked at her for several seconds in silence, as though silently processing everything that she had said, before finally nodding, slowly at first, and then faster, with more conviction. Unfortunately, to her utter dismay, he didn't seem at all put out by her answer, but rather, only seemed more hopeful. "I understand perfectly, Kagome," He squeezed her hands, "And I promise to give you space and time until you're ready."

"Wha…?" Kagome felt her mouth drop open.

He laughed. "What, are you that surprised? Does it really surprise you to know that you're worth waiting for?" He smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "Kagome, I know that we'll be happy together eventually, and knowing that you'll be happy with me in time is enough. I can wait."

"Huh?" She seemed only capable of making dumb, animalistic noises at that point, but she couldn't help it. Since when in the hell had she ever accepted his proposal? When did she ever give him reason to believe that she wanted to marry him, but not yet?

As she busied herself going back over the words she'd said, Kouga rose to his feet. "You've made me very happy, Kagome," He said with vigor, his eyes sparkling. "And just so you know, as my woman, only you can make me this happy!" He laughed and twirled about, but Kagome just wanted to suffocate herself in the mud. God, the man was dense!

"Um, Kouga, look, I don't think you understand…" She tried to speak, but he interrupted her…again…

"I understand, Kagome, and don't you worry about a thing. I will wait for you forever. You just let me know when you're ready for marriage, and I will be at your side in an instant." He started walking away.

"Wait!" She extended her arm as though to stop him, her expression one of pure confusion. He turned, his gaze expectant, and she had every intention of telling him he had it all wrong, but in the end, exhausted as she was, all she could manage, in a squeaky voice, was "Where are you going now?"

He chuckled indulgently, as though the answer were obvious. "Why, to tell everyone else, of course!"

"Every…one?"

"Yes! I want everyone to know that you're mine, and mine alone!"

"But…Kouga…"

"Just you wait and see, Kagome. We'll be so happy together! We'll be so happy!" And with that, he took off at a run back towards the cave, leaving her sitting in the mud, staring after his retreating figure with a look of utter loss on her face.

* * *

Kouga and Kagome had been gone for too long, especially since it was practically a thunder storm that was raging outside, and so, finally, Inuyasha gathered his courage and stormed out of the cave with the sole purpose of finding Kagome and bringing her back where it was dry. She may hate him, but that didn't mean he would just let her die of hypothermia after nearly losing her once already. 

It was raining harder then he'd realized, and as he walked the hanyou was forced to pull his red jacket up and over his head to protect his sensitive ears, which flicked in annoyance every time they were pelted by a rain drop.

Unfortunately, the storm made it nearly impossible to pick up the scent of anything, but finally, after several minutes of standing and getting drenched, Inuyasha managed to detect, faintly, the familiar scent of vanilla that was Kagome, and took off at a run in the direction of the smell.

Along the way, he was suddenly passed by a blurred figure moving quickly in the other direction, and the hanyou realized that had to be Kouga, for no one else moved that fast (save for him). What the hell had him moving in such a hurry?

Inuyasha groaned, almost afraid to know the answer as he willed himself to keep moving, vanilla seeming to surround him now, and he realized that she must be by the stream.

Sure enough, he found Kagome on her knees, her already soiled gown now positively filthy thanks to the mud, her entire body soaking wet, her ebony hair falling enticingly over the bare skin of her chest in curled, damp tendrils. Inuyasha had to shake his head to clear it of such thoughts, ignoring the way her dress hugged her body, showing off her curves for all the world to see.

God damn it all! He swore to himself. With the realization of love, it was as though suddenly he could think of nothing but her!

And yet, another, softer side of him realized with a gentle smile, Kagome did look beautiful, even now, with the cloud of sorrow hanging over her head, her eyes downcast. He winced, knowing he was the cause of such a mood.

But she didn't seem to notice him, which was curious since he hadn't exactly made a point of being silent. He knew humans weren't that deaf, and so, puzzled, walked closer, hearing her murmuring something, her tone annoyed. "The nerve! The man is positively the most dense, thoughtless person I have ever met!"

Inuyasha stiffened, assuming it was him she was talking about, and felt his ears droop beneath his jacket, which he was still holding over his head for protection.

Afraid to hear any more, he decided it would be better to get this over with, and coughed rather loudly to get her attention. She froze, as though having been struck from behind, before slowly turning her head to meet his gaze, her dark eyes widening in surprise. Clearly, he was the last person she had been expecting to see…not that he could blame her, in all honesty.

"Inu…yasha…" His name flowed haltingly off her lips, her voice cracking.

"Kagome, I…" He wanted to declare that he loved her, to fall to his knees and take her in his arms right then and there, but something within caused him to freeze in absolute terror, feeling suddenly unsure of himself, of her feelings…and generally feeling afraid of the emotion known as love.

It was something he had avoided ever since his mother had died, something he had scoffed at, something he had thought would never be his. Love made you weak, he had decided long ago; love made living much more painful, especially when you lost those that you loved. And besides…he was a hanyou. No one could love a hanyou, an abomination that was neither demon nor human.

Now, even with Kagome before him, her eyes expectant, as though hoping against hope that he would say something to assure her that he hadn't meant anything that he'd said back in the cave, Inuyasha felt all that insecurity return, and he stiffened on instinct. "Why are you out here anyway, wench?" He snapped. "You'll catch your death, and then who will look for the jewel shards with me?"

Oops…that had been the worst thing he could have said.

Kagome's eyes, normally so kind, hardened, and she rose to her feet, her mouth set in a grim line as she walked forward until she was mere inches from his face. Then, unexpectedly, the back of her hand connected with his cheek, and Inuyasha felt his head snap to the right in pain.

"You unfeeling bastard!" She shouted at him as he staggered back in surprise, dropping his jacket to the ground as he held his smarting cheek. "How dare you speak to me that way after all the things you said!" Tears were in her eyes…he could smell them more then see them thanks to the rain. "You think I don't have feelings? That I can just stand by and let you insult me like that? You think I don't care?"

She had walked forward, and was now pounding on his chest with surprising strength. Inuyasha did nothing to stop her, for the first time speechless. No sarcastic remark, no smart ass reply…he just stood and took what he knew he deserved.

Her fists slowly began to lessen in their severity against his chest, and he felt her body sag against his in exhaustion. Surprisingly, he instinctively put his arms around her, holding her close, protecting her, even though, ironically enough, this time he was the one she needed to be protected from.

"What about my heart, Inuyasha?" she whispered, her cheek to his chest, and if not for his sensitive ears, he wouldn't have heard her at all. "Why do you always insist on breaking it?"

"Kagome…" His voice cracked, all confidence gone, replaced instead by the insecurity of a boy who still understood very little about love and trust.

"Why?" She pulled away and looked at him, though his arms remained around her waist. "Why do you always have to hurt me?" Her lips quivered, and then she smiled sadly. "And why can't I just hate you for it and move on?"

"You…don't hate me?" He wasn't sure why_ that_ was the question he needed to ask, but still, there it was, out in the open and waiting for her answer.

She stared at him, and her eyes flashed in anger once more. "I should hate you, you know!" She smacked his chest again with the back of her hand for good measure. "I should hate you for all that you've said to me these past few months! I should hate you for doubting me, for insulting me, and for breaking my heart!" The energy seemed to leave her again, and she looked away. "But then…" She smiled. "Then you do something like this, and stand in the rain with me, or you promise to always protect me, or you comfort me after I have a nightmare, and I just…can't…"

"Kagome…" Without thinking, he pulled her tightly to his chest, never wanting to let her go, feeling overjoyed and guilt-ridden all at the same time. He was responsible for her tears, he was the reason for her sadness…but she didn't hate him for it! Perhaps he still had a chance…if he had the guts to take it, anyway.

Swallowing, feeling her shift against him, trying to pull away, he held her tighter, and gathered his courage. "Kagome, I…I didn't mean what I said to you back there." She froze, and he hoped that meant she was listening. "I was just so worried about you when you were gone that I was angry when you so willingly forgave the woman who had given me cause to worry in the first place."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome blinked, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing, and yet feeling a small part of her heart begin to warm, daring to hope…

"What if you had died, Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was like a whimper. "What if I had lost you, and it was all thanks to Kagura? What then?" He squeezed her tightly to his body, as though to pull her into his own, to become a part of his very soul. "It was just too much for me to handle when you said you forgave her…just like that…and then expected me to do the same."

There was a long silence that stretched between them, broken only by the sound of the rain on the nearby running water, their own bodies long since soaked. But Kagome didn't care. All she knew was that, yet again, her heart was being pulled back down into that warm place of love, and knew that she was already beginning to forgive him.

"Inuyasha…why can't you just tell me these things? Why do we always have to fight about it instead?"

He swallowed again. "Because I'm not like you, Kagome. I've never been very good about dealing with people. They've always had a reason to hate me, and so I've always automatically hated them too. I can't just forgive and forget…and until you, I never had any reason to trust another human being, except for maybe Miroku."

Kagome felt her eyes water again as she hesitantly reached up to touch his cheek, bringing him around to face her directly since until then he'd been looking away, almost as though he were ashamed. "Inuyasha, please don't ever be afraid to trust me, or tell me things. I…I don't want to fight with you any more. I care about you too much, and it nearly kills me when we fight."

"Kagome…" Her name was like a balm for his soul, and Inuyasha felt his heart leap. Had she said she cared about him? She truly cared, and meant it? "You…care about me?"

She blinked, and, surprisingly, pulled away, a look of shyness tinged with a deep hurt etched into her features. "Of course I do, Inuyasha. Why else do you think I've stayed with you for so long? Why else would I risk my father's wrath? Why else would I have put my faith in you to protect me, and leave my grandfather's safe home and come with you instead to fight Naraku?" She turned and looked at him fully, and the hanyou thought he had never seen a more pure, innocent look then hers was at that moment. "I want to be with you, Inuyasha. I want to be with you forever. I want to protect you, to keep you safe, to take care of your wounds. I…" she trailed off, and a deep blush painted her cheeks as she seemed to cave in on herself, hugging her body protectively with her arms.

"You…you want to stay with me?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Even after everything I've said and done, you still want to stay with me?"

Kagome looked over at him, seeing the absolute shock on his face, and felt herself swell with pity and with love for this man who was so much like a lost little boy at times, full of confusion and inner turmoil. "Yes, Inuyasha…if you'll let me, I want to stay with you forever."

There, she'd said it. She'd come as close as she dared to admitting that she loved him without hearing him say something in kind to her. She just wasn't quite that brave…yet. She had to know what was in his heart before she risked putting her heart on the line again. It had been trampled on too much already.

Inuyasha stared at the ground, his hands tightening into fists, his face scrunching up into confusion as he tried to puzzle through her words. She wanted to stay with him…forever? Did that mean that she loved him too? His heart leapt at the thought, though that fact caused him to blush.

Why did he have to love at all? Why did he have to feel so about her? It was so much easier when he didn't know her…when he didn't have to worry about whether or not she was safe, whether or not she was happy, and whether or not she still cared about him.

And yet, he knew deep down he'd never been more content then whenever she was near him, her scent surrounding him like a soft blanket of security, telling him that all was right with the world. She had become something akin to a shield, protecting him from the hurtful things that had happened to him in his life, the painful memories he harbored deep within his mind, and the wary glances of the humans who feared him as a hanyou.

To be blunt, he felt, in a strange way, safe when Kagome was around. And it wasn't so much because she would protect him against evil, the way he did her, but more because he knew…he really knew…she would defend him against whoever spoke against him, and knew that she would take an arrow through the heart if it meant saving his life.

So…was that the great mystery to love? Was that what it meant? To feel safe and warm? He couldn't be sure…but he did know that what he had come to feel for Kagome Higurashi was powerful, more powerful then anything else he'd ever known…and frankly, the thought of losing her caused his gut to clench painfully.

"Forever?" He finally managed to croak out in a whisper of a voice.

Kagome, having resigned herself to the fact that he would just go without responding, looked over in surprise, and tried to figure out what was going through his mind at that moment. God, she wished he was more open about his feelings, like she was. That would make things so much easier. "Yes, Inuyasha…forever." She said it carefully, as though afraid he would bolt if she said the wrong thing in the wrong tone.

"But…" He shook his head and looked up, meeting her eyes, shocking her with the confusion she saw. "Why, Kagome? Why me?"

The question was so innocent, so pure, so without a hidden motive, that Kagome found herself drawn back to him, to his warm body, his strong arms, and his intense amber eyes. She stepped up so that she could touch his chest again with the tips of her fingers, and felt him jolt under the contact.

"I don't know why, Inuyasha," she replied honestly, deciding honesty was always the best answer. "I don't know why my heart insists on forgiving you, or why my soul feels only half alive whenever I'm too far away from you." She touched his cheek tenderly, wiping away a stray lock of hair that was plastered to his face, his skin slippery from all the rain. "But I do know that I'm happy when you're with me, and that I feel safe and secure like I never have before."

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha," she looked at him and decided to take the plunge, to risk everything in this one moment, knowing his reaction would either make or break her heart. "I love you."

The hanyou jolted, stunned, his amber eyes going wide in disbelief, and it was his turn to step away from her, as though afraid that she weren't real but merely an illusion trying to trick him. "You…love me?" He looked at her strangely, the words awkward on his tongue. "But…why?" Suddenly he sounded desperate. "Why would you love someone like me?"

"Because, Inuyasha…" She stepped toward him, realizing that he wasn't rejecting her, but was merely confused.

"No!" he stepped back a little further. He had never felt so confused in his life. One moment, all he wanted was to hear her say those very words, but now that she had he felt so afraid, so very afraid, that he couldn't handle it. "I don't deserve your love, Kagome. I've done nothing to deserve it. Nothing!"

"Nothing, Inuyasha?" She smiled at him warmly, and he felt his defenses collapsing steadily as she moved toward him once more, her arms outstretched to embrace him. Since when had their roles reversed? Wasn't he supposed to be comforting her after what he'd said? "You've saved my life numerous times, you've defended me when no one else would, and you've trusted me to be loyal…what more do you need then that?"

The hanyou looked at her as though she were speaking in Greek, and frowned, furrowing his brow, resembling a lost little boy now more then ever before. "But…I've been cruel. The things I've said…"

"I forgive you for that," she interrupted, reaching him and putting her arms around his waist, putting her cheek once more against his chest and sighing as she smelled the scent of fresh pine trees wafting off him like a comforting breeze. "And I love you for it, too."

"But how?"

"Because if you didn't insult me, if we didn't argue, then you wouldn't be who you are…the man that I love."

She said that word again, and Inuyasha felt his heart officially melt this time, and he could do nothing more then put his own arms around her and pull her tightly to him, resting his chin atop her head, smelling her, assuring himself that she was real. "Kagome…" He wanted to tell her, to say he loved her too, but for some reason his mouth went suddenly dry. Why was he so afraid to tell her?

Sensing his hesitation and his nervousness, Kagome did something she would normally not have dared. She pulled back and, hesitantly, almost reverently, placed her lips lightly on his chin, kissing him gently for no longer then a second before pulling away. He froze and looked down at her in shock, but she merely smiled in return. "I love you, Inuyasha. I love you for your kind heart," she kissed his chin again, "I love you for your strong spirit," she feathered his cheeks with her lips, "And I love you for your iron will." She stopped her ministrations and looked at him, waiting for him to say, or do, something.

Inuyasha had never felt so incredibly warm, as though he were sinking down into a bathtub full of hot water and bubbles, forgetting about the fact that he was, in all actuality, out in the middle of a rain storm, his body wet and chilled.

Kagome…

Every time her lips made contact with his skin, he felt as though he were on fire from the inside out, a shock running through his nervous system, emotions and desires that he hadn't known existed suddenly bursting forth from his heart and making themselves known.

He loved her. The reality hit him full force, and caused that blanket of security that she offered him to tighten on his shoulders, giving him a sense of peace unlike anything he'd ever known.

Looking down, Inuyasha met a pair of expectant, dark, doe-like eyes that were waiting, hoping for him to respond to her declaration and to her actions. It had taken courage, he recognized, for her to do such a thing, and he admired her for it, for Kagome had done what he so far had not been able to: she had admitted her feelings, and more. And now, it was all up to him.

Without thinking, and knowing he had little to no experience with things like this, Inuyasha allowed his instincts to take over, and Kagome suddenly found herself crushed against his body, his lips on hers in a hesitant kiss.

It was the sweetest thing either of them could have known. It was a kiss full of virgin innocence and insecurity, on both sides as neither of them had done such a thing before, full of bumbling and awkward moments as Kagome felt her nose bump against his before she finally figured out that she could avoid such a problem by turning her head slightly to the side. And yet, it couldn't have been more perfect, and as they pulled away, Inuyasha found himself smiling…truly smiling…for the first time in a long time.

"Kagome," Inuyasha pulled her head down so that it rested on his shoulder, and he started stroking her hair absentmindedly, reveling in the feel of her body pressed against his own. "I love you too…"

She opened her eyes wide in surprise, hardly able to believe that she had heard, at long last, what her heart had been longing for. And he'd said it so hesitantly, still so clearly unsure of himself, that her heart melted completely, and she squeezed him around the waist tightly.

They remained like that for a long time, just enjoying one another's company, basking in the sunlight of newfound love, before Kagome shivered, finally realizing how cold she was, and Inuyasha pulled away to give her a look of concern. "I'm sorry…we should get inside before you get sick or something."

Kagome giggled, getting sick thefarthest thing from her mind, and he raised an eyebrow in question at her reaction. She just touched his cheek. "I'm not cold, and never will be, so long as I'm with you."

It was the dumbest, sappiest thing she could have said, something that a romance writer for a dime store novel would say, and yet it seemed so right, so perfect in that moment. And what was more, it worked, because Inuyasha replaced his look of concern with another genuine, beautiful smile, and put his hand behind her neck to pull her close for another kiss.

This time Kagome felt such scalding passion it was as though her entire body was on fire, his lips teasing hers, his hot breath mixing with her own. It was erotic. She should have been embarrassed. And yet, suddenly, all her shyness faded into nothing as she put her hands on his head and pulled him closer with abandon, running her fingers through his long wet silver hair and pressing her body closer to his, their damp clothing making it seem as though there was nothing between them at all.

Inuyasha held her tightly to him as well, reveling in this new experience that was kissing and wondering why he had ever avoided love in the first place. Perhaps it was because he had been waiting for Kagome? Perhaps he had known, deep down, that he couldn't fall in love until he met her?

Either way, the hanyou couldn't have been happier now with the woman he loved in his arms, holding him as though he were a precious treasure that she cherished. No one, save for his mother, had ever cherished him before. The thought caused him to whimper slightly against her lips, and she responded by holding him to her, almost cradling his head in her hands, allowing that safe, warm feeling to return, replacing all the sorrowful memories deep within his breast.

None of that mattered any more, he decided. Not now that he had Kagome. He would never feel sad or lonely again. And so, for the first time, Inuyasha was willing to admit that perhaps he had been wrong…that perhaps love was a beautiful thing after all.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Author's Notes: **Hey there, everyone! So how are you all doing? Life going alright? Life not going alright? Anyway, sorry for taking a while to get this out, but I really am just super busy. I had an audition at the University of Oregon this past weekend, and it went really, really, really well. One of the adjudicators took the time to send me an email and tell me how well I did, so I have a good feeling about this. Hopefully my St. Olaf College audition will go as well, since that's my first choice school and I desperately need scholarship money to go there…

This chapter is mostly fluff, dealing with the new relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, so I hope that's alright with all of you. It's a filler, and probably not the best one I've ever written, but I felt it was necessary, and then we'll get back to the action in the next chapter, along with getting back to the relationship between Kagura, Sesshoumaru, and Rin…I love the fact that you are all still guessing who's going to end up with who. Ah, the power of being the author!

And finally, I'm getting tons of people telling me that they are working on fan art for my stories, so be sure to tell me where you're posting it, if you're posting it at all, so I can give you credit in my profile page! You're all wonderful, and I thank you for your continued support! Enjoy!

* * *

**Plagiarizing Alert!**

It was brought to my attention by one of my wonderful reviewers that the author Mist52 is plagiarizing my story _The King's Mistress_ nearly word for word in her own story, _Battle for the Crown! _I looked into it, as I always want to verify such things, and it is unfortunately true. I was shocked. Honestly, rather then angry, I feel heartbroken that someone would take something I have worked so hard on, including the research to be as historically accurate as possible, and taken credit for themselves. I truly love that story, as I love all of them, and regard all my works as something akin to a treasure that I get to watch grow and develop as I hone my skills, and right now I feel as though someone has come into my home and taken one of my precious treasures away.

The reason I'm telling you all this is for two reasons: One, I don't know what the protocol is for something like this, or how it can be reported, but I do think it needs to be reported. So if you all could help me with that, I would really appreciate it. But the other reason is that I would just like to ask all of you to please, please, _please _not plagiarize my stories. I am not a possessive person by nature, and if you would like to use some of my ideas, original characters, or even post my stories on your own website, as many of you have done, I will always say yes if you ask permission and give credit where credit is due. But please don't just take without asking. That really hurts.

I suppose, being the positive person that I am, I could see this as some sort of deranged compliment because my stories have become popular enough that someone wants to take credit for them…but still, this hurts me deeply. Please don't plagiarize anything else.

But also, keep in mind that I did not give you the name of the author, or the title of her story, so that you can fill her review box with flames or reprimands. I simply wanted you all to go and see it for yourselves to tell me if I'm crazy or not, and then deal with it from there. Please…I'm not a cruel person, and I would not have the heart to be cruel to the author, so don't you guys be either. You're all so wonderful to me that I think it would be beneath you. Just check it out, and tell me if I'm wrong in believing she is taking my work and reprinting it, basically, word for word. Thank you.

* * *

**Jav-chan:** Maybe you being my beta would be a good idea, I'll have to think about it. Thanks for the offer, and as always I appreciate you pointing out some of my more awkward phrases and statements. I am truly filing them all away for when I go back and do the massive edit of this story, like I'm currently doing with my Confessions Trilogy. Thanks so much! 

**Myriadragon:** That's a good point! I had never thought about that before…

**Aeris219:** I deleted it to rework it and start over. I'm not abandoning it, and I will be bringing it back. It will still have the same basic shell, but some of the meat of the plot will change a little. So don't worry, it's coming back! Thanks for being such a faithful reader of my stories that you noticed!

**Qem:** Good instincts…

**KillaBri:** Wow…that's all I can really say. I am so honored that you would give me such a compliment as to say that my writing has helped improve your own ability. I don't think anyone has ever told me that before. They've said that I've given them ideas for romance and character actions, but never specifics such as imagery and word choice. I'd have to say your review absolutely made my day. Again, wow…I just feel so honored. Now I'm going to have to go and read your stories and review! And I don't think I'm quite a master, because there are plenty of other authors who have mastered the use of descriptive language and syntax much better then I have…I just write the story. I'm still learning too. Still, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for such a kind review. Thank you.

**Demon Girl17:** Crazy doesn't do such feelings justice in my opinion. College applications, homework, senior projects, auditions…gah!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Twenty-Three

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.** **

* * *

**

There was something obviously changed between Kagome and Inuyasha as the pair emerged through the cave entrance, sopping wet, a crash of thunder from outside driving home the reason why they had so suddenly dashed into the shelter of stone. And the strange thing was it was so subtle it was hardly noticeable, causing Sango to furrow her brow from where she was rubbing her Hiraikotsu with a firm square of cloth while Miroku settled for crossing his arms and staring unabashedly at his two friends as though it were his God-given right to stare at whomever he pleased.

It wasn't as though they had walked into the cave holding hands or grasping each other firmly about the waist. Kagome had come riding in on Inuyasha's back, like she had done many times before when she had grown tired, so that was nothing new.

And yet…

Sango narrowed her eyes as she noticed the way her childhood friend seemed to lean into the hanyou more then usual, her cheek on his shoulder as her lips formed silent words, to which Inuyasha responded with a snort, though his eyes went soft. That caused the former demon exterminator to straighten in full attention; since when had Inuyasha, arrogant, snobbish Inuyasha, ever looked like that towards anyone since she'd known him?

Besides…hadn't he and Kagome just had a huge fight?

Miroku too was aware of the slight shift between the pair, watching as Inuyasha carefully slid Kagome to the ground, as though she were some precious object that would break if handled too roughly. And the former monk hadn't missed the way his longtime friend had been holding her thighs a little tighter to his body when they'd first come in either.

What was going on?

For their part, Kagome and Inuyasha pretended not to notice the inquisitive gazes of their friends, knowing that if they paid it any mind they'd give themselves away instantly, something they had agreed could not happen.

Kagome sighed as she felt Inuyasha's warmth leave her, wishing she hadn't agreed to this ridiculous idea, but the hanyou had insisted that so long as they were fighting Naraku, their enemy could not know how he felt about her, because that would make her even more of a target then she already was. At first she'd hated the idea, but then he'd kissed her again, and she had, somewhere along the way, whispered an agreement.

Now she was regretting it. Oh well…there was always time for more kissing to change his mind. She grinned as the thought crossed her mind.

"Kagome!" Sango rushed forward as soon as her friend's feet touched the ground. "Are you alright? You're soaking wet…we'd better get you out of that dress before you catch a cold."

Kagome smiled fondly and waved her hand. "I'll be alright, Sango, really…it's warm in here, and by morning my clothes will be dry."

But the brunette was stubbornly shaking her head, putting her hands on her hips in a way that told Kagome Sango would be an excellent mother some day. "You will do no such thing. Now take off that dress before I have to remove it myself."

"Here!" At that, Kagome couldn't help but cover her chest protectively. She knew her friend wasn't serious, and yet Sango could sound so intimidating when she wanted to…

"Of course not here," the former exterminator laughed. "I'll take you over to a corner where no one can see you."

Kagome eyed her friend suspiciously, her arms still crossed over her chest. "And just what do you suggest I wear while my dress is drying out?"

"Um…" she put a hand under her chin thoughtfully. "I guess I hadn't thought about that."

"Oh hell!" The two women turned to see Inuyasha marching over from where he'd been speaking with Miroku, obviously having been secretly listening to the entire conversation.

"Inuyasha?" Both women questioned at once as they watched the hanyou remove his red jacket, tossing it at Kagome. She caught it without thinking, inhaling the scent, his scent, of pine trees and fresh air. She loved that smell.

"Just wear that," he commanded, a slight pink painting his cheeks as he forced himself to not meet her eyes. Kagome sighed, realizing he was more then just a little serious about keeping their newfound love from everyone.

"Th…thanks," She finally managed to stammer as Sango took her about the shoulders and led her to a corner that was guarded by several shelves of weapons.

Inuyasha watched them go, feeling some unknown muscle in his gut tighten slightly as he watched Kagome walk away from him. He cursed his stupid heart yet again, not for loving her, for he'd decided during one of their many kisses that the emotion wasn't as bad as he'd once thought…but rather, for allowing himself to become a puddle of mush, like a faithful puppy dog ready to follow his new master wherever she went.

He didn't like that image one bit.

And the frightening thing was that, unlike before with his slave masters, Inuyasha was willing to follow this particular master anywhere…even to his own death, if it meant keeping her safe. He'd_ never_ felt so strongly for anyone before.

Well, perhaps his mother…

But no, he decided, not even for her. He'd loved her, of course, and felt an immense amount of grief when she was so cruelly ripped out of his life, but, in reality, he'd been too young then to feel this way; still the little child that needed protecting and the comfort of a hug during a thunderstorm.

Now he was the protector and the one offering the comfort, and that changed everything.

The hanyou was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Miroku approaching until it was too late, and jumped slightly as he felt his longtime friend place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned and met the man's deep eyes that were almost violet in color, but looked away instantly, unable to resist feeling like he was being scrutinized for some unseen truth.

Did Miroku know…? How could he? Were humans more astute then he gave them credit for?

"So Inuyasha," the former monk began, his eyebrows rising with meaning. "You were certainly gone with Kagome for a long time."

The hanyou let the comment fall without a response for several seconds of silence before realizing he was expected to answer and so, with an uncomfortable shrug of his shoulders, snorted, "Yeah…so what?"

"Well…what took you so long?"

"I had a hard time finding her."

"With your nose? I doubt that."

"It was raining, baka!"

"Oh, I see…" But Miroku didn't look like he believed a word, and that only made Inuyasha even more uncomfortable. He'd never been a good liar. "But why didn't she come back with Kouga?"

"I have no idea…" Actually, the hanyou had wondered that himself several times while out with Kagome in the rain. He'd seen the wolf go out, and also seen him come running back for the cave. So what had happened? He'd known the two had met, because he had caught a whiff of Kagome's scent in passing…

"Well," Miroku grinned slyly, "You do know that Kouga is now going about spouting the fact that Kagome has agreed to be his mate."

"He's what!" Inuyasha whirled around, and his voice reached such a high pitch it echoed several times, causing everyone to look at him. Blushing and lowering his voice slightly, the hanyou turned away from prying eyes and glared meaningfully at his friend. "What do you mean by that?"

The former monk didn't seem at all affected by his friend's temper…not that it was a surprise. He'd been dealing with it for years. "Just what I said. Kouga came back from his meeting with Kagome saying she'd agreed to be his mate when all this stuff with Naraku was over."

That couldn't be true! Not after everything they'd just told one another…promised each other…

But what if he'd been too late? What if Kagome had agreed to be Kouga's mate while still angry with him from their argument, and was now stuck in a situation she couldn't get out of? After all, mating was considered sacred, and once a woman was marked, she was marked for life.

But he hadn't seen a mark on Kagome's neck, where it should have been, so perhaps…

"_Kagome!_" Like a spoiled little child who had just been told he wouldn't be getting his favorite toy for Christmas, Inuyasha stomped off towards the corner where Kagome had disappeared, leaving a stunned Miroku in his wake.

He found her just finishing tying off his jacket, and he was reminded of that night by the stream that seemed so long ago now, when he'd promised to always protect her. The jacket was still just as short, and revealing her long, creamy white legs, while the sleeves were too long, forcing her to roll them halfway up her arms, revealing more skin. Despite his frustration, Inuyasha couldn't help the slight stir in his belly at the sight, her hair curly and wild from having been in the rain and her cheeks flushed from the cold.

She was so beautiful.

"Inuyasha!" Sango was the one to speak, exclaiming in shock as she piled Kagome's sopping wet dress into her arms. "What are you doing back here? I figured Miroku would be the lecherous spy…not you! Out! Out!"

But the hanyou just ignored the brunette, staring meaningfully instead at Kagome, who looked equally surprised by his actions. No doubt she'd heard his cry of frustration a few moments ago, just as everyone else within a two-mile radius had, and was now wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Inuyasha?" Unlike Sango, her voice held no dismay; merely questions. Her wide, doe-like eyes were full of innocence, and the hanyou already felt his anger dissipating at the sight. Surely no one so kind and pure could play two men off each other like that, right? Surely she would have told him if she had in fact agreed to be Kouga's mate…right?

"Kagome," his voice remained cold. "We need to talk."

"O-kay," she furrowed her brow, but he was glad she didn't just send him away. She glanced at Sango and gave her friend a meaningful nod. "We'll just be a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" The former exterminator seemed very reluctant to leave Kagome alone with Inuyasha, but Kagome just chuckled.

"Yes, I'll be fine…you don't have to act like you're leaving me with some barbarian." She smiled. "This is Inuyasha we're talking about. It's not like he'd ever hurt me."

"Hn, not intentionally," the brunette grunted, obviously still recalling the harsh words from earlier, and the hanyou couldn't help but wince as Sango walked by carrying the sopping wet dress, sending him a meaningful look as she passed.

Once she was gone he heard an exhausted sigh and turned to see Kagome with her hands behind her back giving him a puzzled stare."What is it, Inuyasha?"

She looked so suddenly tired that he almost felt guilty now for acting so rash…almost. "Is it true that you promised to be Kouga's mate?"

"What?" She blinked.

He grunted in annoyance. "Is it true that you…"

"I heard what you said the first time, Inuyasha."

"Well, have you?"

"No! Of course not!" Now she seemed like the angry one. "How could you think I'd say what I did to you after promising myself to another man? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

She turned away from him, and Inuyasha, strangely, felt himself panic, afraid that she was turning him away, almost as though her back symbolized her telling him she had changed her mind about her feelings for him. "Kagome, I…I didn't mean it," he whined, sounding rather pathetic.

She didn't turn around as she spoke. "If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it."

"Keh," he brushed the comment away with his hand, "I say a lot of things I don't mean."

Oops…that came out wrong.

She whirled on him. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean? Does that mean you weren't genuine when you said you loved me?"

"Huh?" He felt something drop in his gut upon seeing the hurt, infuriated gaze directed at him. In response he felt himself get desperate, waving his hands before him as though to make her disappear by some ridiculous magician's trick. "No! That's not what I meant at all! I meant…"

"I know what you meant, Inuyasha…"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!" She crossed her arms. "You meant that even though you say you love me, you don't believe me when I say I love you. You think I'm the kind of girl who will lead you on and betray your trust in the end!"

"That's not it at all!" Damn it all, why did women have to complicate things so much? "What I said came out all wrong, Kagome!"

"Yeah right…" She looked away. "I should have known you would still be a jerk. I don't know why I keep forgiving you for saying such hurtful things to me!"

He didn't hear her last sentence. His mind couldn't get past the fact that she had just called him a jerk, and without meaning to he launched forward and grasped her firmly about the waist, pulling her roughly against his body. "Will you just shut up for one damn minute?"

Kagome froze, as though finally noticing, for the first time, all the negative tension in his body and voice. "Inuyasha…"

He interrupted her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just…surprised…when Miroku told me that Kouga was announcing to everyone that you agreed to be his mate." He pulled back to meet her gaze. "What would you have thought if you'd heard something similar about me, Kagome? Honestly, what would you have thought?"

At that she looked down, feeling suddenly very embarrassed, and her entire body seemed to deflate. "I probably would have thought the same thing." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest, and he caught the scent of salt. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…I didn't mean to be so cruel."

He wanted to stay angry with her…really, he did…but at the sound of her voice going soft, the feel of her body against his, the smell of her oncoming tears,Inuyasha felt his frustration instantly melt away, leaving nothing behind but a ball of pure tenderness.

He chuckled inwardly, marveling at the changes already occuring in his heart. What hadthis strange, courageous, beautiful womandone to him, and how had she managed to do it so insidiously? How had he not noticed the way she was slowly settling into his heart and becoming a very part of his soul?

They remained that way for several minutes in silence before they both realized that anyone could walk up and see them, and Kagome pulled away, albeit reluctantly. "So," she met his eyes directly, "What exactly did Kouga tell everyone?" She almost didn't want to know the answer...

"That you've agreed to be his mate. The baka," Inuyasha grunted, "Why the hell would he say something like that?"

"Well," Kagome looked down at her hands, "He did ask me to be his mate."

That got the hanyou's attention. "He did? When?"

"When he came and found me. I was, well…" She blushed. "I was pretty upset, so he offered me some comfort, and I figured it was just the comfort of a friend. But then he turned all romantic on me, and before I knew what was happening he was declaring his love and asking me to be his mate." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously and looked up at the high, arching ceiling above. "I didn't know what to say."

"You didn't say yes, did you?"

"No!" Her eyes flared at that, and Inuyasha was reminded of the fight they'd just had.

"Good," he decided to ignore her look and just pretend he hadn't asked the question in such a way as to imply he doubted her. If they went down that road again, they'd neverget off this ridiculouscycle."Because you know what it means when you mate with a demon, right?"

She shrugged. "I assume it's the same as marriage."

Inuyasha sighed, expecting that answer, however wrong it was. That's what all humans thought, and he figured that, since they were now getting invovled with one another, he might as well take a moment to explain exactly what becoming mates meant. After all, he might some day want to ask...no, he shook his head. That was still way too far down the road to contemplate.

So instead he settled for a simple answer. "It's a lot more complicated then that, Kagome."

"More complicated?" She looked like the concept was impossible. "How could anything be more important or valued then marriage? It involves two people pledging their lives to one another, and promising to stay faithful."

"Yes, that's true…but it's still more then that."

"How?"

"Geez, Kagome…" Now it was his turn to rub the back of his head as he looked about, trying to decide how best to explain something so complicated in simple terms. He'd never been very good at this sort of thing. "When demons mate, they mate for life," he finally blurted.

She just rolled her eyes as though that were obvious. "Yeah, well when people get married they marry for life too, Inuyasha."

"Usually."

"Excuse me?"

"They can still get divorced if things don't work out."

She crossed her arms, looking slightly offended. Why did humans always have to take it personallyand assume that demons wereclaiming their culture was inferior?"And so? What's your point?"

Inuyasha sighed, reaching back into his mind for patience. It would do no good to get frustrated again. "My point is that when demons mate, they don't have that option. They are bound to each other for life."

Kagome gave him a hard look. "I still don't see your point."

He sighed again and made a wide gesture with his hands. "Okay look. When a male asks a female to be his mate, and she agrees, he marks her as his."

She blinked. "You mean he brands her like livestock?"

Inuyasha winced at the way she put it, but figured if that was the only way she understood, then perhaps he'd just have to go with it. "I guess it's sort of like that…the male marks the female on her collarbone by biting her, or at least that's the case with dog and wolf demons…it could be a little different for other types of demons, I don't know for sure. But anyway, he marks the female, and that mark instantly tells other demons she is not available. She belongs to the male, in a sense, for the rest of her life. But the male is equally as bound to her, and cannot mark another." He looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction to all of this. "And the final factor is that the female acquires the lifespan of the male, if they are of different species or races, which sometimes happens."

_Like us_, he added silently.

He finished his long-winded explanation, and waited for her to respond. But fore several minutes Kagome just stared at the ground, shuffling her feet, and Inuyasha was afraid that he had frightened her away by telling her about such a strict commitment. Perhaps she wouldn't want to be involved with someone who, in the end, just might ask her to make such a commitment herself…

"So," she finally chuckled, the sound beautiful, and as she looked up her eyes were sparkling. "What exactly happens when a demon female is in love with a human? Does the male still have to mark the female?"

He saw her sarcasm instantly, and had an image of a man trying to bite a demon's neck with his normal human canines. The image brought a chuckle to his lips, and before long Inuyasha found himself laughing aloud without restraint. Kagome soon joined him, hugging him once more and brazenly planting a light kiss on his cheek. That stilled his laughter instantly as his joy was replaced by something much more serious and mature: desire.

"Well," she pulled back slightly, though he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from moving away completely, "I can assure you I did not agree to be Kouga's mate. I would never enter into anything so serious with a man I did not love."

He believed her, but was still unsure of some things. "Then why would he be saying that you did agree, Kagome?"

She sighed. "Because he's a fool."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted, but couldn't help chuckling again slightly at that. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"I mean," she looked away, "He's a kind man, and he's always been good to me, even when we were still living on the plantation. He treated me with respect; and I mean the genuine kind, not the kind that was given to all masters and their families. So, in a way, I do care for him, but…" She looked up to meet a pair of stern, fierce amber eyes. "I don't love him."

Inuyasha softened at that, but still wouldn't let the issue drop. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Which was?"

"Why he seems to think you said yes."

She looked away. "I suppose because I didn't just yell a big fat 'No' to his face. I didn't want to hurt him. But unfortunately I think that's the only way he'll realize I mean it when I say I'm not interested."

"So what were your words exactly?"

"Inuyasha…"

"I need to know, Kagome."

She nodded and sighed, once more looking tired as the spark from their argument slowly faded away. "I told him I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. I thought I was just letting him down easily, but unfortunately he assumed that meant I was simply saying I didn't want to commit like that while still fighting Naraku. He thinks he just has to wait until that's over, and then I'll say yes."

"And you didn't correct him?"

She winced at his slightly frustrated tone, and gave him an utterly exhausted look. "I guess I'm just wrung out mentally and physically right now, and I didn't have the energy to spell it out for him at that moment. I honestly didn't think he was serious when he said he was going to tell everyone."

"So you knew?"

"Sort of." She cocked her head and gave him a steady look. "Does this change the way you feel about me, Inuyasha? I mean…is this misunderstanding going to affect you too much?"

"No…" He responded too quickly, and could see that she didn't believe him. He looked away. "I can handle it, Kagome, I just, well…a part of me is now wishing I had decided to just tell everyone about what's going on between us. Then I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."

"Then why don't we tell them?"

"Because Naraku…"

She covered his lips with her fingers, silencing him instantly. "I can handle myself, Inuyasha. I may have had some help escaping, but I still escaped nonetheless. I don't want our love to be a bad thing while Naraku is alive. That would just be one more thing he is managing to taint."

Inuyasha looked back at her face, touching her cheek with his fingers, and the hanyou found he was quickly losing himself in her eyes, forgetting entirely what they were even talking about. "Kagome…"

She smiled back up at him, and he saw mirrored in her face the same desire that was welling up in his own heart as she raised up on her tiptoes and planted her lips softly against his. He felt his heart flutter, and couldn't help but wonder if it would always feel this good to kiss her. He certainly hoped so…

"What the hell are you doing to my mate, you bastard!"

Inuyasha and Kagome jerked apart on instinct and turned to see none other than Kouga, the very subject of their conversation, standing before them looking ready to attack the hanyou at any moment.

So much for keeping their relationship a secret…

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed his name out of sheer surprise, and it was obvious that she was still trying to gather her wits and shift gears from what had been a romantic moment into a rather tense situation.

The wolf man didn't even acknowledge her, instead stepping forward and putting his hand over the hilt of a small red sword he had taken to wearing at his waist after finding it amongst the many weapons of the demon exterminators. His sky blue eyes had turned to ice, and he was growling audibly. "Let go of her, Inuyasha! I knew you were a bastard, but I never thought you'd stoop this low to get back at me! To think that I've found you trying to seduce her! I'll kill you for this!"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, trying to process what was going on, but the moment it all registered in her mind all she wanted to do was fall over backwards. Kouga honestly believed this was all Inuyasha's fault? How dense…truly…could the man be? "Kouga, listen…"

But she didn't get to finish, because Inuyasha was shoving her aside and reaching for his own sword, which was belted at his waist, and all Kagome could do was…

Wait…

Sword?

She stopped everything else and noticed, for the first time, that Inuyasha was wearing the sword Kagura had shoved at her that day in Naraku's castle. That rusty old blade that had looked so feeble and weak compared to the others in the armory room.

How could she not have seen that before? She supposed it was because she had just been so preoccupied with first recovering from being drugged for a long time, and then her fight with Inuyasha which had lead up to their rather emotion-packed conversation that she hadn't really noticed anything else. Frankly, she hadn't really thought once about Kagura or her little sister Kanna, who she had promised to help as soon as she could.

"Inuyasha, stop…" She stepped forward, seeing that this would not end well because, unlike before when their squabbling was harmless and involved nothing more than fists and claws, this time the rivals had blades. It felt like two little boys who used to wrestle in the mud had suddenly grown up and were now playing with fire. She had to put an end to this now, because she truly didn't want to see either of them hurt.

But the hanyou didn't seem to hear her, or if he did, he just chose to ignore her, instead responding to Kouga's last comment. "Keh, you honestly think Kagome would let any man touch her that she didn't want?" He smirked arrogantly, and in that moment he looked more like an animal then ever before, puffing out his chest proudly like a buck showing off the fact that he had won the doe.

The imagery caused Kagome to momentarily bristle. She was nobody's property.

Kouga just grunted and drew his sword from its scabbard completely, holding the small but efficiently cut and polished blade out before him in preparation for battle. "I think Kagome can sometimes allow her soft heart to get in the way of what she knows is right. For all I know you made her feel guilty for getting angry at you earlier, and she felt the need to make it up to you…though I wouldn't know why…"

"Would you just listen to yourself, you thick-headed idiot?" Inuyasha shouted back, his hand still poised over the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it out at a moment's notice. "Kagome is not interested in you!"

"What do you know about it, dog boy? She said she wanted to be my mate!"

"She said she wasn't ready!"

"And I said I would wait for her!"

"Don't you get that she really meant no?"

"That's a lie!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not, idiot!"

"Is too, bastard!"

They were starting to attract an audience, and Kagome had to fight between the urge to run forward and stop the nonsense and just run right back out into the thunderstorm from embarrassment. Honestly, why couldn't they just grow up?

The two rivals were now circling each other like boxers and all the former slaves had formed a ring around them to see what would happen…or, more to the point, who would throw the first punch. And they weren't disappointed, because both Inuyasha and Kouga were providing a great show of throwing insults.

"I won't have you touching my mate!" Kouga finally declared, and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"She's not your mate!"

"She will be!"

"She will not!"

"And what would you know about it?" Kouga smirked. "She would never confide such things in you, considering how thoughtless you are towards her. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd be happy if she ended up dead before all of this was over."

"You take that back!" Inuyasha lunged forward and started to pull his sword from its sheath, but Kagome had enough, and before the hanyou could do any damage she was between the two men, putting out her hands for silence.

"Both of you, just stop!" She snapped, and they both instantly halted in what they were doing like obedient dogs responding to their master. It would have been funny were the situation not so serious. "Honestly, you're behaving like two little children."

"But Kagome," Kouga had a pleading tone, "I was merely defending your honor."

"I was defending her honor, you bastard!" Inuyasha snapped back. "To think that you would imply that Kagome is some sort of slut who would kiss any man she came across! How dare you!"

"I never implied that!"

"Kagome kissed someone?" Everyone turned to look at Miroku, who seemed very puzzled from where he was standing beside Sango.

Shippou, perched on the former monk's shoulder, rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, weren't you paying attention? Kouga saw Kagome kissing Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha was forcing himself on Kagome," the wolf demon corrected sharply.

"Whatever, and now Kouga's really mad."

"Oh…" Miroku nodded. "I understand."

Kouga just looked back at the hanyou and growled. "I'm beyond mad. You should die for what you did to her."

"I didn't do anything! She wanted to kiss me!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because she's the one who threw herself at me, not the other way around!"

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome rounded on her new love with a fierce gaze. Inuyasha instantly cowered slightly.

"I didn't mean it that way, Kagome…"

Kouga didn't seem to be listening. "Why would Kagome want to kiss you if she's already promised to another demon?"

"Because she said she loves me!"

"Not if she promised to be my mate!"

"But she didn't! She loves me!"

"You're wrong, baka! She loves me!"

At that, both men rounded on Kagome, waiting for an answer, as did all of the hundreds of other people in the cave. The poor girl resembled a cherry from head to toe, and had never before felt so embarrassed in her entire life. She just wanted to sink through the floor…

Seeing her friend in peril, Sango stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder, her eyes soft as she spoke. "So what's the truth Kagome? Which man do you love?"

Honestly, at the moment all Kagome wanted to say was that she would be well rid of the both of them…but then that would be a lie, despite the fact that they were infuriating.

Turning to Kouga, she clasped her hands before her and gave him her most apologetic look. "Kouga, listen…before, when you asked me to be your mate, I said I wasn't ready because I didn't want to hurt you by saying an outright no. But, well…after you left, Inuyasha and I had a, um, talk," She blushed as she recalled all the aspects of that heated 'talk', "And I admitted to him that I loved him. So, what I'm saying is that it's true: I love Inuyasha, and as such I cannot be your mate…ever…"

At first there was such a loud silence that it was almost worse then when the two men had been fighting, and Kagome watched as the expression on the normally cheerful wolf's face changed from hope to disbelief to, finally, heartbreak, and she felt her own heart twist in response.

"So…he is the one you truly love?"

There was such hurt in his eyes, and such pain, that Kagome couldn't stop herself, and before she knew what she was doing she walked forward and took his rough hands in her own, squeezing his fingers affectionately. "I love you too, Kouga…just not in the way you want me to. You've always been there for me, protecting me and defending my honor, and I will be forever grateful for that. You offered me friendship during a time when I had never felt more alone…but I just…"

He looked away and nodded, causing her to trail off. "I understand, Kagome. I…" He swallowed, and she could tell he was struggling with whatever it was he wanted to say next. "I hope…you'll be happy with your choice." He glanced up at Inuyasha and pointed his sword directly at his face. "But I'm warning you, dog boy…if you hurt her, you'll die in your sleep."

Inuyasha didn't even flinch at the threat, instead remaining surprisingly silent, his only response being to move forward and put his arm around Kagome's waist. She remained still, her back rigid like a board, and waited as Kouga turned and walked away to a far corner of the cave, the other people dispersing and returning back to their modest fires.

Finally, the only people who remained were Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, all staring at the newly announced couple, and they were all smiling as though this was what they had wanted to happen all along. And, in truth, it was.

"I'm truly happy for you, Kagome," Sango stated warmly, her brown eyes genuine, and the two women smiled at each other briefly while Miroku clapped his friend on the back.

"I never thought you'd do it, Inuyasha," he laughed, and the hanyou raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Fall in love with a woman, or even admit it once you did."

Inuyasha just blushed in response, though his eyes softened as he glanced down at the top of Kagome's head. "I guess I am pretty lucky," he finally replied, moving to kiss her cheek, but was surprised when she pulled away from his arms. "Kagome?"

She glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "I think I'm ready for a little sleep. Sango, would you care to join me? We can share your mat."

"Um…sure…" Clearly the former demon exterminator wasn't expecting that, nor was anyone else, and Inuyasha seemed very frustrated.

"What the hell did I do now, woman?"

Kagome didn't even look over her shoulder as she responded. "You acted like an immature boy, and you lied by saying I threw myself at you. I throw myself at no man."

Inuyasha stared after her retreating form and felt, for the first time in a long time, like sitting back on his haunches and whining like a little puppy dog. It wasn't fair! He'd defended her honor, told Kouga the truth, and now they were a couple for everyone to see, just like she'd wanted from the start! So why the hell did she always have to get so worked up about nothing?

And worse yet...what exactly was he going to have to do in order to get her to allow him to kiss her again? He...he wanted to kiss her damn it! He'd earned it after that embarassingly public fight with Kouga.

"Why are women so damn complicated?" He grumbled, and Miroku looked over before throwing his head back and laughing.

"They have to be because they're the ones who make relationships interesting. We men are awfully boring sometimes. Besides," he poked Inuyasha's arm playfully, "I think somehow that with you, my friend, all women would seem complicated."

"Keh," the hanyou snorted, but chose not to reply, figuring the monk was probably right for once. And what was worse, now that he had openly admitted he was in love with Kagome, it hurt all that much more when they fought. Damn it all, he wanted to just throw himself in the river! And somehow, he had the unfortunate feeling that it wasn't the last time he'd feel that way either.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! First, I just have to say congratulations to this story for reaching the 1,000 review mark! I can hardly believe it, and even though I've had stories do this before, it's still an absolute dream come true for me. And the wonderful thing is that, unlike other authors I've seen who get tons of reviews, I don't have anyone sending me cruel or threatening comments…you're all so wonderful, and I just want to say thanks to everyone. It's a dream come true for me!

Now then, I apologize for the slow updates lately, and the fact that they are continuing, but I'm just really busy right now, and that's the honest truth. When I'm not doing homework I'm singing, and when I'm not singing I'm at physical therapy, and when I'm not at physical therapy I'm at a college audition for scholarships. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

I auditioned at U of O and one of the adjudicators, a world famous mezzo-soprano, is interested in me, and went so far as to call me at home to invite me to a concert where I would get backstage passes. So I'm officially being recruited. I've also been promised scholarships at three different universities, and am waiting for results from the last two, one of them being my number one choice, St. Olaf College, and I'm leaving for there tomorrow afternoon and won't be home until Sunday. It's so exciting! And the really awesome thing is that, more and more, I'm feeling like I would like to go to the University of Oregon just as much as St. Olaf, and what could be better then having been accepted to two different schools, and having to make a choice between two great destinations? Honestly, I never thought I'd be in this situation, but now that I am, I'm loving it.

But my life isn't all sun and roses…I've had my bad days (and weeks) too. Last weekend, for the first time, I didn't win my district solo competition and go to state. For the first time I didn't score the highest score possible (1+), but rather, was given a 1- by the adjudicator. It was a hard pill to swallow, even though I know such competitions are highly subjective and there are no guarantees. And besides that, it's meant that a lot of the kids who don't like me in my school choir because they think I'm arrogant are even worse now because I didn't make it to state for the first time. Oh well…grin and bear it…that's the only thing I can do. And, as Anne Boleyn (a woman who we all know suffered greatly) said, "Onward and upward, Anna Regina!" All I have to do is change the name, and I can turn that into my new motto.

But enough about me; lets get back to the story, shall we? This chapter is a lot shorter than the ones I've been writing, but if I'd added it on to the next part of the story, the chapter would have been too long…so that's just the way it goes. It will be focusing on Kagura and Sesshoumaru, which should make you all happy, though I can't help but smile when you all think you know what's going to happen in that relationship. You've all got different ideas, and I'm not going to tell any of you if you're right or not. That may be harsh, but I just love torturing you all that way…lol

So anyway, thanks as always for the reviews, and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Below you'll find a few maintenance things, and then the actual chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter, but there will be another update coming very soon. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

**Public Thank You**

I just wanted to tell all of you how much I appreciated your support when dealing with the plagiarism issue. You all stood with me, and in the end the author admitted that she'd received the story from a friend not knowing it was mine, apologized, and removed it. Now she is reading my story and giving me advice, and in my mind it couldn't have worked out better. So thank you all so much for your wonderful support! I love you all!

* * *

**Question/Answer Session**

As I stated in my other story, this is something that will be posted on my upcoming (nearly finished) website, where viewers can email me any question…and I mean any question…that they want and I'll post an answer on the website for all to see. Since I need some questions to get started, I'm asking all of you to give me some. So if you've ever had something you wanted to know or ask, now's your chance! And below you'll find the answers to some questions I've already been asked, since I don't want to make you all wait until the website is published (though the answers will be posted there as well). Thanks in advance for your help!

**Question: On average, about how long are your updates?**

In all honesty, there is no one length, though I will say that my chapters are getting longer and longer as I become more and more experienced. And I truly think that is the reason why: experience. There is no such thing as a chapter that is too short, so long as it has a purpose and includes detail. There are a few classic novels that have chapters only one page long! I'm serious! So never worry about length, that is the last thing one should think about. The first is plot and character development, and then detail.

**Question: How long does it take for you to write a chapter? Does three hours make me "slow"?**

This really varies according to what my muse is doing. I never get writer's block, per say, but life does get in the way, which can sometimes cause my motivation to write a chapter to fade out for a while. That doesn't mean I don't know what to write, it just means I don't write for a while. But when I do finally sit down, usually it takes me about a couple hours to punch out the actual chapter, and then I'll wait a day and go back to edit so I can put some distance between myself and the writing (and even then I don't edit everything perfectly). And no, three hours is not a slow amount of time for writing a chapter. Everyone writes at their own pace. In an article about Steven King, he stated that he makes himself write twenty pages of the story he's working on a day, that way he can be sure to produce a book for his editor on time. Personally, I think that's a serious amount of writing, but then again that is his profession, so he has nothing better to do. Never feel like you have to produce in a certain amount of time; always write at a comfortable pace for you so that you can produce the best work possible.

* * *

**Jav-chan:** Thanks as always for the comments; I'm taking them all to heart for when I do the official edit of this story in the future. Always appreciated! 

**Killabri:** I hope I answered your questions, and thanks so much for dropping comments in my blog, I love getting them. It's fun. I'm not as awesome as you think…believe me when I say I have my own issues to deal with, they just happen to be avoided in my stories. But thanks for the incredibly wonderful compliment anyway. And for heaven's sake don't be so worried about me reading your stories; we're all learning here, and no one is perfect. All that matters is that we learn from the comments and writings of others, so if you have another story to post, that's great! I understand about waiting, though…I did that with the first several chapters of 'The King's Mistress' and it saved me a lot of trouble. Thanks so much, as always!

**Drake22:** I couldn't agree with you more about your views on men. I'm not that way all the time, but when they get exasperating, well…yeah, I feel the exact same way. Anyway, I was wondering if I could get your advice on something; I read your profile page, and your views about people writing stories about the Holocaust. I agree with you that there are a lot of writers who don't respect it and write about something they understand, and that is exasperating for me as well, someone who is Jewish by blood (though I admit that I don't actually practice the religion). Anyway, I had family in Germany in World War II…I'm German and Jewish, now tell me how that would have worked out if I had been there in that era…and I was contemplating writing a story about living life after the Holocaust had ended. It would not be about living in the camps because, frankly, it's too painful for me to think about my beloved family going through any of that, but rather about moving on and continuing to live, because I've heard plenty of stories from my grandparents to understand how hard that can be. Do you think this would still be inappropriate? I figured asking someone with a similar background to mine would be a good place to start, because honestly I've been tossing the idea back and forth in my brain, and was having a really hard time figuring out if it was a good idea or not. Let me know, and thanks for the review!

**The Painted Lady:** I don't know if it's the same college…that would be pretty cool though. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Twenty-Four

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

* * *

_The spring wind carried with it the sweet scent of blossoming lilies and roses, and as Kagura walked up the hill, searching for her sister, she couldn't help but pause and lift her nose to smell the beautiful fragrance. She so rarely had the chance to appreciate anything beautiful, most of her life surrounded by unfortunate ugliness, and she wasn't about to pass up the chance now._

"_Kanna!" She called, looking out at the rolling hills of grass before her, trying to spot the white child somewhere amongst the endless sea of green. A little girl's laughter came to her ears, and Kagura couldn't help but smile as she saw her sister appear over a small rise, clutching a modest bouquet of daisies in her left hand as she waved with her right._

"_Here sister, these are for you!" Kanna exclaimed happily, extending her grimy hand towards Kagura, offering her the daisies._

_Kagura smiled kindly and took them in her hand, making a show of smelling them and pretending that she actually enjoyed the scent of daisies. "Thank you, Kanna." She looked around. "Is this what you've been doing all day? Father's wanted to know where you were."_

_The white child looked down at her bare feet, clothed in nothing but a pearly little dress that fell to her knees. "I wanted to play…is he angry with me?"_

_In all honesty, their abusive father was furious, and Kagura knew exactly what he wanted to do to Kanna for disappearing so early in the morning while he was still passed out from the night before. _

_But the older woman would never tell her sister that. She would always protect her beloved, innocent little nymph from that cruel man's rage and so, as she had done many times before, Kagura lied. "No, little one, he's not angry. He was just…worried, that's all. And so was I." She pinched the child's cheek affectionately, watching as the skin turned slightly pink under the attention. "We just don't want anything bad to happen to you because you're our little treasure."_

_Or, at the very least, she said inwardly to herself, you're mine…_

_Kanna perked up at that and nodded her four year old head happily. "Okay, I'm sorry for making you worry. I won't do it again."_

"_See that you don't," Kagura emphasized, pulling the girl into her arms affectionately, feeling her tiny body under her hands, every bone as delicate as that ofa bird._

_They remained that way for several minutes, neither moving, simply enjoying one another's company as the wind blew about them gently, the grass tickling their feet, the daises still dangling from Kagura's hand._

"_Kagura! Where are you?" A loud voice bellowed from somewhere far away. __The older woman instantly stiffened, her instincts telling her to run from danger but knowing she had to protect Kanna first. _

_Pulling away from her sister, she looked the little girl straight in the face and touched her cheek, feeling as though it were silk, not skin, beneath her fingers. "You'd better run and play some more, Kanna…the day will be over soon."_

_The girl smiled, but then frowned. "But I want to play with you!"_

_Kagura sighed and looked over her shoulder, as though expecting a hideous monster to appear at any moment. And, in a way, her father was no better than a monster…_

"_Maybe later," She finally replied. "But for now I want you to go and pick me some more daisies, alright?" She was purposefully sending Kanna to the meadow, which she knew was far away._

"_Okay!" The child brightened instantly. "I'll bring back lots of daisies for you!"_

"_You'd better hurry then!" Kagura tried to keep the strain from her voice, for she knew children somehow sensed when there was trouble. "I want you to run all the way there, because it will be dark soon."_

_Kanna nodded. "I'll run as fast as I can!"_

"_Good. Now go." She pushed the little girl away from her, and Kanna didn't need to be told twice before she was quickly disappearing over the hills and down to where Kagura knew there was a sweeping meadow…and safety from the coming storm._

"_Kagura!" The deep voice bellowed again, this time closer, and the dark-haired woman, dressed in naught but a brown dress sewn from cheap burlap, rose to her full height just as her father appeared over the rise. She refused to turn and look over her shoulder to make sure Kanna was gone, knowing if she did so she'd draw attention to the girl, and instead simply prayed with all her heart that her little sister had done as she was told and ran as fast as she could._

_Their father was not an ugly man; rather, he was the exact opposite of the frog prince. He was handsome, with a face that, in sleep, looked innocent and kind, hiding the monster within. His shaggy, handsome wealth of hair was dark, like hers, and his eyes were chocolate brown. His shoulders were broad, and his arms chorded with muscles thanks to years of working as a blacksmith, his right arm bulkier than the left as it was the arm that wielded the hammer._

_She shuddered, knowing how powerful that right arm could be when swung her direction…_

"_Father," she acknowledged, trying to pretend that nothing was amiss._

_The man stopped a few feet away from her, looking around like a predator seeking its prey, and she felt herself glow in triumph knowing he wouldn't find what, or rather who, he was looking for. "Where is Kanna? I sent you up here to find the little bitch over half an hour ago."_

_Bristling at the way he referred to her sister, Kagura raised her chin proudly. "I couldn't find her." It was a blatant lie, and they both knew it, but she refused to tell him. She would never let him lay a finger on such an innocent child, even if that meant she would take the beating instead._

_The man before her raised a finger and pointed it at her threateningly. "That child will not benefit from you hiding her, Kagura…I'll find her eventually."_

_She glared back at him, her dark eyes dangerously cool. "Not if I bring her back after you've drunk yourself into a coma."_

"_You shut up!" He lunged forward, his temper always so easily provoked, and she sidestepped, knowing his level of awareness would be severely decreased thanks to the hours of drinking he'd done the night before. He sent her a smoldering look. "You'll regret this, Kagura."_

_She smirked and crossed her arms. "I don't care how much you beat me…you'll never lay a hand on Kanna." She spat at him. "She's so much better than this life, and I'll be damned if you ruin her chances of happiness later in life by scarring her mentally and physically."_

"_And I'll bet you think you're better than me too, don't you, you little bitch?" He spat back, smirking at her cruelly as he moved forward, looking every inch like the predatory monster he was. _

_Kagura backed away slightly in spite of herself. "No, I'm nothing, just like you. But Kanna is different because I can protect her." She looked away, thinking of her mother, who had died in childbirth. "I had no one to protect me."_

"_As if anyone would want to protect you, Kagura," He laughed, mocking her, circling her, and she tensed, preparing to defend herself if necessary. _

"_As if anyone could ever love you," she spat back, knowing how much he hated to be reminded of the fact that his temper drove away any woman he ever wanted, and before she could do anything he lunged at her again, this time succeeding in knocking her to the ground, bringing his fist towards her face…_

* * *

Kagura blinked, raising her head, feeling one of the cracks in the wall jutting into her back uncomfortably as she shifted where she stood, looking out at the crowds of people littering the dirt floor of the massive cave of the ancient demon exterminators. 

Shaking her head, she tried to understand what had prompted that memory to surface when she had much bigger things to worry about, such as Naraku coming for Kanna and taking her back. And yet, she had to admit, they were all connected; her father, Naraku, their cruel eyes, how both of them had used her for their own desires and needs…how they'd both beaten her down in their own ways.

Forming a tight fist around her fan, which was dangling from her wrist, she felt its smooth surface comfort her, knowing it was one of the few "gifts" Naraku had given her that she was honestly grateful for. She could still remember the day he'd come in all his newfound glory, asking her if she would like to ride with him on the wave of success.

She'd initially blown him off as crazy, and for nearly two weeks she didn't see or hear from him again, until one afternoon when he arrived and actually saved her from a beating at the hands of her father. After that, Kagura had been his completely, willing to do anything as he fed the roaring flames of hate she harbored for her father, the man who had caused her so much pain in her life. So it wasn't really any surprise that she took his offer when Naraku gave her the fan, promising to turn her into his deadliest assassin, renaming her the sorceress of the wind.

"Hn, wind sorceress indeed," she grunted, pulling away from the wall and heading for the entrance to the cave, covered by the thick animal hide to keep out the wind, feeling the sun on her face the moment she stepped outside.

Tilting her head slightly, like a woman leaning into a lover's caress, she thought back on how after she'd avenged her pain by killing her father…her first true murder…she'd learned the painful truth of what it meant to accept the help of the demon Naraku.

It meant a life of servitude, either willingly or against her will.

"Kanna…" She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the pain that always surfaced as she thought about the fact that her sister's current situation was all thanks to her own stupidity and desperate, hasty need for revenge against her father. If only she'd been more patient…more aware…listened to her instincts…

But then the wind sorceress shook her head, knowing, at the very least, that no matter what her sins, she could not take them back. They were hers, her cross to bear, and the burden would get no lighter by dwelling on the possible ways she could have avoided such a life in the first place.

"Not that I was ever worthy enough for a good life to begin with," she thought, recalling all the things she'd done to scrape by when her father wasted the money he earned as a blacksmith on alcohol. "But at least then I still had my pride, and my honor."

The sound of a twig snapping underfoot caused her to turn, and Kagura caught her breath as she came face to face with a pair of golden eyes…eyes that had enchanted her since she first saw them so many years ago through Kanna's mirror.

Back then, she never could have dreamed…never could have hoped that one day she would come face to face with the owner of those eyes, that long, beautiful silver hair, that strong body, those sharp, chiseled, masculine and yet feminine facial features. And now that she was, his very presence caused her legs to turn to jelly, and Kagura, the mighty wind sorceress, had to resist the need to sink to her knees.

"Se-Sesshoumaru…" She stammered his name, which felt like the most beautiful music on her lips. He regarded her steadily, and she had the feeling he'd heard everything she'd said aloud, and no doubt understood everything going through her mind.

"Kagura," he replied simply, his deep, masculine voice sending a quake through her body from her head to her toes. God, her body felt like it was on fire! But on fire for what..? She didn't understand…

They gazed at one another for a few moments in silence before the mighty demon lord turned to leave. Desperate for his presence, which intoxicated and empowered her all at the same time, Kagura found herself stepping forward slightly, thinking of something that would detain him even for a few extra seconds. "I suppose you heard everything I was saying."

To her delight, he did stop, but didn't turn. "Yes," he said simply.

Blushing and wishing he'd say more, she decided to push the topic a little, even if it meant belittling herself in the process. She could handle that. "Do you find it ridiculous that a woman talks to herself all the time?"

"No; I find women are frequently in the habit of doing that."

She should have bristled at that, taken offence even, and yet, for some strange reason, Kagura felt the desire to throw her head back at the incredibly blunt, and incredibly true statement. Thankfully she suppressed that urge and continued speaking again. "And what would you do if you were in a situation similar to mine?"

"I would not be upset should Inuyasha be in your sister's position."

She knew that the brothers didn't get along, but this comment still surprised her, and Kagura blinked slightly. "Why? He means that little to you?"

"It's not that…I just would be pleased he wouldn't talk so much any more."

Again, that urge to laugh…and again, she repressed it. "I see." She looked away, trying to think of something else to say, but no words came, and she expected him to walk away.

"You still have pride."

"What?" She shot her head back in his direction as fast as the crack of a whip. Had he said what she thought he said? It couldn't be…

And yet, before her very eyes, the mighty Sesshoumaru, groomed to be the heir to the Western Lands of his father since his birth, who had been humiliated and forced into slavery at the age of seventeen, turned around to face her directly, his expression firm but not cruel. "I said you still have pride, and honor."

"You…" She gulped. "You do?" Coming from him that was the greatest compliment she ever could have received from anyone.

"Yes."

"But…how is that possible?" She looked away again, this time in shame. "I let my own desires get in the way of my sister's life, and now her soul is trapped in a mirror."

"Soon to be freed."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I let it happen."

Sesshoumaru didn't even bat an eye. "A person with no honor would not own up to such a mistake as you are now."

Kagura still refused to look at him. "And I've killed so many…"

"To keep your sister alive."

"But I've still killed hundreds."

"And you did it without any desire other than to save your sister. You did not murder simply for the pleasure of doing so, or because of a bloodlust. You are not a murderer."

She sighed, wishing with all her heart that it was true, but knowing it could never be. "Unfortunately, I have killed too many, and my smirk was always the last thing they saw. I offered them no pity, and they no doubt died with a great hate for me in my heart, much like I'm sure your father did when he died at the hands of Naraku."

Sesshoumaru stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "You are nothing like him."

"Yes I am."

"No, you are not." There was something in his voice that caused her to look up. "You did not kill anyone simply because you could. Naraku craves power…all you craved was freedom from your abusive father, and safety for your sister. That is the only reason you have ever killed. Not for the sheer pleasure of having blood on your hands." He looked at her steadily. "The fact that you're so guilty is the greatest proof that I am right. If you were like Naraku, you would not feel any guilt over what you have done."

"Sesshoumaru…" She felt tears at the corners of her eyes, but for once they were tears of joy. No one, save for Kagome, had ever actually defended her actions, and coming from him it meant so much…

"It is nothing," he replied in his usual brisk manner, no emotion in his voice.

"I understand," She replied, her lips unwillingly curving up into a smile as she understood his hidden message: I don't normally do anything to boost anyone's ego. "And I appreciate that."

He stopped and turned to look at her once more, and in that moment Kagura though that she had the first chance to truly understand Sesshoumaru, the man who she had secretly admired from afar for nearly five years.

Personally, she would have been content to remain like that, gazing at one another in comfortable silence, forever, but fate was not meant to be kind, because just as they moved slightly closer a joyous laugh pierced the air, and the pair jerked their heads in unison towards the approaching figure of a young woman.

Kagura instantly recognized her as the woman who had been hanging around Sesshoumaru ever since she'd arrived, and the two clearly knew one another very well, because unlike anyone else, the demon lord made no attempt to keep the human girl away.

The wind sorceress had to admit as she watched the girl who she knew was called Rin approach, that she was very beautiful. She wasn't well toned like Sango, the former exterminator, whose belly, arms, and legs were all solid walls of muscle, and she didn't radiate an inner strength like Kagome, but she was still beautiful in her own way. Her entire body seemed soft, her simple yellow cotton dress practically giving her white skin a glow, her warm brown eyes almost too big for her body, gazing out at the world with an innocence that Kagura had only ever seen in Kanna when she was younger. Her laugh was pure and kind, and her smile was full of light.

The complete antithesis of Sesshoumaru; which was perhaps why they got along so well.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The girl exclaimed when she finally reached his side, gazing up at him with adoration. "I was wondering where you went. Jaken and I were trying to pick some flowers when you suddenly left."

To accent her point a bouquet of roses hung limply in her hand, and Kagura felt her face grow pale as the memory from earlier resurfaced, with the image of Kanna running towards her with daisies in her hand taunting her very soul.

"Excuse me, I'll leave you two alone," she stated firmly, not meaning to sound unkind, though her voice had dropped at least an octave. She didn't hate Rin, but rather, she reminded her of Kanna, and what her little sister might have been like at this age. Kagura didn't even honestly know what would happen once her sister was freed now; for all she knew, she'd been ruined for life the moment her soul was trapped in that mirror.

"Oh please don't go because of me," The young woman exclaimed, and in spite of herself the wind sorceress found herself turning around to face Rin in all her innocent glory. "You're Kagura, right? The wind sorceress who rescued Kagome?"

"Hn," she grunted and looked away, "I would hardly call it a rescue. We both benefited from the others help, and that was the point."

The brunette before her shrugged her shoulders, her wavy brown hair falling down to her waist, held at her neck by an ivory clasp that looked like it had seen better days. "Then you rescued each other. Either way, I've wanted to tell you that I think what you did was very brave."

Now that caused Kagura to stop and do a double take, and she found herself looking at this girl in a new light. "You do?"

"Yes; I doubt I'd have the courage to take on someone as cruel as Naraku all by myself. That's what Kagome says you did, all so that she could get away with your sister to safety."

"Well…" She didn't really know what to say to that. "It was nothing."

Rin giggled at that. "Maybe not to you, but for someone like me it's a very admirable and brave thing that you should be very proud of."

Kagura finally decided to just concede and accept the compliment, much as she had accepted Sesshoumaru's a few moments earlier. Perhaps those two were more alike than she'd first thought. "I thank you for that."

The girl nodded and her smile broadened. "You're quite welcome."

Kagura finally turned and headed back for the cave entrance. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if Kagome can tear herself away from her new lover for enough time to free my sister's soul from the mirror."

It was meant as a sarcastic gibe, and even Sesshoumaru felt his lips curve up slightly at this strange, dark woman's sense of humor. Even though she couldn't see it, she still had a zest for life and a pride about her that was admirable. Her back was straight, and her head was always held high in the air.

He grunted.

If that wasn't pride, he didn't know what was.

"My lord?"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked down at the woman beside him, still having a hard time believing that she was the same helpless child he'd saved from Bankotsu all those years ago. And yet, he'd known it the moment she'd stepped forth to defend him when Inuyasha had left him in charge of the cave while the group had gone to save Kagome.

Rin…

Everything about her was pure and innocent, and in so many ways she was still the same girl he remembered in his mind…save for the fact that she was no longer a child, and now had the curves and desires of a grown woman.

In all honesty, the demon lord wasn't sure what he felt for her, or for Kagura, for that matter. He knew he felt a need to protect where Rin was concerned, and perhaps even an ounce of camaraderie knowing that she had lived through slavery with him and still survived this long. But as for Kagura, he had no idea what emotion had spurred him to say the things he had to her…and frankly, he hoped she left before he had the chance to find out.

After all, he had much more important things to worry about than getting involved with a woman. After all, women were nothing but a hindrance, something that needed to be protected, and that clung to you all the time, begging you for a compliment or a kind word…

And yet, Sesshoumaru remembered very well the silent dignity of Inuyasha's human mother, his father's wife. She had always walked about in silent beauty, radiating confidence and intelligence, never clinging to her father and only going to him when she sensed it was the right time. And she always guessed right…

Rin already seemed to do that with him, knowing when it was alright to speak, and when it was not. And Kagura seemed to understand the hidden meanings in what he said.

Thinking about it caused Sesshoumaru to shudder slightly, and, for the first time, he who feared nothing felt truly afraid. Afraid of this vice-like emotion called love. Afraid of what it would do to him if it were to take a hold of his heart. Afraid, frankly, of the unknown…


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Author's Notes: **Well…I'm back. At long last. It's been quite a while. I apologize for frustrating all of you with that; I'm sure I've lost many readers because of it, but I just wanted/needed to focus on my other story until it was finished. I hope you can all understand. I appreciate your support, and am grateful that I only received a few hurtful reviews because of the fact that this story went on such a long hiatus. But I promised before that I would finish the story, and I meant it. I love this story as much as I love any of my works, and would never abandon it. I just felt, for a while, like if I tried to force the words it would not be my best work.

So, with that in mind, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter after such a long break. I'm going to be going back through the story, chapter by chapter, and revamping stuff, but I figured first I'd get a chapter out for all of you to read, and then focus on the editing, etc. It's a little slower than some of the chapters in this story, but the action will start back up again, I promise. This is mostly supposed to be a turning point for Kagome and her role in the story. Up until now she's been a main character, to be sure, but still kind of the weak bystander in the tale. I don't want that to be permanent. From here we'll see her character begin to evolve.

It's good to be back. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Blessings!

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

Title: Impossible Dreams 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Twenty-Five

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

**DEDICATION: For Ted Dorsey, the greatest coach I will ever have, the most wonderful and patient mentor I will ever know, and the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for everything you did for me in my life.**

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

Since they had arrived back at the cave Kanna had not moved from where she was leaning stiffly against a corner wall, far away from everyone else. It was almost as though the doll-like child sought to remove herself from the world of the living, since she herself might as well have been dead. Her lifeless eyes gazed out across the circles of fires without seeing a thing, and her ears didn't seem to hear any of the comments from the other humans and demons as they'd look her way and speak in no uncertain terms about the poor, pitiful little girl who was such a victim of the cruel Naraku.

Throughout it all, for the most part Kagura would snarl at anyone who dared speak so about her sister, and otherwise shield the child with her own body to save her from the scrutiny of others. Some of her reason for this was, she admitted, not only to protect Kanna, but also herself from the embarrassment of having her sins so obviously on display before the world. After all, if it weren't for her, Kanna would not be in such a position.

Still…even without that reality, Kagura still felt annoyance and more than a little protectiveness whenever a group of people decided to stick their noses where they didn't belong.

Why were humans such stupid creatures, she would often wonder? Why did they always have to gawk and stare and point at anything remotely different than ordinary?

The wind sorceress felt her dark eyes narrow dangerously at yet another pair of stupid little women who walked by and tried to get a peak at Kanna. But the moment they saw Kagura they immediately flinched and ran away, leaving the woman to continue her line of thought in peace.

What was so special about ordinary, anyway? Why did it have to be considered odd to be unique? Why did all the humans in the cave glare suspiciously at the demons around them, and likewise why did the demons have to look down on the humans? Even when she herself had been nothing more than a mere mortal, before Naraku had found her, Kagura had found herself frustrated with the way all beings seemed to insist on simplifying everything until they'd managed to wrap life up into a tiny, controlled box complete with a shiny ribbon. Where was the excitement in that?

Why was it that if a man found something unique in life he immediately classified it as different, and either above or below him…but never equal? Why did so many long for predictable lives, where everything seemed planned from the beginning? And why did such people then frown upon those who would rather enjoy all that life had to offer?

A small smirk came to Kagura's face. "And why have I," she wondered aloud, "Suddenly become so philosophical?" She glanced over her shoulder at Kanna, at the way the little girl sat with her legs delicately crossed, her tiny arms hugging that treacherous mirror tightly to her chest. The wind sorceress sighed. "Perhaps this is why I never got along with people, even when life was normal…"

The sound of an argument reached her ears, and Kagura diverted her attention away from Kanna and towards Inuyasha and Kagome, feeling herself growl in annoyance as she saw the only two people in the world capable of finding the argument in _everything_ coming towards her. It seemed that declarations of love and heated kisses hadn't dulled their tempers, either. If anything, the added turmoil of raging hormones and sexual tension had only made them worse.

"Do you even have a plan, Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped as they came close enough for Kagura to hear their exact words.

"No…but I promised I'd help, Inuyasha, and I've waited long enough," Kagome replied in her matter-of-fact voice. Kagura grunted at that in agreement, being reminded of the fact that Kagome had promised to help, but that they had been waiting far too long already for her to recover from her own injuries.

Granted, some of that was Kagura's fault…after all she'd been the one who had so brilliantly blasted both Kagome and Kanna out of a window several stories high with a gust of wind…but still, the wind assassin had been feeling her patience dwindling with each passing hour. After all, every moment wasted was another moment Naraku could arrive and take Kanna back or worse…destroy the mirror and any chances remaining for the little girl and a normal life.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Inuyasha's voice which was, as usual, loud enough to wake an entire forest of creatures…and just as annoying as all of those metaphorical creatures combined. "Keh! That's just like you, Kagome! Rush into a problem without a plan or a method of attack! Did it occur to you that you might just make the situation even worse?"

Kagome bristled at that. "Oh you're one to talk!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me, Mr. Rush-Into-Battle-Without-Thinking. As I recall, I've had to take care of you more than once after you foolishly charged into battle without a 'plan of attack', as you called it."

"I'm not the one who jumped out of a window, wench!"

"I didn't jump out of the window, baka!"

"Oh that's right! She threw you out," Inuyasha indicated Kagura for the first time as they came up alongside her, "Caused you to dislocate your shoulder, and that's why you're now rushing to help her!"

Kagome didn't seem to have anything to say to that, too annoyed for her brain to function properly, so Kagura finally decided to step in, straightening her spine with the pride she'd developed throughout her years of sin and shame. "If you want to get technical, little prince, then Kagome has not promised to help me, but rather my sister, who has done absolutely nothing to either her or you."

Kagome grinned in triumph and Inuyasha grunted at that as he crossed his arms, looking away. "Keh. At your request, woman. She's helping you as much as she's helping your sister."

This time Kagura was the one to grunt and look away and over at Kagome, who had knelt on the ground before Kanna to examine the child. Feeling her old protective instincts kick in, she had to fight the urge to shove Kagome away before she could do any real damage, instead crossing her arms and balling her hands into fists underneath the folds of her purple and white sleeves.

The atmosphere seemed to grow colder as Kagome lost herself in the gaze of the little girl sitting before her. She felt her heart nearly break as her very being rebelled against what she saw; children should be happy and full of spirit, not dull and devoid of life!

_I have to help her,_ she determined then and there. _I don't know how, and I don't know what will happen to me if I do, but I have to._

Leaning forward on her knees, which had gone numb as the cold from the earth seeped through the thin, worn out fabric of her blue dress, Kagome extended one of her battle-weary hands towards Kanna until she felt the tips of her fingers brush over the girl's cheek. Her skin was smoother than the finest silk, but contradicted the slow, even breaths she took by how cold it was. Skin that cold should only be found on a corpse.

Kagome shuddered at the thought.

"Tell me again Kagura," she began slowly, examining every line, crease, and curve of the child's face, "What is wrong with her?" She could feel the sharp, penetrating stare of the wind sorceress on the back of her head, but chose not to look over her shoulder. Those dark eyes might cause her to lose her nerve if she did.

"Naraku imprisoned her soul in the mirror. She is a lifeless body, a shell, without a mind or a will of her own. Her life is tied to the mirror. Break it, and she dies."

"But if you can't break it, then how am I supposed to retrieve her soul?" This time Kagome did look over her shoulder as a thought occurred to her. "Kagura…what if her soul is truly lost? What if I can't find it?"

There was a deadly quiet that passed between the two women, tension crackling in the air as a sudden gust of wind betrayed Kagura's inner turmoil, her hair flying out behind her before settling once more. She looked away. "Her soul cannot be lost. That is not a truth I am willing to accept."

"Keh, you can't change reality, you know that right?" Inuyasha challenged from where he was leaning against the wall, his arms and legs crossed in a casual stance. He eyed Kagura from beneath his long silver bangs, his amber gaze sharp and gleaming with an unusual amount of intelligence. "When a soul is lost, the person who once existed in the body is as good as dead. And you know as well as I that no one can bring back the dead, Kagura…not without dire consequences."

The wind sorceress glared defiantly back at Inuyasha even as she shuddered, the weight of the truth he spoke settling over her shoulders like a wet blanket. Yes, she knew the consequences…to be resurrected into a body of clay…Naraku had done such a thing before to create loyal servants. And Kagura would never wish such a fate on anyone, let alone her beloved sister.

Kagome watched the two above her for a few more moments before sighing and looking back at Kanna with a dejected frown. She wanted to help…desperately…but she didn't even know where to begin.

"If the child's soul is lost, there is a way to bring it back," A deep voice suddenly interrupted. Kagome heard Kagura gasp, though she didn't turn around, already knowing who it was.

"Sesshoumaru…"

The first-born son of the great Inutaisho eyed the scene before him with his usual sense of calm, his golden eyes revealing nothing of his inner thoughts, his mouth set in a grim, straight line. Rin stood to his left, her brown eyes warm with sympathy, and Jaken to his right ardently avoiding looking at anyone, as though they were beneath him.

"What do you mean, there's a way?" Kagome finally asked after Kagura failed to continue.

"Hn," he looked down at Kanna and narrowed his gaze slightly.

Rin suddenly clapped her hands in understanding. "He means by using his sword, don't you, Lord Sesshoumaru?" This time Inuyasha was the one to suddenly look unsettled, as though he had remembered something long forgotten.

"What good is a sword?" Kagome asked again, physically turning around at last to look at the others behind her, her face a mask of confusion. She glanced at Sesshoumaru's waist, and sure enough spotted the long, lean blade attached to his hip that Kagura had brought back for him from Naraku's castle. "How could slicing the poor girl in two bring her back to life?"

"You misunderstand, Miss Kagome," Rin commented finally, her eyes still bright and her voice full of confidence. "Lord Sesshoumaru's sword cannot kill. It is a sword of life!"

"A sword of life…?" Kagome and Kagura both wondered aloud at the same time.

"The tenseiga…" Inuyasha murmured, his eyes trained on Sesshoumaru's sword. Kagome jumped as the blade physically pulsed once in response to its name.

Ignoring all of them, Sesshoumaru merely took a step forward and pulled the sword from its sheath, holding it out before him, parallel to his body. It pulsed again, and he narrowed his eyes briefly before, suddenly, returning it to its sheath as quickly as he'd drawn it. "The girl is still alive," he stated in explanation. "My sword is of no use. Her soul has not passed into the next world."

Kagome blinked. "How can you possibly know that?" She demanded, looking back at Kanna as though expecting the girl to suddenly jump up and giggle, or show some other sign of life she hadn't shown before.

When Sesshoumaru failed to respond Inuyasha seemed to finally wake from his own stupor and stood up straighter as he spoke. "It is the job of a demon father to create weapons for his children, so that they may protect themselves, their honor, and their land. Our father was no different. He had a sword forged from his own fang for both of us, each with its own individual power. My sword, the tetsusaiga, has the potential to kill over a hundred demons with one stroke, and Sesshoumaru's sword, the tenseiga, has the power to save over a hundred lives. To do this, the tenseiga allows Sesshoumaru to see the demons of the underworld that come to carry away the souls of the dead. By slicing through these creatures, the blade summons the souls of the dead back to their bodies." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who gazed at him steadily. "Sesshoumaru must not have seen any of the demons, and that means tenseiga is of no use because Kanna's soul has not been taken to the underworld."

A long silence ensued, and Kagome felt herself blink several times as she processed the information she was told. She recalled the mighty weapons she'd seen adorning the walls of one of the rooms in the castle, and seemed to remember either Naraku or Kagura explaining to her that each of those weapons had belonged to one of the great demons of the royal family. But she had not known, or understood, just how powerful the swords of the brothers were until now.

"A hundred lives?" She whispered, looking back over at Sesshoumaru. He flicked his gaze towards her momentarily before making a soft sound of disgust.

"Hn…it is a useless sword."

"Useless?" Kagome felt her temper spark slightly at that. "How could saving lives be useless?"

"What good is a sword that cannot protect its owner?" Sesshoumaru retorted in his steady voice, and Kagome fell silent. "It is a blade that can't and won't cut mortal flesh. And the souls of the departed are of no use to me." He turned on his heel and walked away before Kagome could retort, Jaken at his side with his chin haughtily in the air.

Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru once before looking back at the others with an understanding smile. "Lord Sesshoumaru means well, Miss Kagome. He would not have offered to save Kanna if he did not." And with that the beautiful young woman turned around and hurried after her lord, who seemed dearer to her heart than anything in the world. It was a relationship no one could understand, the difference between light and dark…but it was very real, and reciprocated on both sides.

"Keh, well that was useless…and pointless," Inuyasha finally grunted.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagura continued to stare after the demon lord, awe and respect shining in her eyes.

Kagome ignored them both and turned back around to look at Kanna again. So she wasn't dead. But how could her soul be saved from the mirror?

"Kagome?" She turned and saw the old priestess Kaede approach. "If I may, child, I might be able to help you."

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

Shrewd, cunning, and dishonest, Naraku had come to expect everything unexpected from his foes because that was how his mind worked. He looked at every situation from behind, finding any loopholes that a thief or a crafty liar could use. He approached life with a cynicism unrivaled by any he'd ever met…but then that was to be expected, considering the fact that he had been the ultimate traitorous, dishonorable foe when it came to defeating the great Inutaisho. 

Ignoring the proper rules of war, he had gone behind enemy lines and planted spies to return and tell him of the King's battle plans, the spies also instructed to start a mutiny within the loyal ranks of the royal family.

And the plan had worked beautifully.

No one, not even a fierce dog demon with the strength of thousands of men in his body, could have repelled attacks from both sides of the front. And so, slowly but surely, Naraku had watched the great King…the man all had called invincible…fall to his knees while his loyal soldiers wept for his sake, and the sake of his wife and children who were waiting hopefully back at the castle.

He had done the impossible. He, Naraku, had overthrown the one being in the world deemed invincible! As a result he was feared by many, hated by all, but still obeyed without question.

Yet he had become restless. After the first few years, life had become dull and tedious. He longed for the thrill of the hunt…for the lust that had burned so brightly in his gut at the prospect of attaining more power. And so he yearned for someone to rise up and challenge his position…

Which was why he couldn't understand the stunned silence he'd slipped into ever since Kagura had escaped with Kanna and Kagome.

Why was he so surprised? Why did her treachery leave him feeling so lost and without any direction? Why did he feel as though the world had been swept away from his controlling hands?

Because, he realized, he had come to expect that she would stay with him, hate him, but still loyally remain for her sister. He'd expected that one day he would have to kill her for going too far…but he'd never contemplated the possibility that she might escape him, unharmed, with Kanna at her side.

His deadliest assassin.

Without her, all he was left with was an army of fools. Demons without discipline, and the clay bodies of the undead he had summoned back to do his will. Easily overcome by the likes of the Inutaisho sons, especially now that they had their mighty weapons.

"Kagura…" He grumbled her name as he rose restlessly to his feet and stormed away from his bedchamber and out onto the balcony overlooking the western plains. The warmth of the sun hit his pale face and he flinched back slightly. Where once there had been despair and desolation, now there was hope on the wind…small, and fragile, but still present.

He couldn't allow that.

Everything had been proceeding according to his design, until that moment when Kagura had escaped. That had been unplanned, unexpected, and unforeseen on his part. Why? What had he failed to notice before?

He thought back over the past several months, thought clear back to the beginning when he'd first heard the whispers of a rebellion. They had been nothing more than a cruel, stupid mob that could easily be swept away…until the mob reached Inuyasha, and then suddenly there had been purpose and order in their ranks. Without meaning to, the hanyou prince had become their symbol of hope and freedom. But why? And how? With his temper and his tainted blood, no human or demon would accept him as a leader.

Unless…

His eyes narrowed.

"Unless someone persuaded them to," he murmured aloud. And then it was as though everything fit into place, and he could have torn himself in two for being so blind.

Kagome Higurashi. It all came back to her didn't it? She had somehow earned the trust of Inuyasha; somehow persuaded him to help those around him rather than simply think for himself. She had first freed him from the diamond shard, given him hope.

She was the perfect enemy; crafted, shaped, and molded by fate, chance, and time, as though God (if he chose to believe in such a thing) had meant for her to personally be his downfall.

Her mother had been murdered before her eyes, giving her a reason to fight, but because she had been spared and raised in luxury, her hate had not festered and turned bitter like all the former slaves around her. She still maintained a belief in the beauty of humanity, in its potential, and so she was able to purify the shards and charm her way into the hearts of all those around her. Inuyasha had fallen in love with her, Kagura trusted her, Sesshoumaru tolerated her, Kouga, the monk, and the woman exterminator were fiercely devoted to her, and even the slaves from her home had accepted her at last. Wasn't that proof of what she was capable of?

Naraku groaned and leaned against the balcony railing, putting his head in his hands in a momentary sign of frustration. How could he have been so stupid? The signs had been before him all along. Kagura had told him of the little girl that wanted revenge. He'd seen the young woman she'd become, with the unheard of power to shoot the sacred arrow of a priestess without the proper training, had seen the results of her ability to purify the diamond shards and merge them together once more (he glanced down at the partially complete jewel around his neck, now black once more), and had even felt the incredible potential for power radiating within her small body every time she got angry.

But even with all of that, he had not truly seen what it meant until now.

"You are growing careless," he reprimanded himself harshly in a growl. But it was true. He had thought only of the power he could gain by obtaining the Shikon no Tama, something he'd long since assumed lost after the priestess Kikyou had shattered it all those years ago.

And because of his blindness, he had missed the one thing that had proven to be Kagome's greatest asset of all: her heart. Emotions were so foreign to him that he often didn't contemplate their significance, and that, he now realized, was his true weakness.

Somehow, some way, Kagome had found it in her heart to forgive Kagura for killing her family. Somehow, she had managed to soften the wind sorceress as well, and together the pair had figured out a plan to escape.

Oh yes…he saw it now.

He had counted on her rage, on her anger, on her need for vengeance…emotions he understood very well. But he had not counted on her forgiveness, or her love, which were so foreign to him he couldn't even begin to understand what they meant. Yet these were the emotions that meant nearly every one of her allies was fiercely devoted to her.

Throwing his head back, he howled in rage, the sound echoing as a threat to all those who would oppose him. But even in his rage, he suddenly felt the numb shock in his body fade away to be replaced by the beginnings of a plan. A new plan, with a new focus…and a new target.

He would still obtain the Shikon no Tama in the end, but he would be patient. Kagura was meaningless to him now. He didn't need her. He cared not if she freed her sister; they had both served their purpose. No…he had a new servant he would seek.

"Kagome Higurashi." Her name rolled off his tongue with an excitement he had not felt in years. The thrill of the hunt. Everything he'd been yearning for. And she would be his. He would take her, and through her cripple Inuyasha and the others. And then, when she had served her purpose…when all her comrades had fallen…then, and only then, would he kill her too.

She was the key to everything. And she would be his.

* * *

8  
888888888888888  
8

* * *

"Relax your mind, child…clear it of all thoughts. Reach down within you until you feel the warmth of your spiritual power. Let it flow through your body." 

Kagome took in several deep breaths, growing weary of the meditation exercise after nearly four hours of sitting on her knees outside in the cool breeze of the afternoon, but wanting to succeed in case Kaede was right and that was the only way to help Kanna.

"I still don't see how this is going to help, old woman," Inuyasha called from where he was pacing back and forth a few yards away.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Kaede sigh patiently. "The girl has spiritual powers, Inuyasha…very powerful spiritual powers, or else she would not be able to purify the shards as she has, or shoot purity arrows without training, or have created that barrier that Sango told me about. As such, she should be able to feel the auras of those around her, including Kanna's, if the child is truly still alive as Sesshoumaru says."

"So?"

"So…if she can feel Kanna's aura and find out where the child is, then perhaps Kagome can pull the girl's soul back to her body."

Hearing this explanation again, Kagome once more closed her eyes, determined to succeed. She'd actually managed once or twice to barely scratch the surface, and had to admit that even now she was suddenly much more aware of the presence of both Kaede and Inuyasha. It was as though they were shrouded in colors that only her inner spirit could see…colors that were unique to each of them. While Kaede had a mild, patient aura, Inuyasha's was fiery and full of vigor and life.

She smiled at the thought.

"Good child, I can feel your aura reaching out to mine," Kaede praised. "You have made much progress in such a short few hours' time." Kagome opened her eyes again and saw the older woman smiling at her warmly. "With proper training, I think your power could rival some of the most powerful priestesses who have ever lived."

Kagome blushed at that and looked away. "Oh…somehow I doubt that," she stated modestly, finding it hard to believe that she, the pampered daughter of a slave owner, who could barely fire an arrow within twenty feet of her intended targets, could ever be considered powerful.

Kaede just shrugged her shoulders, clearly deciding it wasn't worth arguing about, though the smile didn't fade from her face.

The sound of footsteps could be heard crunching the grass and dirt, and all three of them turned to see Sango and Miroku approaching with Shippou on the man's shoulder. Sango was the one to speak. "Kagome, do you think you're ready to give it a try? Kagura is getting a little anxious, and irritable."

"Keh, that bitch can just wait. Kagome doesn't need to risk her safety on the likes of her until she's good and…"

"It's all right, Inuyasha," Kagome placated smoothly, not even looking at the hanyou, though she did hear him snort. She glanced up at her longtime friend. "I would be happy to proceed, if Kaede thinks I'm ready."

The old woman's eyes softened slightly as she looked at the girl before she seemed to contemplate something. Finally, she nodded her head, clearly agreeing with whatever she had been thinking. "I believe you are ready to try, Kagome."

"You're all crazy!" Inuyasha snapped, standing up from the boulder he'd been crouched on for nearly an hour, holding his newly restored sword to his chest. Kagome was beginning to forget what it had been like to see him without it, considering how closely he clearly coveted the blade. "You honestly think that a few hours of training makes her ready? I knew a few priestesses in my time, and all of them had to train for years before they were even allowed to fire arrows, let alone tamper with souls and auras! You all just let Kagome fire those damn arrows all over the place without a second thought, and now you're telling me she's ready to try and summon back a soul from a mirror that could potentially take hers as well?"

Unsure of whether or not his anger was out of concern or disbelief, Kagome was torn between feeling sympathetic and angry. Her cheeks flamed with the shame currently boiling just beneath the surface of her heart, and her eyes flashed dangerously. How dare he insult her like that?

But while she continued to stare pointedly at her hands, which were balled into fists at her knees, Kaede was the one to speak in her defense. "Kagome is immensely powerful, Inuyasha. I believe she can do anything with the proper amount of training. And as for this task, of course it would be preferable to have a few weeks to clear her mind, but we do not have that kind of time to wait. Naraku could strike at any moment, and so long as that little child remains bound to the mirror, Kagura is easily crippled by the enemy."

"Who the hell cares about her?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Actually Inuyasha, Kaede's right," Miroku spoke up, stepping forward a few paces so that he was between Kagome and the livid hanyou. "I don't agree with everything Kagura has done any more than you do, but at the moment she is a very powerful ally, and we can't ignore that simply for the sake of pride. But that also means she needs Kanna free of the mirror, or else all Naraku has to do is find the child and Kagura is once more under his control."

"I don't need Kagura as an ally, Miroku. With tetsusaiga, I can defeat anything and anyone."

The former monk just sighed and shook his head, clearly used to his best friend's behavior, and Sango took a step forward. "No one is invincible, Inuyasha; your father's death is proof of that." Inuyasha stiffened at that, but she proceeded anyway. "Naraku defeated him by treacherous and deceitful means, not honorable rules of war."

"Keh…what's your point, Sango?"

"Simply that, when dealing with a foe like Naraku, you shouldn't underestimate what he might do to be victorious, and take every ally you can get."

Inuyasha sputtered momentarily before finally huffing and looking away. Kagome sat back on her heels at that point, finally gaining control over her anger once more, and looked at Kaede. "I'm ready."

The old woman nodded. "Very well. Sango, tell Kagura to bring the child here, away from all the prying eyes of the people in the cave. Kagome needs as little distraction as possible."

The young brunette nodded her head and hastily retreated back into the cave while Miroku moved forward and smiled kindly at Kagome, Shippou hopping off his shoulder and onto the ground to embrace the woman he had come to see as a surrogate mother. "So your training is going well then?"

Kagome blushed but dared to nod slightly. "I think so. I mean, I've felt something a few times, and Kaede says she can feel a difference."

Miroku nodded encouragingly. "As can I. I was trained to sense auras, and while my training is not nearly complete, I can still feel a slight shift in yours. I'm impressed, Kagome."

She blushed again at his attempt to make her feel better after Inuyasha's loud rant displaying his lack of confidence in her. "Thanks, Miroku." She glanced over at Inuyasha, wishing desperately for him to give her some sign of his own approval, but the hanyou was studiously avoiding her eyes.

Giving up, she just sighed and looked away. She knew he was probably just concerned, but still…she grew so weary of the way he clammed up whenever something got him worried. Just once she wanted him to say it, rather than her having to just assume.

Kagura appeared a few moments later with Kanna carefully cradled in her arms, Sango following behind after assuring herself that no one was following them. Kaede indicated a place beside Kagome, and the wind sorceress reverently placed her sister in a sitting position, taking a stance behind the child should she choose to try and move away for some reason.

Glancing over at Kaede for guidance, Kagome blushed as all eyes turned on her, waiting for her to make the first move. "Um…"

Sensing her trouble, Kaede immediately stepped up to help, showing a surprising amount of authority. "I want everyone to move away so that your auras do not interfere." All moved save for Kagura and Inuyasha. Kaede ignored the woman, but sent a pointed stare towards the hanyou, who glared back stubbornly. "That includes you, Inuyasha."

"Keh, I'm not moving any further than this. In fact, I think I'm too far away." And he took a step forward to accent his point.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, her face flushing. Why did he always have to make everything so difficult?

"What?" He looked down at Kagome and frowned. "Do you think I'm just going to leave you here alone and without protection? What if you can't succeed, and you need someone to pull you back from the edge?"

Tears glittered in the corners of her eyes as she replied. "Why don't you have faith that I will succeed, rather than that I will fail," she whispered. That comment seemed to take him by surprise, because he didn't respond right away, simply blinking in shock.

"The fact of the matter is," Kaede spoke up to break through the tension, "That you and Kagome are too close, Inuyasha. Because of your," she coughed, "Current relationship, your auras are connected. Kagome won't be able to fully pull away and search for Kanna's soul in the mirror with you as close as you are."

"Then that also means she won't be able to get lost in the mirror too!" The hanyou retorted, waking from his stupor.

"I can do this, Inuyasha!" Kagome finally snapped, leaping to her feet. "So if you love me why don't you reciprocate a little of the faith I have in you!"

"This isn't about faith, Kagome! This is about what is realistic given your miniscule amount of training!"

"We can't afford to wait," she replied firmly. "Naraku could attack at any time."

"So lock the kid up until he's defeated!"

"We can't risk that."

"And since when was it all up to you? Don't I have a say in any of this?"

"No! It's my life!"

"And I love you, damn it!" Kagome blinked, swallowing her retort as Inuyasha continued. "Doesn't that give me any say in what you do?" He took a step forward and put a hand on her arm, forgetting for a moment his inhibitions about being affectionate in front of their friends. "I don't want to lose you Kagome…not now that you're finally…" He looked away and whispered. "…mine."

Her eyes softened, her anger immediately forgotten as she moved closer, putting her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles quiver under the tips of her fingers. "Is that what's bothering you, Inuyasha? You're afraid of losing me?"

A blush tinted his proud cheeks as the hanyou snorted and looked away, though he didn't pull away from her touch. "Keh…I'm not afraid of anything, woman."

But it was too little too late. Kagome had seen into his soul, and her heart was currently so warm and comforted nothing could have made her angry. Still, knowing how easily embarrassed and uncomfortable he was in front of others, she refrained from hugging him. Instead she reached up and tweaked his nose before walking away. "Liar."

He blushed a little more and snorted, but Kagome knew her point had been made as she turned back around and knelt before Kanna.

"Kagome…" She looked over at Inuyasha as he took a few steps back. He narrowed his gaze. "If anything happens to you…"

"I know, Inuyasha." She smiled. "It's going to be all right. Trust me." She saw his fingers tighten around the sheath of tetsusaiga, and marveled for a moment at the fact that men always thought they could solve their problems with swords.

Finally, sobering herself, she looked back at Kanna as she felt Kaede move behind her. "Alright child. Just as we've practiced. Clear your mind and search for your inner strength. Once you've found it, reach out for Kanna…search for her aura and pull it back with you."

Calm…be calm…

Slowly, Kagome felt her racing heart slow to a steady rhythm. She felt the world expand until she was aware of not only the people around her, but also their auras, their inner beings. She could feel the distinction between Inuyasha's hanyou blood and Kagura's demonic fire. She could sense Shippou's innocent heart, and Sango and Miroku's inner strength It was a shaky calm, at best, because the auras would waver in her senses, but she pushed aside her own self-doubt and moved ahead.

She couldn't pull back now.

Opening her eyes, Kagome slowly lifted her gaze to look at Kanna while also clinging desperately to the senses around her. Kaede had told her that eventually, with enough training, a priestess could sense auras and power without needing to try…but since she was no where near that point, Kagome had to work a lot harder with what she was trying to do.

But if she had been expecting to look at Kanna and suddenly feel her soul cry out, she was disappointed. Nothing happened when she looked at the child, and Kagome almost wanted to sight in defeat, though she shoved the urge aside.

Had she honestly thought it would be that easy?

Trying to think on the spot while also continuing to clear her mind was proving to be very difficult, and several of her friend's auras wavered and fell away from her as she tried to puzzle out what she should do next, so that in the end when she opened her eyes once more the only aura she could still feel was Inuyasha's. Still, his blazing confidence and power were enough to give her the boost she needed, and she tried again, this time looking at the mirror rather than at Kanna.

And that's when she felt it.

Slight, like a wisp of cloud against an otherwise clear blue sky, but she felt it nonetheless. A small voice in her head cried out…a child's voice…and Kagome realized that the little girl was trapped within the mirror, and fighting to get out.

Feeling her anger at such an injustice spur her forward, Kagome tried to look deeper into the black mirror that didn't show her reflection. The child's voice became louder, more insistent, and she grew in confidence that she could indeed help. Reaching out with her mind, with her heart, she tried to embrace the little, frightened voice…to comfort it as she comforted Shippou.

But that's when she hit it. Something dark and sinister pushed her back, repelled her, keeping her away from the little girl that needed her.

A barrier.

So this was why she was needed to do this task. This was why Kagura could not. Because the barrier holding the child captive was the same dark magic that Kagome had sensed when purifying the diamond shards. And she was the only one capable of purifying it.

This wasn't a matter of pulling Kanna's soul out of the mirror at all, she realized. It was simply a matter of removing the barrier. But could she do it? It was larger and much stronger than anything she'd ever had to deal with before. And she and Kaede had not been spending the last four hours meditating for that purpose. Her mind was exhausted from all the mental training she had been putting herself through. Did that mean her body was just as tired?

Slowly pulling back, Kagome heard the child's voice panic, and wished she could reassure her that she wasn't leaving. But she could not, so instead Kagome decided to pull out as quickly as possible.

Releasing the control she was carefully keeping on her mind, she felt like the world suddenly shrank in size, all the auras around her vanishing as her shoulders slumped forward, her body mentally spent. Seeing this, Inuyasha rushed forward and pulled her into his arms protectively, daring anyone to tell him not to.

Kanna remained on her knees, not having moved, and Kagura was looking fearfully at Kagome, as though she expected to hear that the child's soul could not be saved.

Hastily seeking to reassure her, Kagome swallowed and looked up at the wind sorceress. "I know how to save her, Kagura. There is a barrier keeping Kanna's soul from returning to her body. Nothing more. If I purify the barrier, she can pass through and be free once more."

Kagura looked for a moment like she wanted to collapse, though admirably she remained on her feet, one of her hands moving to Kanna's shoulder.

"Where is the barrier, Kagome?" Sango asked as she and Miroku approached.

"It's in the mirror…or around the mirror…or something," she replied, feeling slightly silly for not having a more specific answer than that.

"How do you intend to purify it child?" Kaede asked kindly.

"I figured I'd just touch it; the barrier feels just like the kind of negative energy that surrounded the diamond shards I've purified before, and then all I've had to do is touch them."

The old woman nodded but frowned. "That may work, but this barrier is much bigger. It could be dangerous. After all, when you purify something, you are basically transferring your power to the source and in turn taking some of the negative energy into your body. With a barrier strong enough to have kept Kanna captive for so many years, it may be more than you're ready for."

Kagome frowned, recalling the way her arm would go numb with pain every time she'd purify a shard, and wondered how much worse it would be with a barrier that was so much bigger. But then, thinking about the frightened little voice she'd heard, she decided it was worth the risk. "I can do it. And besides," this time she looked up at Inuyasha, "You'll take care of me after if I'm really weak."

His eyes softened slightly, though she could see he was trying desperately not to argue. "Kagome…" There was a warning in his tone, but she finally saw him come to a decision within himself, because he just sighed and pulled her closer for a moment. "Of course I will."

Taking that as permission to pull away, Kagome moved back over to Kanna and reached out for the mirror. Touching the sides, she felt nothing, but knowing she was right about the barrier, she trailed her fingers all along the rim before one of her thumbs grazed the surface of the mirror itself, and that's when she felt it. The twinge of pain. Nodding in triumph, she took both her hands and placed them firmly over the surface of the mirror, and there was an immediate crack in the air, like something was being fried over a stove, and Kagome had to resist the urge to pull away as first her fingers, and then her entire hands, went numb and cold.

Kaede was right. It was a very powerful barrier. But she wouldn't give up.

Inuyasha watched from just behind as her hands started to glow, a pink hue surrounding her fingers, though whether it was to protect her or fight the barrier he did not know. And then, suddenly, her fingers began to disappear into the mirror itself, as though the glass had turned to water and she was falling through.

Hearing her grimace in pain, he instinctively put an arm around her waist just in case she decided to fall through completely, trying to offer her his strength, feeling helpless and not liking it one bit.

The barrier was much stronger than she could have imagined, and Kagome felt her body begin to shiver with cold as she felt the dark energy surrounding it try and invade her own body. She felt something warm and powerful within her rebel, surrounding her body, protecting her, and while she didn't know what it was, she was grateful for its presence, for the fact that it was keeping her safe.

She watched as her hands began to disappear through the mirror, the glass fading away to leave her feeling like she was pushing through thick mud, and she grinned in triumph, knowing she was going to win. But even so, she hoped her small victory came soon, because she couldn't hold out much longer. She was untrained, and unprepared, and at that point her body was still going on sheer willpower and her stubborn insistence that she couldn't give up.

And finally, just as she felt the numb feeling spread to her shoulders and chest, Kagome felt something break and fall away, the tension against her fingers snapping, and the crackling noise disappeared as the sound of shattering glass reached her ears. She was vaguely aware of Kagura gasping in surprise, of everyone moving closer to see what would happen now, but she herself didn't have the strength to lift her head.

Inuyasha felt Kagome fall against him in exhaustion, and felt her entire body begin to shake as though she were freezing. Looking down, he saw that her face was pale and drawn, and that her forehead was covered in sweat.

"Kagome?" He spoke her name in concern, shaking her insistently, watching as she tried to close her eyes and unwilling to let her do so in case sleep would mean her death. "Kagome…don't you fall asleep until I know what's wrong with you, do you hear me? Stay with me Kagome!"

His voice became more frantic, and he felt that unfamiliar pang of fear well up in his chest at the thought of losing her. She had become so near and dear to his heart so unexpectedly, and the emotions she'd brought with her still stunned him. But she made him feel safe, and secure, and loved in a way no one had since his mother had died, and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her now…or ever.

Shaking her body fiercely again, he watched as she focused her eyes briefly on his face, her lips quivering as she tried to smile. "I…told you I could do…it."

He tried to smile back for her, though his eyes were filled with a fear he was helpless to fight back. "Yeah…you did."

And then her body began to shake again, and he clutched her tighter to him, offering her his warmth, his strength…everything he had to give. He didn't know what she needed, but he hoped, somehow, she'd get it.

"Kaede, what's wrong with her?" He demanded as the old woman came to his side and looked down at the young woman in his arms.

She shook her head. "The barrier was strong, and she took in a lot of the dark magic it was made of in order to purify it. This is a natural reaction; her body is in a state of shock. But it will pass with time. Just let her rest for now." She did not add the reality that were Kagome any other person, she probably would have died. Her spiritual powers had instinctively flared to protect her, but if she'd been forced to hold on much longer, even they probably would have crumbled and she could have died.

Inuyasha absently stroked his clawed fingers through Kagome's soft, matted hair, feeling how damp it was where it touched her scalp. "Kagome…you're so stupid sometimes. You act without thinking. Are you trying to die young?" But even though the words were meant to be a reprimand, his voice was soft, and his gaze was tender as he cradled his treasure possessively to his chest.

She stirred against him. "Love you…Inuyasha."

His heart melted. "Kagome…"

"Sister?" His ears flicked towards Kagura, and he tore his eyes away from Kagome momentarily to see the wind sorceress showing a rare display of uncertainty as she held Kanna to her, rocking back and forth. "Kanna…please speak to me."

Kagome heard the child's name and immediately perked up as she turned to look at the girl in question. "Did it work? Is she alright?"

Kagura looked up and met Kagome's gaze. "She isn't speaking, but…she's breathing, and her skin is warm. Warm for the first time in so long. I…" Without knowing what else to do, she bowed her head low in a sign of respect. "I am in your debt, Kagome Higurashi."

She wanted to argue, to insist that there was no debt, but Kagome found she didn't have the strength. Once she was assured that Kanna would be alright, the last of her energy left her, and she simply turned her head into Inuyasha's chest and allowed the mercy of sleep to claim her.


End file.
